No lo elegí
by lan-uchiha
Summary: Subi las escaleras y lloré llena de impotencia. - Eres demasiado buena para llorar por esto... Juntamos nuestras frentes y de a poco me inundé de paz, pero fue entonces cuando sentí el roce de sus labios sobre los míos...
1. Problema resuelto

Corrí la persiana de la cocina de casa. Era la hora del almuerzo y él aún no llegaba. Busqué hacia la calle el jeep negro que solía avisarme con un leve rugido cada vez que él estaba cerca, pero no logré divisar nada.

Ese día me había esmerado de sobremanera para cocinar algo que le gustara, aunque sabía que cualquier cosa que hiciera le agradaría, después de todo no por nada nos habíamos casado luego de 4 meses de noviazgo. Quería sorprenderlo, esa era la verdad. Sabía que estaba muy ocupado con su trabajo y era mi deber como su esposa tenerle una rica comida, sobre todo cuando él hacía el esfuerzo de salir del trabajo para que almorzáramos juntos, algo que últimamente no se daba tan seguido desde que lo habían ascendido en la empresa.

Me había mudado hace casi 3 meses a éste lugar luego de la boda. No voy a mentir, al principio me había encantado la fachada de la casa y los jardines que la rodeaban, pero luego de un tiempo la distancia que le separaba de la ciudad me había comenzado a inquietar. Extrañaba salir por las tardes a dar una vuelta al centro comercial, aunque fuese a mirar un par de vestidos, sin tener que depender de un transporte o alguien que me llevara y como nunca había aprendido a conducir, estaba atada a quedarme en el mismo lugar a menos que tomara un taxi, pero bueno, hoy sería un día distinto. Sai vendría a almorzar, luego en la tarde visitaría a mi vecina para llevarle un arreglo de flores y más tarde quizás llamaría a Ino para que me diera una visita fugaz.

El musical _din don _del timbre de casa hizo que corriera en saltitos a abrir la puerta. Quizás mi oído había fallado aquel día. Mi corazón se sobresalto cuando giré la perilla. Dibujé una enorme sonrisa y abrí la puerta.

- Carta señorita – me dijo un hombre bajito, medio regordete de bigotes.

- _Señora _- corregí divertida y me miró con asombro. Otra persona que agregar a la lista de gente que creía que era demasiado joven para casarme.

Recibí el par de sobres, que más bien eran cuentas y firmé con una sonrisa, sintiendo un poquito de decepción de que no se tratase de la persona a la cual esperaba.

- Gracias… - le ofrecí un gesto amable y cerré la puerta.

Volví a la cocina y miré el reloj con ansiedad. El horno había comenzado hace un par de minutos a arrojar un olor agradable.

- _Vamos Sai… llega pronto _- susurré.

De pronto sentí aquel ruido que tanto estaba esperando. El motor se detuvo frente a la casa y luego de cerciorarme que era él, salí a abrir la puerta a su encuentro. Al verme, sonrió con dulzura pero aún así sus ojos reflejaban el cansancio latente que probablemente había experimentado en su jornada.

- Llegaste… - sonreí y me puse de puntillas para besar sus labios.

Me besó luego la frente y entró a casa. Era fácil acceder a mi frente, no sólo porque soy algo frentona, sino porque no soy la chica más alta del mundo. Con mis 1,60 era fácil que cualquiera se viera alto a mi lado y Sai, me sacaba por lo menos unos 20 centímetros.

- Huele bien… - dejó su maletín sobre la mesa de la entrada y se dirigió a la cocina.

Caminé detras de él, esperando que el almuerzo me hubiese quedado perfecto. Lo guié hasta el comedor, donde había adornado la mesa con una rosa blanca en el centro, un par de servilletas de colores y le pedí que se sentara mientras yo iba por la comida. Caminé, entusiasta, con la fuente humeante en mis manos y la puse sobre un plato.

- Sakura… - le miré con una sonrisa – vendrá mi madre a almorzar con nosotros ¿puedes poner un puesto extra?

Traté de ocultar mi decepción y fastidio. Mi hora de romance y amor, se había ido por la borda.

- Si… . sonreí... _que sínica _- ¿viene en camino?

- No... – se levantó de la silla con su celular en mano – me acaba de avisar que está afuera.

_Genial..._

Fui con frustración en busca del plato faltante que poner en la mesa para mi _adorada suegra_. Pude divisar a través de la ventana como Sai estrechaba entre sus brazos a Nanako Hayashi. Siempre había tenido la imagen de la suegra maternal, sobretodo en mi caso que me había criado con mi tía Tsunade luego de la muerte de mis padres, pero esa mujer era todo lo contrario. Nunca le había agradado, pero al final se amoldó a la situación de una forma tan inteligente, que era imposible sacarla de nuestro diario vivir.

Caminé hacia el comedor y puse el plato cargado con desgano, esperando con fingida sonrisa la llegada de mi marido y su madre. El sonido de sus tacos me avisó de su cercanía y solté un suspiro exhaustivo.

- Sakura… - traía un sombrero elegante y un traje de tela color crema, besó mi mejilla con suavidad y luego sonrió a Sai.

No lo hacía porque le agradara, lo hacía para seguir manteniendo a Sai a su lado. Se sentó y observó atentamente la mesa que yo había puesto con tanta alegría.

- ¡Pero qué decoración tan _pintoresca_! – aquella palabra, hacía directa alusión a que le parecía vulgar y poco sobria, pero como siempre, lo adornaba lo suficientemente bien para que Sai no se percatara de ello.

- Sakura lo preparó – soltó Sai dirigiéndonos una sonrisa a las dos mujeres de su vida.

Luego de servir la comida y algo para beber, me senté al lado de mi marido. Posó su mano sobre la mía y sonreí al ver como la apretaba. Me besó con suavidad la mejilla y yo besé corto, pero dulce, sus labios. Luego, Sai tomó el tenedor y dirigió la primera probada hacia su boca y yo observé expectante su reacción.

- ¡Está exquisito! – dijo mirándome – creo que ésta será mi nueva comida favorita.

Sonreí ampliamente y solté su mano para comenzar a comer. Él, por su parte continuó terminando su plato.

- Esta comida me ha alegrado el día… - elevé el pecho, orgullosa de mi trabajo en la cocina.

- No es para tanto… - soltó Nanako - ¿qué la criada no te hacía lasaña de verduras también?

Apreté los puños. La hubiese golpeado, pero era la madre de mi marido... una mujer demasiado inteligente y calculadora a la cual él adoraba de sobremanera. Se podría decir que era el único defecto de Sai era ella, y yo, al casarme con él, había tenido que aprender a aceptarlo.

- No es lasaña común… - solté mirándola – la salsa es la que me enseñó mi madre – mi voz era cortés, pero no dejaba de ser seria.

- Pues a mi me parece… - iba a continuar pero Sai habló.

- Madre… a mi me parece delicioso y creo que eso es lo más importante ¿no?

Nanako me miró y sonrió.

- Te pasaré el libro de recetas de la familia… - bebió de su copa – ha ido de generación en generación y Sai adora las recetas de la familia ¿cierto?

- Madre… - más que para callarla por atacar mi cocina, la calló porque se sentía avergonzado.

Era un caso perdido. Cada vez que yo quería cocinar y me esperaba por hacerlo, ella salía con algo así.

El resto del almuerzo transcurrió con normalidad, sin dejar por supuesto, una que otra intervención de Nanako o historia sobre la perfecta infancia de mi marido.

Los llevé hacia la puerta, algo cansada y con ganas de quedarme sola nuevamente. Esa mujer me agotaba. Me despedí, besando a mi marido lo más efusivamente que pude y le miré caminar hacia su jeep.

- Sakura… - habló Nanako, provocando que Sai se detuviese.

Caminó hacia las ligustrinas del antejardín y me miró con reproche.

- Las plantas necesitan amor querido – volteó hacia Sai – creo que necesitas cambiar de jardinero.

Miré las plantas con algo de detención y por primera vez estuve de acuerdo con ella. Souta era agradable, pero carecía de experiencia en el jardín. Era excelente para todo el tema de la electricidad y obras menores, pero en podado era un desastre.

La mujer caminó hacia mi, sacando un papel de su enorme y costosa cartera _prada_. Supuse, que como siempre, ella tendría lo indicado para un problema de nosotros, que ella misma, por supuesto, se había encargado de descubrir, pero no… ésta vez ¡no!

- No se preocupe Nanako… ya conseguí un jardinero – mentí, pero de todas formas ¿cómo podría ella saberlo?

Se volteó hacia Sai, que permanecía a un costado del jeep observándonos y nuevamente le sonrió a su último y adorado heredero.

- Me alegro que a pesar de tu juventud… sepas las necesidades de un hogar – parecía un halago – pero la verdad es que a tu edad, yo llevaba más responsabilidades… ¡tenía 3 hijos ya! ... entonces me pregunto...

_No… nuevamente __**ese **__tema…_

No había pasado ni una semana, desde la última vez que tuve que escucharla en el living hablándole a Sai, sobre lo importante que era ampliar la familia y no es que yo no quisiera tenerla, pero tenía 24 años y si bien Sai se acercaba a los 30, aún teníamos tiempo de sobra y quería disfrutar nuestro matrimonio.

- Ma… - interrumpió Sai – ya lo hemos hablado… - ella le miró apenada.

- Me conformaré por el momento con ver que arreglan esta maleza que traen por jardín… ya sabes que soy muy sensible a los organismos con clorofila.

¡Qué mujer más irritante! Agradecí que sus visitas fueran cortas últimamente. Era el único beneficio de que Sai trabajara más… ella jodía menos. Vi con melancolía el jeep de mi marido alejarse y con alivio el de mi suegra desaparecer.

¿Ahora qué iba a hacer? No quería perder y terminar teniendo nuevamente que tomar a alguno de sus renombrados o experimentados lacayos… ¡no!

Caminé en busca de mi guía telefónica y partí por lo básico ¿qué nadie ponía la palabra jardinero en el directorio? ¡joder! Miré por la ventana de la cocina con desesperación y vi a mi vecina, la señora Mei, caminar con lentitud hacia su casa.

_¡Bingo!_

El bello jardín trasero que había visto la última vez que la había acompañado a tomar el té, me trajo la idea de ir por su ayuda.

Salí rápidamente por la puerta y le grité, sin resultado. Caminé hasta ponerme a su altura y ella me ofreció una sonrisa cálida.

- Señora Mei… - la miré con angustia – necesito su ayuda.

Me miró divertida y se cruzó de brazos.

- Si la puedo ayudar… - agradecí que aún existieran personas de buena voluntad.

- Su jardín… necesito… - me cortó con su voz.

- No regalo plantas Sakura querida… son mis bebés… - negó con la cabeza.

- No es eso… - resoplé – necesito el número de su jardinero… por favor – supliqué.

- Pero hija… - me miró apenada – a mis bebés los podo, los riego… les hago todo yo…

_Estoy perdida… o mejor dicho... totalmente jodida..._

Nanako nuevamente se pondrá a la delantera y seré la esposa joven inepta. Odiaba que me hiciera sentir así.

- Está bien… gracias de todas formas – solté con pesar y comencé a caminar de vuelta a casa, pensando incluso en tomar un curso de jardinería, aunque era probable que no se me diera bien… soy un desastre con esa tijera podadora.

La anciana me miró con algo de tristeza, al parecer, captó de lleno mi angustia y preocupación.

- Hija… espera – me volteé a verla.

Abrió la cartera y comenzó a buscar, entre lo que supuse sería un revoltijo de cosas, algo con mucha atención. Finalmente sacó un papel blanco y me lo entregó con una sonrisa.

- Espero te sirva…

Miré el papel, que por el otro lado traía un color celeste. Leí con atención el contenido y le entregué una gran sonrisa a la mujer que me había salvado el día.

- Mi amiga de la ciudad le llamó y dice que le dejó el jardín bastante bien…

- ¡Gracias! – la abracé y creo que en mi emoción se me pasó algo la mano pues ella tosió un poco – lo siento – la solté - ¡pero muchas gracias, me salvó la vida!

Caminé de vuelta a mi hogar con la mirada llena de esperanza sobre aquella especie de volante que llevaba en mis manos. Al cerrar la puerta, tomé asiento y releí con atención el título.

"**Sasuke Uchiha: jardinería a domicilio"**

Parecía el nombre de un señor responsable y si tenía suerte, experto en plantas. Sonreí al leer por segunda vez el nombre de mi salvador, seguido de su teléfono, porque esa llamada que estaba a punto de hacer me iba a cambiar la vida.

* * *

Hola... aquí estoy de nuevo, mostrándoles mi nueva historiaa.... espero les guste :) ya saben k soy pésima con los resúmenes así k ojalá le den una oportunidad

besos!!!


	2. Un trato

Salí de la ducha tratando de secar algo mi cabello y no mojar tanto el piso.

- Temeeee… ¿terminaste de ducharte ya? – me gritaron desde afuera del baño.

Naruto, como siempre, iba saliendo tarde y me apuraba a mí. Rodeé la toalla en mis caderas y salí seguido de una pequeña cantidad de vapor. Mi rubio amigo entró a toda velocidad al baño, con cara de desesperación.

- Voy tarde ¡joder! – y cerró de un portazo.

Entré a mi habitación y pude ver el cuerpo de Karin enredado entre las sábanas. Me reí autosuficiente… anoche la habíamos pasado bien.

Abrí mi closet, saqué una polera y unos jeans, para comenzar a vestirme. En un par de horas debía estar en la universidad.

La vi rodar su cuerpo en dirección hacia mí y mirarme con atención. La verdad, no soy bueno para dar discursos después de éstas cosas, pero al parecer Karin ya sabía aquello, así que como lo hacía siempre últimamente, se levantó para comenzar a vestirse. Éramos amigos desde hace tiempo. Nos conocimos en un bar y comenzamos a salir, nada formal, pero nos llevábamos bien.

Escuché el sonido de mi celular desde el living. Lo había dejado encima de la mesa de centro. Al alzarlo pude ver un número desconocido.

- ¿Diga? – contesté.

- Hola… - era la voz de una chica – habló con… ¿_Sasuke Uchiha_?

Rogué por un par de segundos que no fuera alguna chica que me había pillado en algún bar y le había dado erróneamente mi número.

- Sí… con él – solté dudoso.

- ¡Qué bien! – su voz parecía entusiasmada – te llamo por lo del anuncio…

- ¿Anuncio? – traté de entender de que podría estar hablando.

- Si… necesito un jardinero – dijo con voz de súplica.

_¡Jardinero!_ Que idiota… había olvidado por completo aquel trabajo de verano que había tomado el año pasado. Lo había dejado, porque había encontrado un trabajo de medio tiempo en un restaurant de la ciudad, que si bien me tenía más ocupado, era más estable y me daban mejor paga.

- La verdad… - me expliqué – ya no estoy en ese rubro.

- ¡No! – dijo con inquietud.

Que chica más extraña, no entendía como a alguien podía afectarle tanto que las plantas crecieran. Quizás era de esas personas extravagantes fanáticas de la botánica.

- Lo siento… estoy con otro trabajo y con la universidad no…

- Si es por el dinero… te puedo pagar bien – parecía desesperada - ¿te parece 200 dólares al mes?

_200 dólares… _

Abrí los ojos de par en par… eso era lo que me pagaban en el restaurant incluyendo las propinas. Como jardinero tendría que ir tan solo una vez a la semana a podar y si era muy excéntrica, los regadíos no me quitarían demasiado tiempo. Era una buena oportunidad, no lo podía negar.

- Mira… la verdad… estoy bastante ocupado – hablé con tranquilidad – pero al parecer necesitas ayuda con ese jardín, así que…

- ¡¿Aceptas?! – preguntó entusiasmada.

Su excentricidad me comenzó a parecer divertida.

- Sí… - reí.

- Mira… vivo en las colinas por la salida norte, mi casa es una grande de dos pisos, color blanco y tiene el número 773 en mosaico.

Era obvio, tenía dinero. En las colinas sólo vivía gente rica, que se podía dar el lujo de convertir un terreno que hace algunos años era un bosque desolado, en un lujoso y exclusivo barrio.

- Me pasaré por la tarde o mañana ¿te parece?

- ¡Sí! – suspiró – cuanto antes mejor…

- Y tú nombre ¿cuál es?

- Sakura… Sakuna Haruno – la excéntrica parecía feliz.

- Bien Sakura, te veo mañana – corté.

Me giré para ir por mi bolso y las llaves de mi _amor._ Karin, se encontraba afirmada en el umbral de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados. Parecía algo fastidiada.

- Sakura… - rió - ¿es la nueva?

- Karin… - bufé molesto negando con la cabeza.

Caminé hacia ella y le di un beso de despedida.

- Es una clienta…

- ¿Clienta? – preguntó con asombro.

- Necesita que le corte el jardín.

- ¿La conoces?

- Aún no…

Me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y la miré con diversión.

- Apuesto que es una viejita fanática de las plantas… - se rio.

- Apuesto que sí – me reí. Darle detalles no daba al caso.

La vi salir del departamento no sin antes hacerme un gesto con la mano para que la llamara. Me agradaba su compañía, era relajada y no demasiado demandante como el resto de las mujeres.

Pasé a la cocina y saqué la caja de jugo del refrigerador, para servirme un vaso grande. Había despertado con sed y como no había almorzado, quería llenarme el estómago con algo momentáneo.

- Sasukeeee – gritó mi compañero de apartamento desde el baño - ¿me prestas 10 dólares?

- Bakaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – salí hacia el subterráneo dándole un portazo.

Caminé, entre medio de las luces automáticas. El departamento era pequeño y el edificio viejo, pero suficiente para un par de estudiantes universitarios que se solventaban solos con trabajos de medio tiempo y que no necesitaban tantas comodidades. Me paré y le di un vistazo antes de subirme a ella. Mi moto era mi único amor y mi único orgullo. Había tardado años en ahorrar para comprarme esa _Yamaha_ negra, que si bien era de segunda mano, mantenía ese aspecto deportivo e indomable que me fascinaba.

El rugido del motor hizo que mi sonrisa infantil se dibujara de lado a lado en mis labios… sólo mi moto era capaz de lograr esa expresión en mi rostro. No digo que mi vida sea una desgracia, que soy un infeliz, ni dedicaré páginas a relatar mi drama familiar, pero la verdad no me tocó fácil. Mi padre era un bruto bastardo alcohólico que golpeaba a mi madre cuando se le pasaba la cuota de la bebida. Lo lógico, para cualquiera que lo viera por fuera, era que mi madre lo denunciara y lo botara, pero para alguien que lo vive sabe que no es tan fácil como suena. Mamá fue desarrollando una especie de amor enfermo, por lo que nunca fue capaz de echarlo de casa. Con el tiempo, el drama se volvió repetitivo y agotador, pero agradezco de cierta forma la condición que me rodeaba, porque me hizo trabajar de pequeño y esforzarme lo suficiente para salir de ese agujero en el que estaba metido.

Cuando me vine a la ciudad, le dije a mi madre que se viniera conmigo, pero ella se negó a abandonar a mi padre, así que con un río de lágrimas se despidió de mi a mis 17 años y me vine a la ciudad, para hacer un futuro y buscar oportunidades. Fue grande mi sorpresa cuando me llegó la carta con el resultado de mi solicitud y me habían aceptado en una de las universidades más importantes de la ciudad.

Yo vivía en un sucucho de un callejón, en un barrio de mala muerte, pero quería ahorrar lo suficiente para darme algún gusto en mi vida y comprar a la _negra_ (así le decía a mi moto), así que la comida algo pasada, el estudio arduo y los trabajos explotadores, eran parte de mi diario vivir y no me molestaba.

A Naruto, mi compañero de apartamento, lo conocí el segundo semestre de mi primer año de universidad. Al principio no comprendía su carácter excesivamente alegre y esa sonrisa que lleva plantada todo el día, de hecho pensaba que era uno de esos tipejos con dinero que venían a la universidad así como las chicas van al centro comercial, pero estaba equivocado. Bastó una fiesta y un par de copas para que me contara su vida, que estaba bastante lejana a esa sonrisa enorme que le veía a diario en el campus. Finalmente, sacamos un par de cuentas y fuimos en búsqueda de un apartamento, hasta que llegamos a éste edificio viejo en el que estamos viviendo. Tenía las dos "_B_" que yo necesitaba: _bueno y barato_. La tercera "_B_", _bonito_, me daba igual.

- ¡Hey Sasuke! – me gritó Temari desde la entrada de la facultad cuando me terminaba de estacionar.

- Wow… - la miré de arriba hacia abajo con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia la entrada.

Se acercó a mí y me golpeó en el brazo.

- ¡¿Quéee?! – pregunté incrédulo - ¿acaso no puedo piropear a mi mejor amiga?

- No tienes remedio – negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Y el idiota de tu novio? – pregunté divertido.

- Aquí viene el _idiota_… - habló Shikamaru por detrás.

Nos saludamos con cordialidad y entramos a la facultad. Subimos hasta el tercer piso, donde nos tocaba la clase de cálculo y nos sentamos en los puestos de siempre… ni muy adelante a lo ñoño, ni muy atrás a lo flojo.

En eso, entró la profesora, una mujer canosa bastante respetada entre los docentes y comenzó la clase. Shikamaru dio un bostezo y Temari lo miró con reprobación.

- No pongas esa cara que me pegas la pereza… no somos todos tan lumbreras como tú… - Shikamaru rió – hey Sasuke… - murmuró por lo bajo - ¿qué harás ésta tarde? Mi madre me ha dicho que los invite a ti y a Naruto a cenar.

- ¿Y qué yo estoy pintado? – bufó Shikamaru.

- Tú... – le indicó mi amiga divertida – eres el encargado de las compras.

- Sabía que sería problemático conocer a la suegra… - me miró con aburrimiento y Temari le pellizcó la mano - ¡que duele mujer! – habló algo fuerte.

La canosa mujer, que anotaba cosas en la pizarra se giró hacia nosotros y miró a Shikamaru a través de los gruesos lentes que usaba.

- Nara… fuera de mi clase… - le indicó a mi amigo sin ningún grado de compasión.

- ¡Joder! – bufó Shikamaru – les veo a la salida.

Y caminó entre medio de la gente, hasta la puerta.

- Idiota… - suspiró Temari – a veces envidio lo poco que le cuesta aprender cálculo sin siquiera atender la clase.

Yo simplemente reí y recordé de pronto mi compromiso laboral.

- Te vas a cabrear, pero me saltaré la cena… - dije mirando la pizarra y copiando los ejercicios.

- ¿De nuevo con lo de Karin? – sabía que a ella no le agradaba nada mi peliroja _amiga_.

- No… - seguí anotando – tengo trabajo.

- A mí no me mientes… el restaurant lo atiendes día por medio y hoy no te toca – podía sentir que me miraba inquisitivamente.

- Voy a volver a lo de la jardinería – dije despreocupado.

- ¿Otra anciana obsesionada con el pasto y las flores? – me preguntó divertida.

- Algo así… - reí.

Al terminar la tarde, luego de 2 horas de cálculo y 2 más de álgebra, salí para encaminarme hacia la casa de la excéntrica chica amante del jardín.

A medida que avanzaba, los edificios y sitios comerciales se iban perdiendo, para dar paso a la vegetación, que comenzaba a abundar a medida que te introducías por la calle única que subía por la colina. Recordé el número… _773, en mosaico_. Ese detalle debía ser algo importante. Avancé, entre medio de enormes casas, que más que casas parecían mansiones, hasta que vi en coloreada cerámica, el número que había dicho la chica. La verdad, era difícil no notarlo.

Me estacioné a un costado de la calle y bajé de mi moto. Pude ver a través del casco que alguien se encontraba viéndome parado frente a una ventana, pero el reflejo del sol a esa hora sobre el vidrio, me impedía vislumbrar con claridad la silueta. Caminé, observando con atención el entorno hacia la imponente puerta de aquella enorme casa. Estaba pronto a tocar el timbre, cuando sentí como el picaporte de la puerta se giraba y la puerta se abría.

Una chica, de altura bastante menor a la mía, me miraba con una enorme sonrisa. Mentiría si no digo que me llamo la atención, sobretodo porque su cabello era rosa y tenía unos ojos verdes como la esmeralda.

- ¡Hola! – sonaba amable - ¿eres Sasuke?

Yo asentí y me miró extrañada. Ahí frente a mí tenía a la excéntrica chica amante de la clorofila o, mejor dicho, la hermosa y excéntrica amante de la clorofila. Su cabello era rosa y sería un sínico de mierda si dijera que no me había llamado la atención.

- Pensé que eras algo… - dudó si continuar - _¿mayor? _– me reí y la seguí observando.

- ¿Hay que tener edad para podar un jardín? – solté algo irónico y ella hizo una mueca dándome la razón.

Permanecí parado viéndola por unos momentos hasta que se dio la vuelta y entró.

- ¿No pasas? – me preguntó extrañada.

- Claro… - atravesé el enorme umbral que daba la bienvenida a la casa.

Si por fuera, parecía enorme, por dentro era aún peor. Al entrar, una enorme y ancha escalera se imponía dando la bienvenida e indicando la subida al segundo piso, en medio de un enorme hall.

La seguí, hacia lo que parecía ser la cocina. Digo _que parecía_, porque esa cocina era del tamaño de mi departamento entero o quizás hasta más grande. La quedé viendo un par de segundos desde atrás, y si bien era delgada, tenía curvas bien marcadas. No podía negar que era un placer a la vista de cualquiera.

- Bien… - se sentó en una silla y me senté frente a ella – antes que todo ¡me alegro que vinieras hoy! – simplemente le sonreí – la verdad el jardín es amplio y tendrás bastante trabajo… ¿te parece bien el dinero?

- Es suficiente… eso sí, tengo una duda – me miró esperando que continuara - ¿tus padres me contrataran o trataré siempre contigo?

- ¿Mis padres? – rió pero pude notar algo de melancolía en sus ojos – mis padres ya no _están_…

- Lo siento – la había jodido sin mala intención, pero parecía demasiado joven para ser la dueña de esa enorme casa…

- No te preocupes… - se levantó - ¿quieres un vaso de agua? – asentí y me lo entregó.

Bebió un sorbo del suyo y continuó.

- ¿Cuándo comenzarás? – preguntó.

- El viernes… ¿te parece bien? – asintió y bebí de mi vaso.

- ¿Cuántas veces vendrás? – la miré con detenimiento antes de responder.

- Día por medio y podaré una vez por semana – me sonrió.

- Es un trato – extendió su mano para sellar lo conversado.

Fue entonces cuando pude notar la enorme piedra de diamante que se imponía en su mano izquierda. Esa casa claramente no era de sus padres, era de ella y su marido.

- Un _trato_… - sonreí agitando su mano.

* * *

Toi escribiendo la conti de mal pronóstico... asi k en la noxe si me dejan trankila en mi casa un rato... respondo todos los reviews

muac!


	3. Tarta para tres

- ¡Qué calor! – me pasé la mano por la frente para sacar una gota de sudor que emanaba de ella.

Había salido al jardín a ordenar el comedor de exterior que había traído Sai ayer para el patio trasero. Debía apresurarme ya que había decidido innovar en repostería y preparar una tarta para Sai. Sé que quizás mi mano en la cocina no es de lo más profesional, pero el que la sigue la consigue y yo quería aprender a como de lugar, además, tampoco tenía mucho más que hacer.

Me había negado rotundamente a que contrataran una sirvienta si yo estaba todo el día prácticamente en casa. Nanako, por supuesto, había insistido constantemente que una chica joven y novata como yo, no sería capaz de llevar una casa por si sola, pero ese era otro de los temas que yo no estaba dispuesta a tranzar. No me iba a convertir en el tipo de mujer que se pasa la vida gastando el dinero a su marido en gimnasio, ropa y todo tipo de extravagancias, mientras tiene a una mujer ocupando las labores del hogar. No señor, si iba a ser dueña de casa iba a ser tal como lo dice el nombre: _dueña_ de casa.

Hacía un calor espantoso. El termómetro de la cocina marcaba 32 grados. Mal día al parecer había elegido mi amiga Ino para hacer su visita semanal.

Miré el bizcocho en el horno. Aún le faltaba tiempo. Saqué de la estantería el manjar y las nueces molidas. Luego fui a buscar el ron para darle algo más de sazón al asunto. Según la receta era para chuparse los dedos.

Pude ver, mientras lavaba mis manos, la _citroneta_ rosada de Ino asomarse ante la entrada de mi casa, seguida por la inconfundible y algo estruendosa bocina. Si bien aquel vehículo tenía bastantes años, para Ino era su queridísimo tesoro. Se había encargado de arreglarlo por completo y le daba más cuidados que a su propio apartamento, de hecho, hasta una radio de mp3 le había comprado durante el año pasado.

Salí al encuentro de mi querida amiga, que como siempre traía una pañoleta atada a su cabello con un par de gafas de aviador. Sus padres se conocieron durante la época hippie y creo que nunca salieron bien de ella, lo cual tuvo un efecto directo en la vestimenta de mi amiga, de hecho una vez hasta su auto pagó las consecuencias, tomando un color amarillento floreado, pero cuando la convencí que parecía carro alegórico, decidió darle aquel tono rosado casi único y tan característico.

Caminó hacia mi con su morral dando enormes saltitos y me entregó un enorme y apretado abrazo.

- ¡Sakuuuuu! – me gritó – te ves tan… - me dio una ojeada – tan…

- ¿Feliz? – le pregunté.

- No amiga… tan mayor – hizo una mueca - ¿y ese disfraz de donde lo sacaste? – exclamó mirando mi atuendo.

Le di un amplio vistazo a mi atuendo y ella negó con la cabeza. Solté un supiro de resignación acompañado de algo de frustración.

- Sai me lo regaló… no sería bueno que no… - comencé a explicar.

- Lo sabía… era imposible que en tu sano juicio hubieras elegido algo así – interrumpió.

Pasó a la casa y antes de seguirla me di una mirada rápida en el espejo. Traía una falda que llegaba casi a la rodilla, con forma de tubo, algo ajustada pero no demasiado, en color pastel y la blusa, del mismo color, tenía un cuello alto y ceñido, con unos botones dorados en los hombros. La verdad, cuando abrí el paquete, no había sido de mi total agrado, pero el tema de la ropa no me importaba demasiado, después de todo, no es como que me vistiera así todos los días y hoy me lo había puesto porque al ser fin de la semana quería sorprender a Sai.

- Deja de mirarte… - sonrió mi amiga - … no te terminarás convenciendo, pero seguro que a tú horrible suegra al menos le sacas una sonrisa – rio y yo le hice una mueca.

Fuimos a la terraza del patio trasero y le ofrecí un par de bebidas con bastante hielo para apalear algo el calor.

- ¿Trajiste traje de baño? – le pregunté mientras dejaba sus lentes sobre la mesa – podríamos bañarnos en la piscina si quieres – sonreí.

- No… lo siento amiga, no pasé a casa - respondió – vengo de la universidad… tuve una reunión de miedo con el jefe de carrera… ¡qué hombre más aburrido! – bufó.

- ¿Y ahora qué paso? – Ino era profesora de arte en la Universidad Central y solía tener discusiones con él.

- Mmmm… - bebió un poco de su agua y sacó un cigarro – un poco lo de siempre – rió mientras lo encendía – dice que mis clases son poco convencionales y que tengo que tener una estructura más pauteada… bla bla bla… al final siempre termino asintiendo y él diciendo que le traiga el resumen, pero ya sabes, me jode escribir… me gusta la vida libre y mis alumnos me adoran… así que no veo cual es su puto problema.

Botó algo de humo, miró el jardín y luego me miró fijamente. Venía su ronda de preguntas.

- ¿Y tú? – apretó un poco los ojos – ¿cómo anda todo aquí?

- Bien… la casa genial, funcionando todo de mara…

- No me refiero a tu lavadora ni a los electrodomésticos querida… me refiero a cómo estás tú… - me miró con algo de melancolía – se te extraña tanto tanto en la ciudad…

- Ino… no es como que me haya ido a vivir a una isla… estoy a un paso ya ves… ¿cuánto te tardas en llegar aquí?

- 30 minutos… desde mi casa en el centro, pero ese no es el punto… ¿al menos se pasa más tiempo aquí?

Sabía que ella estaba al tanto de que a veces me sentía sola en ésta enorme mansión. La había llamado la semana pasada llorando por ello, pero no quería que fuera un tema de conversación.

- Si.. si viene Ino… ¿podemos dejar el tema? – dije con algo de fastidio, para que entendiera que no quería seguir hablando de eso.

- Okey… - revolvió su mano en el aire - … yo sólo quiero verte feliz y contenta, saltando como una niña con un dulce, nada más… somos jóvenes todavía para cargar con tanto pesar.

El sonido de un motor, seguido luego del timbre me salvó.

- Wow… ¡sí que llega temprano! - exclamó algo sorprendida.

- No creo que sea Saí… - pensé un segundo - ¡el jardinero! – exclamé contenta.

- ¿Y para que necesitas uno? ¿qué las plantas no se dejan regando con la manguera y crecen solas? – me reí con su comentario. Probablemente para ella parecía burdo pagarle a alguien para cuidar un jardín.

- Estoy tratando de embellecerlo… al menos por un tiempo… no quiero que Nanako me fastidie y se entrometa en mis… - traté de explicar.

- Vieja fastidiosa… bueno, a alguien tenía que salir… - sabía para donde iba.

- ¡Ino! – le reproché e hizo un gesto de que se mantendría callada.

Nuevamente sonó el timbre.

- Voy a abrir… - me paré hacia la puerta.

Pasé por la cocina y pude sentir como comenzaba a salir un suave y delicioso aroma del horno. Me alegré, al parecer, la receta iba de maravillas.

Abrí la puerta y vi a Sasuke afirmado en la pared, esperando probablemente que le abriera. Traía un par de lentes oscuros y un bolso cruzándole a través del pecho.

- ¡Hola! – le sonreí entusiasmada – pasa… - caminé y me dirigí hacia la cocina.

Se afirmó en uno de los muebles.

- ¿Quieres un vaso de agua? – le ofrecí.

El parecía olfatear mi cocina.

- Huele bien… - sonrió – y no gracias, quizás más tarde.

- Pues bien… todo lo que necesitas… ésta por esa puerta a la izquierda… - le indiqué – ahí tendrás herramientas y cualquier cosa… estaré afuera… - sonreí.

- Perfecto… - se sacó su bolso, dejándolo sobre el mesón, y caminó hacia mi. Era, para variar bastante más alto que yo – comenzaré con el ante jardín.

Asentí y volví hacia donde se encontraba mi amiga Ino, que no paraba de botar humo. Me sonrió e hizo un gesto de cansancio.

- Deberíamos salir… algo así como una salida de amigas… ¿te dejará el engendro ese libre al menos un fin de semana? – me preguntó ignorando mi cara de enojo.

- ¡Ino! – le reproché - ¿cuándo aprenderás a aceptarlo? – negué con la cabeza.

- No es que no lo acepte… - dudó – pero no sé… hay algo en su aura…

- Ya… déjamelo hasta ahí – repliqué – mejor hablemos de otra cosa.

Sabía que a Ino no le agradaba Sai desde el momento que lo conoció. Yo trabajaba en una galería de arte en el centro de la ciudad y una tarde, durante una exposición, llegó él a comprarme una pintura. Luego de eso, fue todo rápido: me invitó a salir un par de veces y lo conocí, me agradó, me enviaba rosas y tenía todo tipo de gestos que encantan a las chicas románticas como yo, y finalmente, luego de 4 meses de novios, me hizo la pregunta. A Ino, desde el comienzo le pareció demasiado prematuro, para ella parecía más que el necesitaba marcarme dentro de su propiedad, que estar enamorado, pero para mi era suficiente, yo lo quería demasiado y me hacía feliz, como nadie antes lo había hecho. Me sentía protegida a su lado y segura. Aún así, y en contra de sus propios demonios, Ino fue la madrina de nuestra boda, contra, por supuesto, la objeción absoluta de Nanako, que era su férrea enemiga. Luego de eso, nos mudamos a la casa y yo abandoné mi puesto en la galería, en parte porque me quedaba demasiado lejos y además, para no ocasionar problemas en mi matrimonio. Mi suegra había insistido de sobremanera con el tema de que necesitaba estar a cargo de mi casa, ya que para ella, las mujeres que trabajan, eran mujeres irresponsables en sus labores de madre y del hogar… pero debo reconocer que sí extraño la galería… y bastante.

Ino apagó su cigarro y comenzó a olfatear el ambiente con insistencia.

- ¿Qué es ese olor? – sorbeteó con la nariz.

- ¿Qué olo… - _¡ay no!_ - ¡mierda! El bizcocho.

Corrí a la cocina a apagar el horno. Abrí, para sacar mi base y era en parte un desastre. Toda la superficie se había quemado.

- ¡No! – lo solté sobre el mueble frustrada.

Sentí los pasos de mi amiga llegar a la cocina.

- Era eso… - soltó – pero vamos… con el manjar ni se notará… te quedará delicioso de todas formas… y me sonrió.

De pronto, abrió los ojos como plato y corrió hacia la ventana.

- ¡¡Y ese quién es!! – exclamó de golpe.

Encendí una olla y tomé el manjar para derretirlo, luego de adicionar algo de leche, y la miré.

- ¿Quién Ino? – pregunté confusa.

Ella me miró como si pregunta fuera la más estúpida del mundo. Me tomó del brazo hacia la ventana y con el dedo rígido me indicó hacia el antejardín.

- ¡Ese! – señaló.

Miré en dirección a su dedo y ví a Sasuke, sin polera, trabajando a todo sol con la podadora.

- Es el jardinero Ino… - parecía bastante obvia su pregunta luego de ver lo que hacía.

- ¿Qué los jardineros no son viejitos con bigote y gordinflones? – me preguntó incrédula y yo elevé los hombros - ¿de cúando que los modelos Calvin Klein cortan el pasto?

Ino mantenía fija la vista en Sasuke. Me detuve a mirarlo un par de minutos. Había podado todas las ligustrinas ya, y no sólo eso, las había dejado bastante bien, y el pasto, parecía ir por buen camino también.

- _¡Wow!_ – exclamé.

- Sí… - soltó ella sorprendida y boquiabierta – es… _**¡wow!**_

- No me refiero a eso Ino… - golpeé su brazo – trabaja bastante bien y rápido – sonreí complacida. Al parecer había sido una buena elección. Debía llevarle algo a la señora Mei…

Mi amiga me miró como si tuviera la lepra.

- ¿Qué acaso estás ciega? – parecía indignada - ¿quién se fija en el pasto cuando tienes a Adonis en el patio delantero de tu casa? – me puso la mano sobre la frente, supuse para ver si tenía fiebre – Dios Saku… podría dejar las plantas como un bodrio y yo no lo despediría si promete sacarse la polera – dio un suspiró.

- No exageres Ino… - solté despreocupada – no es para tanto.

Le di un rápido vistazo y sí, tenía que darle crédito a las palabras de mi amiga, pues mi jardinero parecía sacado de una revista de ropa interior. Reí para mis adentros, pues si lo reconocía en voz alta, sería tema largo para mi amiga.

Minutos más tarde, había terminado mi torta y me dispuse a llevarla al refrigerador. Un sonido proveniente del bolso de Sasuke me hizo dirigirle una mirada.

- ¿Ese bolso es de él? – preguntó Ino picaronamente.

- Ino… no… - sabía que era curiosa.

- ¡Aguafiestas! – hizo un ademán con la mano.

El teléfono de casa comenzó a sonar y pedí a Ino que contestara, mientras yo guardaba la torta. Mi amiga contestar, y por su rostro de disgusto, supuse de inmediato de quien se trataba.

- _Tu marido_… - trató de sonreir, pero a la vez, era demasiado obvia.

Le quité el teléfono de las manos frunciendo el seño y hablé.

- ¡Hola! – enrosqué mis dedos en mi cabello.

- Sakura… - soltó – lo lamento pero hoy… - parecía cansado, lo cual me apenó más porque sabía de lo que se trataba.

- No te preocupes… - traté de sonar sincera.

- Lo siento… pero te lo compensaré… - sonaba preocupado.

- No es necesario… - pude ver a Ino negando con la cabeza - ¿a qué hora llegarás?

- Creo que a las 10… a penas termine la junta… - suspiró y pude oír el sonido de varios papeles.

- Te esperaré… te quiero - y corté el teléfono.

Mi rostro no pudo disimular la decepción e Ino dejó su faena acosadora al jardinero y me abrazó por los hombros.

- Si quieres te vienes a mi departamento… - sugirió – llevamos el pastel y…

- No te preocupes… vendrá más tarde… pero vendrá… - solté sin poder ocultar mi desgano.

Caminé hacia el refrigerador y saqué el pastel, para tirarlo en el basurero, después de todo, ni siquiera me había quedado bueno.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra botarlo! – me gritó Ino y me lo quitó de las manos - ¡no Señor! Lo comeremos hasta que rodemos por el jardín… y ¿sabes qué? – miró por la ventana – apuesto que a tu escultural jardinero le encantará tomar el té con nosotras o aunque sea un juego, con éste rico pastel… sí, así será…

Caminó con la torta entre sus manos y abrió la ventana.

- ¡Hey, tú! – gritó sin ninguna sutileza para luego girarse hacia mi - ¿cómo es qué se llama? – preguntó incrédula.

- Sasuke… - dije – se llama Sasuke…

- ¡Hey Sasuke! – gritó a toda voz… era inútil decirle que no lo hiciera.

Sasuke detuvo su faena y la observó. Ino le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Pude ver, como caminaba sin prisa hacia la ventana, mientras gotas de sudor corrían a través de su cuerpo… los comentarios de Ino claramente hacían difícil no notarlo.

- ¡Ay Dios… como no me gustaría ser el sudor para estar pegadita a su cuerr… -murmuró.

- ¡Ino! – le reproché.

- Ya… ya… que me calló Sor Sakura… - replicó.

Al llegar a la ventana, nos miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué pasa? - habló con total relajo.

Por un momento, pensé que a Ino no le saldrían las palabras.

- Soy Ino… - le sonrió como adolescente – y pues resulta que mi amiga aquí…

- Mi jefa… - interrumpió el sonriendo de medio lado.

- Exacto… ella ha hecho ésta torta maravillosa… - indicó hacia el pastel que sostenía entre sus manos – y como no podemos acabarlo solas… nos pareció que no rechazarías acompañarnos a degustarlo.

- Pues la verdad… - respondió él.

- Quizás tiene cosas que hacer Ino… déjalo – le dije a mi amiga y luego me dirigí a Sasuke – lamento la interrupción, sigue en lo tuyo e ignora a mi amiga, a veces se pasa de sociable – la miré elevando el ceño.

- Me parece perfecto… - habló de repente – la verdad se ve delicioso y muero de hambre – nos sonrió con amabilidad.

Había algo en su forma de sonreír bastante peculiar. Levantaba un lado de sus comisuras más que la otra, dándole una apariencia de relajo, pero a la vez picardía. Me pareció divertido.

- ¡Genial! – aplaudió Ino .

- Terminó aquí y las acompaño_ señoritas_… - dijo con un tono de caballerosidad.

Recordé mi corrección al cartero respecto a aquella palabra, pero me pareció innecesario en aquel momento, después de todo, no parecía relevante explicar mi estado civil a ese chico., no creía que le fuera a interesar.

Sasuke se alejó y continuó con lo suyo, mientras yo me dirigí a sacar una bandeja y tazas para el té.

- Sakura… - me miró.

- Mmmm – repondí mientras colocaba el té.

- Lo contrataré… aunque sea para que me riegue el cactus – exclamó, mirándolo como si de un monumento se tratase.

Simplemente negué con la cabeza y di una gran carcajada. Al menos la compañía de Ino y la de mi nuevo invitado, me sacarían algo de mi soledad.

* * *

REVIEWSSSSS

es todo lo k pido... adoro sus comentarios =)

ahh!!

y aki tienen una foto para k sepan como es la joyita de ino jeje

./Citroen%


	4. Compostura

_¡Joder! Maldito calor…_

Luego de trabajar 3 horas a todo sol, necesitaba una ducha. Entré, por la puerta lateral de aquella enorme casa, que parecía un témpano al lado del patio. Seguro que tenían aire acondicionado, mientras mi departamento con suerte optaba a un ventilador, para no subir las cuentas de luz. Reí… quizás con Naruto éramos demasiado tacaños.

Caminé, en búsqueda de Sakura o la rubia… no era raro que olvidara su nombre, creo que era algo corto, pero no le presté atención. No había ni señal de ellas al menos dentro del primer piso de la casa. Fui hacia la cocina y tomé un vaso con agua. Miré el pastel que se encontraba encima del mesón y reí para mis adentros. La verdad, a pesar de que no tenía tanta hambre el olor que salía me había aturdido un poco y si bien iba a rechazar la invitación en un principio, al final no me pareció desagradable, después de todo, no tenía nada que hacer y no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que comí pastel.

Tomé mi bolso y saqué el celular… tenía una llamada perdida de un número desconocido. Solté una mueca y lo lancé sobre el mesón, nunca he sido de llamar de vuelta a alguien que no conozco… no me sobra el dinero.

Sentí los pasos que venían de la escalera y escuché la voz de Sakura y su amiga. Como buenas mujeres, no paraban de hablar. La rubia al verme dio un respingo y quedó viéndome con algo de sorpresa. Levanté la ceja pues no entendía bien y luego comprendí que no traía polera. Me llamó la atención, debo admitirlo, que mi pseudo desnudez parecía no interesarle en absoluto a mi nueva jefa.

- ¿Terminaste ya? – me preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa.

- Está listo – sonreí y ella aplaudió al parecer encantada con mi trabajo.

- ¿Quieres que te pague por adelantando o…

- A fin de mes está bien, no necesito el dinero ahora – respondí antes que fuera por su billetera.

- Pero Sakura… ¡qué mal educada! – le habló la rubia – comeremos afuera ¿vienes? – me miraba sonriente, parecía feliz que las acompañara.

- ¿Puedo darme una ducha primero? Estoy sudado – dije yendo a buscar mi bolso.

- Por supuesto – me habló Sakura – el baño de servicio está por ese pasillo a la izquierda – indicó – hay toallas limpias.

Tomé mi celular y el bolso, y me fui a dar una ducha helada. Sentí un murmullo de la rubia y vi como Sakura le hacía un gesto reprobatorio. Sonreí. Era una dupla bastante peculiar.

Minutos más tarde, salí con la misma ropa que había traído y con el cuerpo ya fresco. Me dirigí por una amplia puerta, pasando por una especie de living con un televisor enorme, que probablemente no cabría ni en mi propia pieza.

Divisé a la rubia fumándose un cigarro, mientras Sakura servía te.

- Siéntate… - me sugirió amablemente indicando un asiento al lado de su amiga.

Tomé asiento al lado de la rubia y me sirvió un trozo de torta y algo de te. Por suerte el calor había bajado un poco, así que no me parecía una aberración tomar una taza tibia. Sentía como la rubia le dirigía miradas a Sakura la cual no se daba por aludida.

Observé la forma en la que Sakura se sentaba. Parecía haber sido educada en esos internados para niñas ricas en los que les enseñaban buenos modales y todo ese tipo de estupideces para conseguir buen marido. La ropa que traía, era completamente distinta a la que con la que la había conocido, muy a lo _Hillary Clinton_, conformado la antítesis absoluta con la rubia que tenía al lado, que parecía traída directamente de _Woodstock_.

Sakura comenzó a cortar la torta con los cubiertos con completa elegancia y delicadeza, para luego dar un primer bocado. Me pareció gracioso, porque yo había pensado comérmela con la mano. Mi dieta últimamente se basaba en pizza y comida rápida, y cuando estaba en el apartamento algún pan con algo, ya que el desastroso Naruto había roto y perdido prácticamente toda la poca loza que teníamos.

- ¿Y a qué te dedicas? - me preguntó Sakura, mientras la rubia me miraba con atención – digo… aparte de la jardinería – sonrió.

- Estudio y trabajo… - respondí.

- Ah, ¿sí? – miró a la rubia y luego me volvió al vista - ¡qué bien!

- ¿Qué estudias? – preguntó la rubia de inmediato.

- Ingeniería – solté despreocupado y abrió los ojos como plato, mientras Sakura me dirigía una sonrisa amable – y – respondí antes que pudiera seguir con la pregunta – tengo además un trabajo de medio tiempo en un restaurant… _El candelabro_… ¿lo conocen?

Sakura negó con la cabeza y era obvio, supuse que no era el tipo de lugar que frecuentaba, en cambio la rubia asintió con emoción.

- ¡Adoro la comida de ese lugar! – luego miró a su amiga – Saku deberíamos ir, sirven unos platos enormes y además luego de las 8 hacen unos _after hours _increíbles…

Sakura se limitó a sonreír mientras tomaba su té. Me pregunté si esa chica sabía siquiera lo que era un _after hour_. Entonces… se me ocurrió preguntar una duda que tenía desde que la había visto hace un par de días, pero como siempre, la disfracé.

- ¿Y ustedes… qué hacen? ¿estudian?

La rubia soltó una risa encantada, típico de las mujeres cuando les quitaban un par de años de encima.

- ¿Qué no es adorable? – le dijo a Sakura por lo bajo y luego me miró – hace un par de años que dejamos la universidad… con Sakura estudiamos arte y ya vez, nunca nos separamos – soltó una risotada, al parecer era más fácil sacarle información a ella que a la dueña de casa.

Esa carrera tomaba 4 años en la universidad, así que sacando cálculos, debían tener unos 23 o 24 años, no más que eso. Le dirigí un vistazo a Sakura. Si bien traía esas ropas que la disfrazaban de mujer adulta, sus facciones eran aún delicadas y no pasadas a llevar por los años. Me pregunto por qué a algunas personas les da eso de casarse tan jóvenes, el matrimonio no es ninguna maravilla… mis padres eran prueba fiel de aquello.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar y lo saqué del bolso, a mi costado derecho.

- Disculpen… - me paré de la mesa para hablar.

Si bien no me sé el estúpido _Manual de Carreño_, tengo claro que no es muy educado ponerse a conversar en plena mesa, además, no conocía el teléfono y quizás quién diablos podía ser.

Me aparté un par de metros y contesté con desgano.

- ¿Si?

- _ Sasuke… soy Kakashi _– mi otro jefe.

- Ahhh… - no entendía para que me llamaba ni tampoco porqué no lo hacía de su teléfono, probablemente se le había vuelto a perder en el camino de la vida como siempre se justificaba por su mala memoria - qué tal Kakashi…

- _Tan animado como siempre… _- soltó – _necesito que vengas a trabajar hoy…_

- ¿No que tengo turno mañana? – no solía romper mis horarios y el turno de los viernes por la noche, era bastante largo.

- _Tendrás otro libre… Yuuki se enfermó y me llamó que no vendrá _– eso era tan cierto como decir que mi padre no bebía.

Yuuki era una camarera de 18 años, bastante voluptuosa y de curvas bien pronunciadas, que vivía con líos de alcoba. Estaba más que claro el por qué no la corrían a pesar de que coexistía con justificaciones: sus mesas se llenaban de hombres que dejaban buenas propinas y se tomaban la mitad del bar. Me caía en gracia, hasta creo que salí con ella un par de veces, pero no más que eso.

- Me paso en un rato… - contesté… aunque no estaba en mis planes, no me desagradaba tener un día libre extra a mi disposición.

- _En una hora en la puerta… _- y cortó.

Sakura miraba a la rubia con reprobación mientras esta le hacía unas señas extrañas.

Me senté y terminé el té y la tarta.

- ¿Quieres otro trozo? – ofreció Sakura.

Podría haber dicho que no, pero era difícil negarle algo con esa cara de niña buena que me había puesto. Parecía feliz.

- El último… - sonreí – ya me tengo que ir…

- ¿Tan pronto? – preguntó la rubia.

- ¡Ino! –_ debía recordar el nombre _- … debe tener sus asuntos que atender… - dijo Sakura con algo de molestia.

Mi celular nuevamente comenzó a moverse. Bufé fastidiado. Maldito Kakashi que no me dejaba comer tranquilo.

- Perdón… - me levanté y saqué el teléfono de mi pantalón.

Era Karin.

- _¡Sasuke kuuuuuuuuuun! _– habló bastante fuerte y con voz sugerente. Era obvio lo que quería, después de todo, no le gustaba pasar los viernes sola.

- Karin… - suspiré. Escuché a la rubia susurrar algo a Sakura, pero no logré captar qué.

- _Tengo unas latas de cerveza y una película candente… ¿te apuntas?_ – rió.

- Me encantaría… pero tengo trabajo en el candelabro… - respondí sonriendo.

Después de ese día de trabajo y universidad, no me habría venido nada de mal un relajo con ella.

- _Maldito Kakashi… _- bufó - _¿te veo allá entonces? _– me reí.

- Sabes que a Kakashi no le gustan tus visitas en el trabajo después de que nos pilló la última vez desordenándole la bodega… - solté con voz educativa para que hiciera memoria a aquel día.

Nuevamente escuché a la rubia cuchichear.

- _Tu cama me va a extrañar de todas formas_ – me lanzó un beso y colgó.

Negué con la cabeza. A veces Karin era incorregible. Caminé de vuelta a la mesa para terminar la torta y largarme al trabajo, pero pude notar que la rubia me miraba con parsimonia.

No alcancé a llevarme el primer trozo a la boca, cuando su voz me interrumpió.

- ¿Era tu novia? – reí con la pregunta.

Vi a Sakura dirigirle una mirada de indignación.

- ¡Qué no es tu asunto Ino! – replicó.

De eso hablaban o más bien, cuchicheaban. Sonreí, me pareció bastante divertido que a ese par les interesara la vida íntima del jardinero.

- No tengo novia… - solté inocente, después de todo no era una total mentira.

Nunca he formalizado nada con Karin, simplemente nos divertimos y en eso está lo bueno del asunto. Soy bastante reacio al compromiso, ya saben que no me gustan las mujeres que me demandan demasiado tiempo, y menos con el poco que me queda entre la universidad y mis dos nuevos trabajos. Definitivamente la estabilidad, no va dentro de mis prioridades.

- Así que soltero… - murmuró la rubia.

Eso me causó gracia. Miré a Sakura y parecía en extremo fastidiada con las palabras de su amiga. De nuevo me pregunté qué había detrás de esa excesiva compostura de la chica de ojos verdes, digo, no es que me importe, pero nadie puede ser tan perfecto.

Me levanté del asiento y tomé mi bolso.

- Bien _señoritas_… - sonreí – agradezco la invitación, pero tengo que seguir trabajando…

Ambas se levantaron y me acompañaron a la puerta principal.

- Gracias Sasuke… - dijo Sakura ofreciéndome su mano. Nuevamente reparé en su enorme anillo.

- Es mi trabajo… - sonreí y ella me devolvió el gesto.

No suelo reparar mucho en detalles, pero había algo en la sonrisa de Sakura que me parecía dulce y natural, quizás debajo de esa excesiva compostura, había algo más real. Aún así, ese aspecto o careta que reflejaba, no me agradaba.

Me despedí de Ino y caminé hacia mi moto. Pude notar cómo me miraban con curiosidad mientras me subía a la negra.

Bajé por la calle principal y, antes de doblar en una esquina, se me atravesó un enorme jeep negro. El hijo de puta no había puesto señalización. Le hice un gesto con mi mano libre y él respondió con un largo bocinazo.

- _Idiota_… - murmuré molesto.

Lo habría golpeado hasta dejarlo inconsciente si le hacía algo a mi moto, aunque me llevaran preso.

Me estacioné en la parte trasera del restaurant y entré mirando con atención. El lugar estaba atiborrado de gente. En el sector donde solía atender Yuuki, se encontraban sus clientes habituales y otros menos conocidos, esperando con ansias que la voluptuosa morena les trajera sus pedidos. La cara de decepción que pusieron al ver a un _moreno_, fue demasiado graciosa.

Tomé un par de órdenes y se las llevé a Frank, el cocinero extranjero que llevaba prácticamente toda la vida trabajando en ese lugar.

- ¡Hey Frank…! - le saludé.

El hombre, que más bien parecía un mastodonte, me dio un animado saludo.

- ¡Cómo va Sasuke! – soltó mientras movía unas ollas y unas sartenes – nos espera larga noche hoy ¿no?

- Así parece… - reí.

Llevé unas cervezas que me habían pedido y pude notar como un grupo de chicas que tal vez había visto en la universidad, no me quitaban la vista de encima. Les sonreí y vi como soltaban unas risotadas nerviosas. De pronto, vi un cabello y una mirada conocida.

- Eres incorregible… - habló Karin parada frente a mi de brazos cruzados.

Me acerqué a ella y la tomé por la cintura.

- Y tú una mujer muy desobediente… - me rodeó por el cuello y miró al grupo de chicas para luego besarme con posesividad.

Me gustaba su actitud, siempre que no se tornara fastidiosa.

De pronto se detuvo y me miró con el ceño bastante fruncido.

- Sasuke… - su voz era de confusión.

- Karin… - hablé contrariado.

Le devolví la mirada, con algo de cansancio a esas alturas del día… no tenía ganas de hablar.

- Sabes a manjar… - dijo haciendo una mueca - ¿desde cuándo andas por lo dulce? ¿no que te era repulsivo?

_Lo había olvidado._

* * *

El capi lo tenía y había olvidado subirlo! jaja en fin.... espero les guste y me dejen lindos y abundantes reviews k me hacen tan feliz jajaj

besos!!

- **Catalunaa**: cataa!! gracias por pasarte por aki tb! me alegro k te guste el fic, espero lo sigas leyendo k es mi favorito :)

- **Rousalka**: jaja ya está la conti =)

- **Senbonzakura19**: gracias!! espero seguirte leyendo, dudas y comentarios siempre los respondo =)-

- **marijf22**: gracias por apoyar este fic tb... es mi primer intento de escribir el extraño cerebro de un hombre, así k deséame suerte jeje besos! i nos leemos!!

- **enishi-senpai**: jajaja bien por notar los cactus, aunque mi cactus lo riego una vez por semana XD pero kreo k ino necesita mas k eso jajaja besos! i espero sigas leyendo y comentando =)

- **Karina Natsumi**:gracias!

- **YuukiSaku12**: jajaja sii le cambiará, pero tiene que darse cuenta de un par de cosas XD k bien k te gusto, espero sigas comentando... besos!


	5. Mi querida Sasha

Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventada, anunciándome que el día había comenzado y debía levantarme. Rodé hacia el lado y me encontré en una enorme cama, cubierta por las suaves y carísimas sábanas que mi suegra había comprado para su hijo, el día que nos había acompañado a ver los muebles para el dormitorio. La verdad me parecían bonitas, pero un gasto quizás algo excesivo, pero aún así guarde silencio pues Sai estaba acostumbrado a lujos como éste.

Volví a mirar hacia el lado, recostada de lado y con el brazo estirado sobre la almohada. Él no estaba. Cerré los ojos recordando la noche anterior. Sólo un par de besos, carentes de la pasión que caracterizaban nuestros primeros encuentros, y luego cayó profundamente dormido.

Me sentía triste. Odio ser la mujer fastidiosa que reclama por todo, pero últimamente siento una especie de vacío que se acrecienta de forma angustiante en ésta enorme casa. Un vacío que se hace terrible cada vez que me despido de él y sé que pasarán horas para que vuelva a mi lado, pero lo conocí así, amante de su trabajo y de la empresa, así que tengo que acostumbrarme y no cegarme por mi falta de utilidad.

Me levanté y fui a la ducha, dándome un baño largo y tendido mientras las cálidas gotas refrescaban mis poros y me ayudaban a pensar con claridad qué hacer. Pensé, un momento, en ir a verlo al trabajo, pero quizás estaría ocupado y terminaría más incomodándolo que dándole un respiro.

Salí y me encontré frente al closet, viendo el amplio repertorio de opciones que tenía. Visto fríamente, tenía más que muchas mujeres, un marido que me quería, una casa enorme y un armario repleto de zapatos y ropa de diseñadores, pero entonces ¿por qué? ¿por qué hoy me sentía tan vacía?

Finalmente, me puse mi ropa favorita. No era de diseñador ni costaba mucho más que una de esas poleras _De La Renta _o _Marc Jacobs _que llenaban las repisas, al contrario, con suerte llegaba a los 10 dólares. Sonreí al verme con ella en el espejo. Refrescaba mi aura, como diría Ino. Traía una jardinera de jeans con una polera blanca con mangas cortas, más mis zapatillas planas. Era imposible usar algo más cómodo que eso. Me reí cuando terminé de tomarme una coleta, parecía sentirme de nuevo frente a un enorme lienzo, plasmando algún paisaje o algún rostro que mi memoria me traía de vuelta.

¡Eso era! Ya sabía lo que necesitaba para llenar mi vacío.

Bajé apresurada las escaleras y tomé mi teléfono para darle una llamada a Sai.

- _KCM_... - me contestó una mujer, seguramente la secretaria.

Ese era el nombre de la empresa en la que trabajaba él. Era una conocida marca de vehículos nacida y originada en la ciudad, que había ido creciendo con los años, hasta transformarse en una potencia a nivel internacional, con sucursales en todo el globo. Mi marido estaba en la gerencia, luego de varios años de arduo trabajo, puesto al que lo ascendieron un mes luego de que nos casamos.

- Hola... - saludé - necesito hablar con el señor Hayashi por favor... - solicité.

- ¿Quién le llama? - preguntó. Claramente no me ubicaban, no suelo llamar al trabajo.

- Sakura Haruno... su esposa - respondí.

- Sai está ocupado... llame más tarde - y no escuché más.

Me había cortado. Fruncí el seño. Al parecer, no era prioritaria la buena educación en las secretarias de esa empresa. Sin darle mayor importancia, levanté el teléfono para llamar a Sasha. Lo de Sai, lo arreglaría desde mi celular. Sasha, como era de esperarse, me contestó de inmediato con su aguda y apresurada voz.

- _Holaaaaaaaa, con Sasha_ - solté una risita - _¿quién habla?_

- Sasha... hola... soy Sakura Haru...

-_ ¡Ay Dios! ¡qué se cae el mundo o mis oídos alucinan! ¿eres tu divina? _- volví a reír.

- Si Sasha, soy yo... quería preguntarte si...

_¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NOOOO! ¿Qué acaso estoy rodeada de macacos? ¿Qué acaso la jodida Britney Separs tiene más gusto que ustedes? _- escuché como vociferaba contra las pobres hormiguitas que trabajaban bajo su cargo -_ ¡Dejen los cuadros y las vasijas según el protocolo! ¡Si piensan, matan el arte! ¡Sigan óooooordenes!_

- Disculpa querida... me orbitan ineptos... dime dime por fa vor que te quieres venir a trabajar conmigo a ésta galería que va por las penumbras y me salvas de ésta úlcera que me está mataaando - volví a reír. Sasha no cambiaba en años.

-_ Me encantaría _- hablé rápido para que no se apresurara, sabía que se emocionaba con facilidad - _pero te llamaba para que nos juntáramos por la tarde, iré a la ciudad y necesito comprar unas..._

- ¡Adoro las compras! Anótame que voy con mi cartera bien dispuesta - contestó con emoción - ...así aprovecho de descansar de éstos cavernícolas insensibles de...

_¡NOOOOO! ¿Te lo digo en francés? ¡Incompétent!_ - volvió a gritar.

- _Lo siento querida, te debo cortar o terminará por darme un infarto, llámame al almuerzo y comemos juntas _- habló tan rápido que parecía trabalenguas.

- Te llamo... nos ve...

- _¡Au revoir!_ - y colgó.

Volví a reir. Sasha podía ser un monstruo con sus lacayos, pero era un genio en su trabajo, y conmigo, siempre había sido un sol. Fue de las pocas personas a las que no les escuché un mal comentario cuando dejé la galería, aunque se sumaba a Ino al club anti-Sai.

Tomé mi bolso favorito, hecho y creado por mi, en la etapa de mi vida en la que me sobraban ideas para plasmarlas en algo que parecía ser lindo, y eché un par de cosas, para salir a esperar el taxi.

Al subirme, marqué el teléfono de Sai, pero no hubo respuesta. Debía estar en una reunión. Marqué nuevamente y luego de dos intentos fallidos más, opté por dejarle un mensaje de voz. Suspiré. Había sido una buena decisión darme un aire, después de todo, había dejado la casa impecable, Ino hoy no vendría y según mi calendario, tampoco tocaba jardinería.

Me bajé en la _Quinta Avenida_, lo suficientemente central para recorrer e ir en búsqueda de lo que mi corazón me pedía. Me sentía feliz y algo exaltada de volver a llenarme de los colores y el paso de la gente y vehículos por las calles del centro de la ciudad.

Bajé un par de cuadras, camino a la galería de Sasha, cuando me topé de frente con una tienda que jamás había visto. Se llamaba _Aquarela_, y pese a ubicarse entre dos grandes librerías, que no daban espacio a una vitrina, el amarillo pastel de su fachada, hacía que resaltara de igual forma.

Entré curiosamente, anunciada por el sonido de un timbre, y observé con atención estanterías repletas de lienzos, pinceles y en una esquina un par de pinturas bastante coloridas y hermosas de paisajes que solo una mente creativa podría crear. Un hombre canoso salió por una puerta pequeña agachado. Era algo alto y tenía bigote y barba blanquecinos, en los que resaltaban un par de profundos ojos azul cielo. Me ofreció sus manos gastadas por el trabajo y paso de los años, con las cuales me dio un cordial saludo. Aún podía notar en su piel rastros de pintura y barniz.

- Dígame en qué le puedo ayudar... - me dijo amablemente.

- La verdad quería mirar... nunca había visto ésta tienda... - sonreí - ¿es nueva?

- No... - caminó junto a mi mientras yo veía los pinceles y frascos con pintura - ... comenzó siendo de mi padre, nos ubicábamos frente a la estación, pero con la llegada de las grandes tiendas subió el alquiler y tuvimos que acomodarnos en un lugar más pequeño... - respondió con algo de melancolía.

- Lo siento... - murmuré y quedé viendo un block con un par de lienzos - ...la verdad, me gustaría pintar, pero llevo un par de años sin hacerlo...

- Hija... el artista hace al pincel, no el pincel al artista... - sonrió afectuosamente.

Le devolví el gesto y sentí como una extraña emoción volvía a recorrer mis venas. Recordé aquellos días en que mi corazón se hinchaba frente a una pintura o más aún, cuando trazaba aquellos coloridos tonos para plasmar un pueblo o un rostro del pasado, en un lienzo. Volví a mirar la estantería.

- Quiero un block... - sonreí - un par de lienzos - junté mis manos - y todo eso... - indiqué una repisa con pinceles, pinturas, aceites - ¡ah! Y eso también - indiqué un atril de madera afirmado en una esquina.

- No está a la venta... - dijo caminando a sacar mis pedidos y sentí algo de tristeza - los hacía mi padre... para amantes de la pintura...

- No se preocupe... buscaré uno...

- Es suyo... - dijo ofreciéndomelo entre las manos - ...es un regalo.

Le dí un abrazo como una niña pequeña que recibe una muñeca en su cumpleaños y el hombre di un respingo. Quizás me había emocionado demasiado.

Minutos más tarde, salí con unas enormes bolsas, cargada por todos lados y avance un par de cuadras. La verdad me pesaba, pero me negué a tomar otro taxi. Hace un par de años, caminaba sin problemas, con pesados blocks, libros y cuadernos, así que no me iba a dar por vencida.

Me detuve en una esquina a la entrada de un local, para resguardarme y dejar mis bolsas, para poder llamar a Sasha.

- _¡Querida! ¡guarde tu número de inmediato! ¿. es.tás.? ven ven ven..._ - siempre hablaba rápido y parecía no conectar todo lo que decía.

Levanté la vista sobre el letrero que indicaba la calle.

- _Estoy en la esquina de Collins con San Andreas..._

- Sube dos cuadras más divina, nos encontramos en la esquina de Andreas con Liverpool.

Me cortó, de nuevo. Hice un enorme esfuerzo, bajo la atenta mirada de un par de mujeres que debían pensar que yo era una especie de carga humana. Probablemente el par de bolsas _Prada _que traían pesaba la mitad de mis cosas, pero para ellas tenía el doble de _glamour_.

Finalmente, llegué a la esquina y vi a Sasha caminar con celular en mano. Era imposible no reconocerla. Caminaba con paso elegante y despampanante bajo la mirada atónita de hombres y mujeres que le observaban con gesto contrariado. Al verme, soltó un grito.

- ¡SAKURA! - aceleró el paso.

- Sasha - sonreí - que gusto verte - se acercó a mi y nos saludamos de beso en mejilla, como solíamos hacerlo desde que nos conocíamos.

Me miró y colocó sus manos sobre las mejillas en gesto de asombro.

- ¡Querida! ¡eres _Dorian Grey_! ¿qué los años no pasan por ti? Yo me arrugo y me arrugo... soy una pasa con pies... - suspiró y miró mis bolsas - ... no me esperaste para las compras - puso cara de tristeza.

- Ese era el favor que te quería pedir... que me dieras auxilio en el tema... pero encontré... - hizo un gesto de despreocupación con la mano.

- ¡Qué más da! Cualquier excusa que me salve de la compañía de esos macacos con los que trabajo me hace feliz... ¡ay! Estoy que me trago el mundo ¿comiste ya?

- Aún no... - sonreí.

- Inauguraron el _Samut Lounge_... almuerzos de lujo con un chef que dicen que está para comérselo... - rió alegre y efusivamente.

Sonreí y luego de ayudarme al menos con el atril, doblamos 4 cuadras a la izquierda para encontrarnos frente a un ostentoso y moderno restaurant. El _Samut Lounge_, era tal como decía Sasha, lujoso, hasta el punto de caer en lo excesívamente ostentoso.

Al entrar, noté de inmediato la decoración india del lugar. Me repliqué internamente por no haber captado con el nombre del lugar, que nos dirigíamos hacia un restaurant de comida étnica y, a pesar de que trato de no ser mañosa con las comidas, odio la comida étnica, en especial la tailandesa.

Sasha fue hacia el mostrador, para hablar gracias a sus influencias con la chica que probablemente estaba a cargo de las reservas y las mesas, pero la detuve con un llamado. Volvió hacia mi y la miré algo apenada.

- Sasha... no sé si lo recuerdas... pero soy alérgica a algunas especies... es por eso que odio...

- ¡Ay querida! ¿pero cómo tardas tanto en decirme? - suspiró y llevó su mano hacia mi hombro - jamás te expondría a una reacción alérgica, son taaaaaaan feas...

- Lo siento... - dije - ¿y si buscamos algo cerca?

Me tomó del brazo y salió con cual indignación del lugar, bajo la mirada de todos los que se nos habían cruzado.

Me detuve de sopetón y Sasha quedo viéndome con curiosidad. Dirigí la vista hacia un letrero envejecido, rodeado de dos candelabros antiguos, como el del personaje de la _Bella y La Bestia_. Sentí curiosidad, sobre todo porqué Ino decía que servían unos platos enormes y yo ya traía bastante hambre. Sasha me miró incrédula y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Quieres ir a eso? - me preguntó con su aguda voz.

- La verdad... no sería mala idea... Ino me dijo que los platos eran...

- ¡Ay! ¡.ro. a esa gitanilla! Pero sus gustos gastronómicos me dan miedo... - volvió a mirar el letrero - ... se ve tan... tan...

- ¿Interesante? - le sonreí.

- Ordinario... - me corrigió.

- Vamos Sasha... ¿si?... quizás no tiene sillones de mil dólares... pero puede que sirvan buena comida... - le sonreí con cara de angelito y volvió a negar con la cabeza - ... ¿no te atreves?

Me tomó del brazo, se puso en pose de guerra y caminó guiándome.

- Sasha jamás será una cobarde... - y avanzamos por una amplia puerta giratoria.

Cuando entré al _Candelabro_ me fascinó y comprendí de inmediato porqué Ino insistía tanto en llevarme. Constaba de amplias butacas color rojo y blanco, para dos personas, frente a las que había una mesa con aplicaciones blanco y negro, y sumado a esto, sobre ella, tenía una amplia lámpara en forma de tazón invertido. El diseño era prácticamente similar a un _Friday´s_, pero tenía un toque propio y clásico inigualable, además de un toca discos antiquísimo y unos cuadros al más estilo _Betty Boop _y _Marilyn Monroe_. La barra, era larga y de madera, rodeada de letreros de neón con distintas marcas de licores y una enorme repisa de vidrio que dejaba a la vista la enorme gama de cervezas y tragos que habían en el lugar. Era realmente espléndido.

- Me encanta... - hablé a Sasha.

- Realmente es para ti... - rió - ¡ay que_ Donatella _me mate! ¿quién es ese bombón en la barra?

Miré en dirección y ví a un hombre, de unos 45 años, alto, de tez clara y cabello gris, con un parche en el ojo, que atendía una caja, al extremo derecho de la barra.

- El cajero o algo así... - rei - ven, vamos a sentarnos... mis brazos están a punto de fracturarse con todo esto.

Caminamos hacia una esquina, frente a la barra para que Sasha pudiera seguir deleitando la vista, y llegó una chica de pelo cobrizo, bastante voluptuosa, con nuestros menús.

- Soy Yuuki... ¿les tomo la orden?

Le sonreí mientras Sasha le miraba con algo de indignación. Yo sólo solté una risita. Mientras leía la carta, fue inevitable notar como la mirada de todos los chicos de lugar se posaban sobre ella, o tal vez desde ese ángulo, sobre su trasero. Hombres...

- Quiero un Pollo al Candelabro con Papas con queso... - hablé - ... y una coca zero... - por favor - ... y le entregué la carta.

- ¿Y el señor?

¡Diablos! Decirle señor a Sasha, era como sacarle a su difunta madre. Mi amiga la miró iracunda y ella pareció entender la situación. Carraspeó un poco y volvió a hablar.

- Disculpe... señorita... ¿usted que desea?

- Quiero una ensalada Lounge... - habló cortante mi amiga - ... y con hartos camarones... ¡que me chiflan!

Pude notar que la chica reía con disimulo mientras tomaba la orden.

- ¿Algo para beber?

- Un jugo natural de frambuesa... - la miró severa - sin azúcar, quiero sacarina.

Sasha era vegetariana y además, adicta a la sacarina.

La chica se fue con nuestra orden y Sasha me miró ofendida.

- Se ha quedado sin propina por...

- Lo sé... - reí - quizás no se dio cuenta de tu preciosa blusa - y tomé su mano - o le dio envidia tu hermoso cabello - le guiñé con complicidad.

Noté como su ceñuda expresión se relajaba un poco y se levantaba de la butaca. Miré de un lado hacia otro, buscando una supuesta cara conocida, pero no encontré nada.

- ¿Buscas a alguien... _darling_? - me preguntó con una sonrisilla.

- A nadie... o sea... es que hay alguien que conozco que se supone trabaja aquí - hizo una mueca y su celular comenzó a sonar.

- Llamada urgente... - puso sus dedos entre la nariz - no tardo y no me extrañes querida...

Observé como desaparecía por un pasillo rojo mientras yo volvía a mirar con atención en lugar. Estaba algo distraída observando la puerta giratoria, hasta que de pronto vi a Sasuke ingresar en el lugar. Me giré de inmediato hacia el otro lado, pues me sentí como una adolescente vigilando a alguien ¡qué tontería!

Vi de reojo como la chica voluptuosa le daba un cálido abrazo, quizás no había sido muy honesto con el tema del noviazgo, para luego ir donde el tipo de cabello gris a dejarle un paquete. Cuando se giró para retirarse me vio. Nuevamente la sensación de que me habían pillado fisgoneando se hizo presente.

Caminó ligero y despreocupado hacia mi mesa y yo dejé de hacerme el loco, para ofrecerle una amable sonrisa.

- ¡Cómo va jefa! - rió mostrándome su amplia y blanca sonrisa.

Solté una risita.

- Bien... hambrienta solamente... - hice una especie de mueca de disgusto.

- Te atendieron ¿no?

- Si... una chica... - busqué alrededor... - ¡ella! - indiqué hacia la barra donde estaba la mesera hablando con un tipo.

- ¿Yuuki? - rió - pues vale, que mejor te traigo la orden yo... o si no te queda hasta la noche esperando.

- ¿En serio? - lo miré con algo de desesperación y el crujido de mi estómago hizo que me sonrojara y el soltara una risotada.

- Esperemos que no... o si no mi propuesta va en serio - miró mis numerosas bolsas y luego me miró. Sus ojos eran de un negro profundo, tanto como un pozo - ¿vienes sola?

- Con una amiga - negué con la cabeza - debe estar discutiendo de negocios o algo así.

Se sentó en la butaca frente a mi, dejando su bolso de lado y se estiró despreocupado.

- ¿Les importaría si las acompaño a comer? La verdad el olor me ha dado hambre.

Le dirigí una sonrisa y negué con la cabeza.

De pronto, sentí unos tacones acercarse, junto a la aguda voz de mi amiga que parecía despedirse del pobre interlocutor con el cual había estado hablando todo éste tiempo.

Sasuke, se mantenía erguido y giró la vista en dirección a la mía, que se mantenía fija con una sonrisa sobre Sasha.

- ¡Joder! ¿qué le pasa a ese _tío_? - preguntó haciendo una mueca.

- Ese_ tío_... - lo miré con disgusto - ... es mi querida amiga Sasha.

La aludida se detuvo de sopetón y quedó viendo boquiabierta a Sasuke.

- ¡Ay no! ¡Pellíscame divina! ¡dime que estoy en un sueño! ¿de dónde salió éste apolínico? ¡.!

Sasuke seguía estupefacto.

- Sasha... te presento a Sasuke - dije ofreciéndole su mano, la cual estiró encantada - Sasuke, te presento a mi amiga... Sasha...

Ví como ella se le hacía prácticamente agua la boca con mi jardinero. Jamás iba a olvidar esa expresión, luego de ver juntas _Troya_ en su casa hace un par de años. Juro que tiritaba de ver a Brad Pitt a torso descubierto y ni hablar de la escena en la que le mostraban el trasero... era digno de una foto.

Sasha se sentó a mi lado, corriendo un par de bolsas y me susurró a regañadientes.

- Juro que mataría por pintarlo desnudo - luego soltó un suspiro de amor.

Yo no pude evitar soltar una enorme risotada, que se convirtió en un rubor cuando miré a Sasuke y tuve la imagen mental del sueño de Sasha.

* * *

encuentro de lo más lindo k agreguen la historia a sus favoritos... pero kiero reviews!

T_T

es el único referente para saber si les gusta o no...


	6. La caja de pandora

Cuando Sakura me dijo que traía a una _amiga relacionada con negocios_, mi primera imagen mental había sido una ejecutiva con un traje negro ajustado y lentes negros, a lo secretaría porno, de esas películas que tenía Naruto, pero cuando vi a un tipo con bronceado artificial, camisa de satén rosada, y pantalones café con rayas de colores blanco y amarillo, sumado a un peinado extravagante y unos lentes de sol blancos, supe que la _amiga_ de Sakura, era todo menos lo que había imaginado. El tipo, que respondía al nombre de _Sasha, _era lo que llamaban algunos "_un gay descomunal_" y con todas sus letras. No tenía tapujos en mirarme, ni en hablar cantado, ni dar exclamaciones como una chica… el tipo tenía más seguridad que la gran mayoría de idiotas con los que me topaba a diario en la facultad y mentiría si digo que no me parecía chocante de cierta forma, pero no era antipático, a excepción de cuando me veía con cara media extraña, pero Sakura le hacía una señal y lo dejaba de inmediato.

Cuando llegó Yuuki con el pedido me dio una mirada de sorpresa y algo cómplice. Sabía que Karin no le agradaba mucho, no tanto porque yo le interesara en el plano amoroso, pues ese barco nunca llegó a puerto, sino porqué Karin habiéndose enterado de nuestro pequeño desliz hace un par de años, le caía en cero gracia mi cercanía con la voluptuosa camarera.

- _Al fin estás cambiando a la miss escote_… - me susurró cuando dejó mi plato con comida, apuntando con disimulo hacia Sakura.

- Mira quien lo dice – repliqué bajo indicándole con la mirada el pronunciado escote que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

Me golpeó suave con la bandeja y se fue. Ví como Sakura miraba con atención, pero al momento que fijé la vista en ella, me evadió de inmediato.

- Entonces… - resoplé - ¿cómo es que ustedes se conocen?

El tío, o Sasha, la verdad no me siento cómodo llamándolo chica, le sonrió a Sakura y antes que pudiera contestar, habló como si estuviera en la maratón.

- Por la galería… trabajamos en el mismo rubro y nos hicimos amigas de inmediato… parece una historia de hadas… - suspiró.

- Sasha además me hizo la entrevista cuando postulé… fue una jurado muy exigente… - sonrió

- Es que es un amor ¿no? Dime quien no adoraría a ésta chica… con esa sonrisa tan tierna y esos ojazos… juro que si fuera hombre me la como…

_Corrección_… era hombre… pero no era un punto que me correspondía aclarar.

Miré un par de segundos a Sakura, mientras probaba unas papas. Fuera de esos 4 muros y lejos de ese barrio de ricos, parecía ser una persona completamente distinta. Se veía más cómoda, más natural, y por qué no decirlo, se veía más hermosa, profesionalmente hablando, claro. A diferencia de las ropas que usaba en su casa, ahora traía algo con lo que se notaba se sentía a gusto, más en su aire. Esas ropas de mujer de sociedad, no le agregan años, sino unas bolsas pesadas de responsabilidades, que al parecer, no fuese su momento de llevar. No sé si es esa casa o es todo lo que la rodea, pero pareciera que cuando atraviesa el umbral de su supuesto hogar, se pusiera una máscara, esforzándose demasiado por parecer algo que aparentemente no es. La miro comer, hablar, reír, en un restaurant al que se supone, jamás había pisado, y parece ser una chica contenta y relajada. Es difícil no notarlo, cuando habla con tanta facilidad y sonríe tan despreocupadamente.

De pronto, pareció notar que yo prácticamente la analizaba, pero en vez de adoptar una postura incómoda me entregó una grata sonrisa. Me sentí extrañó con su gesto, lo confieso. Digo, sé que está casada y no está en el mercado, por decirlo de alguna forma, pero su sonrisa es algo que no podía pasar por alto teniéndola en frente. La forma en que se le estrechan las comisuras y se le forma un par de hoyuelos a cada lado, la hace parecer aún más joven y fresca.

- ¿Y tú Sasuke, has pensado alguna vez posar? – me preguntó Sasha de repente, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

Lo miré, enarcando una ceja antes de contestar y Sakura volvió a soltar una risa.

- La verdad… no creo que sea bueno para eso… - contesté con algo de pena - …ni en fotos logro poner buena cara.

Sasha me miró con incredulidad y abrió los ojos analizándome.

- Ni que no tuviera espejo… - le dijo a Sakura ignorándome y luego me volvió la vista – querido… me refiero a desnudos… ¿posarías para uno?

Me atraganté con la comida.

- ¿Perdón? – no creía haber escuchado bien.

- Posar desnudo… ya sabes, que te pinten al óleo… sin . – explicó Sasha con una voz de entre esperanza y admiración.

Genial, el tío raro me quería ver sin ropa y llevarse el recuerdo.

- Mira… - traté de ser amable sin sonar alterado, pero Sakura me interrumpió.

- No te lo tomes a mal… es bastante común, sobre todo cuando uno está empezando… hay gente que lo hace y bueno…

- ¿Tú lo has hecho? – pregunté incrédulo. No me imaginaba a la señorita de la mansión con un tío mostrándole todo, pintando relajadamente.

- Pues yo… - al parecer mi pregunta le había incomodado.

- ¡Por supueeeeeeeeeeeesto que lo ha hecho! – exclamó Sasha – el pincel de Sakura era brillante… - hizo un gesto de tristeza teatral – lástima que le cortaron las alas y mírala aquí comiendo pollo en vez de estar exhibiendo sus lienzos en Paris o mejor aún, dirigiendo su propia galería allá… - negó con la cabeza.

Me quedé entre sorprendido y pensativo viendo a Sakura. Se mantuvo en silencio, luego de la última acotación de Sasha, comiendo y tratando de no dirigirme demasiado la vista. Al parecer le había dado algo de vergüenza el tema, pero a mi… todo lo contrario.

¡_Wow_! Lo confieso, me había sorprendido. ¡Más que eso! Me había dejado boquiabierto. Una chica que pintaba desnudos era algo candente. Me imaginé de inmediato estirado en una cama, desnudo y con ella de igual forma, frente a un atril, mirándome con cara pervertida, para luego lanzar el pincel a lo lejos y trazar un arte bastante diferente con nuestros propios cuerpos.

¡Joder! Trataría de olvidar ese hecho pronto, sobre todo si tenía que seguirle viendo la cara por bastante tiempo, no porqué le tenga respeto al sagrado vínculo, sino porqué no quiero complicaciones extra.

De pronto, escuché una canción bastante chillona y vi a Sasha tomar su teléfono con fastidio. Me corrijo. Su celular rosado con estampado, que cantaba con una voz muy aguda una melodía hueca a más no poder. Insisto, Sasha era un homosexual sin tapujos ni intenciones de ocultarlo.

Salió, con cara de alteración y pude escuchar como gritoneaba al pobre que debía estar al otro lado. Era un buen momento para intentar que mi jefa volviese al planeta.

- Así que eras pintora… - solté tratando de retomar el tema, sin ir a lo de los desnudos de nuevo.

- Intentaba serlo… - respondió mirando su plato de comida.

- Tu amiga no está muy de acuerdo con eso… - repliqué sin quitarle la vista de encima.

- Sasha no está de acuerdo en muchas cosas que he hecho… - dirigió una mirada hacía el alterado tío que hacía gestos con la mano y hablaba a todo volumen, indiferente a las diversas miradas que se posaban sobre él.

Miré el enorme diamante con el que jugueteaba luego de terminar el último bocado de su plato. La pregunta me salió, sin pensarlo demasiado.

- ¿Hace cuánto que… - indiqué el anillo. Ella dejó el gesto de inmediato.

- 3 meses 1 semana y 2 días – respondió con rapidez. Si no notara su sonrisa, pensaría que le había preguntado una tabla de multiplicar.

- Hace poco… pero pareces feliz… - hablé.

- Soy feliz… - susurró. Parecía más tratar de convencerse ella misma que a mi.

- Joven y enamorada… - traté de ser amable.

- Enamorada sí… joven, ya no tanto – hizo una mueca.

- ¡Vamos! ni que fueras anciana… ¿cuántos tienes? ¿23? ¿24?

- Veinticinco – me corrigió.

- Entonces lo repito… joven y enamorada… te felicito, no es algo que se da con frecuencia a nuestra edad.

Me miró, dudando si decir algo o no, pero finalmente habló luego de apretar los labios.

- ¿Y tú? – preguntó curiosa.

- Joven sí, enamorado… improbable – elevé los hombros.

- Eso puede significar dos cosas – posó el dedo índice sobre su labio inferior, haciéndolo parecer bastante apetecible - o te rompieron el corazón o aún no encuentras a la que lo va a hacer - me concentré en responder.

- Pues ninguna de las anteriores… no creo que exista una sola persona para… - me interrumpió.

- Mujeriego… todo un clásico… - murmuró.

- ¡Hey! – reclamé – no juzgues el producto si no lo has probado – reí y ella se quedó en silencio un par de segundos.

- Lo mismo digo – volvió a reir… y joder… se veía adorable - ¿edad?

- Échala al ojo…

Me analizó, buscando arrugas o alguna señal de edad.

- Pues bien… vas a la universidad, tienes tiempo para dos trabajos extras, dices que no tienes novia pero creo que debes tener unas cuantas – iba a reprochar, pero extendió la mano para que me callara - … yo diría que tienes… - me sostuvo la mirada – unos 19 años.

- Casi… - resoplé – tengo 20, pero cumplo los 21 en 3 semanas más.

- Lo anotaré… - sonrió con amabilidad.

La voz aguda de Sasha, cortó la especie de cortina que tenía mi conversación con Sakura. El tío volvió mascullando entre dientes, con la mirada alterada y la palma sobre la frente.

- ¡Ay divina! ¡Juro que salto en benji sin cuerda! ¿Me crees que estos idiotas han puesto al _Bateau_ de _Monet_ junto a _Diana y las ninfas_ de _Burns_? – hizo un gesto de exasperación ¿qué clase de idiota sin sensibilidad haría algo así?

- Quizás deberías darles una charla de impresionismo y modernismo – rió Sakura y Sasha hizo un quejido histérico - … vamos dales tiempo… serás una excelente mentora – le sonrió.

Yo no entendía ni pico de lo que hablaban. Con suerte había escuchado algo de _Monet_, pero si me ponían un cuadro de él y una pintura de las que venden en el _Boulevard_, no pescaría la diferencia. Respecto a _Burns_, para mí el único _Burns_ que había, era el millonario de la planta de los _Simpsons_... ¡mierda! vivir con Naruto sí que me estaba volviendo limitado…

- Querida… lo siento, no te podré llevar a casa… - miré a Sakura y parecía complicada. Era lógico, traía un kilo de bolsas.

- No te preocupes, tomo un taxi… no es como que no esté acostumbrada.

- Yo te llevo… - ofrecí desinteresadamente.

Sasha me miró como si fuera una escultura o algo fantástico. Tenía que dejar esos gestos, si bien no soy homofóbico, que me mire un gay con cara de alimento, me hace sentir incómodo.

- ¿Qué no es un sol? – Sasha apretó las manos en posición de orar - …si lo pinto juro que me haría famosa… ¡quién no querría ver a este Apolo como Dios lo tiró al mundo! – ya se estaba pasando, iba a hablar, pero Sakura nuevamente me ganó.

- Sasha… - lo miró con reproche - …quizás lo incomodas.

- ¡El arte no incomoda! – parecía ofendido. Me miró con una sonrisa - ¿te lo piensas, sí? Aquí está mi tarjeta – extendió la mano y recibí un rectángulo suave, con aplicaciones y un diseño bastante peculiar… y femenino y por . no descartes la posibilidad… te verías espléndido con el torso…

- Se lo va a pensar… ¿no Sasuke? - ¡auch! Me había golpeado con el pie.

- Joder que sí… - la miré divertido y Sasha aplaudió encantado.

Minutos más tarde, estábamos pidiendo la cuenta y saqué mi billetera, pero Sakura me detuvo.

- Yo invito… - comenzó a sacar una tarjeta.

- No – la detuve – mi naturaleza me lo prohíbe… ya sabes, mujeriego y adulador van de la mano.

Volvió a reir y afirmó su cabeza entre las manos. Por un momento me distraje viendo sus destellantes ojos verdes.

- Gracias por lo del aventón, pero tomaré un taxi… está bien lejos y no creo que esté en tu ruta.

- Tu amiga me mata si sabe que te dejé… así que no te resistas… - le quité la mayoría de las bolsas y caminé por delante.

- Sasuke… - soltó algo apenada – de verdad… no es necesario que…

- Vamos… te llevo… - no me molestaba en absoluto y su compañía había sido agradable.

Una vez que se encaminó a mi lado hacia la salida, caminamos hacia la parte trasera del local. Ella me siguió en silencio, pero se detuvo en seco en el estacionamiento al ver a mi querido vehículo. Dejé las bolsas bajo el asiento que traía lugar y el resto las acomodé como pude.

- Súbete… - le indiqué mientras me ponía el casco.

Me miró algo dudosa y luego vio a la _negra_ con recelo.

- ¿Iremos en _eso_? – preguntó mirando con cierta aversión a mi adorada máquina.

- ¿Por qué no? – le guiñé el ojo para que se relajara – vamos… no pasa nada - la invité a subirse ofreciéndole la mano.

- ¿Es segura? Digo… anda bien y tú no eres de esos conductores adictos a la adrenalina que no sueltan el acelerador ¿cierto? – rió nerviosa, como una cría – no es que desconfíe, pero…

- ¿Primera vez? – pregunté incrédulo y luego me reí, por el doble sentido de mi pregunta.

Sakura pareció notarlo y a pesar de que se sonrojó un poco, me respondió mordaz.

- Pues si y me da miedo… así que trátame con cariño – rió inocente.

Juro que si no fuera mi jefa y estuviera casada, me acercó, me la como con un beso y le doy inspiración para pintar todos esos lienzos que llevaba. Y de paso, inauguramos ese atril.

Traté de mantenerme helado, así de paso no notaba que la devoraba con la mirada.

- Bien… vamos… - sentí que se palidecía un poco – … que no muerdo…. – reí.

Tomé el casco y le ayudé a ajustarlo. Podía notar algo de nerviosismo en sus ojos.

Me subí, afirmando con mi abdomen una de las bolsas que no había tenido lugar. Sentí de pronto, los muslos de Sakura, contra la parte más inferior de mi espalda. Mis músculos se tensaron de inmediato, pero cuando rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos, la sensación empeoró.

Encendí el motor, tratando de que no notara mi reacción, pero el rugido de la _negra_, solo provocó que se acercara más y estrechara aún más su cuerpo contra el mío. Podía sentir sus pechos contra mi espalda, inclusive parte de la textura del sostén que debía estar usando. Respiré hondo.

- Lo siento… - se disculpó – no quería apretarte tanto… es que ésta cosa me pone nerviosa…

¡Joder! A mi ella, me estaba poniendo así.

- Vale… no te preocupes… - solté indiferente, pero al comenzar a avanzar, nuevamente pude sentir como me apretaba con sus brazos y todo su cuerpo se acercaba al mío.

Quizás en otro contexto, podría haber coqueteado un poco y habría terminado de otra forma, pero no era el caso. Aún así, cuando inspiré profundo, para dejar de pensar en el movimiento que proporcionaban sus redondos pechos sobre mi espalda cuando daba un leve freno o la moto saltaba, pude sentir que Sakura tenía un olor bastante peculiar. En un principio pensé que era un perfume, pero era un olor demasiado natural, parecía venir directamente de su piel. Olía a cerezos.

A tan solo un par de metros de su casa, pude ver un enorme jeep negro, que me parecía bastante familiar ¿sería coincidencia? Cuando detuve el motor, frente al antejardín, vi como un tipo alto y vestido de etiqueta que portaba un maletín, se bajaba apresurado, para abrir la puerta del copiloto. Una mujer de cabello negro, entremezclado con abundantes canas y un moño bastante apretado, se bajó tomándolo del brazo, deteniéndose frente a mí, para verme con reprobación.

- Querido… - le habló al tipo de cabello negro, que aún no nos veía - ¿qué no es Sakura la qué está en esa _cosa_? – su tono era despectivo.

¿Qué se creía? Hablar así de la _negra_… era peor que sacarme la madre.

Iba a reprochar, pero cuando sentí como Sakura soltaba el agarré de forma rápida, una sensación extraña me pasó por la mente. Su cercanía era agradable y lo noté de inmediato, cuando ya no me estrechaba entre sus brazos, aunque fuera por un asunto de mera seguridad.

- ¿Sakura? – preguntó el tipo incrédulo.

- Sai… te estuve llamando y…

- ¿Quién es éste y porqué andas en _eso_? ¿qué no pudiste tomar un taxi? – me jodió que le respondiera así y sumado a que ofendió a mi _negra_, el tipo me estaba cabreando.

- Iba a tomar uno, pero él es…

La mujer se acercó al tipo que respondía al nombre de Sai y el puso la mano en el hombro. Aclaro de paso, que la señora canosa no me daba buena espina.

- Deberías hablar bien con tu esposa… no es bueno que la vean… - ahí ya me había terminado de cabrear. Definitivamente, la mujer era ponzoñosa.

El tipo parecía aumentar su cara de enojo con las palabras de la mujer. Sakura, por su parte, se mantenía callada, con el rostro apenado. Sentí una jodida impotencia, era ridículo en primer lugar, que la increparan por venirse con el jardinero cuando la pobre andaba cargada como mula, y segundo, que el tío ese llamado Sai, el supuesto marido, no fuera capaz de levantar la puta voz contra la mujer que le estaba pasando a llevar a su esposa…. nuevamente la _institución del matrimonio_ me parecía una soberana idiotez.

- Sakura… al parecer, hay reglas de sociedad, que aún debes aprender… - resopló la mujer y luego vio al tipo - … te dije que no estaba lista ¡mira que subirse a la moto de un extraño!

- No es un extraño… - habló Sakura con la voz algo apagada, totalmente diferente a la chica alegre y vivaz con la que había almorzado hace una hora - …y me trajo porque… porque… - trató de explicarle al que suponía era su marido.

De pronto recordé de donde había visto a ese tío… era el que casi me jodía a la _negra_ cuando salía del trabajo. Enarqué una ceja en señal de molestia.

- La traje, porqué la ví bastante cargada, no creo que sea algo malo o más bien debería preguntarse porque él no la paso a buscar… - me eché el cabello hacia atrás y vi como Sakura me miraba con asombro - …así que no deberíamos hacer un escándalo de esto.

- ¿Quién es él? – preguntó la mujer indignada.

- Pues yo soy… - me reí.

- Sasuke es un amigo… - habló Sakura antes que yo terminara la frase.

Sakura me sorprendía y eso, en una chica, era bastante extraño… con los años he perdido la capacidad de asombro.

Una vez que la ayudé a bajar sus cosas, se acercó a mi y me besó en la mejilla. Pude sentir como una ola de aire tibio golpeaba mi oído cuando escuché que decía "_lo siento_".

- Te ayudo con las bolsas… - ofrecí estirando la mano. Me importaba un carajo que el marido y la vieja me echaran la bronca después.

- No es necesario… pero gracias Sasuke – y antes de darse la vuelta me dirigió una cálida sonrisa – te veo la otra semana.

Luego tomó todas sus bolsas, bajo la mirada del que suponía era el tipo que había firmado protegerla de por vida, y la mujer venenosa a la que al parecer iba a tener que aguantar el resto del día. Antes de cerrar la puerta, dirigió una mirada hacia mi y articuló un "_adiós_".

Negué con la cabeza antes de montar a mi _negra_. Sentía una ligera sensación de amargura, pero no era mi asunto y no tenía que entrometerme… tenía que tenerlo bien claro.

* * *

Y bien... creo que no hay aclaraciones en éste capi... espero les guste y agradezco a las chicas k se dan el trabajo de dejar su marca en los capítulos, pues es bien fácil leer y cerrar el capi y dejar a esta autora a ciegas respecto a la historia... así que ésta conti va para todas ustedes k siempre me dan una alegría =)

besos!!

y respondiendo a mis keridas lectoras!

- **Catalunaa:** jaja créeme que esa línea causo un efecto común en las lectoras jaja

- **kaoru-uchiha: **insisto k todas lo keremos pintar así jaja y respecto a Sai... no se si es turbio o más bien negro... ya lo veremos muac!

- **deli(H,Hr): **gracias!! yo tb kería a un sasuke distinto al de mis otros fics =) además, siempre kise escribir "en hombre" jeje, asi k espero me kede bien.. =) y yo tb kiero k despierte o se reviente esa estúpida burbuja de sakura... nos leemos!

- **MilfeulleS :** y yo k te puedo decir a ti... un gracias enorme por apoyarme en todos mis fics y comentar siempre... la verdad en ésta página me dejan re pocos reviews, pero por chicas como tú, sigo actualizando aquí también... espero te guste la conti =) besos!

- **enishi-senpai: **jaja gracias, tu comentario me consoló y lloraré menos =) y pues k bien lo de sasha, es genial "la chica" esa jaja espero te siga gustando no más =) cuidat.

- **blem_u: **pues entonces me siento honrada =) espero te guste la conti, y si me escribes de nuevo, seré doblemente feliz =)


	7. Tan solo un favor

Traje la bandeja y comencé a servir la comida. El enorme comedor tenía en un extremo a Sai, en el otro a Nanako y yo casi al medio, pero nadie decía nada.

Conozco a Sai lo suficiente, como para captar que estaba molesto conmigo y quizás no era su culpa. Las provocaciones de Nanako sumado a la falta de oportunidad que me había dado para explicarme mejor, no ayudaba a que yo mejorara la situación.

- Pásame una servilleta… por favor… - me dijo estirando su brazo.

Suspiré.

Me parecía absurdo pelear por algo con tan poca relevancia, pero aún así quería hablar con él. Nunca habíamos tenido alguna discusión y al parecer, ésta iba a ser la primera y no quería que nos enojáramos.

- Veo que vas a volver a las viejas costumbres… - habló Nanako.

Su comentario, como siempre, no traía ninguna buena intención.

- ¿Disculpe? – no quería atacarla, pero me parecía que echarle más leña a la hoguera, no era ayudar en la felicidad de su hijo.

- Me refiero… - hizo una pausa para mirar a Sai - … ¿volverás a la pintura?

Sai permanecía en silencio, mientras continuaba comiendo y oía nuestra conversación.

- Pues sí… pintaré en casa en mis tiempos libres…

- Deberías dedicarte a pintar naturaleza muerta… esos cuadros tan coloridos y esos retratos tan atrevidos… - bebió un poco de agua - … no están a la altura de la mujer de un Hayashi.

¡Cómo detestaba sus comentarios! Más aún que la naturaleza muerta. Si bien no soy el alma de la fiesta, pintar naturaleza muerta sería atentar en contra de toda mi creatividad.

- No los vamos a colgar en la casa… así que no se preocupe… - respondí algo cortante.

- La verdad… me gusta que desarrolles habilidades hogareñas querida, pero… - miró a Sai suplicante - …si tienes tanto tiempo libre de pintar y pasearte con amigos en una vulgar moto ¿no crees que es tiempo de que ampliemos el número de integrantes de ésta casa? – suspiró - …deseo tanto un nieto…

Me quedé en silencio pensando que responder o esperando que Sai dijera algo, pero no pasó nada.

- Con todo el respeto que se merece… creo que ese es un asunto entre Sai y yo… soy joven aún y…

- ¡Pero mi hijo no! – interrumpió - … ¿qué no ves en sus ojos las ansias de tener a un pequeño entre sus brazos? – me dirigió una gélida mirada - …éstas chicas jóvenes, son tan frívolas e insensibles… sabía que no estabas lis…

- Madre… suficiente… - cortó Sai - … disculpen… perdí el apetito – se levantó dejando la servilleta de género sobre la mesa.

Nanako me miró con indignación.

- ¿Ahora estás contenta? – bufó exhausta - …mientras tú te paseas con tus amigos y compras de lo lindo… mi pobre hijo se parte la cabeza trabajando para dártelo todo… ¡sabía que no eras adecuada para él!

- ¿Perdón? – hablé de golpe - ¿acaso no fue usted la que insistía en que debía dejar mi trabajo y dedicarme a la casa?

- Pensando claro, en que al menos ibas a estar interesada en tener una familia… pero como veo tus prioridades están absolutamente alteradas y contrapuestas con las de mi hijo…

- Señora… - hablé apretando las muñecas para tratar de ser serena - …mi vida personal y matrimonial con Sai no es en absoluto de su incumbencia…

Ella se levantó, dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa y camino hacia la salida del comedor.

- Querida… no seas ingenua…sabes que siempre lo será… - la seguí hasta el hall.

Tomó su cartera y abrió la puerta.

- Lawrence debe estar esperando en el coche… - habló mirando hacia una enorme limusina negra estacionada afuera.

Se acercó hacia mí, afirmando sus blancos guantes de cuero sobre mis hombros para despedirse con un sínico beso en la mejilla. Dio la vuelta y antes de cerrar me miró con desprecio.

- Despídeme de mi hijo… y por favor… - me miró de pies a cabeza - … comienza a usar la ropa que le he ayudado a comprarte.

Cerró la puerta y sentí una amarga sensación.

Aquellos conjuntos, zapatos y vestidos elegantes, no venían directamente de su corazón, sino de las oscuras intenciones de mi querida suegra.

Me sentí molesta y estúpida.

Fui al comedor y levanté los platos y el resto de la mesa para llevarlas a la cocina y limpiar. La verdad, hubiese dejado todo tirado, pero no quería fastidiar más a Sai. Sabía que odiaba el desorden.

Comencé a fregar un par de platos para meterlos en la lavadora, cuando sentí unos pasos detrás de mí.

Me volteé, en un principio molesta, pero cuando vi su aspecto cansado, mi corazón se ablandó. Odiaba estar peleada con él.

En un principio pasó directo al refrigerador, por un vaso de leche, pero al notar que le miraba, se detuvo. Me observó un par de segundos, supuse esperando a que dijera algo, pero no me salieron palabras. Al notar esto, se volteó nuevamente y una chispa en mi interior hizo que finalmente salieran las palabras.

- No quiero discutir… - dije suplicante - …no quiero irme a dormir sin poder darte un beso de buenas noches…

Por un momento me observó, sin decir nada y luego caminó hacia mí.

- No quiero verte con otro Sakura… ¿sabes lo ridículo que me sentí? – explicó con tono molesto.

- No tienes porqué… - hablé con voz dulce - …Sasuke se ofreció a traerme y como Sasha no había podido…

- ¿Te sigues juntando con ese fenómeno homosexual? – me preguntó fastidiado.

Sabía de sobras que Sai era homofóbico, pero no me gustaba la forma en que se refería a mi amiga. Sasha no sólo había sido amable conmigo cuando comencé a trabajar, sino que había sido un apoyo fundamental luego de la muerte de mis padres. De hecho, me había facilitado una buena suma de dinero, cuando pasé por un momento bastante difícil y pese a que se lo devolví al poco tiempo, jamás me lo había cobrado.

- No me gusta que hables así de mi amiga… - le llamé la atención y me miró contrariado.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que le diga? – suspiró hastiado - … las cosas por su nombre… además siempre que te juntas con esa cosa, vienes con ideas extrañas… pareciera que llegara otra mujer a nuestra cama…

No era que llegara otra mujer, sino que llegaba una Sakura más pura, más auténtica.

- Cuando dices esas cosas… parece que no me quisieras… - murmuré con tristeza, dándome la vuelta.

No quería seguir discutiendo, menos cuando comenzaba a sentirme dañada.

- Lo siento… - soltó, abrazándome por la espalda - …pero trata de ponerte en mi lugar…

- Lo hago, juro que sí… - me rendí y tomé sus manos - … es sólo que me gustaría que fueras más agradable con mis amigos…

- Lo haría… - hundió su cabeza en mi cuello - …si fueran más normales…

Me giré y fruncí el ceño.

- ¡Hey! – reclamé - …bien… quizás Sasha no es de lo más convencional… - levantó una ceja - …pero no quiero que vuelvas a referirte así de ella…

- ¿La loca gay te parece mejor? – lo empujé hacia atrás y me volvió a abrazar - …está bien… me referiré a _**él **_– hizo hincapié en la última palabra – como John… su nombre real… no me pidas más que eso…

Asentí más conforme.

- Y a Ino también podrías decirle Ino… en vez de…

- Ino estará bien… - habló - … y la próxima vez que te traiga el imbécil que casi me choca el jeep… - lo miré curiosa.

- ¿Qué casi te choca?

- Venía en la curva de subida y manejaba como un loco… estos críos de hoy… no saben lo que es…

- Amor… - le interrumpí - …tú no sueles poner señalización…

Lo abracé por la cintura y apegué mi cabeza a su pecho con una sonrisa. Me sentía algo más aliviada.

- Odio que discutamos… - susurré.

- Entonces tratemos de no hacerlo…

- Es que tu madre… - me atreví al fin a decir - …ella siempre dice cosas para que lo hagamos… nunca me va a aceptar como…

- Vamos… - acarició mi cabello - …no seas dura con mi madre… ella quiere lo mejor para nosotros… y en el fondo sé que te quiere…

No tenía caso discutirlo con él. Si esa mujer me quería en el fondo, era _muy_ en el fondo, y Sai no iba a captar eso a menos que la pillara apuntándome con una pistola en la cabeza. El jamás iba a notar que Nanako me quería fuera, aunque estuviéramos casados.

Me acerqué a sus labios y comencé a besarlo. Sai me abrazó y acarició mi cabello con dulzura. Adoraba cuando me acariciaba de esa forma.

Me apreté contra su cuerpo, para sentirlo de una forma más íntima y retomar el beso, que conforme a nuestra cercanía, aumentó su intensidad.

- Sakura… - me susurró.

- ¿Sí? – sonreí con picardía.

- ¿Dejaste la píldora?

Me detuve en seco. Él sabía que no lo había hecho y siempre que Nanako tocaba el tema, él recordaba el asunto de las pastillas. Trancé tantas cosas para que esto funcionara, pero lo de las pastillas era algo a lo que no quería ceder tan fácilmente. No estaba lista para tener un hijo, a pesar de que Sai sí lo estaba, pero ¡Dios! No es como que vaya en contra de un reloj, nos casamos hace 3 meses y tener un hijo tan pronto me parecía algo prematuro. No es que no quiera tener uno en mi vida, sino que quiero disfrutar algo más mi matrimonio y nuestra vida de recién casados… ni siquiera hemos tenido nuestra luna de miel porque en el trabajo no le han dado ningún respiro, pero yo siempre lo he comprendido, siempre. Las llegadas tarde, su ausencia ascendente a las horas del almuerzo, incluso pongo una sonrisa cada vez que Nanako atraviesa la puerta ¿porqué él no podía al menos entenderme en esto?

- Aún no… - respondí y le miré con dulzura - …pero tenemos tiempo… esperemos un par de meses y…

Me soltó.

- Sakura… estoy al borde de los 35… no quiero tener hijos de 20 años cuando yo tenga 60…

- Pero Sai… - traté de explicarle mi punto - …no te hablo de años… te pido que esperemos al menos un par de meses… yo puedo…

- ¿Sabías que debe pasar al menos un año para que cuando dejes las pastillas te quedes embarazada?  
_  
Por supuesto que lo sabía._

- No es una verdad absoluta… - traté de quitar el tema del tablón - …además – me acerqué hacia él - …tú estás – comencé a acariciar su brazo y a besar su cuello - …en perfectas condiciones…

Se apartó de mi y me miró con cansancio.

- Lo siento… estoy cansado… - y salió por la puerta dejándome sola parada en el umbral.

_Siempre que tocábamos ese tema últimamente, Sai se ponía extraño…_

Me sentí triste y a la vez frustrada ¿porqué no me podía entender al menos un poco? Yo lo amo, pero cuando tocamos el tópico de aumentar el número de ésta casa, siento que estamos en caminos tan diferentes y que no es capaz de tranzar un poco por mí.

Terminé la cocina y luego de media hora, subí a nuestra habitación, con ganas de hablar bien y explicar mi punto, pero al abrir la puerta me di cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde… se había quedado profundamente dormido.

El fin de semana transcurrió rápido, a pesar de que Sai se ausentó la mayor parte del día, pero aún así, los lienzos y mis pinturas, lograron distraerme lo suficiente como para no disminuir demasiado mi estado de ánimo. El domingo cenamos juntos, pero reiteradas llamadas de la oficina hicieron que pasara con suerte 3 horas en casa, llegando lógicamente a dormir, pero cuando subía a verlo, el ya estaba totalmente dormido.

Todo esto, sumado a nuestra última discusión, provocó que el lunes me sintiera algo irritada.

El chirrido de mi celular sobre la mesa me despertó. Estaba mal genio y tomé el teléfono de mala gana. Sai se había ido al trabajo y no me había dejado ninguna nota, así que por un minuto, pensé que quizás podría ser él…

- Hola… - abrí, sin mirar el número.

- ¿Sakura? – era Ino.

- Si... soy yo – hablé - ¿a quién más esperabas?

- Wow… sí que andas con un humor de diablo… hace tiempo que no te escuchaba así…

- Lo siento… no tuve una buena noche… - suavicé mi tono.

- Pues bien… entonces tendrás un buen almuerzo… ¿irá tu querido marido a almorzar? – era poco probable… sobre todo después del fin de semana que habíamos _compartido_…

- No lo creo… - contesté con voz triste.

- ¡Genial! – sabía que se alegraría - …entonces iré a comer contigo ¿si?

- Yo feliz Ino… pero no ando con muchos ánimos de…

- Llevaré chatarra… - dijo con voz musical - …de esa que te encantaba…

- ¿Traerás a _Ronald_? – reí.

- Exacto…

- Te quiero… tonta… - no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que probé unas buenas papas fritas – quiero un cuarto de libra con queso…

- Dalo por hecho… - rió - … te veo en media hora.

- ¿Media hora?

- Si… es la una con diez…

- ¡¿Qué?! – miré el reloj – Ino, me quedé dormida, no he hecho nada…

- Sakura… no tienes nada que hacer… relájate…

- Si…si…. Te cuelgo… me ducharé… nos vemos ¡adiós!

Lancé el teléfono sobre la cama y corrí a darme una ducha. No suelo ser del tipo extremamente madrugador, pero tampoco del que duerme hasta horas avanzadas.

Me puse una solera, unas par de flip flops y un cintillo. Una vez lista, bajé las escaleras y me paré de sopetón. Ino tenía razón, estaba todo ordenado. Fui a la cocina y tomé una bandeja con platos y servilletas y salí a la terraza. El día estaba soleado y muy hermoso.

Ino llegó un par de minutos más tarde, con dos bolsas de papel con una M grande y amarilla en su parte exterior.

Recibí los paquetes y la guié hasta afuera. Íbamos a comenzar con la comida cuando sonó el timbre.

- Debe ser Sasuke… - murmuré, levantándome.

- ¿El jardinero _hot_? – preguntó Ino y me reí.

- Si Ino… el jardinero _hot_…

- ¡Qué bueno que traje mis lentes! – dio un aplauso.

- ¿Lentes? – pregunté – pero si no los necesitas…

- Tengo miopía querida… los necesito para ver su cuerpo a la distancia…

Resoplé y me levanté negando con la cabeza. Preferí no mencionar el tema de que Sasha también se había semi enamorado de él, porque juntas tenían unas ideas…

Abrí la puerta y lo saludé con una gran sonrisa. Traía un jockey color celeste, que le hacía ver bastante deportivo, una polera negra en cuello V y unos jeans.

- No pensé que vendrías hoy…

- Es lunes… - me dijo con una extraña sonrisa - … siempre vengo los lunes ¿no?

La verdad, no tenía idea.

- ¡Si! – contesté – lo había olvidado…

Avanzó un par de metros hacia la cocina y se quedó detenido.

- Sasuke… - hablé y dio la vuelta mirándome - …yo… quería darte las gracias... por traerme, por ayudarme… por todo… y…

- No hay problema… fue sólo un _favor_... - contestó y me miró un par de segundos - …el tipo del jeep era tu marido ¿no?

Asentí. No sé si era mi imaginación, pero su pregunta tenía un extraño tono, como si no le hubiese agradado.

- ¡Sakuraaaa! – me gritó Ino desde el pasillo, hasta llegar a la cocina - ¡hola Sasuke!

El aludido levantó la mano y le sonrió.

- Sí que hace calor hoy ¿no? – miró a Sasuke con una sonrisa bastante conocida para mi – ojalá no te de tanto calor afuera…

La miré con disgusto. Sabía a lo que se refería.

- Bien… me voy a lo mío… - y se retiró por el pasillo que daba al patio.

Ino me miró y puso cara de babosa.

- Espero que muera de calor… si-si-si - susurró - …así quizás se lo saca toooodooooo…

- Ino… - negué con la cabeza - ¿tiene 20 años, sabías? Es casi ilegal…

- Créeme que la cárcel es un precio que muchas pagarían por pasar una noche con ese bombón – miró hacia el pasillo – joder ¿le has visto el trasero? Parece hecho a mano Saku…

- ¡Ino! ¡te va a escuchar!

Mi amiga no se dio por aludida y finalmente volvimos a la terraza.

La hamburguesa y las papas me refrescaron el estómago, aunque suene estúpido. Últimamente me había acostumbrado a comer cosas elaboradas, pues Sai odiaba ese tipo de comidas, y si llegaba mi suegra y veía que cocinaba eso, no quería ni pensar que clase de comentarios diría.

- ..así que finalmente le dije al idiota que tendría que nacer y reencarnarse en alguien completamente distinto para que yo pudiera siquiera aceptar salir con él – relató terminando la historia de porqué jamás volvería a salir con otro colega de la facultad - …lo peor de todo, es que cuando me mira, me pone una cara… ¡que ni te explico! … necesito alguien que me de energías Sakura… no que me las chupe como aspiradora… si quisiera alguien a quien plancharle las camisas… ¡joder! Con suerte se planchar mi propia ropa…

- Lo tengo claro… - reí - …aún espero que me devuelvas mi blusa de satén…

- Eso fue un accidente… - aclaró - …además yo puse la plancha al máximo porque pensé que así quedaría mejor… - hizo un puchero - …no era mi intención…

- Ya lo sé… - volví a reír - …es por eso que ahora sólo estoy autorizada para prestarte algodón…

- Eres muy cruel Sakura Haruno…

- _Sakura Hayashi_… - le corregí - …tengo que acostumbrarme…

Ino permaneció en silenció mientras terminaba su hamburguesa. Miré mi enorme diamante de compromiso y me vino inevitablemente un peso de tristeza.

Estaba cansada de estar peleada con Sai, pero no creía que el darle un hijo iba a ser algo que hiciera que estuviera más en casa, porque en el fondo ese era otro de los problemas. En este momento, con su posición en la compañía ¿de dónde iba a sacar el tiempo para estar con él?

Suspiré… ¿porqué había tenido que salir ese tema?

- Y bien… - Ino encendió un cigarro.

- ¿Y bien qué? – le pregunté.

- ¿Qué pasó ahora con el _príncipe rana_?

- Ino… - le llamé la atención.

- ¿Qué? – me hizo un gesto de mofa - …yo ya sé que él me dice la _harapo con patas_… y fíjate que no me importa… porque él… ¡es el _príncipe sapo_! – me sacó la lengua.

- Quiere hijos… - solté finalmente.

- ¡Joder! – botó humo - ¿de nuevo con eso? – asentí.

- Es cada vez más insistente y cuando viene Nanako… - suspiré – el primer mes al menos era una vez a la semana, pero ahora…

- ¡Por Dios! ¡ni que se te fueran a secar los óvulos!

Escuché una risa algo ahogada, del lado del jardín.

- Shhh… - la calmé - ¿podrías hablar un poco más bajo?

- Lo siento… - levantó la mano - …es que odio ese concepto masculino en que creen que las mujeres somos unos _container_ de bebés…

- Hemos estado distantes todo el fin de semana… intercambiamos un par de palabras y saludos… pero está frío conmigo Ino… - sentí una opresión en mi corazón - …con suerte me ha besado un par de veces y se la ha pasado en la oficina…

- ¡Es un completo idiota! – tomó una enorme bocanada de humo y la soltó haciendo argollas – además ¿qué cree? ¿qué los bebés se hacen por mitosis? – hizo una mueca - …sin sexo no hay fiesta… - rió.

- No se trata sólo de eso Ino…

- Pero es un factor más que importante… - me corrigió.

- La verdad… quizás es mi culpa… quizás debería dejar la píldora..

- Demonios Sakura… ¿podrías dejar de ceder aunque sea ésta vez? – escuché unos pasos cerca.

- Mejor dejemos el tema… no quiero que Sasuke escuche de ésto … - suspiré – tengo suficiente con lo del otro día…

- ¿El otro día? – asentí.

- Almorcé con Sa… - me corregí – una amiga y me lo encontré, se ofreció a traerme en su moto y estaba Nanako y Sai y…

- ¡Espera! – me miró atolondrada - ¿te subiste a una moto? ¿tú?

- Me daba terror, pero…

- Eso sí que no te lo creo… eres bastante gallina para eso… - miró a Sasuke a un par de metros - …te envidio – entrecerró los ojos - …no cualquiera anda en una moto tan _hot_ con un tío que está _mega super hot_… tienes tanta suerte frentuda…

- ¿Qué no escuchaste la parte de la pelea?

- Vale… pero eso se compensa con tu experiencia extrema… ahora mejor cuéntame los detalles jugosos… ¿cómo era su abdomen? Apuesto que durísimo… - apagó el cigarro en dirección a Sasuke.

- Ino, no me fijo en esas cosas… estaba lo suficientemente aterrada pensando en que me podía estrellar contra la acera si no me afirmaba bien…

- Te odio por no toquetearlo… - hizo un puchero - …yo me habría afirmado de bien abajo…

- ¡Ino! – reproché - ¡basta!

El sonido de mi celular, detuvo la _amena _conversación.

_Era Sasha._

Me levanté, para ir adentro a contestar y traer unas copas con helado.

- Hola… - saludé.

- _¡!_ – habló eufórica -_ …te necesito a ti y a tu pincel… no aceptaré un no por respuesta…_

Me reí.

- ¿Mi pincel? – dije incrédula - …tú sabes que está retirado…

- _No… no… ¡no! No me vengas con excusas baratas, soy la reina quiebra excusas…_ - suspiró exageradamente – _si no me ayudas juro que saltaré desde el techo de la galería, con un letrero que diga que no me quisiste ayudar… y sabes que soy capaz querida…_ - cambió su voz dramática a una de desesperación extrema, a veces pensaba que debía haber estudiado actuación - _…me pidieron una pintura… y la necesitan para la próxima semana… _

- Pero Sasha… - la calmé - …conoces a mil artistas totalmente calificados con el pincel… y sabes que yo no lo tomo en años…

- _No es cualquier pintura barata querida… __**desnudo**__… necesito que pintes un desnudo… _- soltó, con propiedad.

- Sasha… - suspiré –…no puedo… ya sabes que estoy casada y Sai…

- _¡Qué se joda ese simio alérgico al arte!_ – gritó colérica – _por favor, te quiero a ti… _- apaciguó su tono - _Sakura… si no lo haces…puedo perder la galería… y no confío en otra que no seas tú… _- hizo un falso lloriqueo - _…por favor… eres la única y juro que nunca más te vuelvo a pedir algo…_

Me costaba tanto decirle que no y a sabiendas de que no era un favor fácil, tenía que hacerlo. Sasha había sido un diez… o mejor dicho un cien… se lo debía totalmente…

- Y bien… - solté un suspiro - …quien es el modelo…

- _¡! _– gritó en mi oído tan fuerte que tuve que alejar bastante el celular - _…estaba pensando en ese chico del otro día… quizás si le dices…_

- Ahí si que no Sasha… - repliqué - …nada de cosas extrañas y menos él… trabaja en mi casa de jardinero y no quiero quedar con su anatomía impresa cada vez que lo vea cortando el pasto…

- _Es que sería divinooooooo… es precioso… juro que…_

- Sasha… no – dije cortante - …tendrás que elegir… tu nuevo amor platónico o yo…

- _Chantaje…_ - dijo semi ofendida - _…sin artista no hay desnudo… tendré que contratar a alguno de los idiotas de Calvin Klein… espero haya algún amateur que no haya saturado ya el mercado con su trasero…_ - dijo molesta.

- Pues espero lo encuentres… y por favor… no pongas mi nombre… sabes que me traería problemas…

- _Querida… odio dártelos… pero hasta cuando seguirás en los laureles… eres una ar-tis-ta y con todas sus letras…_ - suspiró.

_¿Dónde llevan esa escultura? ¿Qué no saben diferenciar una esquina de una entrada y un pasillo? ¡Estúpidos! ¡Incompetentes!_

- _Te dejo… o sino… ¡perderé mi trabajo por culpa de éstos niñatos…!_ - gritó, más para ellos que para mí - _…te llamo para decirte el lugar y la hora… te aaaaaaaaaaaamooooooo querida…._ – y cortó.

_¡Diablos! _

Espero haber hecho lo correcto, pero después de todo, no podía negarme y menos si se trataba de Sasha y su trabajo. Iba a ser tan solo un _favor_…

Volví a la terraza y me encontré con Ino aspirando nicotina, con la vista fija en la piscina del fondo. Sasuke estaba con la podadora y nuevamente sin polera.

- ¿Ino? – le llamé

Mi amiga se giró, dejando a la vista unos lentes cuadrados y enormes. Se veía realmente divertida, pues no le pegaba en absoluto con la polera holgada y algo transparente que traía.

- Adoro estos lentes… son como catalejos… juro que veo cada gotita de sudor que le corre… - hizo un gruñido animal - …déjame en una habitación con él y me lo como a mordiscos Saku…

Me reí. Ino no tenía solución, así que opté por seguir con mi bebida y no comentar mi charla con Sasha o si no, habría escándalo.

Miré hacia el frente en dirección a Sasuke, pero desvié la mirada de inmediato. Sasuke realmente tenía buen físico… probablemente Sasha no se equivocaba al decir que habría sido un buen modelo, pero la verdad, no quería tenerlo de frente luego de verlo así.

* * *

Hola! Tardé en subir la conti, lo siento... espero les guste y sigan disfrutando ésta linda historia :)

besos!

- **Thy-Chan94** : =) espero k se siga poniendo así =) saludos! gracias por pasarr!

- **.-chi. **: yo tb la odiooo!! jajaja y tb babeé como tu XD me alegro k t guste el fic, espero nos sigamos leyendo =) saludines!

- **MilfeulleS** : graciasss!! jeje la vdd a mi tb m dejas a veces sin palabras, eres siempre muy agradable y positiva con mis pekeños escritos... =) cuidat mxo i nos seguimos leyendo, aunk ahora tardaré más =(

- **marijf22** : lamentablemnte las suegras no se eligen... :/ a mi tb m da mala espina.. kizás en k estaba sai... :P besitos!! espero te guste la conti =)

- **blem_u **: gracias! en primer lugar por comentar siempre, pese ak no te gusta mxo jeje me alegro k t gust la trama de la historia.. espero hacerlo bien.. saludos!

- **kaoru-uchiha **: jiji esa es la idea... sorprenderlas! =) adoro los acercamientos de esos dosss! T_T kiero k salga todo bien... besos!

- **setsuna17** : k bn!! =) haré lo posible para seguir agradando jeje muac! cuidat

- **Catalunaa** : jaja me alegro k t haya gustado el personaje de Sasha i sasuke T_T lo adoro

- **enishi-senpai **: jaja siii... Sasha es como demasiado extrovertida XD jajaj acepto tus buenas intenciones y veremos como transcurre al respecto :) y respecto a sai yo estoy deacuerdo cntigo... i más k turbio me tink negro :S jajaja mori de la risa con tu imagen mental XD en fin, besitos por comentar siempre en ésta página! cuidate mucho =)


	8. Sobrecargado

Serví un par de mesas rápidamente mientras miraba la hora. Me faltaban 5 minutos para terminar el turno e irme finalmente a casa.

Hoy había sido un día malditamente agotador.

El restaurante estaba copado a más no poder y Yuuki parecía andar con resaca, lo que la hacía lenta y algo torpe, así que como buen compañero tenía que ayudarla llevándome la mayor carga posible. Digo… todos hemos estado en sus zapatos con obligaciones por delante, es una real mierda.

Caminé apresurado una vez que llegó Hayato, quien me seguía el turno y fui a buscar mis cosas para irme al departamento a estudiar.

Mañana tenía un examen que me partía los sesos. "_Análisis Estructural_", sonaba bien antes que el jodido profesor comenzara la cátedra. Todos nos quedamos mirando como hablaba y escribía un montón de cosas y cuando terminó la clase, seguíamos sin entender la mitad de lo que había dicho.

Fui a tomar el autobús cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Hoy estaba algo cabreado, o más bien cansado, a tal punto, que hasta el puto sonido me molestaba. Al mirar la pantalla reconocí el número de inmediato. Era Karin.

Hola… - hablé con desgano.

_Yo… tú… una cama… y mucho sexo…_ - soltó con una voz animada.

¡Joder! La verdad, su panorama sonaba interesante y lo habría tomado de no ser por qué tenía una pila de hojas y libros esperándome en casa, junto con un examen que valía el 50% de la nota del semestre y que si me lo bancaba, me podía estropear la beca y el año.

Me gustaría… - traté de ser amable - …pero tengo examen y la verdad, estoy agotado Karin… no sé ni cómo voy a estudiarme toda esa mierda…

_Mmmm…_ - murmuró dudosa - _…comprendo… ¿lo dejamos para otra día?_

Ví a lo lejos las luces del autobús acercarse. Miré el letrero luminoso en la parte superior y era el que me llevaba a mi ansiada cama.

Tengo que colgar…

Y tal como lo dije, colgué, para sacar dinero y estirar el brazo para detener al autobús. Hoy no había traído a la _negra_ para ahorrar algo de dinero en gasolina esta semana. Tenía mis ahorros en el banco, pero había dejado la tarjeta para girar en mi bolso de jardinería en casa de Sakura, y como hoy no había tenido que ir, andaba con lo justo. Después de todo, un día en autobús no me haría mal, no nací con el par de ruedas que me acompañaban últimamente.

Me bastó llegar hasta la puerta del apartamento para saber que Naruto había llegado. Se podía olfatear el olor a ramen desde la subida de las escaleras.

Saqué mis llaves, algo apresurado y porque no decirlo, hambriento, esperando que la marabunta que tenía por amigo, me hubiese dejado, al menos, un maldito tazón.

Me lo encontré, sentado en el comedor, con un par de libros sobre la mesa, mirando la precaria televisión que habíamos comprado hace un par de años en un remate. Nuestra televisión era de esas que llegaba a los 12 canales y se cambiaba manual. Ya pueden imaginar porqué ni pensaríamos en contratar el cable.

Hola teme… - me saludó para luego llevarse tres bocados en un segundo, con un par de palillos.

Naruto… ¿te queda algo de eso? – solté mi bolso sobre el sillón y me encaminé hacia la mesa.

Me miró algo reacio. Sabía que Naruto adoraba el ramen y si bien, no era mi plato favorito, venía con tanta hambre que hasta la comida que él hacía, me parecía buena, además, no tenía tiempo para cocinar.

Sasuke… - habló dudoso - …es que… bueno… lo que pasa… la comida…

¡Idiota! – le golpeé la cabeza - ¿te lo comiste todo?

No me avisaste que se te antojaba ramen… - rió nervioso.

Al menos no te comiste las hamburguesas que sobraron de ayer… - me miró con un gesto que ya conocía – ¡joder! – tomé un par de hojas y le volví a pegar.

No tenía tiempo para cocinar ni para perder discutiendo la poca consideración que tenía mi amigo con la comida, así que me fui a buscar un vaso de leche, dos panes con mantequilla y me fui a mi habitación para retomar mi estudio de la noche anterior.

No era sólo cansancio del trabajo, sino que además, cargaba con el trasnoche de ayer… esos malditos libros parecían más largos que leerse al _Quijote_.

Tomé los apuntes y comencé a leer, pero el maldito sonido de mi celular me volvió a interrumpir. Era un número desconocido.

Hola… - solté algo molesto.

__… – gritó una voz del otro lado que prácticamente me dejó sordo.

Me alejé el teléfono un poco antes de seguir hablando. Podía adivinar de quien se trataba, pero creía más que nada, conocer el tono que la voz de pito que me había partido el tímpano.

¿Quién es? – pregunté, antes de afirmar que lo sabía.

_¡My Gooooooooooood!_ – exclamó - _¿te olvidaste de mi? ¡oh, no! Mi corazón de destroza_ – era un tío bastante exagerado.

¿Eres el amigo de Sa… - exhaló y me interrumpió antes de finalizar mi pregunta.

_¡¡Es broooomaaaaaa!!_ – no era bueno escuchando – _Sasuke lindo, maravilloso, divino, príncipe, apolínico… ¡Dios!_

¿De qué mierda hablaba? A ese tío si que le faltaba una tuerca.

_Soy Sasha…_ - rió - _… y te tengo una proposición…_

No tenía idea que podía ofrecerme un tío tan raro que me pudiera interesar.

Mira, no quiero ser mal educado ¿ok?, pero la verdad… estoy bastante ocupado y…

_Quiero que poses desnudo_ – interrumpió y yo me quedé callado un par de segundos ¿qué acaso se había tomado en serio que pensaría en el asunto? - _¿alóooooooooooo? ¿hellowwwwwwwwwwwwww? ¿bon jour?_

No… - dije cortante. Me quedaba claro que irse por las ramas con él, no iba a dar resultado.

_Mil dólares…_ - soltó tan seguro como mi respuesta anterior.

Lo pensé un par de segundos ¿de dónde mierda sacaban tíos así tanto dinero? Debía ser bastante importante, pero negué con la cabeza. Su aguda voz me interrumpió.

_Piénsalo… es una oportunidad en la ._ – suspiró como angustiado - _…además, el cuadro se venderá en la galería, no verás tus hermosas nalgas jugueteando detrás de un aviso de ropa interior masculina… aunque…_

¡Joder! No… - me comenzaba a exasperar - …estoy bastante ocupado y la verdad, no tengo tiempo para eso… lo siento – dije algo molesto.

_Tú te lo pierdes querido… pero bueno… aún tienes mi número, así que puedes llamarme si te arrepientes…_ - parecía que mis palabras le rebotaban - _…un beso… au revoir._

Al cortar me pregunté de donde mierda podía haber sacado mi teléfono. No creía que Sakura se lo hubiese dado, pero por otro lado, con lo insistente que era, probablemente mi jefa habría terminado accediendo con cansancio.

_Sí que era raro…_

Retomé mis apuntes, mientras comía el pan que tenía sobre la mesa del velador. Luego de media hora, tenía a _Ritz_ y su maldito método totalmente dominado, pero si no tomaba una pequeña siesta, iba a terminar con el rostro empapelado sobre una hoja, sin aprender nada, así que dejé un par de libros de lado y me tendí sobre la cama, dejando el despertador para 60 minutos más tarde.

_Una hora… sólo una hora…_

El sonido estruendoso y molesto de mi teléfono me hizo prácticamente saltar angustiado de la cama. Miré el reloj de mi mesa y tenía las 11 de la noche… ¡mierda! ¡Puto despertador! ¿Lo había puesto mal?

Tomé el teléfono y pude ver el teléfono de mi madre, haciendo luces y provocando aquel alarido.

Me rasqué un poco el cabello para despabilarme y me senté. Mi madre no solía llamar a éstas horas.

Madre… - hablé.

Escuché unos llantos de inmediato, por lo que me levanté bastante preocupado.

Mamá… ¿qué pasa? – trataba de hablar, pero comenzaba a llorar - …tranquilízate… habla tranquila o si no podemos hablar…

Inspiró hondo y comenzó a hablar.

_Tu padre…_ - tenía que ser… ¿qué mierda le había hecho ahora?

¡Te golpeó de nuevo! ¡viejo de mierda!

_No Sasuke… no me golpeó… _

¿Qué pasó? – comencé a desesperarme.

_Necesitábamos dinero y pues… no quería decírtelo… tu padre fue a la ciudad… robó un carro y lo estrelló contra la vitrina de una tienda de electrónicos… yo pensé que había salido a trabajar Sasuke… eso me había dicho, que había encontrado un trabajo nuevo y pues…_

Le creíste… - mi madre seguía pecando de ingenua.

_Sasuke… yo jamás te he pedido nada… hijo… por favor…_

Suspiré cansado… ¡cómo deseaba que mi madre pudiese también salir de aquel agujero en el que estaba por su propia voluntad! Pero era imposible, ese amor dependiente e incondicional que sentía por el bastardo de mi padre, jamás se lo iba a permitir.

Dime que necesitas… - a mi padre podría mandarlo a la mierda, pero a mi madre… no.

_Tu padre… la policía… me llamó… está en la comisaría… no hubo grandes daños… y bueno… necesita un abogado… salió bien después de todo, pero necesita dinero para la fianza…_

¿Cuánto? – pregunté. Sabía que esto no iba a salir dulce.

_Dos mil dólares…_ - su voz estaba llena de vergüenza y arrepentimiento.

Me alteré. Ni en mis ahorros tenía esa cantidad y el dinero que traía guardado, era más que nada para alimentar mis propios gastos… ¡joder!

¡Mierda! – suspiré cansado - … hasta cuándo madre… ¿eh? ¡¿hasta cuándo?!

_Es tu padre Sasuke… puede que no sea el mejor ni haya sido muy cariñoso, pero es tu…_

La familia no se elige madre… - dije serio.

_¿A mi tampoco? ¿tan malos somos?_ – su voz reflejaba dolor.

Mis palabras la habían lastimado y odiaba eso. Ya tenía ella suficiente con vivir con ese animal que tenía por padre, para tener que aguantar alguna ofensa de mi parte.

No es tu culpa… - traté de retractarme de cierta forma.

_Es tu padre y es mi marido… no porque esté pasando por un mal momento, lo vamos a abandonar…_

Son años de malos momentos mamá… ¿o ya olvidaste los golpes y los abusos?

_Lo siento… no quería molestarte…_ - soltó - _…trataré de arreglármelas de alguna forma._

¿Y de dónde? No tenía cómo arreglarlo y yo lo sabía de sobra.

Ahora no tengo todo el dinero… - hablé - …lo tendré para el fin de semana… quédate tranquila…

Podía sentir como trataba de calmar sus sollozos.

_Gracias…_ - dijo tratando de mantener la compostura - _…lamento todo…_

Déjalo… - la interrumpí, los arrepentimientos no valían y menos en éstas circunstancias en las que no era en absoluto culpable de toda las estupideces que hacía mi padre - … y mamá…

_¿Si?_ – preguntó con tono apagado.

Cuídate.

Le corté y me tendí sobre la cama. Amo a mi madre, pero hablar con ella más de un minuto, nunca traía algo bueno.

Ya no estaba cansado, estaba hastiado y sin ganas de leer ni una puta hoja.

En la cuenta tenía algo de dinero, pero no iba a ser suficiente.

Salí de mi habitación, tratando de maquinar ideas y me encontré con Naruto en el comedor, dándole mascadas a un trozo de pizza.

Te guardé un poco… - ofreció - …así te compenso por la hamburguesa.

Un par de minutos atrás, la comida me habría venido de perilla, pero con la preocupación me había quedado sin apetito.

Gracias… pero se me quitó el hambre…

Vamos, no te pongas sentimental por una estúpida hamburguesa hombre… ¡lo siento!

¡Joder! No es eso… - le grité, sentándome hastiado.

Dejó el trozo de comida y se echó para atrás, observándome con atención.

Ahora que… - habló.

Di un suspiro irritado.

Mi padre está preso, mi madre hecha un lío y no me alcanza para la puta fianza… - solté, tratando de liberar en parte el gran peso que tenía.

¿Y de cuánto estaríamos hablando?

Dos mil…

¡Estás de joda! – abrió los ojos y se estiró hacia la mesa.

¿Me ves que estoy para bromas?

Se apoyó en la silla con la cabeza hacia atrás.

Tengo 300 en la cuenta… mañana te los paso… - soltó serio.

Kakashi me paga adelantado, así que esa plata ya está invertida y el resto, en el banco, tendría que pedirle lo de la jardinería a Sakura…

¿Cuánto tendríamos entonces?

Sumando lo del banco y contando con lo de Sakura, más lo tuyo, serían 1200 dólares…

¡Mierda! Faltan 800…

Naruto podía parecer despreocupado, pero si había algo en que no fallaba, era en ser un buen amigo. El maldito jamás dudaba en ayudar, a excepción de cuando había comida involucrada.

La _negra_… si la vendo…

¿La venderías? – me preguntó incrédulo.

Me darían mil dólares fácilmente, Kakashi ya le echó el ojo una vez, le podría sacar más, pero necesitaría más tiempo… en cambio, ese dinero lo tendría seguro…

Te lo repito ¿vas a venderla?

Me partía el alma. La _negra_ era algo mío, que había conseguido a puro sudor y esfuerzo. Venderla, era como sacarme una pierna, pero ¿qué otra opción tenía?

Recordé, repentinamente, una que había desechado sin chistar.

Me ofrecieron un trabajo… - hablé de pronto, tomando un cigarro de la caja que tenía Naruto encima de la mesa.

¿Y? ¿es buen dinero? – preguntó.

Dudé si seguir.

Mil dólares… - contesté, mientras encendía el cigarro.

¡Teme! ¡es tu oportunidad!

No sé si tomarlo…

Pero Sasuke… ¿son muchas horas? – negué con la cabeza.

Sería sólo un día…

¡Entonces! ¿qué esperas? – lo miré para que notara que no era algo muy "_común_" - ¡mierda! Te ofreció dinero alguna tía por acostarte… ¿ese el problema?

Eso sería prostitución… - reí. Sí que tenía imaginación.

¿Está muy mala?

Lo miré algo incrédulo y solté una risotada. Su estupidez me había relajado un poco.

No es eso… quieren que sea modelo para una jodida pintura…

Naruto soltó una enorme carcajada y estuvo riéndose al menos 3 minutos. Yo me reí un rato, pero luego tomé un libro y lo golpeé en la cabeza.

No… no… pue… pue…dooo – seguía riendo.

Seguí fumando y lo miré molesto.

Ya… ya… - comenzó a respirar para calmarse.

Un minuto, luego de inhalar y exhalar, mi amigo estaba algo centrado de nuevo.

Ya… Sasuke _Bundchen_… - rió y lo fulminé para que la cortara de una vez - … vamos a verlo de una forma que sea conveniente ¿prefieres dejar a la _negra_ o ponerte para que algún maricueca te convierta en un cuadrito?

No quería dejar a la _negra_, pero tampoco quería hacer de un jodido modelo.

Lo aceptaré… - suspiré hastiado, tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás, luego de gruñir para intentar relajarme.

Naruto se estiró y me dio un golpecito en el hombro.

Ya… ya… no va a estar tan mal… sólo espero no verte en alguna tienda o que te detenga algún tío en la calle… se vería mal… ya sabes…

Lo volví a golpear y me fui a mi habitación.

Dudé si llamar de inmediato, pero quería una respuesta para terminar los malditos apuntes tranquilo. Quizás, el jodido Sasha, ya había contratado a alguien más y tenía que pensar en otra solución.

Llamé al único número desconocido que me había marcado hoy y bastó que sonara un tono, para que el tipo me contestara de inmediato.

_Dime que sí…. dime que sí…_ - habló. Si no fuera tan raro, habría pensado que estaba esperando mi llamada.

Habla Sasuke… - dije.

_Lo sé… pero dime que síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…_ - insistió.

Lo pensé y voy a aceptar tu oferta…

_¡!_ – parecía extasiado de felicidad.

Hice una mueca de disgusto.

Eso sí… necesitaré el dinero el mismo día luego de…

_Te depositaré por adelantado en tu cuenta o te tengo el sobre con el dinero para que lo retires cuando llegues a la galería… así no tienes oportunidad de arrepentirte…_

¡Wow! Sí que estaba desesperado…

Ehhh… gracias, pero bueno, tengo una sola pregunta… - había otro factor aparte del dinero que me preocupaba - ¿quién va a ser el supuesto artista? – dudé antes de seguir – no es Sakura… ¿cierto?

_¿Y eso te haría problema chiquillo travieso?_ – hizo una especie de rugido, que me provocó una mueca de disgusto.

Pues sí, la verdad, prefiero que sea alguien que no conozca.

_No te preoucuuuuuuuupes querido… estamos buscando a alguien para el trabajo…_ - hizo una especie de sonido de llanto ¡que tío más raro! - _…mi querida artista rechazó el trabajo…_

Cuando dijo eso, sentí algo de decepción.

Era en parte verdad el tema que me daba vergüenza estar así frente a ella, pero en parte, no tanto. La imagen mental de tener a Sakura en esas condiciones, no me era del todo desagradable, exceptuando claro, la parte en la que mi jefa llevaba toda su ropa puesta.

Ok… ¿y bien que tengo que hacer?

Suspiró.

_Llevar tu atlético cuerpo a mi galería en la Avenida Franklin número 749 mañana a las 5 de la tarde… la distinguirás de inmediato por su hermoso y sofisticado diseño… hablas con alguno de los ineptos que trabajan conmigo y te darán la llave para el segundo piso, donde tendré todo acondicionado para la hermosa obra de arte… ahí te estará esperando tu futuro Picasso… _- rió.

Ok…

_Te veo… o mejor dicho ¡te exhibiré! Au revoir…._ – y cortó.

¡Mierda! Espero no arrepentirme. Al menos había resuelto, aunque no de la forma más agradable, el maldito problema.

Me senté y comencé nuevamente a leer. Estaba concentrado, pero aún así, algo inquieto.

_La fantasía de Sakura desnuda, mordiendo el pincel y lanzándose a mis brazos, sí que hubiese sido una forma bastante agradable de ganarse esos mil dólares…_

Al día siguiente, cuando llegué a la facu en la negra, Temari estuvo revoloteando todo el día. Según ella, yo estaba raro.

Puede ser una andropausia prematura… ¿no vez que cumple los 21 en dos semanas? - habló Shikamaru, riéndose de su insistente novia.

¡Tu cumpleaños! – me miró preocupada - …éste año… ¡sí que te lo celebro! El año pasado fue un bodrio, pero ya que vas a cumplir la edad mundial para beber ante la ley, debes tener una fiesta digna…

No estaba para fiestas, tenía mi cabeza en otra parte, así que sólo asentí a sus opciones. Shikamaru se me acercó una vez que Temari tomó asiento.

Sí que andas sumiso hoy… ¿seguro que andas bien?

Le golpeé el hombro.

Hombre tranquilo… no pasa nada…

Menos mal… que si después te pasa algo y no ayudé, las pago yo con ésta mujer… - indicó a la rubia.

El examen comenzó minutos más tarde. Comencé a leer la primera hoja y luego a resolver problemas. Me abstraje de toda la mierda de mi padre en ese momento. No iba a fracasar, y menos ahora, que tanto me había costado salir de la puta raíz familiar.

Corran las hojas hacia adelante… - habló el profesor.

Había resuelto todo, pero el tiempo se me había pasado volando y no había alcanzado a revisar. Siempre lo hacía. Estaba claro, que de una u otra forma, tenía que solucionar esto pronto o me iba a terminar afectando.

El resto del día me lo pasé tirado en mi habitación, descansando, con la almohada tapándome la cabeza. Dejé una hoja con la indicación "No me jodas por hoy, quiero dormir", para que Naruto no llegara gritando a todo pulmón o pusiera su música a un volumen que me despertara.

Me fui, luego, a lo de Kakashi, a hacer efectivo el día libre que tenía a mi favor por el día que había reemplazado a Yuuki hace un par de semanas. A regañadientes, aceptó y salí con mi mochila, camino a la dirección de la galería de _Sasha_.

Sin ser un experto en el tema, sólo puedo decir que el lugar era enorme y además, tenía unas enormes lámparas, con las paredes con gran cantidad de cuadros por unos largos pasillos.

Una chica, con un corte de pelo que parecía sacado de un casco, me sonrió, dándome una mirada bastante sugerente.

Eres Sasuke ¿no? – yo sólo asentí - …lo supuse… Sasha nunca se equivoca y te describió a la perfección – se mordió el labio en gesto de aprobación - …serás un modelo perfecto, ansío en verte sobre el lienzo…

No tenía ganas de filtrear y estaba algo ansioso.

¿Dónde es? – pregunté con la voz seca.

Sacó un sobre de un estante y me lo entregó.

Ahí está el dinero y la llave, caminas hasta el fondo y hay una escalera. Con esa llave, abres las dos puertas… el artista aún no ha llegado… así que cuando esté aquí, te aviso por el citófono…

Luego de darle las gracias, caminé en la dirección que me había señalado y me encontré con una escalera totalmente camuflada, detrás de una puerta pintada del mismo color.

_Artistas…_

Para mi bastaría con una escalera simplona y punto, pero bueno, yo que sé…

Subí apresurado y me topé con una enorme puerta color naranja. Al introducir la llave y girar la perilla, me encontré frente a una enorme habitación blanca, con un atril grande frente a una silla, junto con una gran mesa con tubos, una paleta, unos líquidos y gran cantidad de pinceles.

Era oficial. Tal como me había dicho la chica, Picasso, no había llegado.

Había, frente al atril, una especie de futón, una silla y una mesa. Supongo que era para mí.

Me lancé sobre el futón, que parecía ser más blando y confortable que mi propia cama. Quizás con esos mil dólares, me habría comprado un colhón, o algo que fuera algo más cómodo y blando, aunque bueno, con el tiempo la había amansado y además, ese dinero no iría de todas formas para mi bolsillo.

Sonó una especie de timbre y fui a la puerta, donde yacía pegado a la pared un citófono.

¿Hola…? – contesté dudoso.

_Llegó el artista…_ - habló la chica que me había recibido, con voz seductora - _…dice que por favor espere listo…_

Listo parecía hacer referencia a _sin ropa_.

¡Joder! Pero bueno, ya estaba aquí, así que… ¡qué más da!

Comencé a quitarme la chaqueta y la sudadera azul marino que traía debajo, para seguir luego por el resto de ropa que quedaba hasta quedar sin nada.

Ojalá no vaya a ser un tío como Sasha, la verdad, me crisparía los nervios que alguien así me estuviera mirando el pene como si fuera un maldito aperitivo.

Me fui hacia la ventana y admiré la amplia vista que tenía. Adoro la ciudad… a que sí.

El sonido de la puerta, hizo que me diera cuenta que Picasso había llegado. Era hora de empezar y mejor pronto, así terminaba de una vez.

No me giré de inmediato, hasta que sentí la puerta cerrarse. La verdad tenía algo de nervios, sin considerarme un maldito cartucho, pero bueno, finalmente me decidí.

¡Ahhh! – vociferó la chica de rostro absolutamente conocido para mi al verme tal como estaba frente a ella.

_¡Mierda! ¡Maldito Sasha! ¡Hijo de puta! _

Sakura me miraba con la cara más roja que el más maduro de los tomates, mientras desviaba la mirada de inmediato hacia el lado.

Me tapé con las manos mi parte delantera y avancé hacia el futón, sin dejar de mirarla.

Esto era todo menos candente, a diferencia de mi fantasía.

Tomé mi chaqueta y me tapé, sentándome y tragando saliva.

Sakura… ¡joder! Sasha dijo que no…

Lo siento, lo siento… - se disculpó girándose…

Estoy tapado… te puedes girar… - parecía una niña pequeña avergonzada ante la peor de las fechorías.

La miré, con el rostro sonrojado, y tratando de sonreír para quitarle algo de incomodidad al asunto. Observé de inmediato sus rosados labios, los tenía apretados, mientras miraba el suelo y su semblante mostraba lo apenada que estaba. Me miraba dudosa, de vez en cuando, mientras tomaba asiento y negaba con la cabeza. Sus mejillas habían perdido algo de aquel rojo intenso y habían tomado un tono rosa que la hacía verse excesivamente inocente.

_Sakura tenía el rostro más adorable que había visto en mi puta vida…_

Como siempre, debo decir que lamento la tardanza…. Me encantaría contar con más tiempo.

Espero les guste, me dejen un par de buenos reviews, para que esta autora se sienta satisfecha de darse el trabajo de actualizar en dos páginas el mismo día… y tb me perdonen por no contestar siempre, pero d vdd k en ésta página es como más complicado k en la otra, sumado a mi falta de tiempo brígida…pliis comprendanme

Besitos :)

+ **MilFeulles:** que te puedo decir, tanto tiempo sin contestarte jeje hoy estuve respondiendo 90 reviews de otra página en la que actualizo que tenía atrasados… pero bueno, gracias siempre por escribirme y leerme…

+ **setsuna17:** no te preocupes que lo seguiré… me tardo, pero no dejaré mis fics =) nonono

+ **blem_u:** la mamá de sai esta entera sospechosa … esa vieja ya meterá su nariz =( la odio! Y espero k tu tb andes bien… nos leemos!

+ **narutto1**: la conti ya está!

+ **enishi-senpai:** te juro… eres cero pervert… todas kieren k lo pinte jajaj y yo tb kiero k saku salga de esa vida miserable k aun no cae en cuenta k tiene k sasuke la salve pliiiiiiiiis!

+ **paochan.:** jaja gracias por pasar! Yo tb muero k lo pinte XD

+ **nenika:** me rei tanto con eso de k sasha es de queen… pero concuerdo contigo en k es demasiado intensa XD besitos!


	9. Reacciones

No era la primera vez que veía a un hombre desnudo, pero sí era la primera vez que veía a alguien, a quien vería a diario que no fuera mi esposo, de esa forma.

No entendía porque Sasha había hecho algo así, o más bien, lo había planeado. Mi amiga, no era del tipo mentiroso, pero tampoco del tipo tonta inocentona. Algo tenía que estar maquinando esa cabecita que tenía y yo no le veía razón a éste asunto, porque al parecer, mi buen jardinero estaba como yo, impresionado, sólo que sin ropa.

_¡Maldición! De nuevo lo había mirado…_

Busqué en mi bolso, algo atolondrada, mi celular, para encarar a la responsable de todo este lío. Metí la mano revolviendo la especie de bazar que cargaba en el interior, cuando finalmente encontré un objeto helado, el cual saqué apresurada y nerviosa. Me sentía incómoda y además, muy avergonzada.

Miré hacia el lado y respiré hondo antes de volver a mirar a Sasuke. No quería parecer más ridícula de lo que había reaccionado y es que Sasuke debía creer que yo era una tonta por sonrojarme y pegar un grito tal como lo había hecho.

- Disculpa… - hablé para preguntarle cómo era que él había llegado a ésta situación. Quizás Sasha lo había obligado o algo así - …me gustaría saber que…

Lo miré tratando de parecer algo más normal con la situación y continuar hablando, pero fue inevitable que mis mejillas se ruborizaran al ver su cuerpo casi totalmente descubierto, a excepción claro, de su parte más íntima que estaba siendo tapada por una chaqueta de cuero negra.

Al dirigirle la vista, pude ver que me observaba con atención. Sí, era imposible que él tuviera que ver en esto. Nadie podría fingir sorpresa de una forma tan efectiva, pero para seguir hablando, necesitaba que se pusiera algo de ropa.

- Sé que va a sonar tonto, pero ¿te podrías poner algo encima? – giré la vista hacia el lado - …es que la verdad...

- Entiendo… - susurró.

- Me voltearé hacia la pared ¿si?

Y me giré. Escuché de inmediato el sonido de la madera del piso crujir y el de un cierre.

Me sentí un poco tonta y a la vez, un poco extrañada. No era mi debut pintando desnudos, al contrario, durante mis estudios había pintado aproximadamente unos 15 de ellos, pero era la primera vez que sentía tanto pudor al ver a un cuerpo de esa forma. Probablemente se encontraba asociado al hecho de que llevaba años sin hacerlo, a que estoy casada y que, además, ese chico que tenía en frente trabajaba casi a diario en mi casa y, pese a que no soy una pervertida, mi memoria no es para nada frágil. Espero que Ino no se entere de esto, o sino, no me soltara con el tema por un buen tiempo.

- Estoy listo… - habló de repente.

Me giré hacia él y lo observé con los jeans y la chaqueta puesta, mientras sus manos descansaban dentro de los bolsillos y sus pies descalzos, permanecían cruzados sobre el futón. Era la viva imagen de un niño esperando a que le dieran una orden.

- Yo… - comencé a hablar - …lo lamento Sasuke… de verdad… no estaba enterada de esto y Sasha…

- A mí me dijo que no serías tú la que pintaría… - soltó algo sorprendido.

La verdad, yo me sentía más sorprendida por el hecho de notar que él había accedido a posar para éste tipo de pinturas, pese a que lo había rechazado tan fervientemente hace un par de días.

- Debe ser una confusión… algún problema… - pensé en voz alta - …quizás Sasha… - luego lo miré - …espera un segundo ¿cuándo hablaste tu con ella?

Me miró con curiosidad.

- Ayer… - respondió dudoso mientras se balanceaba con el talón de sus pies.

Esto no podía haber sido una mera coincidencia, sino, la pura voluntad de mi amiga que no aceptaba las negativas.

- Llamaré a Sasha… ¿si?... vamos a solucionar esto… te voy a sacar de éste lío… vamos a conseguir a otro modelo y…

- No puedo… - me interrumpió - …la verdad… necesito el dinero.

Me detuve de inmediato de marcar el teléfono. Sasuke permanecía quieto mirando el suelo. Parecía un poco avergonzado y yo me sentí mal por ello. Lo que menos quería era que se sintiera así, yo sólo quería aclarar esto.

- Sasha dijo que no serías tú el artista de ésta obra… - soltó con una irónica risa - …yo mismo le pregunté, así que no entiendo… pero la verdad… - me miró con la vista fija - …necesito el dinero… _jefa_…

En cierta forma, me sentí decepcionada que dijera eso y era estúpido y contradictorio, pues yo tampoco había querido que fuese él la persona que estuviese sin ropa cuando yo subiera aquellas escaleras de la galería, pero sus palabras, me habían hecho sentir menoscabada como artista.

En ese momento dejé mi teléfono dentro de la cartera. No podía actuar como una niña tonta y caprichosa, además si bien Sasha había mentido, alguna razón debía tener y, por otro lado, podía verse reflejado en el rostro de Sasuke la sinceridad y vergüenza al decir que realmente el dinero era algo que necesitaba. Su vergüenza, se limitaba a un plano meramente económico, pero la mía, parecía bastante idiota al lado de la suya.

Inspiré profundamente y le ofrecí una sonrisa.

- Entonces… lo haremos por Sasha y por ti… - estiré mis dedos y me miró dándome a conocer que no entendía a lo que me refería - …mi amiga necesita esta obra y tú necesitas el dinero… así que haremos esto bien ¿si?

Permaneció quieto con la vista fija sobre mi, mientras yo trataba de mantener dibujado en mi rostro aquel signo de seguridad que era mi sonrisa, para que él no se sintiera mal respecto a todo esto. Eso era un principio fundamental que había recordado del profesor Roberts en la universidad acerca de éste tipo de pinturas: hay que transmitir seguridad, de lo contrario, la falta de conexión con el modelo y la propia inseguridad del artista, se verán reflejadas en una mala y pobre obra.

- Sasuke… - tosí carraspeando un poco mi garganta - …ponte cómodo ¿si?

Me miró dudoso y a la vez, avergonzado. Sabía que en el fondo, parecía estar tan asustado como yo.

Miré hacia la paleta mientras mezclaba colores y trataba de desconcentrarme del sonido de las ropas de mi jardinero que caían al suelo.

- ¿Está bien así? – preguntó con voz baja, pero a un volumen suficiente para que yo lo pudiese oír.

Respiré hondo antes de elevar mis ojos hacia el frente. Sentí una especie de hormigueo al verlo y una pequeña risita en mi interior me hizo recordar las constantes insinuaciones de Ino respecto a los atributos de mi jardinero. Al verme, dibujo una pequeña sonrisa, que me pareció ofrecía calidez y a su vez, me daba algo más de confianza.

- Debes sentirte cómodo y relajado… - murmuré tratando de evitar un contacto excesivo con sus ojos - …esto no requiere de poses forzadas ni nada estrafalario… siempre me ha gustado plasmar a las personas tal cual las veo… y me gustaría pintar al Sasuke natural que poda mi jardín día por medio… - reí y sentí como el ambiente se relajada un poco - …así que puedes sentarte o recostarte… lo que quieras…

- Haré lo que pueda… - estiró el brazo hacia atrás, dejando ver que pese que no tenía contextura de físico culturista, tenía sus líneas musculares en uso - …está claro que ésto del modelaje no es mi especialidad.

- ¡Demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo! – le contesté mientras sacaba el pincel y comenzaba a trazar líneas sobre la tela.

Al dirigir la vista sobre él nuevamente, pude ver que había adoptado una posición bastante peculiar. Estaba sentado sobre un banco de madera, con la vista sobre la ventana y los brazos le descansaban sobre las piernas. Era extraño, porque por lo general, los típicos modelos masculinos que se creían prácticamente dioses griegos con sus cuerpos y rostros de porcelana, se lanzaban sobre un sitio más cómodo, probablemente habrían preferido estirarse sobre el futón, dejando mucho a la vista y poco a la imaginación, ya que la humildad no era lo suyo, pero Sasuke, siendo un chico bien parecido, parecía no estar al tanto ni tener la intención de alardear con ello y la verdad, eso me agradó bastante y me hizo sentir más cómoda, porque si hubiese estado recostado, mirándome con cara de tigre en celo, como me había ocurrido un par de veces con unos tipos bastante desagradables, mi trabajo habría sido un suplicio, pero no. Al parecer la incomodidad de su postura, había disminuido considerablemente y había logrado finalmente adoptar una pose totalmente natural. Aún así, no podía ignorar la expresión en su rostro. Estaba serio, pero no de la forma que reflejaba desagrado, sino más bien, parecía pensativo y sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Podía notar, desde mi pequeña silla, que había algo que ocupaba su mente y le preocupaba mucho. Quise preguntarle en cierta ocasión qué le ocurría o por el tema del dinero, para saber si es que lo podía ayudar de alguna forma, pero no quería parecer entrometida.

Seguí, concentrada, imprimiendo colores sobre la tela, mientras levantaba la vista para observar a Sasuke. Desde el ángulo en que lo observaba en aquel momento y de la forma que lo hacía, por más objetiva que fuera, no cabía duda que Sasuke era bastante atractivo. Su tez si bien era algo bronceada producto de la exposición al sol, se notaba lisa y suave, siendo completamente innecesario tocarla para notarlo y demarcaba de forma casi perfecta los contornos de los músculos de su abdomen, brazos y pectorales. No era del tipo de hombre con vello demasiado abundante en su pecho, por el contrario, pero tenía una delgada, pero bien marcada, línea negra que nacía a nivel de la línea media de su abdomen y descendía hasta perderse en una gran cantidad de rizos oscuros, que daban nacimiento a aquella parte de su anatomía que yo evitaba observar demasiado. Agradecía en aquel momento no ser una pervertida, porque si no fuera como soy, probablemente terminaría mirándolo más de la cuenta, como lo hacía Ino cada vez que iba a casa a verme, aunque últimamente con toda esa especie de _kit de espionaje _que traía en su bolso, tenía serias dudas sobre la verdadera vocación de acompañarme que tenía la rubia.

Mi celular de pronto sonó y deje tanto el pincel, como la paleta, sobre la mesa, para ir por él y contestar.

- ¿Te molesta si enciendo un cigarro? – habló Sasuke mientras yo caminaba hacia mis cosas.

- No hay problema… - contesté - …Ino tiene mis pulmones domesticados…

Escuché una pequeña risa mientras revoloteaba el interior de mi bolso. Como era de esperarse, en aquella selva que guardaba en aquella especie de cartera enorme que tenía, la única pista para encontrar mi teléfono, era el fuerte vibrado, acompañado de un sonido bastante peculiar, que había puesto hace un par de meses, para cuando Sai me llamaba. Era la canción _No suprises_ de _Radiohead_. El motivo, bastante simple y quizás parezca algo burdo, pero era la canción que habían tocado cuando me pidió matrimonio en un restaurant. Sabía lo mucho que me gustaba así que la había elegido y desde entonces, esa canción se había impreso en mi mente como memoria de aquel recuerdo.

- Hola… - susurré.

La pelea que habíamos tenido hace un par de días, no se había solucionado demasiado y estos días el exceso de trabajo y horarios casi imposibles que estaba teniendo en la empresa, no daban facilidad para que tuviéramos una merecida reconciliación. Aún así, esperaba con ansias, que me entregara un par de palabras tiernas y dijera que ya no pasaba nada.

- _Sakura… ¿dónde estás?_ – preguntó, relativamente tranquilo.

Había pensado, con anterioridad, ésta situación. No se me daba mentirle, pero no quería agravar nuestro pleito y si le decía en lo que estaba, con quien, cómo y gracias a quien, iba a hacer un escándalo seguro, sin contar el alboroto masivo que armaría mi oportuna suegra al respecto. Ella jamás dejaría ir una oportunidad como esta para sabotear la poca felicidad que estábamos teniendo éstos días.

- Estoy esperando a Ino y Sasha en la galería… - sabía que no le iba a interesar preguntar más.

- _Ah…_ - suspiró - _…hoy llegaré más temprano a casa…_

Pude sentir como mi rostro se iluminaba con sus palabras. Pese a todo, lo quiero y odio estar peleada con él.

- Te prepararé una rica cena ¿si? – hablé emocionada - … y además…

- _Sakura…_ - me interrumpió.

- ¿Mmmm? – respondí.

- _Hay algo que quiero que hablemos…_ - no parecía molesto, pero por el tono de voz que uso, sabía que era importante.

- ¿Es algo malo? – pregunté apretando los labios.

- _Depende del punto de vista…_ - rió - _…pero no te preocupes… todo saldrá bien…_

Sentí un alivio en mi pecho y sonreí.

- Entonces te veo a las…

- _Nueve, quizás 8 y media… si quieres podemos salir a cenar… así te ahorras después lavar platos y todo eso…_ - parecía realmente animado, a diferencia de otros días.

- No… quiero cocinar… - hice un puchero, aunque sabía que él no podía verme.

- _Entonces te veo en casa… ¿necesites que mande un coche por ti?_

- Puedo tomar un taxi… - me sentía contenta.

- _Como quieras… nos vemos más tarde… _- me iba a cortar y la verdad, no quería.

- ¿Sai?

- _¿Si?_

- Te quiero… - solté bajito mientras miraba en mi dedo nuestro anillo de matrimonio.

- _Yo también…_ - parecía más contento - _…debo colgar, me esperan en la junta._

- ¡Si! Suerte… - y cerré mi teléfono.

La verdad, no soy del tipo que espera que le corten. Prefiero hacerlo yo. Me da algo de angustia esperar.

Me volteé con una gran sonrisa y al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Sasuke nuevamente, aterricé en la galería para recordar lo que estaba haciendo.

_La pintura…_

Tosí un poco, para disimular el impacto, mientras Sasuke me miraba con atención y volví a sentarme en la sillita.

Sasuke retomó automáticamente su posición y apagó el cigarro.

- ¿Ustedes las artistas siempre se sonrojan cuando ven a un hombre… - dudó si seguir - …así?

Agradecí no estar con el pincel sobre la tela, pues la detención abrupta de mi mano, habría sido fatal.

Levanté la vista para dirigirla sobre él, que me miraba curioso.

- La verdad… - inspiré un poco - …al principio es común, pero yo… no suelo pintar a gente a la que veo a diario… - terminé por decir.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no estoy despedido? – rió.

Me pareció bastante divertida su suposición.

- ¿Te parezco el tipo de mujer que haría algo así? – pregunté incrédula.

- En absoluto… - respondió rápidamente como si me hubiese ofendido - …creo que eres una mujer excepcional… - carraspeó su garganta - …digo… multifacética… a eso me refiero… pintas, cocinas, te haces cargo de la casa, ayudas a tus amigos y al jardinero, y bueno…

Me quedé quieta observándolo un par de segundos. Por un momento, me sentí algo incómoda con su comentario. No estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres me halagaran y menos después de que sabían quien era mi marido.

- Gra … gracias… - sonreí, retomando el pincel.

El resto del tiempo, pasó bastante silencioso. Sasuke, luego de aquel comentario, no hablaba mucho y yo tampoco.

Luego de dos horas y media, la pintura estaba lista y me eché hacia atrás para apreciarla más a lo macro. Sin ser soberbia, podría decir que estaba muy bien, casi perfecta.

- ¿Terminamos? – preguntó Sasuke tomando sus cosas del suelo.

- Estamos listos… - sonreí.

Seguí observando la pintura, mientras notaba en segundo plano como la piel de Sasuke comenzaba a cubrirse con sus ropas. Para Ino, habría sido una lástima, pero para mi, era de cierta forma… un alivio. Caminó, luego, hacia mi, posándose detrás de mi espalda. Se agachó, despreocupado, colocando su rostro al lado del mío, mientras admiraba la pintura. Podía sentir su aliento, golpeando mi hombro y, para ser sincera, la cercanía me incomodaba un poco. Mejor dicho, un poco más que eso.

- Te ha quedado genial… tienes un don… - habló, girando su rostro hacia el mío.

Lo tenía demasiado cerca.

Sonreí y me levanté de la silla, echándome hacia atrás.

- ¡Dios! ¡tengo que llamar a un taxi! ¡y a Ino! – caminé hacia mi bolso - ¿dónde dejé mi teléfono?

Sasuke me miró extrañado. Rebusqué en mi bolso, sin encontrar aquel objeto escurridizo.

- Está aquí… - indicó con el brazo hacia la mesa.

La verdad, lo había olvidado por completo.

- Soy algo distraída… - hablé en defensa propia.

- Pero pintas bien… - rió, despreocupado - … hicimos buena pareja… - levantó la mano para chocarla contra la mía.

Sonreí, imité su gesto y me encaminé a tomar el resto de mis cosas, mientras marcaba el celular.

- Te puedo llevar a casa… - me ofreció.

La verdad, su opción no me molestaba, pero luego del último encuentro que había tenido con Sai, lo que menos quería, era poner más tensa la situación en casa, sobre todo, cuando Sai parecía estar dispuesto a arreglar las cosas.

- Gracias… pero pediré un taxi… - apreté el botón para llamar.

En su rostro, se dibujo una extraña expresión. Por un momento, pensé que era decepción, pero dudaba estar en lo cierto. Quizás, era sólo mi artística imaginación que había sido liberada durante la tarde.

Bajamos a través de la escalera para llegar a la entrada donde se encontraba Jane, una de las chicas que trabajaba con Sasha, que al ver a Sasuke, prácticamente se lo devoró con la mirada. Al lado suyo, Ino parecía la más recatada de las acosadoras de aquel chicho.

Cuando llegamos a la calle, recordé que le debía el dinero del primer mes, así que antes de despedirme, me apresuré en pedirle su dirección, para así enviarle el cheque o llevárselo yo misma. No quería que pareciera poco natural, así que era perfecto, para en cierta forma ayudarlo.

- Te haré un cheque por cuatroscientos… ¿te parece?

- ¿Cuatroscientos? – preguntó dudoso.

- Es por éste mes… - hablé – has trabajado mucho y has dejado mi jardín muy bien… estoy muy contenta…

Me miró incrédulo y negó con la cabeza.

- Dijimos 200… - al parecer, no estaba dispuesto a recibir mi ayuda - … y agradezco el gesto Sakura, pero ya me ayudaste bastante con lo de arriba… - me sonrió en forma amable, sin dejar de notarse un dejo de vergüenza.

Mi intención jamás había ido en esa dirección. Jamás.

- Entonces tendrás los doscientos mañana… - respondí. No iba a insistir con lo otro.

Estiré mi mano, para despedirme y recibir un papel en el que había anotado su dirección, pero acercó su rostro al mío y besó mi mejilla, para luego sonreír de medio lado, mientras sacaba las llaves de su moto y se perdía entre la multitud. Fue bastante extraño, porqué sentí algo de frío en mi piel en aquel momento. Quizás debería haber traigo algo más calentito, el día no estaba muy primaveral que digamos, así que ignorando el escalofrío, guardé el papel en mi bolsillo.

Un par de segundos después, apareció el taxi y me encaminé a mi hogar, con un montón de ideas sobre lo que prepararía para la cena.

Atravesé la amplia puerta con rapidez, mientras me dirigía hacia el freezer para sacar pollo. Haría pollo al anís con papas a la crema, después de todo, me quedaba aún, una hora.

Salteé el pollo, agregué los aderezos en un recipiente y encendí el horno, para luego ir por las papas, ciboulette, pimienta, sal y la crema. Fácil y rico para el paladar, además, sabía de sobra que a Sai le encantaba.

Mientras se cocinaba la cena, subí rápidamente a mi habitación a tomar una ducha y cambiarme de ropa. Mi jersey tenía pintura en un par de lugares y mis manos y muñecas también, así que como un ladrón, tenía que borrar la evidencia, para evitar discusiones innecesarias. Tomé la ropa y la tiré en la cesta del lavado, para luego ir al closet y buscar que usar.

Aquel closet tan amplio, lleno de ropa que parecía ir más con la casa, que conmigo misma…

Suspiré.

Si bien no todas las tenidas eran de mi gusto, en mi corazón habitaba una artista, así que si hacía volar mi imaginación y tomaba algo de aquí y algo de allá, iba a llegar a un resultado satisfactorio, a excepción claro, por los tacones. No quería más de eso. El sonido del motor del jeep de Sai, me advirtió que mi marido se estaba acercando y debía apresurarme, pues no había puesto ni la mesa. Opté, finalmente, por una una falda alta como tubo a la cintura, que me llegaba un par de dedos sobre la rodilla, y para arriba una blusa blanca con una especie de flor rosa bordada en la parte superior, más un cintillo que mantenía mi cabello domado y me daba un toque infantil, que combinaba con unos zapatos planos del mismo color.

Bajé rápidamente las escaleras, luego de echarme perfume a toda velocidad, al sentir que Sai introducía la llave de la puerta dentro del cerrojo. Alcancé a bajar hasta el penúltimo escalón, cuando la puerta se abrió y Sai me quedó mirando estupefacto.

- Estás… - me miraba de pies a cabeza.

Sonreí.

- ¿Tú crees? – me acerqué un paso hacia él.

Caminó hasta mi, dejando su maletín en el suelo y cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Era todo lo que quería. No más peleas y sí más amor. Me rodeó por la cintura y me apretó contra su cuerpo.

Éste era el Sai con el cual yo me había casado y del que estaba enamorada.

- Te extrañé… - susurró mientras me levantaba del suelo y yo rodeaba mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

- Yo… todos los días… - lo miré fijamente.

Me abrazó con apremio y juntó sus labios con los míos. Al fin había pasado aquella molesta pelea que había traído ese ambiente hostil en nuestro hogar. Al fin íbamos a estar tranquilos de nuevo… eso era todo lo que yo quería. Nada más que eso.

Caminamos juntos tomados de la mano hacia la cocina. Antes de llegar, se detuvo.

- Debo cambiarme de ropa… la camisa… en la oficina… - habló.

- ¿Quieres que te la lave yo? Si quieres yo la llevo a…

- No… - me detuvo - …yo lo haré… no te preocupes…sólo vigila que la cena te quede exquisita…

- Estoy haciendo de tus platos favoritos…

Seguí cocinando feliz, con mi corazón rebosante de esperanza, hasta que los pasos acelerados de Sai bajando la escalera, hicieron que me detuviera. Lo observé, caminar con el rostro cargado de molestia, hacia donde nos habíamos encontrado hace un par de minutos. En su mano traía mi jersey y un papel… el papel en el que Sasuke había anotado su dirección.

- ¿Qué es esto? – me preguntó con voz seca - …la pintura está fresca… ¿no que habías estado con tus amigas?

- Sai… estuve en la tarde… pero luego llegué a casa y me puse a…

- ¿Y dónde está lo que pintaste? – me puse nerviosa. Nunca he sido buena para mentir.

- Sai… yo… la verdad… - se acercó con dos largos pasos y me sostuvo por los brazos, dejando caer mi jersey.

- ¿De quién es ésta dirección Sakura? ¿qué estuviste haciendo? – comenzó a remecerme.

No supe que contestar. No podía decirle la verdad. No había forma en que, lo que había estado haciendo, sonara bien para sus oídos.

De pronto, mi silencio pareció molestarle, y comenzó a remecerme con más fuerza. Fue ahí cuando me asusté.

- Sai… - traté de apartarlo - …me lastimas…

Me soltó de golpe y miró hacia el lado. Estaba avergonzado, pero seguía con sus ojos llenos de furia.

- Lo siento… - se alejó y luego me volvió la vista.

Acaricié mis brazos con mis manos. No me iba a dejar alguna marca, pero aún así, tenía los brazos enrojecidos. Lo podía sentir.

- Sai… yo…

Quería correr a sus brazos, pero a su vez, quería alejarme de ahí. Era la primera vez que me tomaba de esa forma y me había asustado.

- Comeré fuera… no me esperes… tengo mucho que pensar… - soltó dando la vuelta dándome la espalda.

Mi corazón pareció recibir una afilada aguja en el centro y una nube de desesperación y tristeza, cayó sobre mi.

- Espera… no te vayas… hablemos de esto ¿si?

- Sakura… - se giró hacia mi - … la próxima semana parto a Hong Kong por dos semanas… tenía que decírtelo ésta noche… - sus ojos se habían calmado y mostraban arrepentimiento - …de verdad… lo siento….

Lo ví alejarse por el umbral de la cocina y salir por la puerta de entrada. Miré a través de la ventana como ingresaba en su enorme _jeep _y desaparecía, mientras un suave olor a pollo salía del horno.

Afirmé mi cuerpo contra la encimera y traté de ahogar la angustia que comenzaba a salir desesperadamente a través de mi garganta, pero fue inevitable sentir como las tibias lágrimas corrían sin tregua por mi mejilla, mientras yo seguía preguntándome que mierda había pasado y que iba a ocurrir.

_No podía irse así… no podía dejarme así…_

* * *

Aquí estoy con la conti, apurada como siempre porque tengo MIL que estudiar... pero bueno, espero les guste... besos! y que tengan un lindo fin se semana!

Adiós!

- **hanna**: jaja cierto k pintar a un tipo así es la fantasía de kualkiera? hasta yo me vuelvo artista jaja saludos!

- **Jesybert** : jaja yo tb adoro a Sasha, es lo máximo =) la conti está! nos leemos!

- **camii-ssk **: pk penita sasuke??? por lo de sus padres o la situación??

- **setsuna17** : jaja no tengas nervios! aki está la conti, espero te guste =)

- **johana**: pues me alegro k te guste la trama de la historia =) i tb k no discrimines a sasha por sus inclinaciones sexuales jeje y el sasu saku está a la vuelta de la eskina ;) así kdon´t worry...respecto a mi pekeño error lo noté recién, pk subía los arxivos con formato rtf i kreo k en 2 ocasiones lo hacñia en word i ahí no toma las líneas en las k siempre pongo los diálogos... de todas formas gracias por la observación =) te cuidas!

- **blem_u**: así es la vida universitaria jeje k estudias a todo esto??? i gracias por las buenas vibras, espero k tu tb andes muy bien i te guste la conti.. muac!

- **kyo nakamura **: no entendi jeje pero gracias igual

- **MGGSS** : gracias! ya está!

- **kaoru-uchiha **: dos reviews jeje gracias! y pues me alegro k te guste i yo tb kero k deje tirado a sai... kreo k dp d este capi lo odiarás más aún XD i si encuentro una página donde vendan cuadritos de sasuke te la paso XD te cuidas eh? besos!

- **sakura_huchiha**: gracias!! no esperes tanto pues ya está jeje cuidate!


	10. Justicia divina

Tomé el autobús. Había hablado hace un par de minutos con mi madre y quedé en acompañarla a la oficina del abogado, dejar todos los trámites listos, para que el bastardo de mi padre saliera nuevamente a buscar una forma de cagarnos la vida. Después de todo, lo conocía bastante para saber que ésta no sería la primera ni la última vez que lo iba a hacer. Sugerí, en un principio, llevar a la _negra _conmigo, pero mi madre no es de esas personas muy resistentes a la velocidad ni a un aparato que no tenga puertas. No es que acostumbre a andar en un carro, ya que nunca tuvimos uno propio, pero el autobús le sienta bastante mejor.

Al bajarme en la esquina de _Lenox_ con _Murray_, divisé a una mujer alta, de largos cabellos negros, que traía un abrigo largo. Era imposible no reconocer a mi madre, pese a que no solía ser del tipo arreglado, su porte y belleza eran inconfundibles. Al verme, sonrió escondiendo en parte la vergüenza y arrepentimiento que tenía por toda la situación que envolvía su visita a la ciudad. Sentí de inmediato remordimiento por haber sido tan duro con ella en el teléfono la última vez que habíamos hablado, pero no sacaba nada con decírselo, empeoraría la situación. A pesar de esto, me saludó con un enorme abrazo y una frase muy cariñosa. Caminé a su lado, mientras seguía con su falsa sonrisa, pensando, probablemente, que yo me tragaría el cuento de esposa feliz, pero era imposible, ya la conocía demasiado para que me pudiese ocultar el sufrimiento tras su sonrisa, había pasado demasiado tiempo haciéndolo en casa y su rostro, pese a la belleza natural que poseía, se notaba marcado por la dura vida que había tenido desde que se casó, o más bien, conoció a mi padre.

Entramos a un viejo edificio, para luego subir hasta el cuarto piso, donde sobre una puerta gastada por el tiempo, se alzaba un letrero que decía "_Senju y Asociados_". Mi madre se detuvo frente a la puerta y inspiró con cansancio.

- Es aquí… - habló.

El lugar no era muy amplio. Tenía una estantería y un par de sillones, frente a los que se alzaba un escritorio y dos puertas. Había un extraño olor, que parecía ser una mezcla de cigarro y humedad.

Una mujer, de cabello negro y expresión de estrés, leía unos papeles y los archivaba en unas carpetas. Al vernos, se detuvo y miró a mi madre.

- Señora Uchiha… - saludó y luego extendió su mano hacia mi.

- Shizune… éste es mi hijo… Sasuke… - presentó mi madre y respondí el saludo.

- ¿Viajó con usted? – preguntó luego de darme la mano y volver a su escritorio.

- No – contestó – él vive y estudia aquí.

El teléfono sonó y la mujer levantó el auricular rápidamente.

- _Senju y Asociados…_ - habló – _no, la señora Senju no tiene disponible…_ - frunció el ceño- _lo siento… no, está ocupada… ¿quiere que le deje el recado?_- alzó las cejas en actitud de sorpresa - _…bajo su propio riesgo señor…. está bien…. _

Luego cortó y abrió una especie de agenda.

- La señora Senju está ocupada con una clienta, pero debe estar por terminar… es de esos casos que no le gustan mucho… ¿porqué no toman asiento mientras la esperan?

- Muchas gracias… - habló mi madre y nos sentamos en unos sillones de suave cuero.

Al mirar hacia las puertas que tenía frente a mí, pude leer sobre unos marcos de plástico dos nombres. Uno decía Tsunade y el de al lado, Jiraya. Bajo éstos, se alzaba la especialidad, supuse, de cada uno. Al parecer nuestra abogada, era especializada en casos perdidos, y el de al lado, en matrimonios fallidos. Era el par de abogados perfectos para mi familia. Lástima que mi madre sólo apelara a la primera.

Se abrió, de pronto, la puerta, dejando salir una gran nube de humo y a una mujer con aspecto sollozante.

- La próxima vez… al menos dile que sea un poco más inteligente… - exclamó una mujer con tono serio dentro de aquella oficina - …no cualquier estúpido roba en la tienda en la que trabaja, sabiendo que hay cámaras por todos lados…

La mujer salió apresuradamente, dándonos una mirada fugaz a mi madre y a mí.

- Esa mujer… - susurró - …es el demonio.

Luego salió, dando un gran portazo.

- Es su turno… - habló, indicándonos la puerta.

Inspiré algo de oxígeno puro antes de entrar a aquella pequeña oficina repleta de archivadores, carpetas y hojas. La mujer, que se encontraba de espalda a nosotros mirando por la ventana, tenía un cigarro en su mano derecha, mientras sostenía en la izquierda un vaso humeante. Al sentir que cerraba la puerta, se giró hacia nosotros y ¡joder! tenía unos pechos enormes, que pronunciaba con un gran escote, mostrando claramente su despreocupación por ocultarlos.

- Mikoto… - se levantó de la silla y le dio un abrazo a mi madre, dejando el vaso sobre el escritorio - … ¿y éste crío? – preguntó mirando hacia mi.

- Es mi hijo… Sasuke… - habló.

- A ti debe haber sacado lo guapo… - me miró levantando la ceja - … y a su padre, lo mal educado…

Me sentí medio idiota, así que estiré mi mano.

- Al menos aprende rápido… - dijo, recibiendo mi gesto y ofreciéndome una sonrisa - …siéntense – ordenó, volviendo a su silla giratoria.

Me senté, estirando la silla para mi madre, y luego tomé asiento a su lado.

La mujer, adoptó una pose algo más relajada y bebió un sorbo de aquel humeante y blanco vaso, que sostenía sobre su mano.

- ¡Qué poco considerada! – exclamó - ¿quieren _sake_?

Mi madre sonrió y yo miré algo sorprendido. Al parecer, nuestra abogada tenía su asunto propio con la bebida.

- Yo paso Tsunade… - habló mamá con suavidad.

- ¿Y tú? – me preguntó la mujer alzando la copa.

La observé dubitativo.

- Paso… - sonreí - …pero gracias.

La rubia, que tenía un par de coletas y un amplio chaleco de color verde, hizo una mofa y bebió de un sorbo.

- Detesto beber sola… - exclamó.

Se levantó luego y abrió un cajón metálico, que hacía un ruido rechinante y bien desagradable, para sacar una gruesa carpeta, y soltarla con poca suavidad sobre la mesa.

- Veamos… - comenzó a hojear - ¡aquí estás!

Colocó unos papeles adjuntados con un clip y tiró la carpeta sin cuidado alguno, sobre el piso. Supuse que el orden no era lo suyo, pero luego de vivir con Naruto, ya nada me sorprendía en ese aspecto. Se puso unos lentes y comenzó a leer las hojas.

- Hablé ayer con el fiscal… - comentó - …el dueño de la tienda está dispuesto a retirar los cargos si le pagan los daños que serían como quinientos dólares... - dejó las hojas - menos mal que Fugaku iba ebrio y no se estrelló de frente a la vitrina principal - suspiró - ...y que también es medio estúpido al volante, porque si se va un metro más al lado, no hay forma de sacarlo… - suspiró nuevamente - …aún así, quedará en libertad condicional Sakumo… ya traía antecedentes y esto... - dirigió la vista hacia mi y luego la volvió hacia mi madre - ...lo hago como un favor para ti… por mi, lo dejo que se pudra en la cárcel…

Observé atentó mientras hablaba. Me llamó la atención la familiaridad con la que se refería a mi desastroza familia. De todas formas, su carácter y forma directa de hablar con mi madre, sin hacer que ésta se volviera vulnerable me agradó. Dos puntos para la voluptuosa rubia que tenía en frente.

- Ahora… lo que me preocupa… es que conozco a Grant… sé cómo funciona… ésta semana habló de quinientos, la próxima encontrará otros quinientos que agregar… así que si no lo saldamos hoy, sumado al cargo por la fianza… estaremos bien jodidos… - miró a mi madre y luego a mi - ¿tienen el dinero?

Mi madre asintió.

- Si lo tenemos… - hablé.

- Perfecto… - sonrió - …adoro joder a Grant… - exclamó.

- ¿Y quién es ese tío? – pregunté.

- El dueño de la tienda… suele contratar a estúpidos como tu padre para éstos trabajos… así, se queda con lo del seguro, pero como tu padre no es muy astuto, ni en la vida ni sobre un carro, la jodió mal y el seguro decidió no pagarle ni un puto céntimo… así que renegó el asunto, tu padre se fue a la cárcel y aquí estamos tratando de sacarlo, haciendo que el cabrón recupere más encima el maldito dinero…

Apreté los puños.

- ¿Y no se puede hacer nada? ¿Una demanda? ¿algo? – exclamé enojado.

- Querido... – habló la mujer - …si se pudiera ¿crees que no lo habría hecho? – la miré extrañado - …llevo años de servicio comunitario salvando a idiotas como tu padre, pero la mafia y el lavado de dinero, es algo con lo que no te vas a querer meter… créeme.

Golpeé la mesa. La estupidez de mi madre y la ineficiencia del maldito sistema, me había costado dos mil dólares. Mil de vergüenza y mil de sudor.

Abrí mi bolso, saqué un sobre y lo dejé sobre la mesa.

- Ahí está el dinero… - me levanté - … yo tengo que ir a producir algo para no morirme de hambre… - miré al par de mujeres antes de irme - …o terminar como el estúpido de mi padre…

- ¡Sasuke! – exclamó mi madre.

- Sakumo… déjalo… - escuché la voz de la rubia detrás de mí - …a esa edad, todos creen que son perfectos y lo hacen todo bien, pero tarde o temprano, terminan aquí…

Cerré con un portazo. La rubia probablemente creía que de tal palo, tal astilla. No tenía idea. No tenía puta idea. Yo jamás iba a terminar como mi padre. Jamás. Había luchado toda mi vida, me había esforzado como ninguno de los idiotas que me rodeaban, para no hacerlo y me había costado cada sudor de mi frente. Por eso, cuando compré a la _negra_, sentí que al fin, tenía algo mío. Me daba un gusto después de pasármela trabajando y estudiando como buey de carga, como un animal… y ¿para qué? Para que el idiota que me había dado la mitad del material genético que tengo, se lo gastara de la forma más estúpida, mientras le metían el dedo en la boca como a un maldito crío.

Salí, bastante molesto, haciéndole un gesto a la secretaria y me fui al trabajo. Tenía que ir a lo de Sakura y la verdad, luego de mi último encuentro con ella, estaba algo preocupado. La chica, había mostrado una actitud de incomodidad innata, pese a lo mucho que lo quería disimular, pero aún así, no me había corrido del trabajo. Debía estar feliz, porque necesitaba el dinero, ahora más que nunca, pero no quería que me viera con ojos de lástima mientras arrancaba las malezas de su jardín.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, mientras me acercaba al paradero para ir por mi moto, después de todo, los ricos habían diseñado ese barrio para que los que no tuvieran carro, no pudieran llegar. Claro que no pensaban en los motorizados como yo.

Tomé mi celular para contestarle al idiota de Naruto.

- Qué pasa baka… - hablé.

- _Teme…_ - soltó - _¿cómo estuvo?_

- Jodido… como siempre… mi viejo es un idiota… - suspiré.

- _No es nuevo para ti…_ - rió - _… vino Temari con Shikamaru… la rubia anda como loca con lo de tu cumpleaños._

_¡Joder! Mi cumpleaños…_

Caí recién en cuenta un comentario que había hecho mi madre camino a lo de la abogada. Soy tan despistado como malo para las fechas.

- Lo olvidé… ando con tanto que…

- _Lo imaginé…_ - me interrumpió - _…le dije que la llamabas, así no te presiona con lo de la fiesta y…_

- ¿Fiesta? – pregunté alzando la mano para detener el autobús.

Lo que menos tenía ganas en éste momento era organizar algo así, aunque bueno, al menos faltaba una semana, pero Temari no dejaba nada sin revisar y menos después de que el año pasado, le hice el quite olímpico a su celebración.

- _Me habló de tanta cosa que la verdad… parece que quiere lanzar tus 21 en grande…_ - rió - _…y ya sabes que me crispa los nervios cuando se pone mandona, así que no dije nada cuando habló de luces y disfraces…_

Mi amiga estaba loca.

- ¿Disfraces? – suspiré, sacando algo de dinero, mientras afirmaba mi teléfono con el hombro y mi cabeza - …voy a tener que hablar seriamente con ella o con Shikamaru más tarde…

- _No metas al Nara… ya sabes que todo le parece problemático…_ - bufó.

- Mierda… - me senté - …algo se me ocurrirá…

- _Hice un esfuerzo y te dejé ramen…_ - habló - _…pero comételo antes que llegue en la tarde o te quedas sin nada… _- rió.

- Wow… eso sí que es consideración… - exclamé - …¿alguna otra novedad de la que me quieras poner al tanto?

- _Se pasó Karin…_ - habló con disgusto - _…dijo algo de que habías quedado de juntarte con ella a comer a las 6…_

- No sé me ha olvidado… - contesté.

Karin me había llamado ayer para fijar la cita. Llevaba un par de semanas sin verla y no era que la extrañara, pero quizás la falta de una chica sobre mi cama, me estaba haciendo reaccionar demasiado con cierta mujer que veía casi a diario.

- _Menos mal…_ - suspiró - _…si vienen saldré ¿si? Este apartamento no es suficiente para mi y ella cuando ha pasado una semana sin sexo… _- hizo un sonido de asco.

- Búscate una novia… o alguien con quien tirar… - reí.

- _Ya tuve de eso…_ - y sí que lo había tenido - _…y fue suficiente._

El año pasado había tenido algo esporádico con una de las amigas de Karin y había terminado mal. La tipa no entendió las señales de mi amigo sobre la informalidad de la relación y terminaba apareciéndose aquí casi a diario, hasta el punto que lo agotó. Cuando habló con ella al respecto fue fatal, casi patético, así que tuvo que ser cruel por primera vez con una chica, por lo que concluyó que lo de _latin lover_, no cabía con su personalidad.

- Espero que cuando te baje la necesidad, encuentres a una que no esté loca… - me burlé.

- _No tengo prisa…_ - rió -_¿y qué harás ahora?_

- Voy por la _negra_ y luego a lo de Sakura…

- ¿Quién es Sakura? – preguntó.

- Mi jefa… la de…

- _¿La anciana?_

Solté una enorme carcajada. Su comentario me había subido algo mi rostro apático.

- La anciana de 25 años… - reí.

- _¡Joder!_ – exclamó - _…supongo que debe ser una tía con cara de bruja para que le digas anciana…_

Mi amigo claramente se caracterizaba por lo bueno, no por lo ágil mentalmente.

- Claro… diste en el clavo teme… - no valía decirle lo contrario, después de todo, era improbable que llegara a conocerla.

- _Te dejo… suerte con la ancianita y… Sasuke…_ - exclamó.

- ¿Hmp? – pregunté, mientras veía por la ventana.

- _Lo siento… no te va a quedar ramen…_

Y cortó. Maldito rubio con su estómago sin conciencia por los amigos hambrientos que estaban pasando un día como la mierda.

Me bajé en la octava parada y saqué las llaves del bolso, para ir al subterráneo por la negra. Solía taparla con una sábana para que no sufriera el deterioro. Puede sonar medio maricón, pero la cuido porque lo vale y además, porque me costó.

Un poco más despejado luego del mal rato de la jodida mañana, la monté, mientras escuchaba su ronroneo cuando giraba la llave y encendía el motor ¡cómo adoro ese sonido!

Con el casco puesto y saliendo a la calle principal, me dirigí a toda velocidad a lo de Sakura. Me detuve en la esquina de _Burke_ con _Pelham Bay_. Al levantar la vista me topé con un enorme letrero que cubría el frente de un rascacielos, donde posaba una mujer con escasa ropa y un tío de la misma forma sobre ella, promocionando una marca de ropa. Recordé en aquel momento todo el tema de la pintura y a Sakura. Su rostro avergonzado, las cortas miradas que me dirigía y mi estúpida respuesta al decirle que era excepcional. No es que no lo pensara, porque en realidad lo hago, el problema es que no iba al caso y después de eso, no había hecho más que incomodarla.

Sentí un bocinazo detrás de mi y me volteé molesto, dispuesto a levantarle el dedo al tipo, pero comprendí el porqué del pitido cuando ví dos autos avanzar al lado mío. Habían dado el verde.

Bajo el rugido de la _negra_ avancé molesto conmigo mismo por estúpido. Tenía que dejar de divagar con esa estupidez. Sasha había cometido un error, Sakura había sido profesional y yo necesitaba el dinero. Punto final del asunto.

Al llegar a la fachada de la imponente mansión, estacioné en el aparcadero, desocupado en ese momento, por lo que supuse que no habría problema.

Me bajé y toqué el timbre, pero no hubo respuesta. Volví a repetir la acción, pero tampoco pasaba nada.

- Quizás se olvidó que vendría y salió… - murmuré tomando mi teléfono para marcarle.

Busqué en el directorio su nombre y marqué de inmediato, esperando los tonos para que atendiera, pero nada.

Luego de marcar dos veces el resultado era el mismo.

Supongo que debería haberme ido y hubiese estado bien, pero no podía. Algo no estaba bien. Sakura no parecía ser del tipo de chica a la que no le importa plantar a alguien que trabaja en su casa. Parecía demasiado responsable para eso.

Miré hacia los lados, cerciorándome que ninguna vecina chismosa estuviese viendo y como un jodido ladrón, trepé un árbol, me afirmé en el enorme muro de unos 2 metros y salté hacia el otro lado. Le mencionaría de una forma graciosa lo fácil que era entrar a su casa, para que lo tuviera en cuenta y también le sugeriría que tuviera un _rottweiller_ o alguno de esos que no te sueltan hasta salir con un trozo de tu brazo.

Me sobé un poco las rodillas y caminé hacia la puerta lateral por la que siempre salía. Estaba cerrada. Fui a tratar con la de la terraza y ésta sí estaba abierta. Mi jefa era realmente despistada.

Entré a enorme sala, que estaba en absoluto silencio y avancé a través de la casa. No se escuchaba ningún ruido. Sakura probablemente no estaba. Me giré dispuesto a abandonar la mansión, cuando un ruido como de un golpe del segundo piso, me hizo entrar en alerta. Fue extraño. No tenía que preocuparme, pero en dos segundos me pasé la película de la vida, pensando en mi jefa siendo acosada con algún tipo tan ágil como yo para irrumpir en su casa, así que me ví subiendo las amplias escaleras a trompazos mientras gritaba su nombre. Tenía que estar pasando algo malo allí arriba, de lo contrario, me habría contestado, o quizás el tipo la había golpeado y la tenía inconsciente mientras desvalijaba sus cosas.

Escuché un sonido al final del largo pasillo y me apresuré. Pensé de inmediato en su frágil rostro y tierna sonrisa, aunque suene estúpido. No quería llegar tarde.

- ¡Sakura! – grité, mientras abrí la puerta con fuerza.

_¡Joder!_

Al entrar, me encontré con sus ojos verdes posados con terror sobre mí, mientras sostenía una diminuta toalla tratando de tapar sus desnudos pechos y la parte inferior de su ombligo, que llevaba una pantaleta de encaje blanco.

Me quedé estupefacto, mirándola casi embobado. Jamás había visto a una mujer tan hermosa como ella.

Tenía un pequeño iPod a un volumen bien elevado, anclado a su pantaleta, razón por la cual probablemente no me había escuchado en absoluto.

Se metió rápidamente al baño y cerró la puerta, mientras yo seguía ahí, como un idiota. Podría jurar que los colores se me habían subido a la cara. Me sentía estúpido, distaba de ser el tío que no había visto a una mujer así, para luego quitarle la ropa y hundirse en ella, pero ésta vez era distinto. Totalmente distinto.

- ¿Sigues ahí? – habló su voz desde el baño.

Al escucharla, salí de mi especie de hechizo. No sonaba molesta, sino más bien, asustada y sorprendida. Probablemente mi presencia debía haberle dado el susto de su vida.

- Salgo… - solté.

No sabía que más decir.

Cerré la puerta y bajé, aún algo aturdido, hacia el hall, para sentarme en el último peldaño. Metí mis manos entre mi cabello y apreté un poco mi cráneo. Tenía clavada la imagen de Sakura como el más atormentador de los recuerdos. Nunca he sido de los que alardean de tener memoria fotográfica, pero podía recordar cada detalle como si lo hubiese estado observando por horas. Pese a no tener mucha estatura, sus piernas eran largas y delgadas, contorneándose grácilmente hacia sus caderas y dejando entre ellas, un espacio que dejaba al tanto su parte más femenina, cubierta por esa blanca pantaleta, lista para ser abordaba por unas lujuriosas manos. La toalla, había cubierto parte de su abdomen, pero podía notar sus caderas claramente, que subían a través de una piel tersa y apretada, sobre su diminuta cintura. Podría jurar que su cintura cabría perfectamente entre mis manos ¡a que sí! Y pese a que el maldito algodón, cubría sus pechos, podía ver una curva lateral de ellos asomándose y pronunciándose sobre la gruesa tela. Su rostro, sería demasiado de describir. He visto mujeres hermosas en mi vida, de todo tipo, pero la belleza de Sakura era algo tan natural y tan puro que dolía. Toda ella, toda esa maldita imagen de ella, habían encendido mi maldito cuerpo y no podía sacármela de la cabeza. Podría recorrer con la vista su cuerpo una y otra vez y no me cansaría, podría invadir con mis manos todos sus rincones hasta hacerla suplicar por más y luego la tomaría hasta fundirnos de placer. Si tan solo no…

- Sasuke… - susurró su voz desde arriba.

Me giré torpemente y me levanté. Se había cubierto con un grueso polerón y un pantalón deportivo, más unas pantuflas de oso. La observé preguntándome si realmente era consciente de lo que podía causar en un hombre aún con esas ropas que a ella le podían parecer de lo más normal. O quizás yo simplemente había quedado como estúpido luego de mi intromisión en su alcoba.

Iba a comenzar a hablar, pero vi su rostro apagado. La sonrisa que la caracterizaba al recibirme había desaparecido por completo. Me sentí culpable en aquel momento ¿era mi culpa?

- Siento que… - comenzó a hablar, mientras descendía por las escaleras - …la verdad hoy no…

- Lo lamento… - la interrumpí - …llamé y pensé que había ocurrido algo… me preocupé…

- No pasa nada… - miró hacia el suelo - …yo…

Su rostro reflejaba una expresión extraña y pude ver sus ojos cansados. Tenía unas ojeras de cansancio, pero que no lograban perturbar su belleza.

- ¿Te asusté mucho? – pregunté, tratando de alivianar el ambiente y sacarle al menos una sonrisa.

- Sasuke… - habló - …lamento no haber abierto la puerta, creo que hoy no…

Su labio se apretó y respiró hondo. La miré con preocupación. Conocía demasiado esa expresión, como para ignorarla. Sabía de memoria todos los gestos que hacía una mujer para ocultar su dolor y para evitar que se aflojaran las lágrimas. Mi madre pasó demasiado tiempo haciéndolo.

Me acerqué a ella y levanté su barbilla. Sus ojos jade brillaban y me sentí afligido al ver su expresión de dolor.

- ¿Qué pasó? – pregunté de golpe.

No me correspondía, claro que no, tomarme la atribución de hacer preguntas sobre su vida privada, pero veía poco probable que su pena se viera relacionada con mi reciente intromisión sobre su habitación o el feroz susto que le había hecho pasar.

Desvió la mirada de inmediato al encontrarse con la mía, pero la llamé, provocando que volviese nuevamente.

- Puede que no te lo parezca, pero quizás te sirva contármelo, no soy tan crío como crees… - y no era mera curiosidad, mi preocupación era genuina - …es en serio, si quieres…

- Sasuke… - me interrumpió, mirándome con demanda.

- Dime… - sostuve.

- ¿Me puedes abrazar… - apoyó sus brazos titubeando sobre mi pecho - … por favor? – terminó de preguntar mientras soltaba las primeras lágrimas.

No respondí. Me acerqué a ella y rodeé su pequeña cintura con mis brazos, llevándola lentamente hacia mi cuerpo, mientras sentía como humedecía mi camisa con sus lágrimas. Lo que percibía en aquel momento, distaba del deseo que había perpetuado su imagen en mi mente, sobre mi cuerpo. La necesidad de acurrucarla, primaba sobre la parte animal que alojaba dentro de mis pantalones, y me aturdía de una forma que no había sentido antes. Era realmente idiota pensarlo, pero Sakura, pese a ser mayor que yo y vivir una vida completamente diferente a la mía, parecía sentirse abrigada entre mis brazos y apoyada sobre mi regazo. Mientras soltaba su pesar, acerqué mi mano hacia su cabello y comencé a acariciarlo. Sabía que eso podía ayudar, ya que siempre lo hacía con mi madre, y lograba que finalmente se calmara.

Se mantuvo callada por un par de minutos, para luego comenzar a apaciguar las lágrimas lentamente. Suspiró y me miró, tratando de dibujar una sonrisa.

- Gracias… - me miró hacia arriba y nuevamente quede estúpido frente a su verde mirada.

Se apartó y caminó hacia la cocina.

La seguí en silencio y la ví abrir el refrigerador, para sacar unas verduras y algo de carne. Limpió su rostro con la manga de su polerón y me miró con forzado entusiasmo.

- ¿Almorzaste? – preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza. Seguía algo aturdido por todo y debo decir, no suelo ser del tipo que se queda sin decir algo.

- ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo? – preguntó - …no hay prisa con las rosas y el helecho… - comentó.

- Ok… - fue todo lo que solté y me senté frente a ella.

Sacó un enorme cuchillo cocinero y comenzó a cortar unas verduras La chica que tenía frente a mi, era una que se esforzaba demasiado en dejar atrás a la que había estado llorando sobre mi regazo hace un par de minuto. Se esforzaba tanto, que daba pena verlo.

Escuché el golpe del filo del cuchillo sobre la madera, hasta que se detuvo, seguida por un fuerte _ouch_.

Me levanté de la silla y fui hacia ella. Había dado la llavé y al mirar el lavaplatos, pude ver el agua teñida con un color rojizo.

- Te cortaste… - hablé mirando su dedo.

La herida no era demasiado profunda, pero aún así, parecía sangrar como diablo.

- Lo siento… - sacó el dedo y lo llevó hacia su pecho - … lo siento… - nuevamente comenzó a soltar lágrimas - …soy tan torpe… voy a terminar esto ¿ok? No te preocupes, voy a preparar…

Tomé su brazo con suavidad y la giré hacia mi. Odiaba ver a una mujer sentirse así, la sensación era demasiado familiar, pero verla a ella, era peor aún.

- Déjalo… - hablé.

- Pero Sasuke… te iba a preparar comida y…

- Puedo ordenar una pizza… - interrumpí, sonriendo - …me da igual, sólo comámosla juntos ¿si?

Me miró sorprendida y estiré el brazo para sacar un trozo de toalla de papel, para luego envolverle el dedo.

- Apriétalo y ve por alcohol y una bandita… - le indiqué mientras iba hacia el teléfono - …luego de ordenar la comida, te curaré ese dedo…

Se quedó viéndome un par de segundos y se ruborizó, pero me quitó la vista de inmediato y salió de la cocina rápidamente. Escuché como subía con prisa las escaleras y me dejaba solo en la enorme cocina.

Solté los hombros para quitarme la tensión, mientras descolgaba el teléfono y marcaba el número de la pizzería en la que solía tragar como bestia. Eran deliciosas y como mi departamento, tenías las "_B_" que necesitaba. Cuando escuché la voz de la mujer del otro lado, hablé robótico y pedí dos grandes. Colgué luego de que me dijeran que las traerían en 30 minutos.

_Seguía atontado con su imagen, con su abrazo… seguía inundado con su olor a cerezos…_

Hola!!! En primer lugar las saludo... cómo están?? espero k bien... les cuento k yo empiezo los certámenes brígidamente... todo mayo, y estas dos primeras semanas serán full, así k les kiero avisar k no podré actualizar hasta el **16 de mayo**... espero me comprendan, pork estoy en mi penúltimo año de universidad...

besos!! :)

- **Hanna**: esa es la idea jejeje i uff si no los puedes ver ahora, no kero ni pensar como lo harás más adelante jejeje tienes razón, aunk en realidad no sé si la está perdiendo, saku sí ama a sai, pero ya veremos como se va dando todo mejor para esa pareja k tanto keremos jejej una pregunta... a k le llamas sasu saku?? besos??? intimidad?? me gustaría saber :P para responderte mejor... saludos!

- **MGGSS**: sai se pasa... estoy totalmente de acuerdo jajaja i kapaz k se vaia donde esa vieja para k le cocine los platos k le gusta... como lo tratan como bebe GR! y ya verás que pasa entre esos dos!! es lo k viene en los próximos dos capisss (luego de éste claro) aunk como podrás leer, ya están más cercanos =)

- **marijf22** : fácil... pk el amor a veces es ciego!! :/ yo la dvd se todo, kreo k tengo bien claro el cuento de sai, pero tendrás k leer para entender mejor jeje i bueno, no es tanto k sakur sea sumisa, es algo inocente i además kedó débil posterior a la muerte de sus padres, bancándoselas sola tanto tiempo, pero bueno, ya veremos como con sasuke vuelve a salir a flote como dices tu =)

- **blem_u**: no sé si la pondrá a pensar AHORA, pero como vez ha servido de acercamiento a sasuke, lo comenzará a entender como un pilar, si bien saku es una muy buena chica, está muy sola, tiene solo a sasha i a ino... i pese a k sasha es hombre, no marca el género masculino como se debe en su vida jeje cambiando de tema... me tink difícil tu krrera jeje k edad tienes?? yo estudio odontología :P k raro no?? escribiendo fics i metida en la boca de la gente jeje i bueno, espero k tb andes de lujo nos leemos!

-** MilfeulleS**: jajaj me dan risas las suposiciones al respecto, la vdd no he pensado al 100 el cuento de la camisa, pero bueno, ya desenmascararé a ese fakin amrido jajaj =) me alegro k t gustara el capiiii y yo no kiero pintarlo, lo kiero completito, kiero un novio como él sisiis =) besitos!

- **camii-ssk**: sip, es medio triste =( sasuke la vdd medio sufrirá en todo esto, pero te aviso k amo los finales felices sisiis besitos! nos leemos!

- **kaoru-uchiha**: exacto... en 2 semanas... cambiarán muxas cosas, ya verás... jajajajjaja kieren lemon salvaje?? me gustaría saberlo :P ya sabes k escribo a veces a gusto del consumidor jejjee besitps!

- **Yuli-Haruno-De-Uchiha** : jaja puxa no soy una persona demasiado interesante, pero no tengo ningún problema en contestar tus dudas sobre mi pekeña persona XD jejej y bueno, me alegro k t guste tanto la historia, es mi favorita =)

- **Jesybert**: ya está la conti!! espero te guste =)

- **FaBiiOoLiXx**: jajajajaj tanto odio al idiota de Sai XD y me alegro k te guste =) espero nos sigamos leyendo... te cuidas, si?? bye!

- **Annamariia**: graciasss!! i jeje con eso k amaneciste te refieres a k estuviste hasta tardísimo siguiendo la historia??? si es así, me sineto honrada de haberte desvelado jejeje =) y me alegro de haberme ganado una nueva lectora tan fiel como pareces serlo =) besitos!

- **kyo_nakamura**: no te preocupes =) sai y su familia, tienen MUXO escondido, sólo te diré eso... i él kreo k está totalmente mal enfocado, y concuerdo con lo del complejo de edipo... :/ besitos! espero te guste el capi

- **LOLISGUEVARA**: jaja gracias!! ya está la conti!! espero te guste!!!

Ahí contesté todos los comentsss jeje... ahora, tengo una duda sobre el lemon (no digo que venga en el próximo, pero todas sabemos k habrá) ... una de mis keridas lectoras escribió ke kería k fuera algo salvaje así k les dejo las alternativassss para k me digan k prefieren... saben k nunca tengo nada claro cuando estoy frente a la compu, así k puedo manipular mi cabecita en ese sentido... akí va:

1- lemon salvaje en el jardín

2- lemón salvaje en el atril

3 - lemon tierno en la alcoba de sakura

4- lemon romántico desde el primer piso hacia el sillón

5 - otras opciones (i x favor, dar una pincelada de la idea)

ya ven? mi fic es interactivo jejeje

cuídense!!!

muac!


	11. aviso

Hola a todas!

Escribo para contarles que estoy leyendo la historia y probablemente la próxima semana tendré el capítulo final de "Mal pronóstico".

Respecto a "No lo elegí", estoy subiendo la historia en la página .es... y debido a que cerraron la cuenta, comencé con ese porque va menos avanzadoo... espero su apoyo chicas!

Espero tener noticias de ustedes y que no se hayan olvidado de mi.

Atte.

Camila


	12. Chapter 12

Pasaron dos días y él no volvía. Intenté calmarme y no presionarlo llamándole a su celular, pero a medida que veía que la hora avanzaba y no tenía noticias de él, la garganta se me contraía y me desesperaba. Me sentía en el aire y lo peor de todo es que mañana se marchaba por dos semanas.

- Debería intentarlo de nuevo... - miré mi teléfono con angustia - ...quizás si le envío un mensaje... podría ser más subversiva con su idea de irse...

La rubia, que había permanecido de brazos cruzados mirándome a través de unos enormes anteojos de marco blanco y lente de un tono marrón, se sacó las gafas, colocándolas como cintillo sobre su cabello y dio innumerables vueltas a su largo pelo, en una extraña señal de que terminara.

- Déjalo Sakura... si te quiere llamar, pues que lo haga y si no... - rodeó los ojos - ...ya sabes...

- No Ino, no es así... esto no es una aventurilla ni un noviazgo adolescente... es un matrimonio... las cosas se tienen que arreglar... no es como que digas "me harté" y las cosas quedan hasta ahí... tengo que hablar con él y...

- ¿Y si él simplemente no quiere? - callé y me quedé observándola - ...no quiero ponerme dramática, pero quizás simplemente quiere pasar un par de días despejado el muy idiota, cuando en realidad la solución a sus problemas es hacerse una lobotomía y ya...

- ¡Ino! - la detuve - no empieces de nuevo con eso...

Mi amiga se echó hacia atrás y dio un suspiro.

- Okey... - sacó un cigarro y un encendedor cubierto de piedras de color morado, verde y turquesa - ...okey... cambiemos de tema a algo que, sin ofender, me interesa levemente más que el idio... - junté las cejas en signo de enfado y ella carraspeó - ...que el agradable de tu marido...

Me crucé de brazos y llevé los botones de mi sweater a cada costado en señal de abrigo. Sabía que probablemente quería hablar de mi jardinero. No le había contado la historia completa, claro que no. La conocía de sobra como para saber que partes omitir y que partes amortiguar. Había bastado con mencionarle la actitud amable y comprensiva que había tenido conmigo hace un par de días, creyendo estúpidamente que lo dejaría ir y lo tomaría como algo normal, pero luego de exclamar como por 5 minutos seguidos lo adorable que era aquel chico, comenzó con demasiadas preguntas que, la verdad, me hacían sentir incómoda y recordar algunas cosas que no habían sido del todo regulares en los últimos días, como por ejemplo, el hecho de que lo había pintado y visto desnudo o, por otra parte, que el casi me había visto a mi de la misma forma. No podía contarle eso, la habría enloquecido totalmente y probablemente se desviviría junto a Sasha armando alguna cosa que no tenía cabida en mi mente, pues de cierta forma intuía que en la cabeza de Ino todo lo pasional era perfecto y para ella Sasuke lo era y no es que yo no piense que sea buena persona, pero la verdad a veces me cansaba que Ino lo viera sólo como un trozo de carne con buenos pectorales. Para mí se había convertido en una especie de amigo. Solía tener gestos muy agradables hacia mí, sobre todo después de aquel día, y de la misma forma sentía que le debía una especie de retribución por todo, pero fuera del dinero no veía que podía hacer por él.

- ¿Hoy no toca corte de pasto? - preguntó la rubia sacándome de mi reflexión.

- No Ino... - negué con la cabeza - ...Sasuke avisó que no vendría por algo de... - abrí un poco los ojos y luego los relajé tratando de evitar que mi amiga notara el gesto que estaba a punto de colocar - ...su cumpleaños... - dije prácticamente para mi misma.

De pronto me sentí terrible. Una especie de cargo de conciencia. Sasuke había pasado prácticamente una tarde entera tratando de levantarme el ánimo hace un par de días y yo no le había prestado la mínima atención cuando hacía comentarios sobre su vida.

Recordé casi como una frase magnánima cuando había hecho alusión a la fecha que se avecinaba: "no podré venir pasado mañana porque me han ligado a ésta tontería... han organizado una jodida fiesta y supongo que es mi obligación asisitir, después de todo soy el cumpleañero".

- ¡¿Qué? - exclamó la rubia golpeando la mesa - ... ¿que está de cumpleaños? - sonrió maliciosamente y luego hizo una especie de puchero en contraste - ...diablos... creí que le caía bien, podría haberme invitado ¿sabes?... amo las reuniones sociales despreocupadas y sin tanta etiqueta... odio tanto andar de tacos y vestidos ajustados... - se detuvo y volvió a hacer un puchero - ...quizás cree que somos unas vegetas sin gracia y por eso no nos invito...

- Lo hizo Ino, pero... - y entonces mi amiga prácticamente se paró frente a mis narices y volvió a golpear la mesa. Su gesto me dio a entender claramente el error que había cometido, no por declinar la invitación de Sasuke, sino por haber siquiera mencionado aquel tema.

- Tú si que eres mala... - agregó luego de sentarse y retomar la calma - ...el pobre trae su sacrificado cuerpo a tu jardín y trabaja por horas... mala jefa... mala mujer... deberías al menos haber dicho que irías un ratito o algo así... si te invitó es porque le agradas y...

Negué con la cabeza y ella hizo un ademán con la mano que sostenía el cigarro.

- Puede ser mera cortesía Ino y la verdad no es que sea mala... no quiero problemas ¿vale?

- ¿Y porqué ibas a tenerlos? - me miró con gesto preocupante mientras lanzaba hacia el lado la última bola de humo que parecía quedarle.

Guardé silencio. Preferí no mencionar el viaje en moto, ni el papel en mi bolsillo. En realidad, mencionar lo menos posible sobre Sasuke era mejor.

- No sé... supongo que a ningún marido le gustaría que su mujer anduviese en fiestas y... - me callé de inmediato antes de continuar con lo que pensaba decirle. No me iba a referir a cuando Sai nos había visto arriba de la moto.

- A veces me dan ganas de abofetearte Sakura... - replicó la rubia - ...sólo te diré eso... y la verdad respecto a Sasuke...

- Podemos cambiar el tema... - sugerí a la rubia con un tono algo cansino - ...tienes toda la razón, quizás fui algo cortante al decir un no sin réplica, pero por favor ponte en mi lugar, está demás decirte como están las cosas con Sai... ni siquiera soy capaz de hacer que mi marido vuelva a su casa, ¿cómo crees que se vería que saliera de parranda en una situación así? Por lo demás, ya no tengo 18 años y no puedo comportarme como tal...

- Tampoco tienes 50... no dejes que nadie te haga creerlo ¿si? - tomó mi mano y la apretó - ...al menos prométeme eso... es que a veces siento que te jalan hacia abajo... no sé si me entiendes...

- La verdad no... - fingí no hacerlo - ...y mejor te sirvo un té o algo así... ya van a ser las 6 de la tarde...

- No soy tu suegra... - respondió la rubia algo seria terminando por apagar su cigarro - ...soy tu amiga, espero que tampoco olvides eso...

Reí un poco y suspiré, lanzando mi espalda sobre el respaldo, demostrando lo cansada que me sentía.

Estaba a punto de comenzar a decirle a Ino si podía acompañarme hoy en casa, pero el sonido del motor de un jeep, ya demasiado familiar para mi, hizo que me levantara nerviosa y mi corazón se comenzara a acelerar recordando el día en que rendí mi tesis en la universidad.

- ¡Es él Ino! - exclamé - ¡volvió!

La rubia articuló una sonrisa algo forzada y se mantuvo quieta en su silla.

- Si quieres me voy, así puedes conversar con él mejor... - me sugirió.

En realidad sabía que tenía buena intención pero también sabía que no lo soportaba, así que para evitarle más molestias y también poder hablar con tranquilidad con Sai, accedí de inmediato a su propuesta.

Antes de decirle que me parecía bien, que nos despidiéramos, la figura de Sai apareció frente a nosotras sin previo aviso o saludo de su llegada, y yo de inmediato me paré con una sonrisa algo desesperada.

- Sai... - hablé con suavidad - ...llegaste... yo iba a...

- Ven conmigo... - cortó rápidamente mi voz - ...necesito que hablemos.

- No es necesario que vayan a otro lugar, yo ya me iba... - interrumpió Ino.

Sai la miró como quien observa algo tan ínfimo como una hormiga y luego volvió su atención hacia mi.

- Vamos Sakura... no tengo tiempo para debates... - y entonces se adentro hacia el living dejándonos tanto a Ino como a mi con la palabra en la boca.

Miré a mi amiga, con un sentimiento que la verdad, era una amalgama de varias cosas. En parte disculpa hacia ella por lo maleducado que había sido Sai, pero en el rostro de ella pude notar de inmediato que no era necesario que yo pidiera algo que ella tenía claro no era mi culpa.

- Ino... voy... - suspiré y sentí los nervios aflorar - ...me esperas o...

Su rostro parecía de preocupación.

- Te espero... no te voy a dejar sola... - concluyó como si supiese que no se avecinaba nada bueno.

Me paré del asiento dejando mi teléfono encima y entré hacia la casa, teniendo un mal presentimiento, pero aún así, siento tan ciega y tratando de engañarme lo suficientemente bien como para tranquilizar la pesadumbre que comenzaba a embargarme.

Pasé a través del hall de entrada y pude ver de inmediato una enorme maleta negra junto a un bolso de cuero con las iniciales de mi marido grabadas sobre una placa de oro. No quise entrometerme y abrir la maleta, no cuando comenzaba a tiritar y las piernas me flaqueaban a medida que subía las escaleras hacia nuestra alcoba, sensación que sólo empeoró al observar la pequeña luz del velador que se arrancaba y difuminaba a través de la puerta.

Entré, llena de inseguridad y temor a medida que daba paso a la luz a través de mis ojos, y fue entonces cuando vi a Sai sentado sobre nuestra cama, con los codos afirmados sobre las piernas, mientras que sus manos cubrían parcialmente su rostro.

Al escucharme entrar, levanto la mirada, apartando las manos de inmediato y cruzó los brazos sobre sus piernas. Llevaba puesto un saco negro y una camisa de un color rosa pálido, junto a una corbata algo abierta y el cuello a medio abrochar. Su gesto si bien reflejaba cansancio, también reflejaba molestia. No sabía que decir ni cómo impedir que se marchara a Hong Kong. Cuando lo había mencionado hace un par de días, creí que el tiempo y mutuo entendimiento llevarían a que las cosas se resolvieran de forma diferente, pero al ver su maleta y bolso de negocios tenía más que claro que no había nada que hablar ni tranzar en ese momento... él ya tenía todo listo y el que estuviera aquí, era meramente una despedida.

- Siéntate por favor... - habló haciéndome caminar desde el umbral de la puerta donde yo lo observaba.

A medida que avanzaba y podía observarlo mejor, mi corazón parecía dar vuelcos. Lo amaba tanto y no entendía cómo las cosas concluían de ésta forma. Un estúpido malentendido, un mal momento y él se marchaba en malos términos, contrario a todo lo que yo hubiese esperado previo a dos semanas de ausencia.

No quise sentarme demasiado cerca, pero tampoco en la otra punta de la cama, así que me senté a unos 30 centímetros de él, con la cabeza agacha, como un niño pequeño esperando que su padre lo reprendiera y mientras esperaba sus palabras, lo observé con algo de cautela. Sai podía estar muy enojado, podía comportarse como un tonto pero era mi marido. El rostro que tenía a mi lado era con el que había jurado frente a un altar, cuidaría y permanecería en las buenas y en las malas. Tal como le había dicho a Ino, esto no era una pataleta de un noviazgo adolescente, era mi matrimonio y no podía comportarme como una cría, por más que quisiera lanzarme a sus brazos y acurrucarme para que termináramos haciendo el amor y olvidando todo éste problema.

- Está claro que ya viste mi equipaje... - comenzó - ...he adelantado el pasaje... partiré ésta noche y bueno, quería conversarlo apenas llegué, pero no frente a esa bruja hippie que tienes de amiga.

- No es necesario que la ofendas Sai... Ino no tiene nada que ver con esto que ha pasado - dije con el tono más maduro que pude.

- Puede que no directamente, pero sigo pensando lo que te dije hace unos días... juntarte con esa gente no te hace bien, te meten cosas en la cabeza y a veces te desconozco Sakura... mintiéndome... ¿porqué no me dijiste que seguías con lo de la pintura? O peor aún ¿porqué me ocultaste que ese tío de la moto es nuestro jardinero? - negó con la cabeza - ..haciéndote pasar por su amiga ¿qué no lo ves? Yo te amo... a veces eres demasiado inocente... la gente se aprovecha de ti...

- No creo que nadie quiera aprovecharse de mi, tampoco soy una cría Sai...

- A veces pienso que mi madre tenía razón... - soltó con un tono cargado de decepción - ...quizás sí eras demasiado joven para comprometerte... quizás no eras capaz de tomar tu vida y armar una seria...

- Nunca tuve una vida poco seria... - le corregí - ...nunca fui una mujer de fiestas, me la pasé toda la universidad esforzándome al máximo para sacar mi carrera y tú crees que yo...

- No se trata sólo de eso... esas amistades poco convenientes... eso de la pintura... de las exposiciones...

- Por más que dices que me amas... siento que todo lo que realmente es mío, te molesta... - apreté los puños intentando no llorar, sus comentarios comenzaban a doler - ...y por más que necesito que te quedes y arreglemos esto, parece no importarte demasiado - concluí.

- Me importa, sino me habría ido directamente al aeropuerto, pero hay cosas que siguen molestándome Sakura y cada vez que hablo con mi madre siento que ella tiene la razón sobre todo esto y yo...

- ¡Tu madre lo único que quiere es meterte mierda en la cabeza! - grité exasperada - ¡es una víbora llena de maldad y egoísmo! - concluí como si el comentario me hubiese salido de lo más profundo del alma, pero la falta de control que había tenido no había anticipado el rostro que comenzaba a formarse en Sai.

- Es suficiente... necesitas pensar unos días y yo la verdad también... quédate en la casa y por favor piensa bien todo lo que has estado haciendo y diciendo últimamente... espero que cuando vuelva, me encuentre a la mujer con la que me case hace unos meses, no a esto que tengo frente a mi...

Y entonces se paró rápidamente, dejándome sentada en la cama sin tener la cabeza lo suficientemente despejada como para persuadirlo o decirle algo que valiera la pena. Tenía rabia y hace tiempo no me sentía así. No era mi culpa y me pregunté, mientras escuchaba sus pasos bajando la escalera, cuanto tendría que ceder para el llegara a ponerse mi lugar.

No fue hasta que escuché la puerta de entrada cerrarse con fuerza que pude reaccionar y levantarme con rapidez. Bajé las escaleras con tanta presura que los 5 últimos escalones prácticamente los salté, pero cuando abrí la puerta, ya era demasiado tarde. Sai se había marchado.

Me quedé parada un momento mientras el arrepentimiento volvía a mi cabeza. Miré mi anillo de matrimonio ¿qué había pasado allí arriba? ¿qué había pasado las últimas semanas? Me sentía totalmente fuera de lugar, como mirando una película de la evolución de éste último tiempo, pero no entendía nada.

De pronto, apareció Ino, que me miró con un gesto de empatía. No me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando y me encontraba sentada con las rodillas hacia el pecho y afirmada sobre la pared.

La rubia caminó hacia mí y me abrazó en un gesto fraternal, frente al cual yo solo pude soltarme y comenzar a llorar casi ahogadamente. Sentía las tibias lágrimas correr, mientras mi respiración se agitaba como la de una loca y enterraba mis uñas en la palma de mis propias manos.

Debo haber estado en esa posición unos 10 minutos, hasta que Ino me sujetó del brazo y me levantó con suavidad llevándome hacia el living. Ahí, me dejó sentada un momento en el enorme sillón, mientras yo miraba el infinito y escuché sus pasos alejarse, hasta que de pronto volvió con una enorme taza humeante y un par de galletas en el platito que la sostenía. Esbozó una sonrisa y se sentó a mi lado, ofreciéndomela.

La miré con gesto interrogante y recibí el plato de porcelana de Meissen que había comprado mi suegra para el té. No sabía que decir... en realidad no sabía nada. Sentía que estaba en el limbo y algo en mi interior se había quebrado, pero por alguna extraña razón, la mirada de mi amiga reflejaba ahora tranquilidad. Bebí un pequeño sorbo y me quemé un poco la lengua, pero no me importó.

- ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer Ino? - pregunté levantando la mirada hacia mi amiga que me miraba con atención.

- Hoy mismo... - sonrió - ...vas a comenzar a vivir... - concluyó mostrándome mi teléfono.


	13. Chapter 13

Le dí un último vistazo a la negra antes de cubrirla con una especie de manto y luego de darle 3 dólares al tío de los estacionamientos del departamento de Temari, avancé hacia el ascensor. Mi amiga me había dicho que no había problema con dejarla estacionada en la calle, pero luego de mi insistencia arregló todo para que pudiera dejar mi moto en un lugar seguro. Que me la robaran o la rayaran no iba hacer de mi cumpleaños un día demasiado agradable.

La verdad, estaba algo cansado, pero luego de las reiteradas perticiones por parte de todos, inclusive Naruto, terminé accediendo tratando de animarme más. Eso sí, no estaba para disfraces y pese a los incontables pucheros de Temari, terminó por entender que llevar una capucha y un antifaz del Zorro, no iba a hacer que todo el ajetreo fuera más divertido para mi.

Éstos días había estado algo ocupado con la universidad y mis trabajos. El Candelabro había sido un jodido desastre, lleno a más no poder y con Kakashi enfermo, tuve que tomar las riendas junto a Frank que se las debatía a duras penas entre la cocina y la caja y como los números no se le daban muy bien, me quedaba ayudándolo con las cuentas, fuera de mi labor de mesero y bartender flash, porque como siempre, Yuuki hacía lo suyo atrayendo clientes, pero la rapidez no era siempre lo suyo. Estaba saliendo todos los días algo tarde y como era de costumbre me iba día por medio a lo de Sakura, pero no fue hasta anteayer, que llegué a su casa a las 8 de la noche, que caí en cuenta que estaba sola. El idiota de su marido o llegaba muy tarde o estaba teniendo una jodida aventura. No había que ser muy inteligente para saberlo y bastaba con las charlas que solía tener con ella para darme cuenta que estaba triste. Al principio me costó que soltara algo de información sobre su vida privada, ella no era del tipo de chica que anda alardeando o llorándole a la vida por lo que le sobra o le falta y con esto al parecer no era la excepción. El día que almorzamos pizza no soltó ni media palabra, se ahogó pidiendo disculpas, cosa que al parecer la tenían acostumbrada a hacer en esa enorme casa, y luego cambió el tema. No me parecía raro en absoluto ni tampoco difícil de reconocer el sufrimiento a través de esos enormes pozos verdes... había pasado gran parte de mi infancia y adolescencia viéndolo en los de mi propia madre. La verdad es que me agradaba Sakura, me parecía fantástica y porque no decirlo, después de la pintura se había producido una extraña conexión entre nosotros, aunque a veces podía verla observarme y luego volver la vista hacia el suelo rápidamente, probablemente remembrando aquel tragicómico día. De todas formas, anteayer, antes de irme, me excusé de no ir hoy día y sorpresivamente pude notar cierta tristeza en sus ojos. Probablemente yo estaba siendo una buena compañía para sus tardes, pero por más que la instaba a que pintara, parecía tener miedo de que la pillaran con un jodido lienzo. Estaba sola y aburrida en esa enorme casa que parecía ser un absurdo intento de llenar un vacío con cosas materiales, de un hombre malagradecido que no caía en cuenta la mujer que lo esperaba todos los días en casa, así que luego de pensarlo un par de segundos, me giré hacia ella mientras hurgueteaba en mis bolsillos buscando las llaves de la negra y la invité a la celebración de mis 21 años. Quizás no era el mejor panorama, pero no quería dejarla sola y me estaba acostumbrando a su rostro. Ella sonrió y con una mirada jodidamente dulce, dijo que no creía podría asistir. No voy a negar que me sentí decepcionado, pero preferí irme con dignidad que insistir, después de todo no iba a incomodarla más de lo que aparentemente lo había hecho.

El sonido del timbre y las puertas del ascensor me volvieron un poco a lo que estaba... mi jodida fiesta, no tenía caso pensar en otras cosas.

Caminé por el pasillo y no fue demasiado difícil saber cuál era la puerta de Temari, podría haber sido un completo desconocido y la habría visto de la puerta. Había 4 globos de color negro y blanco metálico pegados en la puerta. Reí un poco y toqué el timbre. Podía escuchar desde afuera la música sonando fuerte como tratando de escapar de las paredes y ansiosa por inundar los pasillos del edificio. No hubo respuesta inmediata, así que busqué mi teléfono para llamar a Shikamaru o a la rubia, pero antes de que comenzara a marcar las teclas se abrió la puerta y vi a mi amiga ofreciéndome una enorme sonrisa.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños idiota! - vociferó - ...llegas algo tarde, pero mejor, estábamos ya todos esperándote... - terminó por decir para luego tomarme del brazo y tirarme hacia dentro - ¡sí que estás guapo! - gritó mirándome de reojo con una risita.

Si la puerta era un indicador de fiesta, el interior era ya sublime. Shikamaru se había conseguido unas luces y le había pedido a su amigo, Sasori, que trabajaba de DJ en un pub del centro, que viniera y se encargara de eso y la verdad, estaba genial. Aparte habían puesto una especie de pilar con burbujas y habían transformado el escritorio donde solían tener los libros y el computador, en una especie de barra donde Naruto y Lee, se las daban de bartender con algo de dificultad.

- Te luciste... - dije a mi amiga.

- ¿Tú crees? - rió con falsa modestia.

- Apuesto que no cumpliste la clausula del presupuesto... - negué con la cabeza mientras caminaba y saludaba a un montón de gente y abría una lata de cerveza.

- Por supuesto que no... - murmuró - ...con lo tacaño que eres, con suerte habría comprado las bebidas - y soltó una carcajada.

La tomé del cuello y le besé la frente.

- ¡Hey! ¡suelta a mi mujer! - exclamó un tipo detrás de nosotros y me reí.

- ¿Y si no lo hago? - pregunté levantando la ceja.

- Te vas a ganar la trompada del año en tus 21 años... - rió Shikamaru - ¡feliz cumpleaños Sasuke!

Con un apretón de manos le devolví a su novia y comencé a saludar a más gente que se me acercaba y me felicitaba por la fiesta genial. Yo sólo sonreía y miraba a Temari que parecía cada vez más inflada del ego.

Luego caminé a la barra y le di un golpe a Naruto, quien se quejó y luego me golpeó de vuelta con una sonrisa que notaba, ya estaba mezclada con el alcohol. Mi amigo, pese a lo alto, era presa fácil del estado etílico.

- ¡Esto está genial! - gritó - Temari la ha hecho...

- ¡Lo sé! - exclamé y luego me giré hacia Lee - ¿qué tal?

- Feliz cumpleaños... - sonrió y vi claramente la cara totalmente roja. Otro al que se le habían pasado ya un poco las copas.

Iba a pedirle un trago a Naruto mientras terminaba mi cerveza y sentí de pronto que alguien me apretaba el abdomen desde la espalda. Me giré y sonreí. Karin estaba frente a mi con una diminuta falda, una especie de peto negro ceñido que levantaba y hacía honor a toda su parte delantera y unas botas que le llegaban algo más arriba de las rodillas.

- ¿Y ésta tía tan guapa? - reí.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños de nuevo! - se lanzó a mi cuello y me besó - no es un saludo real si no con beso ¿o no sabías?

Reí y me volteé con ella hacia la barra. Ví cómo Naruto hacía una mueca y Lee la miraba estupefacto, no sé si por el atuendo y el escote en sí.

- Hola tonto... - saludó Karin a Naruto - ...quiero un tequila margarita y...

- Yo te lo preparo... - habló Lee y Karin lo miró como quien mira a un insecto.

Me reí y pedí a Naruto un ron. Lee era amable pero esa apariencia y ese corte de pelo que traía no lo hacía el blanco favorito de las mujeres, pero para él, era tradición familiar así que prefería seguir los gustos de su padre a pegarse un buen revolcón... si es que alguna vez había tenido alguno.

Iba a recibir el vaso cuando sentí mi celular vibrar en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Lo saqué y vi un número desconocido así que apreté mi oído izquierdo y contesté.

- ¿Hola? - grité.

Se escuchaba como la mierda.

- Hey... suke... - oí del otro lado la voz de una mujer - ...¡feliz pleaños! ... -el sonido se cortaba.

- ¿Con quién hablo? - pregunté.

- Mos tu cumpleaños ¿ok? - dijo y luego un grito de un tío que se subía a una silla y comenzaba a beberse un barril de cerveza como loco mientras la multitud lo animaba me distrajo - ¿está bien? - repitió la chica y Temari apareció al lado de Karin.

- Necesito tu ayuda... ¡rápido! - exclamó llevándome con teléfono en mano.

- ¿Sakuke? - preguntó la tipa a través del teléfono.

- Si... si... tengo que cortar... - y cerré el teléfono para ir con Temari que al parecer tenía problemas con un tío borracho que quebraba vasos en la cocina.

- ¿Quién era? - preguntó mi amiga.

- Ni puta idea... - reí, antes de reprender a Satoshi que estaba a duras penas de lo ebrio.

Debe haber pasado una media hora más o menos en que no dejamos de beber ni de bailar, pero al parecer había heredado algo útil de mi padre: su resistencia al alcohol. Mientras más del 70% de los asistentes estaban borrachos, incluyendo al novio de mi amiga que le había pedido matrimonio como 3 veces, Temari y yo estábamos más sobrios, yo por mi resistencia y ella porque odiaba beber demasiado.

Estaba terminando de bailar una canción con Karin, cuando ví a Temari a través del mueble de la cocina americana. Al parecer trataba de sacar un bowl para echar unas papas y no alcanzaba la alacena y como Shikamaru estaba knock out durmiendo en la pieza, decidí ir a ayudarla de inmediato, pasando de lado por supuesto la mueca de Karin, que nunca había congeniado bien con la rubia. Ambas se tenían bronca por una cosa de tiempo que se quitaban mutuamente, pero la verdad, en líos entre chicas, yo me mantengo fuera.

- ¡Estúpido bowl de la puta que lo parió! - exclamó estirando el brazo a más no poder.

- ¡Qué suavidad! - bufé a lo que la rubia se volteó y me golpeó en el estómago - ¡ouch! lo decía con ironía... - dije acariciándome el abdomen - ahora entiendo porque Shilkamaru nunca te lleva la contra.

- ¡Tonto! - rió - mejor ayúdame con las papas, no las alcanzo y Naruto se lo come todo... para variar.

- Vale... vale... - respondí a lo que sonó el timbre.

- Yo voy... - dijo - ...tu sigue con lo de las papas.

Me volteé mientras la rubia desaparecía entre un par de tíos que conversaban y bajé el paquete junto con el recipiente, para luego abrirlas y comenzar a llenarlo. Adoraba las jodidas frituras, así que me llevé un par a la boca, antes de desechar el envase en el bote de basura.

Miré alrededor del lavabo y caí en cuenta la cantidad de vasos y tragos que seguían aún en la alacena. Temari sí que se había esmerado y había trabajado para que todo estuviera perfecto. La verdad, me daba pena decirlo, pero nunca había celebrado un cumpleaños así. El máximo recuerdo que tengo era de mi madre frente a un pastel a los 6 años y un paquete que contenía una pelota de plástico. El resto de mis cumpleaños mamá se lo pasaba diciendo que lamentaba no poder celebrármelo con mis amigos, pero que a mi padre le molestaba el ruido o que simplemente no tenía dinero para hacerlo y que esperara, que ya vendrían tiempos mejores, los que claramente nunca llegaron, al menos no en casa. Me sentí por un momento cansado, pero traté de borrar los malos recuerdos, ya no valía la pena. Tenía una vida mejor, quizás no estaba rodeado de amigos, pero tenía hartos conocidos y los pocos amigos que tenía valían la pena.

Tomé el recipiente y me volteé camino a la fiesta y fue entonces que vi a Ino y a Temari y luego, detrás de ambas rubias, unos cabellos rosas que salían entre medio de la multitud. Ino sonreía animadamente mientras conversaba con mi amiga y Sakura miraba entre medio de la gente, como buscando alguna cara conocida, pero cuando volteó hacia el frente y me vio sonrió. Yo simplemente caminé hasta encontrarme con ellas, algo embobado la verdad. Sakura se veía jodidamente preciosa. Traía unos jeans oscuros ajustados, una polera de tiras color blanco y un sweater gris encima. Era bastante simple la verdad, no necesitaba mostrar demasiado para que todos notaran que tenía buen cuerpo y bastaba con ver como un par de idiotas se volteaban a mirarla, o más bien como yo había quedado al verla, pero la diferencia es que a mi me constaba lo que estaba debajo de esa ropa. Joder que sí...

- ¡Ha llegado más gente! - sonrió Temari - justo antes de que te cantáramos el cumpleaños - apretó las manos como fascinada por la "buena suerte".

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! - exclamó Ino entregándome un paquete medio alargado que supe a penas lo recibí que era - ¡ojalá sea tu talla! ¡es de nosotras dos!

Le di las gracias y luego miré a Sakura. Se me acercó lo suficiente para besarme la mejilla y darme un abrazo.

- Felicidades - habló un poco más fuerte de lo normal para que pudiera oírle entre el ruido, pero luego se acercó a mi oído, casi al alejar su rostro y susurró - ...lo siento.

Levanté la ceja y la miré un par de segundos. Pese a que sonreía sus ojos no correspondían con el gesto. Parecía triste y algo cansada. No sé porque mierda tuve la necesidad de saber que pasaba, pero con toda la gente y el ruido, el escenario no era el más favorable.

- No me has presentado a tus amigas... - dijo Temari sacándome de mis cavilaciones - ¿Sasuke?

- Si... - la miré y luego toqué el hombro de Ino - ...ésta es Ino y ella es Sakura - solté finalmente volviendo a mirarla.

- ¡Es un placer! - exclamó - ...ya que mi amigo parece estar medio aturdido por el alcohol me presento... soy Temari... la mejor amiga de éste tonto que tengo al lado.

Ambas amigas sonrieron.

- ¿Y cómo es que se conocen? - preguntó Temari.

- Somos ami... - soltó Sakura

- Estoy de jardinero en su casa... - respondí. Sakura sólo me quedó mirando.

- Bueno... bueno... ahora que están todas las presentaciones hechas excepto la mía, que no tiene mucha relevancia... - comenzó a decir Ino - ...deberíamos ir por algún trago ¿no?

Temari rió y aplaudió.

- A mi la verdad me vendría genial un sour... no he tomado nada en toda la noche - terminó por decir - ¿me llevo las papas Sasuke?

Se las entregué y luego vi a Ino sonreír. No entendí porque ni tampoco quise preguntarlo.

- ¿Tú quieres algo Saku? - preguntó a su amiga.

- Un jugo estaría bien... con granadina quizás... - respondió la aludida.

- ¡Genial! - exclamó Temari más animada que cuando llegué a ayudarla.

Al parecer el par de rubias se iban a llevar bien.

- ¿Me esperas aquí Saku o vas por el trago? - preguntó Ino.

- Te espero... - contestó.

- ¡Cuídala! - me ordenó la rubia para luego desaparecer con Temari murmurando.

En un principio hubo silencio, el cual pese a la fuerte música, se notaba. No sabía cómo comenzar una conversación, pero antes de que dijera cualquier idiotez ella habló.

- Perdón... - miró hacia el suelo y luego levantó levemente la vista.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunté sin entender.

- Por olvidar tu cumpleaños y decir que no... has sido genial y yo debería haber... - trató de explicar, pero yo no quería que se desviviera pidiendo disculpas, las cuales insisto, parecía demasiado acostumbrada a dar.

- Da igual... - la interrumpí - ...vinieron y eso está genial.

Solía importarme una mierda, pero ésta vez era distinto. No solía ser un completo imbécil aunque tampoco andaba preocupado de la vida de la gente, pero al parecer Sakura no me era indiferente. No quería pensar que me sentía más que atraído hacia ella, lo cual habría sido normal, estaba más que claro que era guapísima, pero lo mío parecía ser más que eso.

- ¿Estás bien? - pregunté finalmente.

- Hace cuatro horas, era un tapete del baño... hace 2 una momia y ahora... estoy aquí - trató de sonreír.

- Pero eso es bueno, estar mal todo el día... - negué con la cabeza comenzando a entender que podía estar ocurriendo - ...nadie tiene que estar así.

- Ese es el punto... - prosiguió - ...se supone que debo tomarme éste tiempo para pensar, no para salir de fiestas, no es que no quisiera saludarte, es sólo que siento que soy un desastre.

- No es mi tema... - traté de explicar - ...meterme en tu vida, pero nadie que te quiera debería hacerte sentir así, como prisionera de una vida o un estado que no quieres... no te tienes que sentir obligada a llorar, si quieres estar bien, dale... sigue con tu vida y haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero encerrarte en una mansión no te va a ayudar a entender mejor lo que sea quieras pensar.

- Lo supones ¿no? - me preguntó mirando fijamente con sus enormes ojos esmeralda.

- ¿Qué? - pregunté.

- Lo que ha pasado... - apretó un poco los labios y por un momento me quedé viéndola como si fuera la primera vez que la veía.

- Me lo imagino y entiendo que no quieras hablar en detalle de ello... - guardé silencio, no sabía si continuar hablando, pero ella no era del tipo de persona a la que no se merecía darle una explicación - ...viví prácticamente toda mi niñez suponiendo las cosas, así que puedes entender que...

- Gracias - dijo otorgándome una genuina sonrisa - ...y lamento si te hice recordar un mal recuerdo... es tu cumpleaños, vine a saludarte y a que pasaras un buen rato y mira... eres tú el que parece estar tratando de llevar a cabo esa misión.

- Pues entonces ¿qué vas a hacer? - pregunté, bastante interesado en su respuesta.

- No lo sé... - soltó mirando hacia la multitud y las luces - ...no sé cómo debería pensar, no sé ni que hacer... - terminó por concluir.

Me acerqué a ella y sonreí.

- Pues no te tienes que forzar a nada y ya está, tienes 25 años... tienes toda la vida para tomar decisiones - le ofrecí mi brazo y contrario a lo que creí ella estiró su mano hacia mi.

- Y tú has cumplido 21... - rió haciendo una especie de sonido que parecía de un jodido ángel - ...ya eres todo un adulto y ¿sabes? A veces piensas como uno, inclusive más que yo.

- La madurez se lleva por dentro - reí.

- Ya... ya... - bufó haciendo además a mi intento de modestia - ¿sabes? Hay algo que me gustaría hacer... que no hago hace mucho tiempo.

No voy a decir la cantidad de cosas que se me vinieron a la cabeza cuando la escuché. Sólo voy a mencionar que involucraban una cama y a Sakura con una pantaleta transparente sobre mi. Se me aceleró el puto pulso y por primera vez sentí el efecto del maldito tequila.

Al ver que no decía nada puso una jodida cara de inocencia que me hizo sentirme casi un bastardo violador.

- Bailar... - sonrió - ...llevo muchos años sin hacerlo.

Sentí una gota de sudor caer por mi frente y caminé junto a ella donde estaban mis compañeros y resto de la fiesta bailando.

Al principio era algo de salsa y pese a mis equivocadas impresiones, Sakura si que sabía bailar. No hacía pasos demasiado eróticos ni nada, pero se movía con una gracia impresionante, sin necesidad de andarme tocarme en exceso como solía hacer el resto de las chicas. Un par de compañeros pasaron de pronto haciendo un trencito y ella reía. Sentí una especie de alivio al ver que su gesto había mejorado considerablemente. La sonrisa de Sakura hacía que me sintiera en cierta forma, vivo y porque no decirlo, yo sonreía también y disfrutaba tanto de su compañía como ella parecía hacerlo con la mía.

Estaba tan sumido en su presencia que hasta el jodido ron se me había olvidado y a ella el jugo, hasta que de pronto la vi acercarse a mi, con la vista fija sobre mis pupilas, hasta que la distancia se redujo a milímetros y apoyó sus manos con suavidad sobre mi pecho para acercar su rostro. Ví sus labios y me parecieron apetitosos al igual que su pálida piel. Sabía que estaba casada, pero la verdad, quería besarla tanto, que me importaba una mierda en ese momento, así que acerqué mi rostro también, pero ella desvió su cara hacia mi oído.

- Hay una chica mirándome algo raro detrás de nosotros... - soltó.

Caí de vuelta al mundo real como el jodido Coyote cuando es engañado por el Correcaminos. No voy a mentir... me sentí decepcionado, pero luego al verla entendí que ella no sabía, ni siquiera notaba, lo que podía llegar a producir en un hombre. Estaba tan perdida de todo lo que era, que daban ganas de tomarla y hacerla despertar, en todas las formas posibles.

Me volteé y vi a Karin, que luego se perdió entre la gente. ¡Joder! ¿Qué acaso iba a armar un lío por primera vez en su vida con alguien que al parecer me importaba? Ni que tuviera un maldito sensor.

- ¿Es tu novia? - me preguntó.

- No... - respondí algo seco.

- Entonces una de ellas... - rió.

- Tampoco... no soy un mujeriego... creí habértelo dicho... - terminé por contestar.

Ella pareció notar mi molestia y se quedó callada por un momento.

- Mejor me voy a buscar a Ino... no ha vuelto y...

- Lo siento... - negué con la cabeza disculpándome tal como ella lo había hecho en un principio - ...a veces ella me molesta un poco.

Mentí, como una jodida rata, pero decirle que me había molestado haberme pasado la película de la noche con ella, podía herir mi ego y su confianza.

Me dio una palmadita en el hombro y volvió a sonreír.

- Ya...ya... - rió un poco - ...no me pidas disculpas, no te sientan bien, yo soy la de las frases expiatorias, no tú... te sienta mejor lo del universitario que le sube el ánimo a la jefa desastre.

- ¡Oye! - exclamé - ¿tan mal me ves?

- Es una broma... - negó con la cabeza - ...con un par de años menos hasta habría salido contigo - sonrió.

No supe si sentirme bien, mal o simplemente fatal. Estaba a punto de replicar cuando tomó mi mano y dio una vuelta en semicírculo dando una pequeña carcajada. No le quise preguntar si había sido en serio o seguía bromeando, así que simplemente continué bailando con ella, hasta que de pronto la música se detuvo y comenzaron a tocar una balada lenta. No tenía idea de quien mierda era, ni nada, sólo veía a Sakura en una postura de no saber si bailar o echarse hacia atrás, así que ésta vez, simplemente opté por no preguntarle. Rodeé con mis brazos su cintura, acerqué mi cuerpo lo suficiente como para sentirla cerca, pero no tanto como para incomodarla más. En un principio creí que me apartaría o algo así, pero en vez de eso, apoyó con suavidad sus palmas sobre mi pecho, para luego hacer lo mismo con su cabeza. Podía sentir su aroma, su escencia, embriagarme más que el tequila. De hecho Sakura podía llegar a ser, en dosis inadecuadas, una droga. Levanté levemente la vista y vi a Ino y a Temari sonriéndole al Dj con cara de aprobación. Negué levemente con la cabeza... aquí había algo raro. Apoyé levemente mi rostro sobre su cabeza y tragué saliva antes de hablar.

- ¿Está bien? - pregunté.

No obtuve respuesta de inmediato.

- Se siente bien... - dijo con voz de cansancio - ...gracias.

Volví a tragar saliva. No entendía porque justamente con ella todo tenía que ser así. Había estado con muchas, bailando de la misma forma, pero a éstas alturas solía estar en la entrada de una habitación. Con Sakura era diferente. Estar así me producía placer y era probablemente lo máximo que iba a tener de ella.

- Mira... - me atreví a continuar - ...puede sonar...

Mi voz se vio interrumpida por un repentino cese de la música, frente al cual nos separamos de inmediato. Ví a Karin ahora al lado del Dj, con un micrófono y a Ino junto a Temari, con cara de enfado.

- ¡Cantémosle el cumpleaños al celebrado! - gritó animada y todos se voltearon hacia mi.

Bajé la vista nuevamente, pero Sakura ya no estaba. Calmé mi semblante y escuché a todos cantarme alzando vasos, mientras yo fingía sonreír y la buscaba con la mirada. No tenía ni mierda idea donde se había ido. Seguido al canto vinieron demasiados apretones de manos, felicitaciones, abrazos y besos empalagosos, que no me dejaron tranquilo por un buen rato más.

Cuando finalmente me iba a voltear, me encontré con Temari sonriendo.

- ¿Buscas algo? - me observó esperando mi respuesta.

- Mi ron... - dije - ...quiero un trago.

- Ve a pedírselo a Naruto... se quedó solo en la barra... Lee se puso a conversar con tu invitada - miró luego hacia la cocina - ...también queda en la alacena.

Iba a dar media vuelta, pero Temari me sostuvo del brazo.

- ¡Felicidades de nuevo Sasuke! - dijo dándome un apretado abrazo que correspondí - ...lástima que Karin terminó la canción... me gustaba mucho.

No respondí, simplemente me volteé en dirección a la cocina para ir por algo de licor. Necesitaba algo en las venas.

¿Qué mierda tenía en la cabeza?

Al llegar a la alacena, encontré de inmediato una botella cerrada de tequila, que parecía iba a ser mi nueva amiga esa noche. Me afirmé un momento en el lavabo y miré a través del vidrio glaseado del mueble donde Temari solía colocar los vasos, a Sakura... mejor dicho, a Lee y a Sakura. No sonreía exageradamente pero al menos parecía traer un rostro mejor respecto al que había aparecido en la puerta hace una hora. Parecía estarse divirtiendo con el idiota. Me volteé con un ligero sabor amargo hacia el lavaplatos para sacar un vaso pequeño recién lavado y lo llené con tequila, pensando un momento en ir a hablar con ella, pero preferí dejar las cosas como estaban. Al girarme nuevamente me encontré con la sonrisa de Karin, que sostenía una rebanada de limón en sus manos y comenzaba a espolvorear sal en sus labios. En cualquier otro momento me la habría llevado a una pieza y habría hecho lo que ella esperaba, pero en ese instante, no parecía tener demasiado sentido. De todas formas me besó y luego seguí con mi trago y el jodido limón. Pensé en un primer momento lanzarla hacia atrás, molesto por haberse entrometido en algo que no entendía porque le competía.

- Si te pagaran por besar... de seguro serías rico... - rió sacándome de mi mundo.

- Eso crees... - la tomé por la cintura y la volví a besar, pero ésta vez de forma menos prolongada y con algo de molestia, tratando de vaciar poco efectivamente el deseo acumulado que tenía.

Se apartó, algo brusca, de mi y me miró levantando una ceja.

- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó.

La miré, afirmándome en el lavabo y comí un trozo de limón que se encontraba sobre un plato al costado.

- Estoy algo cansado, nada más... quizás ebrio también... -reí por lo bajo.

- Por el contrario, te veo demasiado sobrio y bien despierto... estás extraño... - entrecerró los ojos - ...te conozco bien... - se volvió a acercar llevando su mano hacia mi pecho - vamos a dar un paseo... te debo tu regalo de cumpleaños - rió con una picardía que antes me habría encendido algo, pero ésta vez era todo lo contrario.

Comenzaba a ser obvio que era lo que buscaba a éstas alturas de la noche pero yo al parecer no estaba siéndolo lo suficiente porque no había captado que no tenía ganas de follar, así de simple, por lo que opté por ser más directo.

- No tengo ganas Karin... - la miré algo molesto - ...quizás mañana o...

- ¡Jódete Sasuke! - dijo con un tono bastante más alto de lo que hubiese deseado y se fue, perdiéndose entre un par de personas.

Negué con la cabeza mientras me servía otro vaso de tequila y volví a mirar a Sakura. Se encontraba sola y conversaba con Lee, un amigo de Shikamaru. Parecía algo incómoda, pero aún así mantenía la sonrisa. Bebí el vaso con rapidez y cerré los ojos un momento mientras el licor me raspaba la garganta. Abrí los ojos un par de segundos más tarde y volví a observarla. Detrás de ellos había gente bailando y al parecer el idiota quería sacarla a bailar. Me debería haber importado un rábano, pero el alcohol comenzaba a hacer efecto y mi intolerancia se había auto invitado a la fiesta aparentemente. Iba a caminar en dirección a ellos, pero de pronto apareció Temari frente a mi, con una postura bien relajada, bloqueándome el paso con su sonrisa despreocupada.

- ¡Está genial la fiesta! - exclamó - ¿no crees?

Me volví a afirmar en el lavabo sonriéndole y mirando nuevamente de reojo a Sakura. Comencé a servirme otro vaso de tequila y Temari me miró en un gesto de análisis, pero lo cambio de inmediato por el de despreocupación.

- Es muy agradable y guapa ¿a que sí? - soltó entregándome un trozo de limón.

Le sonreí y luego lo recibí.

- ¿De quién hablas? - pregunté echando sal sobre mi mano para luego succionarla - ...esto está lleno de tías buenas mi fiesta... - reí tomándome el tequila para luego ir por el limón.

- De Sakura... - soltó con inocente voz - ¿o no lo habías notado?

Carraspeé un poco, no sé si atorado por el limón, el jodido tequila o por la pregunta de Temari. La conocía de sobra para saber para donde iba la cosa, pero ella no se quedaba atrás conmigo y estaba más que claro que detrás de su inocente mirada, había una especie de segunda intención.

- No más que Karin o tú... - reí para aliviar el ambiente - ...no es para tanto.

- Lee no para de sacarla a bailar y el resto... hay un buen par que han quedado colgados... es que tener el cabello rosa no es algo muy típico... - acotó.

- Ella... la rubia corriente... - sonreí, dejando el tema y sirviéndome otro vaso.

Temari me observó con atención y volvió a sonreir.

- De todas formas me parece raro... - continuó.

- ¿Qué cosa? - le pregunté, algo confundido, mientras observaba hacia el frente.

- Que digas que no te parece tan guapa... - me miró fijamente - ...te has pasado prácticamente toda la noche hablándole o mirándola.

Agradecí no haber tenido tequila en la boca para no repetir la absurda reacción que había tenido de atorarme de la sorpresa.

- No es para tanto... es mi jefa y ya sabes... soy un trabajador responsable... tampoco puedo dejarla botada si no conocía a nadie... y venía a mi cumpleaños así que como jodido anfitrión tengo que...

- Las excusas agravan la falta Sasuke... - rió Temari interrumpiéndome- ...pero yo no juzgo... por lo demás ya te dije, la encuentro muy agradable y bastante linda... sólo ten cuidado ¿bueno?

- No entiendo porque lo dices... - negué echándome el cabello hacia atrás.

- Lo digo por la enorme roca que trae en la mano... - terminó por decir, para luego abrazarme y darme una gran sonrisa - ... te quiero Sasuke y no lo digo de ebria, eres mi amigo y te quiero... y basta ver ese enorme anillo para entender que el que se lo dio quería dejarla marcada...

Luego se apartó y fue hacia Shikamaru que al parecer había resucitado y hablaba con un par de tíos que creo haber saludado alguna vez en el campus.

Me apreté la frente un poco. Me comenzaba a doler la cabeza. Al parecer, era hora de que el alcohol me pasara la cuenta.

- ¿Te sientes bien? - preguntó de pronto una voz familiar.

- Un poco de dolor... nada más... he trabajado como loco éstos días.

- Oye... - habló haciendo que la mirara - ...gracias por la fiesta, sobre todo por aceptarnos improvisado.

- ¿Eras tú Ino? - levanté una ceja.

- ¿Quién más? - preguntó y yo guardé silencio - ...en fin... te quería agradecer más que nada lo que hiciste por Sakura...

- No te entiendo... - me hice el loco y ella se rio.

- Crees que no lo noto y ella también, pero no te rindas ¿vale?

Estuve a punto de preguntarle qué ocurría pero llegó Sakura con unas llaves en la mano y miró a Ino, para luego mirarme algo temerosa.

- Bien Sasuke... nos vamos... ¡estuvo genial todo! - y me abrazó dándome unas palmaditas.

Yo sólo sonreí y Sakura se me acercó.

- Adiós... gracias... - y me dio un abrazo algo más tieso que la rubia.

Su actitud había cambiado y su semblante también.

Las ví encaminarse a la puerta y pude escuchar a Sakura preguntarle algo a su amiga.

_- ¿Qué le dijiste?_

_- Nada... sólo lo genial de la fiesta... ¿te sientes mejor?_

_- No lo sé..._ - dijo y giró casi imperceptiblemente el rostro para mirarme y desviar la vista de inmediato - _...quizás si..._


	14. Chapter 14

No sé si era normal, pero supongo que debía serlo. Comenzaba a hallarle la razón a Ino con respecto a éstas enormes paredes. Sin Sai, no eran un hogar. Me sentía pequeña entre esas monumentales paredes de concreto, que por más que mi suegra se hubiese empeñado de llenar de finas colecciones y muebles traídos desde Europa, confeccionados con las maderas y telas más costosas, no hacían de esto más acogedor. Ni siquiera esa réplica del sillón de los dragones de _Saint Laurent_, pese a lo mucho que lo alababa Sasha, parecía hacer de ésta enorme casa lo que yo requería.

Cerré los ojos un par de segundos y traté de no pensar demasiado, de aliviar mi mente, pero me era imposible. Habían pasado ya 6 días y Sai no se había comunicado. Trataba de fingir lo mejor posible que todo estaba bajo control, pero no estaba seguro de cuánto podría aguantar la fachada de mujer compuesta. Ino al parecer se había tragado mi actuación y Sasha también había comenzado a ceder con lo llevarme por la ciudad. El único que parecía no ser tan fácil de convencer era Sasuke y de cierta forma, era extraño. No me esforzaba de sobremanera por hacerlo y sentía que el era lo suficientemente empático como para no forzar ninguna reacción en mi, pero luego de su cumpleaños algo había cambiado. No sé si era alguna locura de mi cabeza por pasar tanto tiempo en ésta casa sin hacer nada más que ordenar, dar vuelta muebles y preparar _muffins_, pero no era igual. El problema consistía en que no podía definir que era. Cuando me detenía a observarlo de reojo mientras me acompañaba a almorzar, podía decir que su compañía me era muy grata, al punto de que cuando veía que corría el reloj y llegaba la hora en que su trabajo terminaba y debía marcharse, sentía una especie de tristeza, pero jamás se lo podría decir. Por más amable que fuera conmigo, no quería que pensara cosas que no eran o que yo misma no lograba dilucidar por completo, pero sí estaba seguro que el día de su cumpleaños, cuando me apoyé en su pecho, mi estúpido corazón se aceleró. Quizás que el fuera la primera persona con la que fuese a bailar una canción lenta, que no fuera Sai, tenía mucho que ver con ello, pero tenía que reconocer que algo en sus brazos me había confortado y había aliviado en cierta forma la enorme pena que sentía. De todas formas, no podía depender de un amigo para estar bien.

El reloj marcaba ya las 6 y media de la tarde y los últimos reflejos del sol casi desaparecían por completo, tornando el cielo de un color violeta que yo adoraba. Sentí de pronto el ímpetu de plasmar algo sobre mi lienzo, pero recordé, tristemente, que no tenía ninguno. Sintiéndome aún más desolada, subí hasta mi habitación apagando todas las luces, haciendo un completo eco tras mis propios pasos, el cual sólo fue interrumpido por el sonido de mi celular. Era un mensaje de Ino invitándome a la inauguración de una especie de bar intelectual para mujeres que gozaban de la buena lectura, como mi amiga por supuesto. Opté por la salida fácil, respondiéndole con un _"estoy agotada, mañana juro que vamos"_, porque si decía un rotundo no, comenzarían sus llamadas y no quería volver a lo de siempre.

Al llegar a mi habitación me recosté sobre aquel suave colchón y miré hacia un costado. La cama parecía absurdamente enorme y yo debía verme estúpidamente sola. Buscando algo de ruido encendí la televisión y comencé a hacer zapping, hasta que di con una de un tipo que envejecía al revés, no recuerdo el nombre.

Estaba más tranquila entreteniéndome con la estúpida película, hasta que llegó una de esas escenas románticas en las que todas las mujeres queremos tener alguien a nuestro lado para que nos abrace o, en mi caso, a mi marido para besarlo, aunque Sai siempre había odiado las películas románticas. Las encontraba estúpidas y carentes de un buen diálogo: "_Son para mujeres que no viven en la realidad y anhelan algo que no existe_" – solía decir, a lo que yo sólo reía y lo abrazaba. En algún punto de mi vida, solía ver en Sai el reflejo de todos esos hombres en gruesa armadura, pero ahora… ahora no sabía que era realmente. Sólo tenía el sentimiento, tan latente como mi propio corazón, de un dolor producto del cuasi abandono del hombre que yo amaba.

Miré hacia el velador y vi mi teléfono, que pese a estar encendido, parecía más muerto que nunca.

Lo tomé, sin vacilar demasiado y comencé a marcar su teléfono. Necesitaba hablar con él y saber que estaba bien por su propia voz y no un mensaje de Nanako a través de su secretaria. En primera instancia, me arrojó hacia el buzón de voz… quizás estaba en una reunión, pero en el segundo intento, al fin hubo respuesta, pero la que escuché, no fue para nada la que yo habría esperado.

- _¿Si?_ – contestó una mujer.

Tragué saliva, dudando si responder o colgar. Mi manó tiritaba levemente.

- Hola… necesito hablar con el señor Hayashi… - pregunté de un modo formal.

La mujer lanzó una pequeña risita.

- _Se encuentra ocupado en éstos momentos… ¿le deja algún mensaje? _

- Dígale que lo llamó Sakura… - me detuve - …Haruno… Sakura Haruno…

Y colgué.

Abracé mis piernas en posición fetal por unos minutos. No iba a ser del tipo de mujer que piensa lo peor, pero de todas formas, me sentía mal y sola… muy sola. Tenía a Ino y a Sasha, pero ellas tenían su vida y mi marido parecía más preocupado de sus asuntos de negocios, quería creer, que de mi en éste momento. No había nadie más a quien le importara, nadie más a quien le pudiese…

De pronto, un ruido en el primer piso hizo que me despabilara un poco las lágrimas. Tomé el control remoto del televisor, colocándolo en silencio y apreté los labios. Por un par de segundos no hubo ruido alguno y estaba a punto de volver a recostarme cuando sentí un fuerte sonido de la puerta que al parecer, era del jardín.

Mi corazón se aceleró a mil y fui de inmediato a cerrar la puerta de la habitación con suavidad y apagué el televisor. Me senté a un costado de la cama y pude ver como las luces automáticas del jardín se encendían. No quería llorar, pero me desesperé. De pronto, la llamada y todo estaba en otro lugar.

Comencé a llamar a Ino con desesperación, una, dos, tres, cuatro veces y nada. No quería hacer ruido. Si tenía suerte, lo que fuese que estuviese abajo, no notaría que yo estaba allí. Mi cabeza reventó al recordar que tenía alarma y jamás la utilizaba. Sentí pasos en el jardín y unas voces muy a lo lejos, hasta que finalmente, oí cómo la puerta cedió y se abrió. Mi nerviosismo se transformó en histeria y en nauseas. Envié tres mensajes al mismo tiempo, pensando en las únicas tres personas que pude en aquel momento: Ino, Sasha y Sasuke.

Gateé hacia el baño y me encerré con pestillo, abrazando mis rodillas y meciéndome con suavidad, intentando calmarme.

Recordé las palabras de Ino hace unos meses, convenciéndome de tomar un departamento, en vez de una casa tan opulenta como ésta. Negué con la cabeza. Todo parecía estúpido en éste momento. Quería gritar de tan sólo imaginar que subían a la habitación. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, hasta que mi celular comenzó a sonar y lo apagué de inmediato, para que no se escuhara el fuerte sonido, pero al apagarlo, pude escuchar una voz que decía _"arriba"_. Decir que me quería morir era poco. Me imaginé en dos segundos a un hombre y bastaba ver la televisión para entender que harían con una mujer como yo. Lo peor era que yo era tan débil como un trozo de _plumavit_, así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió: apretar la cerradura y sacar del botiquín un frasquito que decía _Tenox_, pastillas que le daba Nanako a Sai cuando no podía dormir. Si me encontrarían, iba a ser muerta. Cuando me tomé la primera pastilla pude escuchar el sonido de la puerta de la habitación, con la segunda un violento forcejeo y con la tercera el golpe fuerte, me tomé la cuarta rápidamente, para seguir con la quinta y me recosté sobre la suave alfombra observando como la cerradura de la puerta comenzaba a girarse. Ya no había ansiedad, no había nada, sonreí… la sensación era tan confortante como aquella noche lo habían sido los brazos de mi joven jardinero.

Abrí los ojos con embotamiento pudiendo sólo ver el color blanco. Quizás al fin estaba en el cielo, pero creí que al menos al llegar me estarían esperando mis padres.

- ¡Despertó! – gritó lo que parecía una voz femenina.

Cerré los ojos de inmediato en acto reflejo, pero de inmediato sentí unos dedos fríos sobre mis párpados y una luz encandilante, que provocaron que me exaltara y levantara con desesperación.

- ¡Suéltenme! – grité.

Caí en cuenta de a poco donde estaba. El zumbido de mis oídos comenzaba a desaparecer y el color blanquecino que había visto en un principio se transformaba en un celeste pálido.

- ¡Querida! – gritó una voz exaltada - ¡bruto! ¡bruto! ¡suéltala! ¿qué no vez que tus manos sin cremas lastiman a mi queridísima amiga?

La voz inconfundible de Sasha hizo que me tranquilizara y me eché hacia atrás tratando de parpadear para obtener claridad, hasta que finalmente pude enfocarla. Traía una blusa con unos dobleces floreados en el pecho, una chaqueta roja y un inconfundible bolso _Channel_.

- Sasha… yo… - apreté levemente mi mano y sentí un tubito pegado con una aguja - ¿qué es esto? – pregunté.

Mi amiga suspiró y trajo una silla a mi lado.

- ¡Ay querida! – su voz rebajo el tono usual - …pues primero que todo, debería preguntarte cómo es que se te ocurre tomar _oxicodona_… o mejor dicho ¿de dónde sacaste esas pastillas?

La observé algo confundida y medio somnolienta.

- ¿Oxicodona? ¿qué es eso? – no entendía a qué se refería.

- Amiga de mi alma, cuando Sasuke te encontró, estabas botada con una sobredosis y el piso lleno de pastillas…

De pronto, el tema de las pastillas pasó a segundo plano.

- ¿Sasuke? – pregunté incrédula.

- Alto, cabello castaño, ojos más exquisitos que la noche y un cuerpo moldeado en el Olimpo… - apretó el labio y luego me miró - …sí… Sa-su-ke…

- Sasha, si sé quien es… me refiero a qué hacía en mi casa…

- A ver… a ver… - se sacó las enormes gafas de sol que traía - …nos enviaste a Ino, Sasuke y a mi un mensaje sobre que tenías una emergencia… Ino no lo leyó hasta dos horas después, ya sabes como se le pasan las copas en esas reuniones alternativas y bueno yo llamé a la policía, pero resulta que tu jardinero tomó la moto y prácticamente voló a tu casa… llegó poco antes que la policía, pero ya era tarde, al parecer los malditos se habían ido de tu casa… subió desesperado y cuando vio que un tipo estaba parado frente a ti lo golpeó como animal, lo tienen en la comisaría pero no dice ni pío… pero siguiendo con Sasuke se vino en la ambulancia contigo, estuvo toda la jodida noche… te hicieron un lavado de estómago ¿sabes?...eso es bien desagradable… debo decir con todo respeto que no se que le hiciste a ese bombón para que se preocupe más por ti que el jodido marido que tienes…

Me quedé callada. No sabía que decir. Tenía muchas preguntas en la cabeza, pero había pocas que Sasha pudiese contestar.

- Yo me vine al hospital y estabas inconciente así que volví hoy a ver como estabas y _voila_... soy como tu ángel de la guarda, pero mejor vestida claro… - y dio una risita para luego volverse a tornar seria - …. ¿porqué tomabas esas pastillas Sakura? No quiero sonar como vieja reprimiéndote pero podrías haber muerto.

- Sasha… yo no sé como… era _temazepam_… ¿no viste el frasco? ¿no lo encontraron?

Mi amiga simplemente negó con la cabeza.

- Como te dije… el piso estaba regado de esas pastillas y en el análisis toxicológico se vio que habías consumido oxi… ¡ay! Ya se me olvidó… soy alguien del arte no esos jodidos come libros… - rió por lo bajo.

Me mantuve en silencio.

- De todas formas Sakura nos engañaste, creímos que estabas bien y vas y te tomas un frasco de pastillas en vez de llamar a la policía… - negó con la cabeza - …si no fuera por Sasuke quizás habría sido demasiado tarde…

No dije nada. Tenía demasiadas lagunas mentales.

- ¿Y qué se llevaron de la casa? – pregunté a Sasha.

- Eso es lo extraño querida… no se llevaron nada…

Me incliné hacia la almohada y cerré los ojos unos minutos. Lo de las pastillas era extraño, pero lo de los ladrones era peor aún.

- Bien… bien… tu _rainbow friend_ debe irse al trabajo… ya sabes cómo son esos imbéciles… descansa ¿si? Ino se pasará en un rato… - dijo tomando su bolso, levantándose de la silla y besando mi mejilla a cada lado - …trataré de pasar en la noche, aunque escuché al medicucho que te darán el alta por la noche…

Suspiré y sonreí algo cansada.

- Gracias Sasha… eres una muy buena amiga… - la miré con genuino agradecimiento, no tan sólo por su visita, sino por el hecho de que levantara una piedra a la soledad que sentía éstos días.

Se fue, cerrando la puerta con suavidad y miré por la ventana. El día estaba soleado, pero no hacía un calor excesivo. Apreté mis manos y traté de dormir, pero el sonido de la puerta hizo que me volteara con cuidado.

Entró un chicho con un uniforme extraño y traía en sus manos una especie de arreglo de unas flores de color azul y violeta.

- ¿Señora Sakura Hayashi? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

Yo sólo asentí y lo miré con extrañeza.

- ¿Dónde se las dejo? – miró hacia una especie de mesita al lado de una silla.

- Aquí en el velador está bien – respondí.

- Firme aquí por favor… - dijo extendiendo un formulario y un lápiz, para luego recibirlos de vuelta y sonreír - …mejórese pronto.

Y tal como llegó desapareció. Miré las flores un par de minutos, ya que a pesar de todo, seguía con letargo después de la dura noche que había tenido. Traté de no pensar en exceso pero sentía que había algo extraño en todo esto. Comencé a armar piezas del puzle, que nunca encajaban, hasta que llegué a Sasuke. Apreté un poco las palmas de mis manos y miré hacia las flores, notando recién que había un pequeño sobre con una letra negra escrita. Pensé en un primer momento en no leerla, pero luego, algo en mi interior quería saber quien las había enviado. A medida que estiraba mi brazo, podía sentir mi pulso acelerarse y cuando finalmente tomé el blanco `papel, mi rostro estaba algo acalorado. Lo abrí con cuidado y comencé a leer, pero cuando llegué al pie de página, sentí un escalofrío.

" _Los mejores deseos en tu recuperación: Nanako Hayashi"_

La cabeza me comenzó a doler. La letra… creo recordar en alguno de los documentos de Sai su letra. Esto probablemente lo había escrito la secretaria. Se me revolvió el estómago de pensar en todo lo que diría, hasta que me detuve un segundo a pensar en algo… ¿cómo se había enterado ella de todo esto? Yo jamás la había llamado y peor, si ella sabía ¿porqué Sai no me había llamado?

Me volví a llenar de tristeza. Sentir que la gente que debía ser tu familia, parecía muchas veces no serlo. Un ramo de flores no lo compensaban.

Traté de olvidarlo y dormir y creo que por un par de horas lo logré, porque cuando volví a abrir los ojos, entre lágrimas, el sol ya había bajado prácticamente en su totalidad.

Me erguí y observé una bandeja con unas galletas de soda, un té y una compota de manzana cocida. Probablemente mi estómago no aguantaría demasiado. Estaba la enfermera que había visto en la mañana chequeando algunas cosas que yo la verdad ni entendía, pues de pequeña sentí una aversión espantosa por los hospitales y sobre todo ese olor a anestesia que tienen. Lo odio.

- Hay una chica que la ha venido a visitar… – habló - …pero estaba usted durmiendo así que dijo que la llamaría más tarde o la visitaría… - miró las flores y luego se volvió hacia mi - …en un par de minutos vendrá el doctor y se podrá usted ir a casa… ¿tiene algún familiar que venga a buscarla o encargamos un taxi?

- No hay problema… - dijo una voz masculina desde la puerta - …yo la voy a llevar.

Lo observé, afirmado en la puerta, mirando hacia el suelo para luego mirarme con algo de naturalidad. La enfermera se giró hacia él y lo miró como quien ve un exquisito pastel en la vitrina de una pastelería.

- Si no hay problema… claro… - terminó diciendo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Es su novio señorita Hayashi? – preguntó la mujer.

- Soy Haruno… - respondí, sosteniendo la vista sobre Sasuke.

- Creí que era algo de la familia… - iba a continuar, pero él la interrumpió.

- ¿Podría traer al doctor? Sakura necesita ir a casa – ordenó con sutileza a la enfermera, la cual asintió y salió por el lado del pelinegro.

Me quedé en silencio un momento, no sabía si avergonzada, atontada, agradecida… no sabía por dónde empezar.

- Pasé un susto ¿sabes? – confesó acercándose hacia la camilla y sentándose frente a mi - …cuando te vi tirada en el suelo.

- Creíste que te ibas a quedar sin trabajo… - susurré tratando de hacerme la graciosa, pero claramente se me daba fatal.

Él rio levemente y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

- Ojalá fuera eso… - dio un largo suspiro en el cual yo quise preguntar el porqué, pero fui cobarde y preferí mantenerme callada - …de todas formas me alegro que estés bien.

- Sasuke yo… - lo miré y me sostuvo la mirada, provocando que me sintiera extrañamente aliviada - …muchas gracias por acudir… digo, no es tu obligación ni nada y bueno…

Por primera vez odie ser tan mala con las palabras.

- Shhh… descansa… entiendo la idea… _el jardinero fiel_… - rió con sarcasmo.

- No es eso… - solté sin tratar de pensar demasiado, pensar me hacia torpe, quería decir lo que sentía en aquel momento - …tenerte conmigo es como un alivio… – dije finalmente - …y no eres un simple jardinero, no quiero que te vuelvas a presentar como tal … - recordé haciendo memoria a su cumpleaños - …eres mucho más que eso y yo ahora me estoy dando cuenta de que…

La puerta interrumpió mis pensamientos y con ello la conexión de lo que quería en ese momento mi corazón y mi cabeza decir.

- Bien… parece que tenemos una evolución positiva señora Hayashi… - habló el médico.

Pensé que a quien se dirigía era hacia mi, pero al ver aquellos ojos fríos y calculadores sobre mi, comprendí de inmediato lo equivocada que estaba.

- Nanako… - susurré - …apretando la sábana.

La mujer me dirigió una sínica sonrisa, para luego pasar la vista hacia Sasuke con total menoscabo e indignación, terminando en la falsa cordialidad que había tenido desde un principio con el doctor.

- Siento tal gratitud Señor Takaeda por lo que ha hecho usted por la esposa de mi hijo… no se imagina… haremos un importante donativo a ésta institución que ha acogido por mala fortuna a mi desdichada nuera… - habló al hombre que sólo sonreía - … ¿ha dicho usted que le darán el alta hoy?

- Si… se ha monitoreado a la señorita Haruno durante el día y ha habido una normalidad en la totalidad de sus funciones vitales luego del lavado gástrico, por decirlo de una forma coloquial, gracias a la temprana intervención no hubo mayores complicaciones… - iba a continuar, pero mi suegra continuó.

- Mi duda es si está en condiciones mentales para retirarse a su hogar en ausencia de compañía ¿no cree usted? Quizás deberíamos dejarle a cargo una enfermera o derivarle a algún siquiatra… me contaron que creyó haber consumido pastillas que es imposible, estuviesen en posesión de mi hijo… lo que hace la juventud hoy en día para calmar el dolor interno… espero toda esta situación quede entre nosotros… ¡lamentaría tanto que los niños perdieran esa máquina de resonancia que tanto necesitan en éste hospital! – exclamó con un falso gesto de preocupación.

- No se preocupe señora Hayashi… esto no saldrá del hospital y respecto a la salud mental de su nuera, haremos la derivación pertinente… ¿le parece si la dejamos un día más en observación para hacerle mañana la evaluación pertinente? – preguntó como una oveja sometida.

- Creo que sería perfecto para que… - comenzó a hablar con ponzoña la madre de Sai, hasta que Sasuke interrumpió.

- ¡Sakura no está loca! ¡Joder! ¿Qué les pasa? ¡Entraron a robar a su casa, me encontré a un tío que quizás qué le hubiese hecho si no llegaba a tiempo! ¿y ustedes se preocupan que invente el tipo de pastillas que tomó? ¿qué mierda importa eso? ¡los locos parece que son ustedes! – dijo con rabia.

Nanako lo miró como quien mira a un ínfimo insecto.

- Sasuke ¿no? – le preguntó con esa careta de mujer amable que solía colocar.

- Si, se llama Sasuke… - respondí, retomando al fin mi voz.

- Mira qué curioso… llegar justo en el momento preciso… cualquiera creería que tienes algo que ver en todo esto… - lo miró con una sonrisa - …sería una lástima involucrarse en un delito o algo por el estilo… podrías perder hasta tu beca en la universidad, porque tienes una ¿no?

Sasuke la miró atónito y pude ver en su mandíbula la rabia que sentía frente a el que parecía ser un demonio de suegra.

- Me voy a quedar al análisis… - dije - …no hay problema… si estoy bien… - hablé hacia el médico y Nanako sonrió.

- Perfecto… ¡a puesto que todo será por tu bien, querida Sakura! ¿qué no le dije que era una chica adorable? – preguntó al médico que a éstas alturas parecía algo contrariado y sólo asintió - …pues bien…quiero que le den la mejor habitación, después de todo es una Hayashi, supongo que tienen algo más amplio y más cómodo… y por lo demás… quiero estar al tanto de todo… inclusive las visitas no autorizadas… - concluyó mirando de reojo a Sasuke.

Caminó hacia mi, besándome la frente en un gesto de falso afecto, dejando marcado sobre mi piel el rojo carmesí de sus venenosos labios.

- Esa mujer… - dijo Sasuke mirándome - … Sakura ¡tienes que irte! ¿qué mierda de examen te van a hacer? – era la primera vez que lo escuchaba exaltado - …no puedes.

- Va a estar bien… - sonreí tratando de mantener la calma.

Lo miré y sentí algo que nunca había sentido. Algo que anhelaba de verdad. No estaba sola. Sasuke no era solo un amigo, había hecho algo más que llenar un espacio que Sai comenzaba a abandonar y que comenzaba a caer en cuenta, nunca iba a completar, ni siquiera con esa enorme roca que tenía en mi mano, pero era imposible que Sasuke lo supiera. No podía decirlo y pese a que me hubiese gustado que me acompañara aquel día, para sentirme tranquila sabiendo que estaría cerca, preferí hacer lo correcto. Al parecer éste iba a ser mi infierno, no iba a involucrarlo en ello.

- Ve a casa… nos vemos luego ¿si? – sonreí falsamente conteniendo las lágrimas lo más que pude - …ahora voy a descansar.

No le escuché decir nada. Sólo me volteé hacia la ventana y apreté los ojos, pudiendo escuchar como sus pasos se acercaban hacia la camilla, deteniéndose en seco, para luego alejarse hacia la puerta y finalmente desaparecer.

Abrí los ojos y vi el reflejo de la habitación a través del ventanal. Ya era de noche. Minutos más tarde, entró una enfermera de edad con un tipo que supuse, era un auxiliar paramédico.

- Señorita Haruno… la cambiaremos de habitación… - susurró.

Me incorporé tratando de ocultar mi gesto de tristeza, pero al mujer lo identificó de inmediato.

- No esté triste… - susurró - …aunque la mujer haya prohibido la visita de su novio, nos las ingeniaremos ¿si?

La miré algo sorprendida y ella me hizo un guiño.

- ¿Qué hacemos con las flores? – preguntó el tipo.

- ¿Son anémonas? – preguntó la mujer con gesto algo serio.

Yo la miré contrariada.

- ¿Qué tienen? La verdad yo se que son azules y violetas… - sonreí con algo de pesar.

- Mi niña… - dijo con ternura y a la vez preocupación - …para los griegos simbolizaban la _muerte_.

Salí de la habitación en una silla de ruedas dándoles un último vistazo dentro de un bote de la basura. Aún ahí, se veían tan sombrías como quien me las había enviado.


	15. Chapter 15

Estaba hastiado. Llevábamos ya 15 minutos esperando que el jodido profesor llegara al auditorio y parecía ser que ni siquiera se iba a pasar por allí.

- Deberíamos esperar 5 más y ya… - comentó un tío que estaba sentado delante de nosotros.

Yo simplemente me eché hacia atrás en el asiento y cerré los ojos un momento. No era sólo la tardanza lo que me tenía de mal humor últimamente y lo tenía clarísimo, así como también no cabía duda que no había mucho que pudiese hacer para aminorar mi mal genio.

Si bien, no era mi problema, no podía pasar por alto la jodida preocupación. He llegado incluso a preguntarme si haber ido a trabajar a esa enorme mansión fue una buena idea desde el comienzo. De haber sabido todo lo que iba a ocurrir y lo extraño que se estaba tornando todo, quizás me lo hubiese pensado dos veces. Mi vida nunca ha sido fácil y la verdad no soy de esos cabrones que andan gimoteando por todo, pero ya haber visto a mi madre pasarla mal, era más que suficiente. No podía sacarme de la cabeza toda la maldita escena en el hospital y a su vez como Sakura prácticamente me había echado del lugar, pero, pese a ello, podía sentir que algo no iba a andar bien y estaba tan seguro de aquello, como cuando mi madre decía que mi padre iba a cambiar y no lo hacía, sólo cambiaba el modo de hacer escándalos intercaladamente, hasta que llegó un punto en que traté de detener su mano y fue una fregada.

- Firma la hoja… - me entregó Temari junto a un lápiz - …hemos decidido que no vamos a esperar más a éste idiota.

Me acerqué a la mesa y comencé a firmar, soltando el lápiz sobre la mesa. La rubia hizo un gesto a un tipo que estaba detrás y le entregó la hoja, para que la siguieran pasando y pudiéramos irnos de una vez por todas.

Volví a tomar mi posición de hastiado, ésta vez afirmado en la mesa.

- No sabía que te venía tan mal una mañana sin clases… - rió mi amiga.

Sólo sonreí, haciendo el papel de idiota.

- Al menos así puedes irte al trabajo antes ¿no? – dijo sacando una caja de jugo de su bolso.

- Hoy no me toca _Candelabro_… - le expliqué - …Kakashi ha vuelto y me ha dado la jodida tarde libre por el reemplazo monumental que hice.

- Pues ve a lo de la jardinería… - sonrió bebiendo de la pajita.

Me quedé en silencio.

Hace 5 días que no iba a lo de Sakura, no por lo que me había dicho, sino porque me había enviado un cheque con el pago del mes a mi apartamento, con una carta diciendo que no iba a necesitar de mis servicios durante lo que quedaba de él, pues se iba a quedar en lo de su suegra a la espera de su marido.

Después de todo, quizás sí había hecho el papel de imbécil yéndola a buscar al hospital y saltar después a defenderla frente a una mujer que tenía totalmente el control de la vida de ella.

- Ya veo… - dijo Temari, sacándome de mi auto reflexión.

La miré un momento y pude notar que había seriedad en su rostro.

- No hay nada que _ver_, no voy y ya está… - desvié la vista hacia el lado mirando cualquier jodido punto en la nada.

Podía ver por la ventana un día jodidamente fantástico. Paseaban fuera del salón un montón de personas, que al parecer sí tendrían clases mientras nosotros seguíamos perdiendo el tiempo, pero la verdad pocas ganas traía de salir a pasear.

- Sé que necesitas el trabajo… - comenzó a decir Temari - …pero no tienes que cabrearte con el mundo si te despiden, busca otro y "_ya está_" – dijo con sarcasmo haciendo alusión a mi buen genio - … ¿vale?

Estaba siendo desagradable, lo tenía claro, pero ni siquiera yo sabía a veces porque me molestaba tanto. No era mi asunto, no quería problemas, pero aún así, sabía que no dejaba de importarme.

- No me han echado… - dije en el tono más suave que podía emitir - …estoy con unas vacaciones temporales – terminé haciendo el gesto de comillas con mis dedos.

- ¡Genial! – sonrió - …pues hagamos algo, con menos trabajo y más encima remunerado… es… - se detuvo en seco al mirar mi rostro - …no, no es _wow_ ni nada por el estilo al parecer.

Simplemente me quedé viéndola y no dije nada mientras ella analizaba mi rostro. Para mi sorpresa, su expresión cambió por una más dulzona.

- Mira… - me tomó el hombro - …no voy a comenzar con las adivinanzas, sabes que siempre termino acertando, así que te diré algo… sino puedes hacer nada al respecto, trata de dejarlo ir y punto, es como una bolsa, si te pesa demasiado, déjala caer.

La observé un segundo y sonreí, para luego abrazarla y besarle la frente. Ella me sonrió y soltó una carcajada.

- Ya… ya… si sé que soy genial, sólo trata de ocultar lo enamorado que te tengo ¿ok?

- Haré mi mejor esfuerzo… - reí al fin.

Saqué mi bolso, cuando volvió Shikamaru y se paró frente a nosotros.

- Ya dejamos las firmas… ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy para celebrar? No quedan exámenes ésta semana y la verdad quiero darme algún gusto.

Temari se levantó a besar a su novio y luego lo miró con una enorme sonrisa, para desviar la vista hacia mi.

- No sé Sasuke… ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy? – me guiñó el ojo y yo volví a reír - …me parece una buena actitud, vamos a un bar y comemos y tomamos algo rico ¿ok?

Ambos asentimos y salimos dejando un salón prácticamente vacío.

Una vez fuera de la sala, me despedí de ambos y quedamos en juntarnos en el departamento de la pareja, que tenía en mente el lugar pero no daría detalles, pues iba a ser una sorpresa. Yo simplemente intenté tomar el consejo de mi amiga lo mejor posible y traté de dejar atrás todas preocupaciones que tenía, que si bien no era mías, comenzaba a sentirlas como tal y eso estaba jodidamente mal.

Me subí a la_ negra_, feliz como siempre, de sentir su suave ronroneo, dejando detrás de nosotros la universidad y creí también, las preocupaciones que me tenían hastiado ese día.

Subí a toda velocidad por la Avenida JK, una de mis autopistas favoritas pues podía sentir el jodido viendo ascender por todo mi cuerpo sin preocuparme de nada. Solía andar por ahí cuando quería despejarme y siempre tenía el efecto deseado.

Ésta vez no fue la excepción.

Me detuve en una gasolinera a llenar el estanque. Me quedaba aún bastantes cuadras para llegar y quedar tirado a medio camino no sería muy útil, además, debía tener en cuenta la distancia que iba a recorrer en la noche rumbo a lo de Temari.

Me atendió un tipo larguirucho, medio flaco y con cara de sonso.

- ¿Lleno? – preguntó con pereza.

- Si, por favor… - dije abriendo el cerrojo del estanque y quitándome el casco.

Escuché en ese momento un ruido extraño. El tío levantó la mirada y luego la volvió hacia el marcador que mostraba los litros y el valor rápidamente.

Caminé hacia una máquina que estaba frente a la bomba y eché dos monedas, para luego insertar un código, hasta que finalmente salió por la puerta inferior un paquete de _m&m_. Ví que el bombero retiraba la manguera de mi moto, algo nervioso, por un enorme _jeep_ de aspecto safari que estaba detrás de ella. Probablemente era su primer día trabajando.

- Listo… - dijo el tío con un rostro extraño - …son 12 dólares.

- Sí que estaba seco… - dije abriendo mi billetera y sacando el dinero.

El tipo me entregó las llaves y una boleta, mientras yo me comía el chocolate de un tirón. Le di las gracias, para subirme a la moto y encender el motor.

- Vaya con cuidado… - susurró, casi entre dientes.

Yo sólo lo miré como si fuera un bicho raro, tratando de mantener la cortesía y seguí mi camino.

_Sí que había gente rara…_

Manejé con total calma hacia el departamento. Tendría toda la tarde para descansar y hacer una guía de ejercicios que nos habían entregado ayer. Así adelantaría trabajo y me distraería… sí, sentía que iba por buen camino, hasta que de pronto un bocinazo me sacó de mi horario, para levantar la vista y ver un auto azul, casi a punto de ser golpeado por un enorme jeep negro.

- ¡Joder! – grité.

Hubiese ido un poco más fuerte y me habría dado a mí. El muy imbécil se había pasado el rojo y yo había bajado la velocidad esperando el cambio de luces.

- Gente loca... – pensé.

Minutos más tarde estaba en el departamento, no sin antes dejar bien guardada a la negra. Después de ver a esa mole pasarse un semáforo, no me iba arriesgar a dejarla en la calle para que un estúpido al volante la hiciera pebre.

Al entrar en el departamento ví a Naruto cocinando, para variar, ramen.

- ¡Hola Teme! - me gritó con una enorme sonrisa.

- Idiota… - bufé - ¿dejaste algo para comer que no sean esos malditos fideos?

- Hay bolas de arroz y carne de cerdo… - dudó un momento -… creo… - y luego sonrió mirando hacia el refrigerador - …para que veas que no soy tan desconsiderado.

¡Joder! Hoy si que parecía un día raro. Primero el tío de la bencina, luego el imbécil al volante y ahora Naruto dejándome comida.

Caminé y saqué un plato, para colocarlo en el microondas e ir a la mesa a darme un buen bocado. Naruto se sentó frente a mi y encendió la televisión. Estaban pasando las noticias.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer por la noche? – preguntó – me han corrido un examen del electivo y estoy desocupado.

- No sé… - solté para divertirme un poco - …quizás salga con Shika y Temari… parece que…

- ¡Invítenme! – me miró con ojos de súplicas – las tías en ésta carrera están cada día más frívolas… ¡necesito una mujer un rato Sasuke! ¿te puedo usar de anzuelo?

Solté una carcajada.

- ¿Anzuelo? – volví a reír.

- ¡Joder! No seas idiota… soy como lo rubio típico y parece que hoy andan por los moreno ¿o ya se te olvido esa preciosura que andaba en tu cumpleaños? – hizo un gesto de enamoramiento.

- ¿Cuál de todas? – reí.

- La de pelo rosa… ¡joder que estaba buena! ¿cómo es que se llamaba? – preguntó.

Me quedé callado y supuse que no disimulé mi cambio de rostro tan bien, pues el rubio hizo un además por si la había fregado.

- Bueno… bueno… - trató de cambiar el tema - …así que hoy saldrán… ¿puedo ir?

- Le mandaré un mensaje a Temari… - respondí convenciéndome de que podía desentender el tema - …supongo que dirá que sí.

Seguimos comiendo, sin hablar mucho más. Al parecer Naruto había notado a la perfección que había jodido la conversación y que yo ya no tenía muchas ganas de seguir hablando. Miré un poco la televisión y justo antes de pararme vi una cara que me desencajó nuevamente, pero de una forma bastante distinta.

"_Empresas Hayashi ha hecho un importante donativo a la Universidad, junto con la promesa de construcción de una nueva biblioteca y pasantía para los 10 mejores promedios en la empresa, lo cual es una oportunidad casi segura de trabajo, pues se posiciona hoy en día como un cuasi imperio en la economía de nuestro país, aquí tenemos a la cabeza y presidenta, la señora Nanako Hayashi, que nos va a…"_

Tomé el control y lo apagué, soltándolo sobre la mesa, algo atontado. No lo había relacionado con anterioridad…¡qué estúpido! El apellido… ¡joder!

- ¡Hey! – exclamó Naruto - ¡podría ser interesante! Esos Hayashi nadan en dinero.

Lo miré fijamente.

- Créeme, nada bueno puede salir de alguien que tenga tanto…

Me fui a mi habitación dando un sonoro portazo y me acosté, no sin antes enviarle un mensaje a Temari sobre la petición de Naruto, y entonces el plan de los ejercicios fue aplazado por el sueño a penas volvió la primera imagen de Sakura a mi cabeza.

Desperté, no sé cuánto tiempo después, con la frente algo sudada y sed. Sentía la garganta excesivamente seca, probablemente por las bolas de arroz.

Me levanté despeinado y con ganas de nada, no sin antes mirar mi teléfono. Tenía un mensaje de la rubia que decía que no había problemas en llevar al desorden ambulante.

Necesitaba una ducha y urgente. Pese a que había dormido, tenía una sensación desagradable o, mejor dicho, preocupante por todo mi cuerpo y sabía muy bien a que o más bien, a quien se debía. No había nada que hacer, estaba claro, así que moviendo la cabeza fui al baño y encendí el agua caliente, metiéndome rápidamente. Lavé mi cabello con lentitud y me mantuve bajo la fuerte presión un par de minutos, hasta que sentí que el vapor comenzaba a ahogar la pequeña habitación, así que la apagué, algo drogado por el calor y salí a medio secar, con la toalla envuelta hacia mi pieza.

Según el mensaje de Temari, debía ir vestido _decente_, así que estaba claro lo que ello implicaba. Camisa, pantalones y algo semi formal. No jodidamente empaquetado, pero lo suficientemente arreglado para que no pareciera viniera saliendo de la universidad.

Me vestí con desgano, encendiendo la radio. Estaban tocando _Starlight _de Muse y negué con la cabeza.

- No puedo sentirme jodido por algo que no pasa… no existe… no es mi jodido problema… - pensé mientras me abotonaba la camisa.

Tomé mi teléfono y mi billetera y salí, encontrándome con Naruto en el _comedor-hall-cocina_ del departamento.

Salí sin decir mucho y me subí a la negra. Naruto dijo que llegaría un poco después, pues le faltaba aún cortarse la barba, así que simplemente opté por no esperarlo.

Si a mediodía había andado a 100 por la JK, ahora iba muy por sobre éstos, pero no me importaba demasiado. Hace tiempo que no sentía tanta ansiedad ni tantas ganas de distraerme.

No tardé más de 15 minutos al departamento, cuando normalmente solía demorarme el doble. La rubia sonrió de lado a lado cuando me vio. Traía puesto unos tacos y un vestido a media rodilla. Detrás de ella, Shikamaru la miraba con reprobación. Yo sólo reí.

- No hagas comentarios por favor – soltó él.

- No iba a hacerlo – volví a reír.

- ¿Y Naruto? – preguntó la rubia.

- Llega como en 10 minutos… tenía que depilarse la cara… - dije entrando al departamento.

- ¡Gr! – exclamó - ¡espero que llegue! ¡con lo que me costó conseguir éstas entradas!

- ¿Entradas? – pregunté mirando a Shikamaru.

- Hoy nos vamos a mezclar con lo más _chic_… - sonrió la rubia - …van a inaugurar un exclusivo bar en la terraza de _Le Soilè_… ¡adivina quien tiene 4 entradas VIP! – dijo con cara de máximo orgullo.

Bastó mirar a Shikamaru para entender que probablemente había estado todo el día planeando la salida, así que simplemente hice lo que sabía la haría feliz: felicitar su gran hazaña.

Media hora después, había llegado Naruto e íbamos camino al lujoso hotel, en un auto, supuse, había sido prestado por el padre de la rubia.

Los padres de la rubia eran divorciados, su madre se había vuelto a casar con un magnate hotelero, del cual probablemente había conseguido las entradas, y su padre tenía a su cargo una compra-venta de autos, así que básicamente, tenía todos los medios para éste tipo de asuntos.

Nos estacionamos en la planta baja del hotel, que tenía más luz que toda la cuadra en la que yo vivía y subimos por un ascensor enorme hasta el último piso del imponente hotel. Pensé en aquel momento en mi diario vivir subiendo los escalones de mi viejo apartamento y parecía casi irónica la diferencia.

- Te ves bien… - susurró Temari - …no tanto como Shika, pero apuesto que te lo pasarás genial, además eres un primor… - me cerró el ojo.

Hice una mueca de sólo pensar que pasaba por la cabeza de la rubia y cuando la vi prácticamente lo capté al instante, pero en vez de quejarme como un bruto, opté por la salida fácil y me entregué al _glamour_ que desbordaba aquella terraza, apenas se abrieron las puertas del elevador.

- ¡Joder! ¿qué mundo es éste? – preguntó Naruto.

Temari sonrió, tomó de la mano a Shikamaru y entramos.

De inmediato nos atendió una tipa que parecía modelo y nos ofreció con una bandeja, que brillaba más los aros de la rubia, unos vasos con champaña.

- ¡Salud! - exclamó sonriendo mi amiga y todos le seguimos en el gesto.

El lugar no se parecía a nada que hubiese visto antes. Allí todo, todo era extremadamente lujoso a tal punto que hasta me sentí fuera de lugar un par de veces. Los sillones eran probablemente más caros que mi propio apartamento, la gente vestía impecablemente y pese a que estábamos en una terraza, había una especie de vidrios de última generación, casi imperceptibles, que creaban una especie de barrera de temperatura y viento, pero que a su vez, eran tan delgados, que podía ver el jodido cielo más nítido que desde mi propia ventana.

Caminé con Naruto hacia una de las barras y creo haber visto a un par de actores de Hollywood al pasar, ya que Naruto abría los ojos como plato cada vez que alguno de ellos seguía por nuestro camino.

- ¡Me voy a morir! – exclamó Naruto – esto es como la selección natural de gente bonita… - rió y el barman lo miró con extrañeza.

- Queremos 2 vasos de whisky por favor… - reí. Al menos mi amigo era espontáneo, vergonzoso, pero espontáneo.

El tío nos entregó dos vasos y luego se paró como estatua en el bar.

Di el primer sorbo y fue como un golpe para el paladar. Jamás había probado un licor tan fino, con un gusto tan puro y a su vez una textura tan deliciosa.

- ¡Joder! – exclamó Naruto – esa botella debe costar un mes de arriendo – y yo solté una carcajada.

De pronto Naruto me pegó un codazo, sutil, pero codazo al fin y al cabo, volteándose hacia la barra.

- Hay dos tías que están… ¿cómo decirlo? – pareció reflexionar – para pegarse un tiro de buenas y solas, mirando de vez en cuando hacia éste par de bestias.

- Naruto… - negué con la cabeza cuando las vi - …creo que están bastante fuera de tu alcance o porque no decirlo… de tu _billetera_… - dije haciendo hincapié en la última palabra.

El rubio cerró los ojos y apretó los labios susurrando un _por favor_. Yo negué con la cabeza, dándole un nuevo sorbo a mi trago.

- Vamos anzuelo… sólo un poco…al menos déjame intentarlo…

Negué con la cabeza y reí.

Me levanté del taburete y fui hacia el par de chicas, sintiendo de inmediato al rubio moverse tras de mi.

Cuando nos acercamos, una de ellas, de ojos color violeta, sonrió, mientras la otra de pelo azulado y ojos perlados, miraba hacia la nada.

- Hola… - saludé - …soy Sasuke y éste es Naruto… - dije extendiendo el brazo hacia mi amigo que ocultaba a duras penas su embobamiento.

La de ojos violeta me miró y sonrió ampliamente.

- Soy Jenny y ésta es Hinata… - dijo presentando a su amiga.

- ¡Pues salud! – dije elevando mi vaso el cual fue al encuentro del de la chica.

- Hinata ¿puedes poner atención? – dijo la de pelo castaño a su amiga, la cual parecía no estar demasiado interesada en nuestra presencia.

- Hola Hinata… - le habló Naruto y la chica se volteó algo molesta.

- Bien… ahora que estamos todos… - dijo dándole un abrazo a su amiga - …cuéntenme que hace un par de chicos tan guapos en una fiesta tan aburrida cómo ésta.

Naruto pareció casi ofendido con la chica.

- ¿Aburrida? – soltó - ¡pero si está genial!

Jenny lo miró como si fuera un marciano y Hinata por primera vez pareció prestarle atención, aunque fuese por un par de segundos.

- Otro bar más… - habló por primera vez la ojiperla - …lleno de la misma gente, empresarios, modelos busca marido y… - suspiró - …lo mismo de siempre.

- Entonces si ustedes no son ni empresarias, ni modelos… ¿qué son?

Hinata se sonrojó y Jenny sonrió.

- Somos algo así como acompañantes… ¿ves?

Yo miré a Jenny y luego pasé la vista a Hinata captando de inmediato, pero mi amigo al parecer no.

- ¿Acompañante de quién? – preguntó y Jenny se rió.

- Mira, allá en la barra… ¿ves a esa rubia con vestido rojo conversando con ese tipo alto de pelo negro?

Naruto asintió y yo desvié la mirada hacia ellos.

De pronto la rubia comenzó a besar al tipo intensamente, provocando que los que los rodeaban los observaran con extrañeza.

- Bueno, esa era Charlotte perdiendo la compostura… - negó con la cabeza.

- Lleva tiempo perdiéndola con ese imbécil… - habló Hinata cansada.

Yo dejé de reír de inmediato cuando observé con atención el rostro del tipo de quien se había separado la rubia. Había visto ese rostro, lo sabía, y cuando comencé a indagar en mis recuerdos, llegué a Sakura. A su rostro de agonía, al hospital, a Nanako y finalmente a él: era su marido.

- No es nuestro problema Hinata… - la reprendió Jenny - …además no es su culpa haberse enamorado, después de todo…

- ¡Está casado! – exclamó la ojiperla - ¿crees que eso está bien? Puede que con hijos y todo el paquete.

- Mira no es tu problema… - volvió a hablar la castaña - …además si no puedes hacer nada, déjalo ir y ya está ¿ok? Preocúpate de lo tuyo.

- Estoy hastiada de ésta gente… toda ésta gente con dinero que cree que puede hacer lo que quiere con la gente que no quiere… - dijo bebiendo de su vaso - …me voy.

Lo último que vi fue a Naruto ir tras Hinata y yo por mi parte salí disparado por la entrada, para tomar un taxi apresurado hasta la casa de Ino. Me sentía jodido de nuevo y hastiado. Me dieron unas enormes ganas de darle trompadas al imbécil de Sai y fue en parte esa una de las razones por las que preferí irme ¿qué caso tenía?

Tomé a la negra y comencé a dar vueltas por la JK a toda velocidad. Estaba descontrolado y lo sabía, pero no fue hasta que casi choco con un pilar de concreto, que caí en cuenta que era suficiente, así que traté inútilmente de armarme de nuevo y tomé rumbo hacia mi apartamento. Tenía ira acumulada, pero sobre todo impotencia. Era como la pieza inútil de un puzle, no encajaba con nada y tampoco podía hacer nada, pero bastó que cruzara la plaza para que cayera en cuenta que no me podía quedar tranquilo. Todo lo que estaba tratando de contener comenzó a provocar ebullición en mi interior, como un jodido volcán y la imagen de Sakura nuevamente me partió la cabeza por la mitad. Quería encarar al maldito y si era necesario lo esperaría todo el día fuera de su casa, así que di la vuelta y me dirigí a todo lo que daba a la casa. No iba a hacer un puto escándalo, pero tampoco iba a dejar que pasara inmune con todo esto.

_¿Qué clase de marido dejaba a una mujer cómo Sakura así? _

Subí la colina dispuesto incluso a entrar y esperarlo por sorpresa y pese a que sabía no me lo encontraría de inmediato, me sorprendió ver una luz fuera de su casa.

El muy cara dura había vuelto a su casa, dejando a su esposa por loca, donde la madre de mierda que tenía, para echarse un polvo con esa tipa que no le llegaba ni a los talones a Sakura. Sentí que hervía, juro que sí, así que frené en seco frente a la casa, sintiendo un leve aroma a neumático quemado y me saqué el casco ya a esas alturas con ira.

Debo haber dado 5 pasos, no más, y me precipité a golpear con violencia la puerta, sin siquiera reparar en el jodido timbre. Iba a golpearlo, a que si, ni siquiera le iba a dar la oportunidad de saludarme.

Esperé y sentí las escaleras y los pasos acercarse hacia la puerta. Pude sentir mi mano cargada y no me importaba. Iba a sacarle la madre a ese maldito y ni siquiera sabía bien porque me incumbía tanto, pero era lo que quería hacer.

Apreté los labios con furia cuando sentí que la puerta se comenzaba a abrir y entonces toda la ira que tenía, pasó de mi maldita mano a mi jodido pecho.

Era Sakura.

La miré, aturdido y aún lleno de impotencia. Ella parecía extrañada con mi vista y no era para menos, había hecho un ruido de la puta y estaba plantado frente a su puerta con cara de odio puro.

- ¿Sasuke? – susurró mirándome con esos jodidos pozos verdes.

Entonces recordé las palabras de Temari.

" _Sino puedes hacer nada al respecto, trata de dejarlo ir y punto, es como una bolsa, si te pesa demasiado, déjala caer_…"

Lancé el casco al suelo con furia, di un paso hacia el frente, la tomé fuerte entre mis brazos y la besé.

Sakura me gustaba y era eso lo que me tenía hastiado… _no hacer nada al respecto_.


	16. Chapter 16

Me quedé plasmada o mejor dicho anonadada. En realidad lo primero que sentí fue temor. Me encontraba en mi habitación, recostada, mirando absurdamente la pared, cuando sentí unos golpes de loco en la puerta de entrada. Lo primero que me vino a la mente fue Sai, volviendo desesperado de Hong Kong para salvar nuestro matrimonio, pero era impropio de él, así que sacudí la cabeza para luego pensar en ladrones. No, no podía ser. No de nuevo.

Traté de calmarme y bajé las escaleras con el celular en mi bolsillo. No estaba desprotegida y luego del incidente habían colocado un guardia que se daba unas vueltas a lo largo de la noche por la casa, pero como siempre, en el momento justo, no estaba. Podía sentir mi corazón palpitar con fuerza, sobre todo cuando mi mano derecha tomó contacto con el helado metal del domo de la puerta, pero no fue hasta que lo giré, que el miedo se transformó en extrañeza y sorpresa y dije su nombre como un eco propio de mi mente hacia el hall de la mansión.

Su mirada al principio estaba llena de odio, ira y un acumulo de sentimientos que no sabría definir por completo, pero al verme, se transformaron en algo aún más desconocido para mi.

No deben haber pasado más de 5 segundos en el intertanto de que abrí la puerta y lo observé y traté de analizar, hasta que soltó el casco de su moto con fuerza y se acercó a mi, con la rapidez de un depredador, y se produjo un contacto que jamás habría pensado.

Me aparte con brusquedad, posando dos dedos sobre mis labios y mirándolo fijamente. Pensé que diría algo pero sólo se quedó viéndome desde la puerta como si quisiera gritar y sin embargo sus labios estaban cerrados y algo curvados, dando a nota la tensión que guardaba tras ellos.

En otra situación habría propinado una cachetada o algún golpe sucedáneo, pero mi mano se quedo tan quieta como mi rostro frente al suyo. No era un desconocido, pero aún así, la figura que tenía frente a mi suponía total misterio, así que atiné a hacer lo único que pude.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunté con inquietud.

No hubo respuesta de su parte y de pronto, una brisa relente entró detrás de él sin previa invitación helándome la piel descubierta por completo. Moví al fin mis brazos, tratando de darme cierto abrigo, lo cual pareció sacarlo del lugar en que fuese, se encontraba su cabeza.

- Porque no te lo mereces... - susurró, retrocediendo en busca de su casco.

Sentí algo extraño al ver que se alejaba. Todo lo era.

- ¡Sasuke! - exclamé sin tener su atención - ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué hiciste eso? - dije volviendo a tocar mis labios.

Se giró levemente y me sonrió de medio lado.

- Lamento haber desobedecido las indicaciones... - parecía frustrado.

- ¿Indicaciones? - pregunté sin entender nada.

- El mes de gracia... el que me diste por adelantado... - divisé a lo lejos al guardia acercarse - ...hubiese bastado con que me dijeras que querías jardinería nueva o algo así, inventarte lo de la jodida suegra... - negó dando nuevamente la vuelta hacia su moto - ...pensé que valía más que eso... al menos eso diste a entender en el hospital en algún momento.

- Pero Sasuke... yo no... - mi voz fue interrumpida por la de un hombre con un traje azulado, una linterna y un arma.

- ¿Algún problema señora Hayashi? - dijo el guardia erguiéndose frente a Sasuke.

- Yo me retiro - dijo, sin devolverle siquiera la vista - ...que nadie vaya a molestar a la señora... - terminó con cierta ironía.

No tuve oportunidad de replicar ni nada. Tan pronto como había llegado, desapareció bajo la calle. El guardia sólo me sonrió con algo de absurda satisfacción, pensando que su presencia podría haber amedrentado a un supuesto agresor, sin notar lo equivocado que estaba. La actitud de Sasuke podía tomarse como cualquier cosa menos aquello y yo estaba más que segura que él sería incapaz de hacerme daño, por el contrario, parecía preocuparse por mi, pero entonces ¿porqué habría hecho eso? Su respuesta no tenía sentido: porque te lo mereces... ¿acaso merecía que se fuera de esa forma y me dijera cosas que no me sonaban cuerdas?

No entendía nada y lo peor de todo, es que bastó que entrara en mi casa para que comenzara a sopesar el contacto de sus labios sobre los míos. Me afirmé en la puerta y me deslicé hasta quedar sentada. No sabía que pensar y lo peor es que tenía una terrible confusión en mi cabeza sobre lo que recién había ocurrido. Parecía irreal, uno de esos episodios novelescos que le gustan a Ino, pero que no suelen pasarle a nadie en particular.

Sin más explicación que mis propias preguntas volví a sentir esa ola de frío recorrer mi espina dorsal, así que no atiné a más que subir por las escaleras, no sin antes colocar la alarma y cerrar con seguro la puerta de entrada y la de mi propia habitación.

Me metí debajo de la cama, con la única luz proveniente de mi propio teléfono y antes de cerrar los ojos miré el directorio telefónico contemplando por última vez el número de Sasuke. Podría haberle llamado, pero sentía que no tenía caso. Me tomé una de las pastillas que me había recetado el doctor y dormí de inmediato, ejerciendo leve presión sobre la tecla llamar, pero con la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para no hacerlo.

Abrí los ojos, al día siguiente, con pereza y sintiendo un par de pesas en mis párpados al momento en que visualice levemente unos ojos azules observarme con risa.

- Pareces un perezoso... - rió.

Luego de lo ocurrido en el hospital, había entregado una copia de llaves de mi casa y mi habitación a Ino. No quería volver a tener maestros reparando las puertas de un hogar que parecía venirse abajo, junto con mis esperanzas de recuperarlo.

- ¿Qué hora es? - pregunté rascándome la frente.

- Casi la una de la tarde, te he traído almuerzo y he hablado con Sasha... - sonrió - ... mañana iremos a cenar fuera.

La miré dudosa.

- Algo agradable e informal... nada de vestirse estúpidamente ni ir a esos restaurantes de comida étnica que sé, no te gustan en absoluto.

- Gracias... - levanté levemente la tapa de mis hombros - ...los menús tailandeses no son mi fuerte.

Opté por levantarme y mientras tanto Ino se ofreció voluntariamente a hacer de cocinera bajo cierta suspicacia de mi parte. No es que mi amiga cocine mal, pero a veces simplemente no puede combinar los ingredientes de una forma armónica. De hecho, cuando vivimos juntas durante la universidad, me auto asigné toda labor de cocina que implicara más de un paquete de tallarines y un tarro de salsa, pues, de lo contrario, iba a terminar en un aroma a ahumado y un desastre.

Pese a ello se supone que ésta vez iba a ser diferente pues había comprado una pasta de esas que vienen casi listas, con un sobre con sazonador y además Ino había comprado pollo asado en el supermercado, por lo que no agregaba demasiada dificultad.

Mientras permanecía en la tina y cubría mi piel de una suave y cremosa espuma, decidí tratar de relajarme un poco. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos, depositando los brazos alrededor de la tina que, pese a las negativas por parte de Nanako, insistí que quería tener. La había comprado en una tienda de antigüedades y me había costado menos de la mitad que el costoso jacuzzi y la sofisticada ducha que había puesto mi suegra en el baño. Creo que era uno de los detalles que podía contar como de mi esencia

El vapor me relajó de sobremanera y los músculos de mi cuello se dilataron al igual que todos los de mi rostro. Podía sentir cada poro invadido por el agraciado vapor que comenzaba a cubrir la habitación. Amaba los baños de tina, no sólo por el evidente efecto que tenían, sino porque aclaraban mis pensamientos y diseminaban, aunque fuese por unos minutos, todas las preocupaciones.

Sonreí al sentir el leve cosquilleo del agua en mi vientre y abrí los ojos extendiendo mis piernas y mis brazos. Mi piel era clara, pero aún así la sentía más saludable que hace un par de días.

Pasé luego mis manos por el resto de mi cuerpo, subiendo desde el ombligo hasta mi pronunciada clavícula, para llegar a través de mi cuello a mi mandíbula y a mis labios.

Suspiré y volví a cerrar los ojos al recordar a Sasuke.

Una parte de mi quería hablar con él, pero había otra que me decía que debía tomar distancia, que el sentimiento que se había forjado en mi interior no era conveniente, pero pese a ello, era innegable. Sentía más que un afecto fraternal hacia él, no sé si era precisamente algo grande, pero algo había. Algo muy diferente a lo que sentía hace un mes atrás.

No sé si era mi propia soledad, el desastre que sentía era mi vida en ese momento o tal vez, simplemente era él y su forma tan particular de hacer que cada momento desastroso tuviera una cierta salida de alivio cuando se encontraba junto a mí, pero tal como tenía claro que sentía algo por él, también sabía que estaba casada. Tengo un matrimonio y tal vez, aún no una familia, pero sí un marido. No me siento el tipo de mujer capaz de vivir una mentira. Si bien no juzgo, tampoco voy a decir que apruebo la cantidad de personas que viven una doble vida en sus casas para luego correr a los brazos de sus amantes en un hotel periférico. Eso no era para mi y tampoco creía que lo merecía alguien como Sasuke. Está de sobra decir que es un chico bueno y quizás esa es la salvedad... Sasuke es aún un chico, no sé que busca y con la actitud de ayer, más que aclarar lo que piensa de mi, me confundió. Tal vez sólo piensa que ésta es la fantasía del jardinero con la jefa y yo no puedo darme esos lujos. No van conmigo ni tampoco me parecen, como diría Ino, algo hot para ponerle sazón a mi vida.

Hundí mi cabeza por completo dentro del agua tibia y abrí los ojos bajo el agua, pudiendo ver arriba sólo la tibia espuma.

Caí en cuenta el tiempo que había pasado cuando miré los dedos de mis manos completamente arrugados, así que salí con cuidado tratando de olvidar mi nueva e impredecible preocupación.

Me sequé un poco con una toalla ridículamente enorme y luego me coloqué una bata y un par de pantuflas para bajar a comer con Ino. Bastó que abriera las puertas de la habitación para que sintiera un olor agradable, pero algo extraño. Apresuré mi paso por las escaleras repentinamente y encontré a Ino de brazos cruzados mirando una olla.

Al verme hizo un puchero.

- La jodida leche estaba pasada y los caracoquesos están putrefactos... - giró la cabeza - ...al menos el pollo no lo he estropeado, lo metí al microondas... supongo que ahí estará bien.

Sonreí y fui hacia la alacena para sacar una bolsa de arroz, un tarro de champiñones y una botella de oliva con albahaca. Ino sonrió, sacando la olla y tirando el contenido al bote de la basura.

- Espero que cuando encuentre a un jodido hombre sepa cocinar o bien sepa pedir buena comida a domicilio - habló mientras lavaba la olla.

- Y si no es así, puedes hacerle tallarines todos los días... - reí.

Media hora más tarde estábamos sentadas en la terraza, comiendo y bebiendo jugo de mango que sí había preparado Ino. Me estaba llevando un trozo de pollo a la boca, cuando Ino calló un momento y comenzó a mirar el jardín.

- No quiero ser como tu jodida suegra pero se nota que Sasuke no se ha pasado por aquí éstos días - sugirió probablemente luego de notar que habían un par de árboles a medio podar y más de alguna planta cuyas hojas comenzaban a apuntar hacia el suelo.

De pronto me sentí triste, no por mi conciencia ambientalista ni nada.

- Es extraño... - comenté - ...yo no he querido presionarlo, quizás está ocupado con sus otros trabajos o no sé... tal vez se aburrió de venir, pero ayer mencionó algo de que yo quería un jardinero nuevo y que había inventado cosas... - mi estómago se apretó un poco - ...yo jamás he dicho nada y...

- Espera... espera... - me detuvo Ino observándome con atención - ... ¿cómo es eso de ayer?

La miré como quien la había fregado y ella dejó el tenedor para afirmar su espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

- No quiero pensar que le estás ocultando cosas a tu mejor amiga, a tu brazo derecho, a la que te consolaba cada vez que el jodido profesor de historia del arte te ponía medio punto menos porque eras de las pocas que no le tiraba los hilos... - suspiró - ...a la que te ha apoyado siempre, a la que se aguantó ir a tu matrimonio pese a que el jodido marido la observaba como si fuese un escombro... a la que...

- Sasuke vino ayer... - hablé de pronto sintiéndome culpable.

- Ya... ¿y? - preguntó.

Me lo pensé un momento, pero en cierta forma, necesitaba hablarlo con alguien y yo lamentablemente, tenía sólo 2 personas en las que podía confiar en mi vida y una de ellas estaba frente a mi, pidiéndome algo que en realidad, tenía total derecho de conocer, no por nada era mi única amiga de la universidad.

- Fue extraño... - pensé en voz alta.

Ino tosió y sacó un cigarro, para encenderlo con rapidez y mirarme como quien se concentra con totalidad en algo sumamente importante.

- Para mi lo extraño es que te complique tanto contarme algo que parece ser tan simple, no es un desconocido ni nada... entonces ¿porqué te avergüenza tanto hablar de él? - pareció concluir más que preguntar.

- Él... - dudé un momento - ...hizo algo...

- ¿Algo malo? - inquirió dudosa.

- No... - respondí sin pensarlo demasiado y luego negué con la cabeza - ...o si, la verdad, depende de la perspectiva.

Mi amiga botó una enorme bocanada de humo y fue hacia su bolsito y sacó un sobre bien conocido para mí.

- La verdad, la única perspectiva que me importa es la tuya y debería ser obviamente la única que te importara a ti también, pero como te conozco lo suficiente sé que sea lo que sea, no se te está dando sencillo, o al menos estás luchando demasiado porque sea así... - botó cenizas sobre un pocillo de color turquesa - ...ahora abre el sobre y revuélvelas.

- Ino... - negué - ...ya sabes que no creo en esto... no es que ofenda tu práctica ni nada, sé que encanta todo esto de las cosas esotéricas, pero ya me negué una vez a ser conejillo y ésta vez...

- Bueno, si no crees en esto ¿qué más da? - hizo un gesto de inocencia - ...hazlo para mi diversión y punto.

La miré y antes de negarme nuevamente ella abrió el paño color burdeo con bordes encordonados en color dorado, dejando a la vista un mazo de cartas que tenían una especie de firmamento con astros que simulaban la silueta de una mujer.

Iba a replicar, pero ella me entregó sin más las cartas.

- Revuélvelas con la mano derecha y has tres montones... - me indicó y yo sólo hice caso, no tenía sentido llevar la contra - ...ahora ordénalos a tu antojo y parte el mazo por la mitad y elige uno de los dos montoncitos.

Reí y la miré indicándole el que había elegido. Después de todo, iba a ser sólo por su diversión.

Ino comenzó a armar una especie de figura circular y al principio sonreía, pero a medida que colocaba una y otra carta, su semblante de diversión pasó al de preocupación y para cuando estaba colocando la última carta, la preocupación se había transformado en seriedad absoluta. Demasiada para mi gusto.

No quise hablar ni preguntar nada. Tenía el mal presentimiento que si creía su teatral actitud frente a lo que ella creía ver en esos dibujos que cubrían la mesa, podía alentar lo que fuera, me iba a decir, pero súbitamente apagó su cigarro y reunió todas las cartas, para sacudir el paño y guardarlas nuevamente dentro de su cartera.

Reí, nerviosamente, tratando de bajarle el perfil a su extraña actitud. Esperaba que me invadiera de extrañas predicciones y no le parara la lengua, pero había sido todo lo contrario. Comí en silencio, hasta que finalmente no resistí comentar algo.

- Apuesto que se te ha olvidado ese curso de astrología que tomaste - solté despreocupadamente.

Ino me miró casi absorbiéndome a través de sus enormes ojos azules, que no parecían más que aumentar su extraño gesto tras los enormes anteojos que se había colocado hace un momento.

- Pues sí... lo has pillado, eso ha sido... - sonrió tratando de ocultar algo.

- Ino... - hablé - ...ya sabes que no creo en esas tonteras, así que ¿qué más da? Sólo di lo que tengas que decir y ya... bueno o malo da igual.

La rubia dudó antes de continuar y antes de apagar el cigarro acercó su silla hacia la mesa y se sirvió una gran cantidad de jugo de mango.

- ¿Y? - pregunté, tratando de ocultar el mal presentimiento que se asomaba por mi espalda.

- No quise leer demasiado... - comenzó - ...al principio, todo se veía "normal" - hizo un gesto con los dedos - ...nada que no intuyera o no imaginara... pero el futuro Sakura... - negó con la cabeza - ...vi vida, pero también vi muerte y todo parecía tan negro... - apretó los dedos - ...voy a pedirle a Tanya que me busque algún amuleto o algo para ti...

- No creo en nada de éstas cosas... - dije tragando saliva - ...así que da igual.

Ino trató de alzar una sonrisa fingida y continuó comiendo. No volvimos a hablar del tema y creí que ella lo había olvidado, pero pasada la tarde, cuando nos despedimos, pude ver en su rostro el mismo gesto de preocupación que apareció cuando observó las cartas.

Me abrazó con intensidad y sonrió.

- Te quiero amiga... - dijo levantando su bolsito - ...no sé si lo digo siempre y pueden ser palabras simples, pero quiero que lo sepas... así como también me gustaría que nadie que te quiera te deje así de triste como entiendo tratas de ocultar, pero ten en cuenta que no estás sola, nunca lo vas a estar, sólo haz las cosas como las sientas y dilas ¿si? Quizás el comunicarte bien nunca ha sido tu fuerte, pero eso no significa que te tengas que encerrar en ésta enorme casa a pasar tus días como una isla, que por cierto, estoy encantada de visitar...pero...

La abracé de vuelta.

- Lo haré lo mejor posible... - sonreí y ella pareció sentirse algo aliviada.

- Descansa y mañana tendremos un día de lujo... - acotó - ...nada de comida fome en casa... ¡rutina is out!

La vi caminar hacia su auto y agitar la mano antes de subirse y desaparecer a través de la calle.

Sentí al cerrar la puerta, que me inundaba la tristeza y sin querer contenerme, lloré con fuerza y ganas. Quería sacar de mi interior la pena de una vez por todas.

No tenía noticias de Sai, mi suegra era una víbora y estaba en una casa que me hacía sentir todo menos cómoda, pero eso no era lo único malo en mi vida y lloraba en gran parte por ello. Me sentía culpable de extrañar a alguien que no tenía ningún lazo conmigo, pero si él no quería estar aquí yo no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Puse la alarma en un gesto rutinario y subí las escaleras, sintiendo como la oscuridad me seguía a medida que apretaba los interruptores para apagar la luz. Quería dormir, hoy más que nunca, y quería que el tiempo pasara rápido. Que los años pasaran rápido. Quería tantas cosas, pero principalmente, quería saber en qué momento lo que parecía ser una vida perfecta y feliz se había convertido en esto.

Costó más que un timbrazo y la voz fuerte del par de amigas sobre mi oído para despertarme. Tuvieron que abrir la cama casi en su totalidad y moverme un poco. Al parecer el efecto de las pastillas que me había dado el médico iba en escala logarítmica.

Ino estaba ofuscada al momento de sostener un frasquito con un contenido blanco en su interior y Sasha tampoco parecía entusiasmada.

- No sé qué clase de médico cree que tenerte dopada es una buena forma de llenar ésta casa.

Observé somnolienta al par de chicas un momento y luego me levanté con algo de desgano. No sabía que hora era, ni que día era, ni nada. Sólo estaba ahí.

- Te irás a duchar, te pondrás lo que nosotras te elijamos y vas a salir de ésta porquería de casa... - dijo Ino en un tono leve de molestia.

Sasha fue a mi closet y suspiró como quien se enamora. Tenía bastante ropa, sí, no toda era de mi gusto pero tenía que reconocer que sí la tenía.

Me bañé, ésta vez bajo la ducha, algo somnolienta y minutos más tarde lucía un par de calzas negras con una polera blanca medio suelta, sobre la cual relucía un collar, que Ino había traído para mi, de plata con un trozo de cuarzo levemente tallado en el centro. Pese a mis insistencias ella sí había ido a ver a Tanya y sí había traído un amuleto, pero preferí no tocar el tema nuevamente.

Salimos de la casa y afuera nos esperaba el auto de Sasha, un volvo C30 de color amarillento limpio a más no poder y con unas llantas que relucían en el atardecer.

- Es tan... - comenzó Ino.

- Limpio... - terminé por decir.

- ¡Envidiosas! - exclamó Sasha - ni un enoooorme diamante en mi anular podrían quitarme el amor por ésta cosa... ¿qué no es dí?

Ambas reímos y nos subimos sin chistar.

Sí por fuera relucía, por dentro era otra cosa.

Sasha había hecho un par de modificaciones en los asientos como agregarle algunos diseños a la parte delantera y por supuesto, había comprado unos parlantes de última generación para que la experiencia arriba de Sasho fuese toda una locura in vivo. A veces creía que toda la parte masculina de mi amigo se había rociado en esas cuatro ruedas.

Sasha parecía más entusiasmada de lo normal y no entendía sus saltitos animados al volante, junto a unas extrañas sonrisas de Ino, hasta que detuvo el opulento carro frente a un letrero conocido para mi.

El Candelabro.

Me angustié de inmediato, recordando lo que había pasado hace sólo 2 días. El paso de las horas había apaciguado mis preguntas, pero el sólo pensar en encontrarme con sus ojos oscuros y la expresión de molestia seguida por indiferencia con la que se había ido producían un revoltijo en mi estómago. Uno desagradable.

- ¡Surprise! - exclamó Sasha con una enorme sonrisa, apretando su bolso de diseñador con entusiasmo.

- Te ves deprimida últimamente y pensamos que traerte aquí te subiría en algo los ánimos, además...

- ¡No! - dije sin pensarlo - ¡no quiero ir!

Tanto Sasha como Ino parecían resueltas frente a mi súbita respuesta.

- Creí que te gustaba la comida de éste lugar... - soltó Ino, mirándome por el retrovisor y abriendo la puerta, una vez que el motor se apagó.

- Además, los happy o afters son terriiiiiibles... - sonrió Sasha sacando las llaves - ...sin contar al mesero que ésta bravísimo.

Reí con algo de falsedad. Si me obstinaba en cambiarles idea iba a ser peor, no sólo porque la acentuaría más, sino porque comenzarían con el interrogatorio y no iba a tener una respuesta que valiera.

Entre al local unos centímetros por detrás de Sasha e Ino y no alcanzó a pasar un minuto para que lo divisara frente a la caja, con una bandeja y una libreta en la otra mano, sonriéndole a la otra camarera que había conocido ya hace algún tiempo. Yuuki si mal no recuerdo.

Como era de esperarse, el par de cotorras que tenía a mi lado no parecía interesado en no llamar la atención del pelinegro, así que luego de levantarle la mano un par de veces, observé de reojo como se acercaba a nuestra mesa. Por una fracción se segundo observé un cambió en su actitud, como si quisiera retroceder, pero alegorizó un caminar impecable de inmediato.

- ¡Querido! - exclamó Sasha mirándolo de pies a cabeza - ...pero ¿cómo puede ser que cada vez estés más guapo? ¡ay Ino! ¡míralo!

La rubia sólo soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó - ¿ya han visto el menú?

Mis amigas asintieron y yo miré la mesa.

- Entonces ¿qué les traigo al par de señoritas y a la señora? - terminó por decir.

Fue extraño. Era la primera vez que me molestaba que me dijeran de esa forma y no tenía sentido. La gente que rodeaba a Sai solía llamarme Señora Hayashi, pero de los labios de Sasuke no salía tan natural como parecía escuchársele al resto.

- Vamos a empezar con una tablita... ¿la candelight les parece? - preguntó Ino y yo asentí como una no-pensante sin querer levantar demasiado la vista - así comenzamos con algo liviano y para beber... mmm ... yo quiero un margarita - ordenó la rubia.

- Yo me entrego... - dijo Sasha - ...lo que tu creas que me va a gustar, confío en ti ¿tú preparas los tragos? - preguntó curiosa.

- A veces... - respondió Sasuke - ...depende de lo copado que esté el lugar, pero ésta vez lo haré por la pintura... al final olvidé agradecer...

- ¡Qué gracias! ¡yo debería habértelas dado! - aplaudió Sasha encantada con la actitud de Sasuke, el cual sentí comenzó a mirarme.

- Sakura... - insistió Ino - ...¿tú que vas a beber?

Solté lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

- Cosmopolitan... - dije, mirando una portada enorme de revista que estaba frente a mi, con una chica en un atuendo retro.

- Ok... su orden viene enseguida... - habló Sasuke retirándose.

Cansada de mirar la mesa, levanté el rostro hacia mis amigas, encontrándome con dos caras opuestas de la moneda: Sasha, parecía levitar en un estado de nirvana máximo al estar ahí e Ino, parecía todo lo contrario a relajada, más bien se veía tensa.

- Voy al tocador... - soltó Sasha - ...siento que luzco fatal.

Y salió con su bolso. Nunca alcancé a ver si iba al baño de chichas o chicos.

- Ella también lo nota... - suspiró Ino de pronto - ...pero no es celosa, sabe que también le gustas - terminó diciendo para luego sacar un trozo de las frituritas que estaban en la mesa cuando llegamos.

- No debería... - comencé a negar - ...no tiene por donde acabar bien.

- Mira... - apretó un poco los dedos - ...sé que no tengo que meterme ni nada, pero por favor, lo que sea que hayas hecho o no hayas dicho, arréglalo ¿si? Sasuke es un buen chico, quizás no esté bañado en dinero ni nada, pero él...

- No es un asunto de dinero Ino... - dije levantando mi mano y mostrándole el anillo - ¿qué no lo entiendes?

- ¿Y tú? - dijo negando con la cabeza - ¿qué no entiendes que ese enorme anillo no es más que un simple objeto? - suspiró - me apena decírtelo, pero creo que es necesario... Sai puede tenerte en una enorme casa, pero jamás ha demostrado ser lo preocupado que ha sido éste camarero-jardinero, y lo que sea que también haga, contigo.

Sólo sentí una contracción en mi garganta. No quise decir más.

- Voy al baño, a acompañar a Sasha un momento y espero darte el tiempo suficiente como para que sepas aprovecharlo... - y se levantó de la mesa.

Yo me quedé ahí, sentada, mirando el enorme diamante de mi anillo sin entender si valía realmente tanto como parecía.

Sentí de pronto que colocaban un vaso frente a mi con un líquido rosado. Levanté la vista y me encontré con Yuuki.

- Un margarita, un pantera rosa y un Cosmopolitan... ¡ay! ¡la tabla candelight! ¡la olvidé en el mostrador! - exclamó.

- Disculpa... - susurré sacándola de su cálculo mental - ¿y Sasuke?

La voluptuosa chica me miró y sonrió.

- Le diré a él que pidieron que trajera lo que faltaba... - soltó marchándose hacia la caja.

Comencé a beber mi trago, nerviosa y oí sus pasos acercarse, hasta que terminaron frente a mi, colocando una tabla ovalada con quesillo, verduras salteadas y tocino.

- Ahí está todo... - concluyó Sasuke, volteándose.

- ¡Espera! - exclamé para detenerlo.

Él volteó y se giró hacia mi.

- ¿Falta algo? - preguntó con la voz más natural que pudo.

- Por favor... - pedí con la voz más sincera que pude - ...Sasuke.

Me miró con atención y finalmente se sentó.

- Quería hablar contigo... - dije jugando estúpidamente con la servilleta - ...la verdad, no entiendo porque lo hiciste, quizás estabas ebrio y si lo estabas no importa, sólo olvidémonos de eso y listo - traté de sonreír, siendo incapaz de creerme yo misma mi propio discurso.

- No estaba ebrio... - replicó - ...y tampoco creo que vaya a olvidarlo, pero sé cómo funcionan las cosas, más bien cómo funciona el mundo.

- No entiendo a que te refieres... o si lo hago, creo que no estás entendiéndome a mí.

- Me refiero a que respondiste mi beso y luego te apartaste... - su voz no era defensiva, pero tampoco tan pasiva como solía serlo - ...me gustaría, antes de dejar de lado esto, saber por qué.

Sentí la garganta apretada y mi lengua rígida, como si me la hubiese comido el gato. Él esperó un par de minutos.

- Ok... esa respuesta me basta... - dijo levantándose y yendo camino a atender otra mesa.

No quise detenerlo de nuevo. Sólo acurruqué el rostro entre mis manos y me sentí tan frustrada como hace tiempo no me sentía. No sabía que responder, porque yo había pasado ya dos días haciéndome preguntas sin una respuesta lo suficientemente satisfactoria y él se merecía algo mejor que eso.

Al rato, llegaron Ino y Sasha, cotilleando como un par de comadronas y se sentaron a mi lado. Ino me miró interrogante, pero yo sólo negué con la cabeza y ella soltó un enorme suspiro. El resto, Sasha lo hizo fácil o a veces inconscientemente incómodo, pero al cabo de una hroa ya me había adecuado a ello.

- Yo creo que lo que Sakura debería tener es algo como mi Freddy - concluyó.

- ¡¿Un perro? - exclamó Ino - ¿crees que eso es suficiente para reemplazar al jodido...

- ¡Basta! - exclamé - no quiero escuchar sugerencias sobre Sai - dije algo hastiada de las indirectas - no soy estúpida y agradezco que quieran ayudarme, pero esa no es la forma... un perro no va a hacer que sonría cuando me levanto.

Sasha colocó cara de arrepentimiento e Ino, sólo pareció notar aún más que mi ánimo iba de mal en peor.

- No quiero meterme... - sonó una voz ronca detrás de mi - ...pero quizás un perro sí te ayude al menos a cuidar esa mole en la que vives.

Me giré y lo vi, con un rostro algo más agradable que el con el que se había ido hace un rato.

Ino sonrió y Sasha también.

- Bueno... tal vez no una hermosura como mi Freddy... - acotó Sasha.

- Pero un perro guardián o que ladre al menos como hombre... - dijo Ino y Sasha le tiró una palmada - ¡hey! ¡es verdad! ¡esa cosa no asusta ni a un gato!

- ¡Está decidido! ¡iremos a la tienda de mascotas! - exclamó Sasha.

- ¿Nos acompañas Sasuke? - preguntó Ino - ...si vamos las tres capaz que volvamos con un jodido poodle toy... - miró a Sasuke que parecía a punto de arrojar una negativa - ...serías de gran ayuda, sobre todo para Saku.

La rubia al parecer sabía dar en el clavo, pues pese a que su rostro decía lo contrario, terminó accediendo. De todas formas, odié a Ino por invitarlo ¿porqué parecían tener una fijación junto a Sasha con incluirlo en mi vida mientras todo el resto parecía querer lo contrario?

El problema es que no entendía bien que era lo que yo quería o más bien, sabía que no era posible y terminaría mal.

Nos tomo una hora más de lo previsto llegar al centro comercial, no porque comiéramos más ni nada, sino porque mis amigas estaban empecinadas en esperar a Sasuke.

Cuando estábamos a punto de doblar en la esquina para ingresar al estacionamiento decidí decir algo que quería decir hace rato.

- Yo nunca te he mentido... - susurré - ...y tampoco querría tener a alguien en casa que no fueras tú, pero no te puedo obligar a ir a trabajar si ya no quieres.

Traté de explicarlo lo mejor posible y como una chiquilla estúpida me sonrojé, así que opté por mirar por la ventana como si la pila de autos que aparecía a mi derecha fuera de lo más interesante.

Sasha se estacionó frente a una escalera mecánica y subimos en una pseudo hilera, yo ya bastante incómoda con todo lo que estaba pasando, sin querer dirigirle la vista a Sasuke, que no decía nada demasiado particular. Sólo respondía a preguntas de Sasha y bromas de Ino. Si los observara desde atrás, yo sería la única que no encajaba bien en el ambiente y de pronto eso me hizo sentir triste.

La tienda se llamaba "Canela" y en su interior había gran cantidad de accesorios para mascotas y en la pared del fondo, a través de unas ventanas de vidrio, había 6 perritos de distintas razas, al parecer, que o dormían o se lengüeteaban o aullaban.

- ¡Ay no! ¡es igual a mi Freddy cuando era un bebito! - exclamó Sasha corriendo hacia la vitrina de los canes.

Ino saludó a la mujer que atendía el local y fue en busca de Sasha. La señora no representaba más de 50 años y pese a tener facciones algo crudas, su mirada expresaba una apariencia dulzona que cualquier veterinario habría envidiado.

- ¿Les ayudo en algo? - apareció detrás de Sasuke y yo que mirábamos a través de la ventanilla junto a Sasha e Ino.

- ¡Ese! ¡ese! - exclamó Sasha indicando un cachorro de Bassethound que estaba acurrucado en un rincón.

- Se lo entregaría encantada, pero primero quiero saber quien es quien va a llevar el perrito - miró hacia el grupo.

- Ella... - apuntó Ino hacia mi.

La mujer me miró y luego habló con ternura.

- Tengo algo perfecto para ti mi niña... - sonrió y atravesó una puerta de la cual no nos habíamos percatado, se encontraba camuflada al lado de las ventanas.

Abrió una pequeña ventanilla y sacó a un perrito de color blanco y negro, para luego volver con nosotros.

- Te aseguro... no habrá perro más fiel ni más bueno contigo... - dijo entregándomelo, pero Sasuke se adelantó y lo tomó en mi lugar.

Al principio sólo lo observó, como haciendo una especie de análisis, pero luego lo ví levantarlo y hacerle cariño en la panza, mientras el pequeño entrecerraba aún más sus ojitos y parecía disfrutar de la caricia.

De pronto sentí una especie de calidez y ternura, pero no era solo por la bola peluda que sostenían y miraban los tres, sino más bien por el pelinegro que la sostenía.

- ¿Será un buen guardian? - preguntó Ino.

- Ese cachorro crecerá... - asintió la mujer - ...y sería capaz de dar la vida por tu amiga... - sonrió.

Sasuke sólo acariciaba al cachorro y pensé que no diría nada, hasta que de pronto lo acurrucó entre sus brazos y dio el visto bueno.

- Es un ovejero... - comenzó - ...no hay nada mejor para Sakura... es un perro cariñoso, fiel y protector... de buenos sentimientos... - dijo mirándolo.

Sasha lo miraba casi babosa y yo sentí de pronto un impulsó feroz por abrazarlo.

- ¡Lo llevamos! - exclamó Ino.

Minutos más tarde, caminábamos por el mall, con un cachorro en nuestras manos. Sasha por supuesto había insistido de sobre manera en regalarle una cama digna al nuevo integrante de la familia: un amplio cojín de plush con motas rosadas y un diseño exuberante, por la módica suma de 50 dólares, claro. Ino le había comprado un chal térmico suave, en el cual iba envuelto, sostenido por Sasuke, el cual había hecho que la criatura se quedara prácticamente dormida. Me pregunté estúpidamente lo agradable que sería estar envuelta por esos confortables y tiernos brazos y de nuevo, mi corazón pareció acelerarse.

No tuve que preguntarme dos veces porque me pasaba eso y decidí, finalmente, responder lo que él quería saber.

Esperé que Ino y Sasha avanzaran un poco, mientras cotorreaban como un par de locas, acercándome levemente a Sasuke para acariciar el lomo del animalito. Él aminoró el paso, sin quitar la vista del frente y pude sentir en cierta forma que éste paseíto era probablemente una estupidez para alguien de su edad. Podría andar de fiestas, disfrutando, pero sin embargo estaba ahí, con una chica extravagante, un tío que se vestía como mujer y yo, alguien al que parecía todos se esmeraban con salvar y ponía cero de su parte, siendo incapaz de reconocer mis propios sentimientos, por más adversos que parecieran.

- Lo hice porque me agradas... - dije con un tono de voz bajo, pero lo suficientemente audible para él - ...y no de la forma en la que deberías... - solté finalmente - es por eso que tengo miedo, no quiero perjudicarte... - comencé a explicar - ...ya vez que Nanako lo ha captado y mira lo que hizo.

- Bastaba con aclararlo ¿crees que a mí me importa que piense esa vieja de mierda? - soltó con voz no tan suave como la mía, pero lo interrumpí.

- Y... - negué con la cabeza - ...no puedo darte nada, sabes que estoy casada, que no puedo dejar a Sai, que mi suegra es una mujer llena de poder y poco ortodoxa, pero sin embargo sigues aquí... apoyándome, cuidándome, tolerando a mis extrañas amigas... cargando a mi perro... - me paré en seco sintiendo que iba a llorar - ... ¿porqué simplemente no te buscas un trabajo mejor y sales de mi vida? ¿qué no ves que no te va a traer nada bueno? - pregunté soltando finalmente todo lo que quería preguntar desde un principio.

- Porque te quiero... - susurró de forma simple, sin rodeos, y me quedé helada.

Retomó el camino, de lo más normal, y yo me sentí estúpida al no decir nada. Tenía las palabras en mi boca, pero estaba algo estupefacta. Jamás creí que diría algo así.

Caminamos un par de metros en silencio y el perrito blanquinegro hizo un pequeño ruido, como una especie de llanto.

- Podría llamarse Woodstock... - habló de pronto.

- ¿Cómo el festival? - repliqué.

- Como el pájaro de Snoopy... - rió.

- ¿Veías Snoopy? - pregunté sonriendo hacia el frente, mientras secaba mis lágrimas.

- Mi madre no tenía televisión cuando era un crío, así que me colaba en las tiendas a ver esos dibujos animados... los daban a las 6 siempre que me pasaba del colegio, así que era lo que podía ver... - explicó con algo de vergüenza.

- Woodstock me parece perfecto para un ovejero... - le miré para luego sonreírle.

Entonces me detuve nuevamente y al notarlo se volteó con Woodstock en los brazos.

- Yo también - dije sin explicar nada, pero no fue necesario.

Sasuke simplemente sonrió y siguió caminando con mi nueva mascota en su regazo, que parecía tan confortable a éstas alturas de la tarde.

- Woody será una buena abreviación... - acotó - ...además, te acompañará cuando yo no pueda hacerlo.

Retomé el paso y acaricié al can, para luego sonreír a Sasuke y tomar su brazo con entusiasmo.

Por dos segundos me olvidé de todo el mundo y sentí tranquilidad, pero intuía que ese sentimiento no podía durar demasiado, así que disfruté lo más que pude del suave roce, sin siquiera sospechar que de muy cerca, un hombre alto y de traje negro, registraba cada movimiento que hacíamos.


	17. Chapter 17

Caminé hacia Frank por el último par de hamburguesas que quedaban en la mesa que había decidido atender antes de irme. Me arrojó una mueca de cansancio y me entregó la bandeja con 5 hamburguesas de queso y pepinillo más unas bebidas, en las que había un papel adjunto con la orden. El lugar, si bien estaba repleto, estaba tranquilo. La gente que lo ocupaba a después de las 7 era, en su mayoría, personas que iban a la salida del trabajo muertas de hambre por un día sin tregua. El berrinche venía después, pero ya había hecho un cambio con Yuuki así que tenía todo el derecho de irme más temprano.

Me acerqué a la mesa 15, cerca de una pared con el cuadro de un toro caricaturizado tirando humo por los cuernos mientras un toreador bebía una cerveza de una marca bien conocida. La mesa estaba repleta por un grupo de tipos con camisa y una mujer, de mediana edad, cuyo rostro parecía más de aburrimiento que de ganas de comerse la hamburguesa.

Iba de vuelta a la cocina, cuando sonó mi teléfono. Al ver la foto, identifiqué a Karin de inmediato.

- Hola... - saludó con felicidad pero a la vez extraña reserva.

- Hola - respondí su saludo algo cansado.

- ¿Cómo va? - preguntó. Yo simplemente levanté la ceja. No solía llamarme para preguntar mi estado de ánimo precisamente.

- Bien... harto trabajo, pero ya sabes, me enfermo si no tengo que hacer - continué caminando para tomar mis llaves y la chaqueta.

- Genial... - soltó - ...¿qué tal si te paso a buscar y vamos por un par de copas esta noche?

Miré por la ventana y observé una silueta que me esperaba en el exterior.

- Hoy no puedo... - hablé preparando mi salida y despidiéndome de Frank, Kakashi y Yuuki con la mano - ...voy a acompañar a Temari al centro comercial, pero de todas formas, deberíamos juntarnos a tomar una copa uno de éstos días.

Karin pareció más animada cuando volví a escuchar su voz.

- Cariño... no tienes que sentirte obligado... - rió - ...pero te extraño...

No sabía que responder. Lo mío con Karin nunca había sido serio, pero le tenía aprecio. No era mi novia, nunca lo había sido, pero era una amiga con ciertas facultades extra, con la que me la pasaba bien y le tenía afecto, es sólo que no quería toda esa parte del rollo en que tengo que explicarle que parece que estoy con otra persona y ya no va más. Esa nunca iba a ser una conversación agradable, pero esperaba que su actitud de independencia no fuera fingida y al fin y al cabo terminara por entenderlo y tomárselo bien.

- Eres una tía genial... - respondí - ...luego nos vemos y conversamos bien...cuídate.

- Tu también... - dijo y luego guardó silencio un par de segundos, pero cuando iba a cortar, volvió a hablar - ...adiós.

Terminé dando un suspiro de alivio de que las cosas salieran bien y abrí la puerta para encontrarme con Temari afuera. Habíamos quedado para acompañarla al centro comercial a buscar un regalo para Shikamaru.

Al verme, me ofreció una sonrisa amplia, que cambio drásticamente al ver las llaves de la negra en mis manos.

- ¡Ay no! - exclamó - ¿iremos en tu cosa?

Yo asentí muerto de la risa.

No era que a ella le asustara la velocidad ni ninguna de esas excusas de chicas sobre subirse a la negra, sino que le molestaba, porque según ella, el asiento era pequeño para lo que ella decía y sentía, era un enorme trasero.

- Ya... súbete y no chistes tanto, mientras más rápido, más pronto se acaba - dije esperando que ella se sentara.

Se subió a regañadientes y nos encaminamos al centro comercial que no pasaba de estar más de 10 cuadras del Candelabro. Había sido un buen lugar de trabajo desde el comienzo por la ubicación y el fácil acceso. El cielo estaba jodidame hermoso e iluminaba gran parte de la noche con las estrellas que titilaban con más fuerza de lo normal.

Bajé a los estacionamientos y aparqué la negra al lado de la garita de un guardia, que al verme sonrió. No era la primera vez que acompañaba a Temari a alguna de sus urgencias, así que por lo general, la conocían de sobra y a mí me ubicaban bien porque, además, había trabajado un tiempo como cajero para las tarjetas de parquímetro del estacionamiento.

- ¡Se la encargo! - exclamé hacia el guardia quien me levantó en pulgar en señal de aprobación.

Tomamos unas escaleras mecánicas junto a una gran multitud.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que quieres regalarle? - pregunté mientras caminábamos hacia la primera tienda.

Ella miraba hacia al frente absolutamente concentrada, como un soldado que va a una guerra.

- Ropa probablemente... el año pasado le regalé un cartier y me quedé sin bencina por 5 meses... - suspiró y luego desvió la vista hacia una tienda - ...vamos a ésta - dijo cambiando la dirección algo abrupta hacia una puerta con chapas doradas.

La tienda era bien lujosa. Tenía la ropa colgada y ordenada en distintas secciones según color y al parecer ocasión. Habían finas vitrinas que tenían dentro algunas billeteras y accesorios como cinturones y llaveros de cuero con detalles que parecían ir en directa proporción con el precio de los artículos. A los lados habían 4 chichas vestidas elegantemente que atendían a unos clientes y luego de unos minutos una de ellas parecía venir hacia nosotros.

- Bienvenidos a Armani express - soltó la mujer con el cabello perfectamente peinado al igual que la postura y facha - ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

Temari, como solía hacer, la ignoró por unos segundos mientras buscaba algo de su agrado. No le agradaba tener una vendedora encima presionándola por elegir algo en particular, sobre todo cuando el precio no parecía nada razonable.

- Mire, la verdad, busco una camisa de... - se tomó la barbilla - ...mmm... - luego miró hacia el frente donde habían un par de camisas amarillas - ...no sé... 100 dólares o menos... algo delicado, pero no sé... mira esa del frente Sasuke ¿te parece que le pinta a Shikamaru?

Miré a la chica que la observaba con atención, probablemente estableciendo su estrategia para atraparla en la compra. Que perdida estaba.

- Creo que la tela es como "suave" - traté de explicar - ...y a tu novio no le agradan las cosas ambiguas.

Temari reflexionó un momento y antes que la vendedora abriera la boca me miró algo molesta.

- Tienes razón, no puedo regalarle algo amariconado en nuestro aniversario... ¿vamos a otra tienda? Creo que ya vi suficiente en ésta.

La chica avanzó hacia ella y habló.

- Tenemos una camisa de bordados en color... - nunca iba a llegar a terminar, estaba seguro.

- Gracias por su ayuda, pero si quisiera que alguien supiera lo que le gusta a mi novio mas que yo, la mandaría una semana a acostarse con él.

La chica se calló al instante y yo sólo levanté los hombros, con las manos en los bolsillos, tratando de aguantar algo la risa.

Nos encaminamos nuevamente entre la multitud y de pronto se giró hacia mi.

- A propósito... - un tipo casi cayó con su repentina detención - ... ¿todo bien?

La miré medio confundido y luego asentí.

- Entremos a ésta... - indicó como quien no escuchaba mi respuesta.

Entramos a dos tiendas más, con resultados no muy diferentes al primero, hasta que finalmente se desvió a una tienda que ocupaba una esquina. No alcancé a leer el nombre, pero noté de inmediato el cambio de estilo. Parecía más casual y juvenil, no tan etiqueta como las anteriores. Yo la verdad de ropa no sé nada, sé que es tela y ya, pero cada vez que salgo con Temari le pongo atención a los lugares. No porque vaya a volver a comprar, sino porque simplemente me gusta observar y aprender un poco de la naturaleza compulsiva de mi amiga. Era como generar anticuerpos para lo que iba a ser natural en algún momento de mi vida.

- ¡Está es! - gritó corriendo hacia una esquina donde había una camisa a cuadros, de color roja con café y blanco invierno - ...se viene un invierno heladísimo ¿sabías? ¡esto estará perfecto!

La miré un poco y sonreí para dar mi aprobación.

- ¡Ya! Ve al probador y haz lo tuyo... - exclamó dando un saltito.

Vino una chica hacia nosotros, pero antes de que pudiera ofrecernos ayuda, Temari hizo un gesto con la mano para que se alejara. No necesitaba complementar la compra con un sweater, un pantalón o un cinturón a tono. Estaba seguro de ello.

Salí del probador con mi camisa en las manos y rodeé los ojos al ver que Temari suspiraba.

- Se va a ver jodidamente guapo... quizás no debería llevarla ¿habrá algo más feo?

Yo simplemente reí y fui de vuelta a ponerme mi ropa. Al salir la rubia me esperaba cerca de la caja mirando algo en sus manos. Le entregué la camisa y fue donde la cajera con la tarjeta de crédito, mientras yo miraba algo de ropa. A mi lado había un tipo de camisa verde examinando con atención un pantalón café, que la verdad, a mi gusto era horrible. Tenía una especie de encuerado negro en el ángulo interior del muslo que lo hacía parecer sacado de una película western de bajo presupuesto.

Reí internamente al escuchar el comentario en mi cabeza. Creo que Temari había dicho algo así la última vez que necesitaba unas botas.

Minutos más tarde estábamos saliendo de la tienda con una bolsa y una cinta de regalo, junto a la sonrisa amplia de la rubia.

- Quiero una bebida... - dijo desviando su camino hacia la escalera mecánica.

Avanzamos por el patio de comida y finalmente en McDonals pedimos un par de bebidas y unas papas.

Nos sentamos al centro y cuando le dí el primer sorbo a la bombilla, Temari hizo una exclamación y abrió su cartera, sacando un pequeño cartucho envuelto con una cinta. Yo simplemente enarqué una ceja.

- Es para ti sonso... - sonrió y yo extendí la mano - ...gracias por hacer del amigo gay de vez en cuando.

Me limité a sonreír y tomé el cartucho para abrirlo y encontrarme con un llavero de cuero negro, que tenía dibujada una especie de halcón con las alas extendidas y las garras en dirección a una supuesta presa.

- Está genial... - dije con sinceridad - ...gracias.

Ella me miró con su gesto de soy la amiga más genial y yo le pegué una palmadita en el brazo.

- ¿Y Sakura? - preguntó de pronto y yo casi me atraganté con la bebida.

- ¿Sakura? - pregunté.

- Pelo rosa, cara de niña buena pero con un anillo maniáticamente enorme... - dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo - ...por tu cara de sorpresa y gesto supongo que está bien, sólo me preguntaba qué onda contigo, está claro que no vas a seguir mis consejos y la verdad no me sorprende, nunca te había visto con cara de colado por una chica y parece que ella te gusta en serio.

Me quedé callado como imbécil y tragué saliva.

- Wow... - reí - ...ni que fueras de la prensa local.

- Soy más observadora que esos idiotas... y más lista también ¿no crees? - fijó su vista más allá de mi rostro y luego volvió a concentrarse en la conversación - ... además hablé con Naruto, que prácticamente suelta todo lo que se le pregunta ¿sabías a todo esto que tu compañero de departamento llevo a una chica? ¡menos mal que se avivo! Pero ahora mi pregunta es ¿cuándo vas a comenzar a hacerlo tú?

Seguía sin entender como las mujeres podían hilar tantas ideas distintas en una sola oración y llevar el final a algo completamente diferente con lo que habían comenzado. No sé como había comenzado a criticar al periódico para luego terminar nuevamente hablando de lo que creía, era mi falta de carácter.

- No entiendo a que te refieres... - solté.

- O no quieres, pero voy a ser simple, las compras me ponen de buen humor... - miró nuevamente detrás de mi cabeza y su gesto se tensó levemente para volver en segundos al de una sonrisa - ...tenemos el antecedente A: Sakura está casada, el antecedente B: su marido no parece ser del tipo muy limpio y C...

- ¿Cómo es eso del marido? - pregunté. No sabía de dónde podía sacar Temari información que yo no le había dado. No había mencionado a nadie lo de Charlotte en la fiesta del otro día.

- Bueno, primero lo obvio... - rodó los ojos - ...es un Hayashi y esa gente... - se tragó prácticamente una papa frita - ...no es para nada de los negocios limpios y felices, el otro día almorcé con papá y ¿sabes lo que me dijo? que tienen incluso asuntos de mafia y todo eso, pero además sin desviarme del tema central y centrándome en el marido, me refiero a que debe estar en algo raro, digo... ella es linda, no más que yo claro, pero bien linda y que la deje salir así como así a una fiesta de universitarios poniéndole una roca de ese tamaño en la mano... a mi me suena raro... el río no trae piedras, trae un derrumbe ahí...

- Le pone los cuernos... - solté y Temari abrió los ojos de par en par.

- ¡Algo así me olía! - gritó - ¡hay hombres muuuuuy hijos de puta! El tema es que pese a eso ¿no vas a creer que va a ser la excusa y ya está? De todas formas tienes el antecedente C... ella está interesada en ti... - sonrió y me tomó una mano en forma casi maternal - ...ay Sasuke... ¡te quiero tanto! ¿sabes que solo quiero que seas feliz? Mira, no soy del tipo que dice que luches por amor imposible y blablá, pero hay que buscarle el ángulo a esto, a ti te gusta, eso está más que claro, pero si ella no hace algún movimiento que dé a entender que está dispuesta a tranzar el matrimonio por ti, nunca vas a tener las cartas de tu lado.

- No la voy a obligar... - explique - ...si Sakura quiere estar conmigo, lo va a hacer y punto... no voy a acelerar las cosas para que se sienta incómoda tampoco.

- Toma el toro por las astas... - dijo con más seriedad - ...juega tus cartas, porque querido amigo, las tienes y deja de estar tan cortado al respecto, ella no es una veterana de 40 años, es una mujer y como bien sabes, las mujeres también tenemos nuestras hormonas... - suspiró - ...sí, puede que el otro maldito tenga una cuenta millonaria que tú no vas a tener en 10 años de trabajo y un auto que vale por 20 negras, pero si puso los ojos en ti es porque hay algo que está fallando y que tú si tienes... no sólo hablo de que eres un tipo genial y eso ¿me entiendes?

- ¿Quieres decir que tengo que acostarme con ella para que trance? - negué con la cabeza y reí antes de continuar - ...vaya consejo que das para atacar a las de tu género.

- Bueno, yo sí puedo tranzar por la felicidad de mi mejor amigo y por lo demás no es que sea un secreto de estado... - volvió a mirar detrás de mi y suspiró algo exasperada - ...de todas formas insisto, ten cuidado, los Hayashi no son limpios y puede que Sakura sea...mmm... su apellido... mmm.

- Haruno... - completé.

- Claro, pero te juro que cuando vi esa enorme roca en su mano, me imagine a una mofeta impregnando un árbol para marcar su territorio... esto me parece algo así pero no menos cavernícola o animalesco... - su rostro se giró levemente y apretó su cuello algo cansada lo cual me pareció extraño - ...la cosa es que te cuides y vayas con cuidado, si no fuera tarde te diría ¡sal de ese jardín! Pero ya plantaste un árbol y no te vas a ir, así que mi misión es decirte lo que pienso y ayudarte con lo que pueda... ¡eso sí! ¡espero que no necesites de esas ayudas extremas!

Temari parecía estar con un subidón de adrenalina pero tenía razón.

- Vale, capto el mensaje... - sonreí y ella me lanzó un beso.

Terminamos la última papa y nos encaminamos de vuelta al estacionamiento. A medida que descendíamos desde el cuarto nivel, podía ver que Temari miraba hacia atrás y estaba algo tensa. Quizás las papas no le habían caído tan en gracia como yo pensaba.

Cuando llegamos al último nivel, para ir por la negra, ella dio un último giró y me observó con el rostro medio pálido.

- Sasuke... - dijo de pronto la rubia acercándose a mi algo incómoda - ...no quiero ser paranoica pero este tipo que viene detrás de nosotros... el de camisa verde...- desvió levemente el rabillo del ojo en dirección hacia la escalera - ...creo que ha entrado a unas 3 tiendas por lo menos con nosotros.

Traté de ahogar una risa, pero no pude y como resultado mi amiga me golpeó el estómago en genuino gesto de desaprobación.

- ¡Idiota! - exclamó afirmándose en el pasamanos mientras prácticamente llegábamos al primer piso.

- ¡Estás paranoica! - reí - ¿qué no entramos sólo a tiendas de ropa masculina? - le dí una palmadita - ...pásate la película del acosador si entra contigo a Victoria´s secret o algo así.

- Ok... ok... - negó resignada relajándose un poco - ...pero si después aparece mi cuerpo bajo un puente, no olvides que alguna vez te lo mencioné.

Nos subimos a la negra y saludé al guardia con una sonrisa, entregándole un dólar en el camino. Quizás no era una fortuna, pero era lo que estaba permitido a dar con mi escaso presupuesto y, por lo demás, sabía que un dólar nunca estaba demás en el bolsillo. Avancé con algo de cuidado, pues había aparcado un enorme jeep negro al lado de nosotros. Últimamente parecían estar de moda.

Llevé a Ino hasta su departamento y me despedí para luego detenerme y hacer algo que traía ganas desde comienzo del día.

Tomé el teléfono y marqué el número de Sakura. Cuando iba por el sexto tono y no había respuesta, comencé a inquietarme. Iba a soltar el teléfono y arrancar a toda velocidad camino a su casa, cuando escuché su voz.

- ¿Hola? - parecía que se había despertado recién.

- ¿Estás ocupada? - pregunté.

Sentí que se movió súbitamente.

- Sasuke... - susurró.

- Ahá... - respondí.

- Lo siento, estaba dormida... no pegué una pestaña con Woody... está aprendiendo a ir al baño... - soltó con su voz cálida y yo podía adivinar que estaba sonriendo.

- Voy para tu casa... - solté tratando de tomar los consejos de Temari.

Pareció meditarlo unos minutos.

- Prepararé la cena... - dijo.

Negué con la cabeza. A veces sentía que tenía tan impreso en la frente el rol de esposa-ama de casa, que costaba que se soltara.

- Yo pasaré por algo... tú sólo relájate y espérame.

Y colgué.

Aceleré hasta una comida al paso que quedaba un poco antes de la subida camino a lo de Sakura.

Me atendió un chico pecoso con cabello naranjo y piel medio grasienta. De la ventanilla del local salía un aroma pasoso, mezcla de aceite con aderezos probablemente.

- ¿Qué tienes para comer que sea rápido y bueno para matar el hambre?

El tipo me indicó en el menú dos opciones. Una hamburguesa enorme y al otro lado una especie de plato de carne con cebolla, papas, huevo frito y choricillo. Miré mi reloj. Estaba ansioso por verla y pese a que la carne se veía bastante más apetitosa, me decidí por la hamburguesa. Quería llegar luego a su casa.

Pasaron casi cinco minutos y apareció el tipo nuevamente en la ventanilla con dos paquetes y una boleta.

Saque algo de dinero y lo miré algo contrariado.

- ¿No preparas tú esto cierto?

Él me miró con lentitud y se desperezó.

- Si me ponen al frente de un horno, probablemente quemo todo, así que no.

Sonreí con gratitud y me marché.

No es que me importara comer mierda. Nunca he tenido una dieta muy nutritiva viviendo con Naruto, pero estaba claro que a Sakura no le podía llevar cualquier mierda.

Al llegar a lo de Sakura, me bajé algo torpe y caminé hacia la puerta. Antes de tocar el timbre, sentí un ladrido y sonreí. Al parecer Woody estaba siendo una buena compañía.

Sakura abrió la puerta con una amplia sonrisa y la observe como un idiota. Llevaba un ligero vestido color blanco que le llegaba a media rodilla y no traía sandalias. Se había tomado el cabello en un tomate lo cual dejaba su cara totalmente despejada, al igual que sus hombros y clavícula.

Entré cerrando la puerta detrás de mi tratando de calmar la bestia que comenzaba a aflorar últimamente cada vez que la veía o pensaba en ella.

- ¿Tan mal? - preguntó mirándose con desprecio - ... la verdad me duché y me coloqué esto, me he puesto a lavar ropa ¡había un kilo!

Me giré con lentitud. Si hubiese hecho de inmediato lo que se me pasó por la cabeza, la habría partido por la mitad... ¡joder! ¿qué tenía en la cabeza? Con otra chica habría sido simple, pero con ella... era diferente. Y también complicado.

Se acercó a mi y primero besó mi mejilla. Desvié la mirada y noté como una ligera gota de sudor bajaba por su cuello. Fue entonces cuando noté que no traía el jodido brasier puesto.

- ¿Estás bien? - tocó mi frente - ...pareces algo enfermo... - dijo con preocupación - ...¿quieres que te de algo? - preguntó mirándome con inocencia y yo me sentí medio bastardo al pensar de inmediato que era lo que quería que me diera - ¿un ibuprofeno?

Sonreí y caminé hacia la cocina odiando a Temari por su jodida conversación de hace un rato.

Finalmente, en la cocina, dejé la comida sobre el mesón y saqué un par de platos.

- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó ella de pronto.

Traté de sonreír falsamente y me quedé nuevamente embobado mirándola. Se veía preciosa y yo me había prometido que iría lento con las cosas, pero que fuera así de perfecta no lo hacía jodidamente fácil.

- Sasuke... - se acercó hacia mi tocando mi brazo - ...si he dicho algo o hecho algo que te moleste.

- No pasa nada... - sentí que sudaba bajo la camisa como si me hubiese comido cuatro chiles.

- ¿Seguro? - preguntó dejando sus labios entre abiertos.

No pude más.

Me acerqué hacia ella y rodeé los brazos contra su pequeña cintura, acercándola hacia mi sin siquiera reparar en que podría ser brusco.

La deseaba tanto y su boca era lo único que creí, podría calmar algo lo que estaba a punto de explotar en mis pantalones, pero al apartarme y sentir que rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos, volviendo a juntar nuestras bocas, pasó todo lo contrario.

Mi boca cubría la suya de la misma forma que ella lo hacía con la mía. Tenía claro lo que quería hacer, pero no sabía si ella esperaba lo mismo. No quería joder el momento ni nada, así que simplemente la llevé contra el mueble que tenía en la espalda y apreté su cadera contra la mía y el mueble.

Podía sentir como la maldita erección casi me ardía con el roce. Sakura no dijo nada, así que seguí besándola tratando de calmar mis malditas hormonas, pero luego me confesé como un maldito ladrón arrepentido, acercándome a su oído, besando todo el camino de mi mandíbula hasta sus oídos.

- Te deseo tanto que lo siento... - dije besando el lóbulo de su oreja - ...perdóname... lo juro, pero...

- Está bien... - dijo ella sobre mi oído.

No pude detener mis manos que bajaron de su cintura hacia sus muslos, para luego tomarla con suavidad y subirla sobre el mueble.

Sentí entonces cómo rodeaba mis caderas con sus piernas y me miraba con las mejillas teñidas de un color rojizo.

Traté de calmarme un poco. Sonreí al darme cuenta de que Sakura no era como ninguna de las otras chicas con las que había estado. Ella tenía la facultad de poner el freno y el acelerador sin perder ese deje de inocencia que a mi me trastornaba.

La tomé con cuidado y comencé a besarla con más suavidad, llevándola hasta el living, mientras ella se sostenía con sus brazos. De todas formas no creí que hiciera demasiado desfuerzo.

Me posé con suavidad sobre el sillón acompañado de su cuerpo, cubriéndola casi totalmente y retomé sus labios, tratando de no aplastarla con mi propio peso, pero entonces ella hizo algo que me volvió loco: me mantuvo atrapado con sus labios y de pronto me giró, quedando nuestros rostros frente a frente, mirándonos de lado.

- Te vas a caer... - rió de pronto al ver como mi pierna se deslizaba.

- Parece que ya caí... - dije tocando la piel de su cuello. Era tan suave que podía ser un éxtasis separado el sólo tocarla.

- Esto... - dijo mirándo en dirección a nuestros cuerpos - ...yo no sé si está bien...

Sus palabras parecían contradicción. La besé con fuerza tocando la silueta de si cintura. Se separó con suavidad y me miró.

- No me dejaste terminar... - rió algo nerviosa - ...no sé si está bien... - sonrió - ...pero se siente como si fuese lo adecuado.

Al terminar la frase miró en otra dirección.

La apreté contra mi cuerpo y la tomé nuevamente entre mis brazos, para volver a besarla, esta vez sentado con ella sobre mi cadera.

De pronto, se produjo un silencio absoluto y me miró con una expresión de nerviosismo y pude ver como su rostro cambiaba nuevamente de color. Entonces se aparto con cuidado y quedó parada frente a mi. La miré un instante preguntándome de que se trataba, quizás sí había algo brusco, pero tomó mi mano y me paré frente a ella, tratando de adivinar que ocurría.

La observé con preocupación y ella me sonrió, se puso de puntillas y me besó. Su beso fue diferente. No iba cargado de desesperación como el mío pero estaba cargado de un calor abrasante, que me caló desde la garganta hasta la maldita entrepierna.

¿Cuánto podría aguantar así?

Sonrió y caminó conmigo detrás, como un jodido chivo baboso al matadero.

Reí al sentir lo estúpido que me debía ver.

Iba a subir el segundo peldaño de la escalera, cuando el ladrido de Woody en la puerta nos detuvo y entonces escuché el sonido de una puerta cerrarse con fuerza afuera de la casa.

Nos soltamos por reflejo y observé a Sakura, que tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par con expresión preocupada.

De pronto, la puerta principal comenzó a sonar y ella bajó mientras yo avanzaba lentamente. Detrás de la puerta, apareció el marido de Sakura con una maleta y un bolso.

Me giré hacia ella, pero su rostro había cambiado totalmente.

- ¡Sai! - exclamó caminando dubitativamente.

Él observó a Woody como quien mira a un bicho, para luego dirigir su vista hacia mi, pero noté que el sentimiento era el mismo.

Avanzó tres pasos hasta llegar a Sakura y la miro de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Qué haces con esa ropa? - preguntó con ira - ¡pareces una maldita prostituta!

El corto lapsus de estupefacción paso rápidamente en mi cabeza y se transformó en rabia. Apreté los puños y me acerqué hacia ellos.

- ¿Qué esperas? - le gritó, como si yo fuese un holograma frente a ellos.

Woody comenzó a ladrarle a Sai y a morderle la parte baja del pantalón y éste le plantó una patada seca, haciendo que el cachorro emitiera un ligero gemido.

- ¡Woody! - gritó Sakura caminando hacia el ovejero que yacía algo aturdido en un rincón - ¿qué has hecho? - miró a Sai y luego negó con la cabeza - ¿has bebido?

Él pareció no escucharla y la tomó con los brazos zamarreándola.

- ¿Qué te has creído que traes a éste a la casa? ¿quién es? - me miró como si me fuera a matar.

Me mantuve tratando de contener la rabia y caminé hacia ellos, pero entonces hizo algo que me sacó de control. En un sonido seco, le dio una bofetada a Sakura dejándola con la mano sobre su mejilla adolorida y el rostro escondido para no dejar entrever la vergüenza en la que se sentía hundida con todo.

- ¿Y tú qué haces todavía aquí? - dijo mirándome - ¿esperas ver algo más o qué?

Debo haber dado dos pasos, no más, cuando incrusté mis nudillos en el rostro del hijo de puta que tenía frente a mí. Luego lo empujé hacia atrás y le pegué un rodillazo en el estómago, dejándolo en el suelo aturdido.

- ¡Sasuke! - susurró Sakura - ...lo siento, esto nunca había pasado... nunca lo había visto así...

El escucharla disculparse sobre la situación no hizo más que acrecentar mi cólera hacia Sai, trayéndome de recuerdo todas las pesadillas de mi infancia en las que mi padre descargaba todas sus frustraciones contra mi madre. Estaba fuera de mi mismo con la punta del pie camino hacia el abdomen de Sai, pero el grito ahogado de Sakura me detuvo y pude ver que ella me observaba no sólo con dolor, sino con temor.

Me incliné hacia ella y levanté su rostro. Tenía la mejilla de un color rojo intenso, completamente distinto al que había visto hace media hora en la cocina o en el living de la casa.

- Te vas a venir conmigo... - dije con seriedad - ...no te vas a quedar con éste animal.

- No puedo - respondió sin dudar - ...él está tirado y quizás que va a...

- ¡Me importa una mierda! - grité exasperado y ella guardó silencio - ¿es que no te das cuenta que si te pasa algo me volvería loco?

Ella me observó con atención y sus ojos se nublaron un poco, pero paso de inmediato el brazo por ellos.

- Necesito algunas cosas... - dijo algo más compuesta levantándose y caminó hacia Woody.

- A él también lo vamos a llevar - hablé sin pensar demasiado en el reducido espacio que tenía en mi apartamento.

- Necesito que me hagas un favor... - habló Sakura caminando con el can y yo levanté una ceja, calmando algo más mi respiración agitada por lo que acababa de ocurrir - ...cárgalo y déjalo en el sillón.

La miré incrédulo de que siguiera preocupándose por él.

- Por favor - me miró apretando los labios y yo no pude decir lo que quería.

- Ok - respondí en seco y caminé hacia Sai que se seguía restregando en el suelo.

Ví a Sakura subir las escaleras y lo tomé por un brazo levantándolo a duras penas. El maldito si que pesaba sus buenos kilos.

Finalmente en el living, con el apenas, lo solté sobre un sillón y lo miré. Tenía un mapa de sangre en el lado derecho de su cara y las manos apretaban el estómago.

- Te la voy a cobrar... - tosió un poco - ...con intereses... - rió apretándose el estómago.

No respondí. No porque tuviera miedo ni enojo, sino más bien porque si me volvía nuevamente a su rostro, iba a golpearlo de nuevo.

Al llegar al hall, me encontré a Sakura, sentada en las escaleras del segundo piso. Su rostro firme había sido reemplazado por uno lleno de cansancio y amargura. Al verme, trató de ocultar su rostro bajó las marañas de pelo que se asomaban ésta vez sueltos, mientras sostenía a Woody que yacía quieto bajo una manta.

- Eres demasiado buena para llorar por esto... - quería que entendiera que no era su culpa, pero éste era un sentimiento que parecía tener impregnado en su piel.

Me levanté y tomé un pequeño bolso que yacía a su derecha y bajé las escaleras con algo de rapidez.

- Debemos irnos... - dije y ella me siguió el paso, dejando atrás la enorme mansión.

Ví a lo lejos al guardia acercarse y pude notar como Sakura apretaba con una mano mi abdomen, mientras que con la otra sostenía al cachorro. Pude sentir, al encender la negra, como su mano temblaba, no por la vibración del motor, sino por el nerviosismo que aún no dejaba su cuerpo.

Comencé a avanzar por la calle, sin hacer caso del al guardia que nos observó con desconfianza. De pronto, apoyó si cabeza en mi espalda y sentí algo tibio sobre mi piel.

- Tengo miedo... - susurró.

Quise detenerme y abrazarla, pero necesitábamos llegar pronto al departamento. Miré rápidamente hacia el cielo y las estrellas que había admirado anteriormente habían desaparecido baja una oscura y espesa capa de nubes negruzcas. La cálida brisa comenzó a transformarse en frío, como una especie de premonición de lo que se avecinaba sobre ella y yo.

Hola a todos!

Lamento no poder contestar siempre, pero de verdad agradezco todos los rvss y opiniones sobre el fic... muchas gracias por leerlo y escribirme, juro que trataré de constestar mañana por la noche =) muchos pero muchos cariños y espero les guste


	18. Chapter 18

La única evidencia de que yo seguía con vida y que todo esto estaba pasando, era la fuerte brisa que golpeaba mi mejilla. Me abrazaba de la cintura de Sasuke débilmente, como un ser inanimado y la verdad, más de alguna vez pensé en la tranquilidad que me daría simplemente soltarme. Un buen golpe contra lo que fuera quizás me aturdiría aún más de lo que estaba y podría cerrar los ojos con tranquilidad. Todo era como la escena de una extraña película a la cual yo no le había puesto atención. Una que transcurría muy lento y no preguntaba si quería seguir viéndola o no.

Estaba como ida, en el limbo, mirando hacia cualquier punto muerto y moviéndome por inercia. Luego de la descarga de adrenalina que me había auto obligado a tener con todo lo que transcurrió hace tan sólo un par de minutos u horas en la que, se supone, era mi casa, había quedado seca por dentro.

Levanté la vista levemente al escuchar el cierre de una puerta. Traté enfocar la vista y el cerebro, pero me costaba. Opté simplemente por cobijarme con mis propios brazos en un pequeño sillón mientras acariciaba a _Woody_, como una loca que peina una muñeca.

- Necesitas un café y comer algo… - dijo su voz ronca.

No respondí. No quería decir nada. Sólo quería cerrar los ojos y descansar, pero el sonido del metal sobre un plato de cerámica hizo que abriera los ojos y tratara de despabilarme.

En absoluto silencio miré como el vapor salía de un tazón blanco con rayas negras, acompañado de un emparedado de queso.

Nuevamente me perdí en mi propia mente… ¿qué había pasado? ¿qué había hecho? ¿Sai me había golpeado en realidad? ¿me había marchado de la casa con Sasuke? ¿era algo que estaba ocurriendo o era parte de un mal sueño?

Quería despertar… urgente.

- Por favor, come… - insistió su voz.

Mientras trataba de incorporarme, pasé la vista rápidamente a mi alrededor. Una cocina unida al living-comedor, una mesa redonda, el sillón donde yo me encontraba y otra mesa al frente con un televisor. A mi derecha, una puerta, detrás de mi otra puerta y a mi izquierda otra puerta. Querría describirlo con detalles, pero simplemente mi cabeza no procesaba las imágenes como solía hacerlo. Normalmente veía los colores, adoraba todas las texturas de todo lo que me rodeaba, pero en éste momento todo parecía ensombrecido, oscuro, sin vida.

Estiré en un gran esfuerzo mi brazo y comencé a beber de la taza. Al principio me quemé, pero no me importó. Era otra señal de que todo había sido real y que yo estaba despierta. Terminada la taza, seguí hacia el pan, el cual me acabe en 4 mordidas mecánicas.

- Lamento no darte algo más contundente, pero era lo que había, mi compañero se lo traga todo… - dijo tratando de aliviar la tensión.

- Gracias… - solté sin vida.

- ¿Quieres algo más? – preguntó colocándose serio nuevamente.

- Necesito descansar… - dije elevando mi rostro a la altura del suyo.

Miró mi rostro unos instantes y pude notar que tenía palabras atragantadas que no iba a decir. Probablemente era demasiado atinado y caballero para eso.

- Dormirás en mi habitación… - dijo levantándome del brazo como a una anciana demacrada - …te llevas a _Woody_ también si quieres.

No hablé, sólo asentí y busqué mi bolso con la vista algo desesperada.

- Está en la silla del comedor… - indicó con la mirada y se paró - …te lo llevaré a la habitación.

Caminé sin gracia, sin sentir el suelo, sin inmutarme por nada, tan sólo palpando el cabello suave del cachorro en mis brazos en los cortos pasos que me llevaron a su habitación. Le agradecí el gesto del bolso y me desplomé sobre la cama de sábanas azules.

- Cualquier cosa, estaré en el living durmiendo… - y se volteó para luego cerrar la puerta.

Algo en mi interior reaccionó al sentir su tono de voz: _decepción_. Una genuina y casi palpable. Si no estuviese casi muerta, habría ido tras él. Me sentí estúpida al ni siquiera ser capaz de besarle la mejilla. Deseé ser capaz de gritar por la puerta que viniera a pasar la noche conmigo, que lo necesitaba, pero me acobardé.

_Habría tiempo después de todo…_

Abrí los ojos cansada. Estaba en una habitación pequeña que dejaba entrar la luz a través de una ventana alargada que se encontraba frente a la cama. Me moví para sentir que aún me funcionaban las piernas y sentí un pequeño bulto frente a mis brazos que dormía plácidamente. Me mantuve en la misma posición y con la mirada perdida en las cortinas de color azul por unos minutos, hasta que la propia conciencia del mundo me sacó del estado de coma en que seguía.

Miré el reloj y marcaba las 12 de la mañana. Aún así, parecía que no había dormido.

No me quise sentar ni levantar. Traté de concentrarme pero no hubo respuesta inmediata, sólo sabía que seguía física y mentalmente desvalida.

Saqué una pierna fuera de la cama y _Woody_ abrió sus ojos con pereza, como diciendo _por favor no te muevas_. Entonces la imagen del cachorro en el suelo y el sonido de su aullido doloroso se incrustaron en mi mente. Lo acaricié con suavidad y noté la molestia que tenía en un costado al arrullarlo.

- Lo siento… - dije sin más y comencé a llorar.

Sentada contra la pared, al igual que una niña pequeña, abracé mis piernas con un brazo mientras que con el otro acariciaba a _Woody_. Me sentía perdida, desolada, como a quien se le cae una torre de cartas. Sí, eso era mi vida, eso había sido mi matrimonio… una torre de naipes. Se veía hermoso por fuera, aparentaba excepcional dedicación, pero era frágil e inestable. Me pregunté si ésta era la primera carta que caería y derrumbaría todo.

Volví a llorar y me mantuve quieta tratando de silenciar mi pecho. Cerré los ojos y sostuve la mano sobre _Woody_.

No sé cuánto tiempo mantuve la misma posición, hasta que mi celular me obligó a moverme.

- ¿Dónde estás? – sonó la voz de Ino desde el otro lado con una prisa impresionante - …estamos preocupados por ti… ¿porqué no contestaste mis llamadas y mensajes ésta mañana?

_**Porque estoy muerta.**_

- Dormía – mi respuesta fue un reflejo poco empático y mal elaborado. No me sentía en posición de dar respuestas complicadas.

- Iré a comer contigo… espérame ahí, ni se te ocurra salir del apartamento… llevaré algo para _mal _nutrirnos – y colgó.

Esperen un momento ¿cómo sabe Ino dónde estoy?

Algo en mi abdomen se contrajo involuntariamente al recordar a Sasuke. Sus gestos, su beso, su preocupación, su forma en que hacía ver que todo podía ser mejor y más fácil para mi, casi como si estuviera todo al alcance de su mano, bastaba que yo pusiera más esfuerzo y lo intentara, pero me era imposible. Sentía que todo estaba revuelto, fuera de lugar y aún así, era tan real. Bastó que me levantara y mirara mi rostro en el espejo del baño para saber que todos mis recuerdos no eran parte de un mal sueño la noche anterior, sino más bien el principio de lo incierto que se había tornado mi futuro, además de aterrador. Pese a que no quería pensarlo demasiado, estaba asustada. Nunca había oído nada y visto nada, pero recuerdo como Sasha me lo advirtió la misma noche luego que hablé con el por primera vez en la galería que tenía a mi cargo. No trató de persuadirme ni tampoco dijo nada en contra de él específicamente, sino más bien del mundo que le rodeaba y aquella poderosa mujer que era su madre. Yo, por supuesto, no le tomé demasiada atención. Sasha a veces exageraba y ésta podía ser la excepción, después de todo en éstos meses jamás vi algo extraño fuera de la poca cortesía que tenía su secretaria cuando lo llamaba. Nanako siempre me pareció una mujer excesivamente posesiva, que no veía la cabida de otra mujer en el mundo de su hijo, pero siempre había escuchado historias de ese tipo de madres, el famoso complejo de _Elektra_, así que tampoco me sentí amenazada en exceso por su descortesía, sólo disgustada y frustrada, porque a veces, mis buenos modales llegaban al límite, pero me tragué todo por él. Lo amaba tanto, que soportaba a una suegra para la que nunca fui mujer suficiente, que cada vez que encontraba una arista en la relación se empecinaba por hacerla aún más pronunciada, como el tema de los hijos, soporté también dejar mi vida laboral, el barrio que amaba, alejarme tanto física como comunicacionalmente de mis amigos y me esforcé por sobrellevar todo con una sonrisa. Cocinar, esperarlo hasta tarde, preocuparme de su ropa, del jardín, de todo lo que podía y aún así, él me había golpeado.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció al recordar su rostro iracundo frente a Sasuke y a mí, la poca misericordia con la que había pateado a _Woody_ y sobre todo, la tranquilidad con la que había dejado que nos marcháramos. No quise pensar en la reacción de Nanako al ver a su hijo predilecto golpeado por Sasuke y abandonado por su mala mujer. Sin querer, al terminar de abotonar mi blusa, otro escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Temía tanto por el golpe de mi marido que había olvidado a aquella oscura mujer. Nuevamente pensé en Sasuke y mi miedo se incrementó. Necesitaba pensar con claridad, no podía seguir en estado de muerte cerebral todo el tiempo, así que me ocupé sacando a _Woody_ al baño y limpiando el departamento, después de todo, no tenía más que hacer.

Ino llegó un par de horas más tarde, con una caja de pizza y dos sodas. Al verme, casi bota la bolsa con las latas.

- No haré comentarios… - dijo pasando sobre mi.

Saqué unas servilletas y me fui a sentar con ella en el pequeño comedor.

- Sería bien cínico de mi parte preguntarte cómo estás, así que omitiré lo obvio, incluyendo esa marca rojiza que tienes en la mejilla y esperaré a que tú comiences a hablar.

Tomó un trozo enorme de pizza y se lo llevó a la boca con poco cuidado. Yo seguía sin tener mucha hambre, así que comencé por la bebida para que me aclarara la garganta.

- No sé qué hacer… - admití patéticamente rodando la lata de bebida con las manos.

- Hacer sobre qué específicamente… - soltó algo confundida y yo la miré con un rostro obvio - …me refiero… - tosió un poco - …respecto a Sasuke, a tu matrimonio, a tu estado…

- A mi vida en general – especifiqué, según yo.

- Demasiado ambiguo, así que empieza por lo grave… - trató de ayudarme a despejar mi mente lo suficiente para que se produjera alguna sinapsis útil - …comienza por tu matrimonio, o más bien, comienza por Sai.

Guardé silencio un par de minutos e Ino no me interrumpió. Se mantuvo estática a que yo diera mi veredicto, así que comencé a decir lo que pensaba, tratando de ser razonable, pero también vaciar toda la angustia que tenía.

- Veo dos alternativas… - comencé a explicar - … una es volver a casa y…

- ¡¿Qué vas a qué? – exclamó dejando de lado toda su expresión de monje tibetano que había mantenido.

- Déjame terminar ¿si? – se echó los pelos hacia atrás y asintió cerrando los ojos - …te lo he explicado, esto del matrimonio no es algo que desechas así como así, no te casas y das tus votos para luego simplemente botarlos como si nada, yo me casé enamorada Ino y te mentiría si te digo que pese a ésta maldita situación, no lo quiero, pero las perspectivas cambian… no soy buena hablando, pero necesito decir esto y por favor escúchame… debería volver a casa, hablar con él y tratar de arreglar las cosas, tratar de entender que mierda está pasando con mi matrimonio y si se puede dar una nueva oportunidad a todo esto, pero… - traté de calmarme - …tengo miedo Ino, estoy muerta de miedo.

- ¿Miedo de qué? – preguntó la rubia más calmada.

- Tengo miedo de Sai, no es la primera vez que no calma sus demonios, pero ¡Dios! – exclamé comenzando a llorar - …¡nunca antes me había tocado, lo juro!... hubieras visto su cara Ino ¡estaba totalmente fuera de si! – me limpié un ojo con mi mano – …sí, estaba borracho, pero no era sólo eso, me miraba como si me odiara y no le importara.

- ¿Temes a que te golpee otra vez? – yo negué con la cabeza.

- No es sólo eso… temo también por Sasuke – tragué saliva lo suficientemente espesa como para ahogar el llanto que quería emerger nuevamente - ¿tú crees que esto se va a quedar así? ¿qué sería fácil, por más que quisiera, pedir un divorcio y empezar de cero? Algo en mi interior está ahogándome, me grita que no tengo alternativa Ino, que el choque de adrenalina en el que creí que podía ser mujercita para irme fue una estupidez. Debí permanecer en casa, aunque fuese encerrada bajo llaves, pero que esto es como el fósforo que va a prender la hoguera.

Ino se quedó en silencio y yo miré fijamente mi lata de bebida. Deben haber pasado unos 10 minutos sin que ninguna de las dos pronunciara palabra alguna. Por más que tratara de no sentirme ahogada, algo subía por mi garganta con un sabor demasiado amargo.

- ¿Y Sasuke? – preguntó.

- No tengo derecho a involucrarlo en mis problemas – respondí mirando hacia su habitación.

- ¿Estás enamorándote de él?

El silencio volvió a invadir el pequeño departamento. Sólo podía escuchar la respiración acompasada de _Woody_ sobre mis piernas.

Muchas imágenes se pasearon en mi cabez: la primera vez que lo ví en el umbral de mi puerta, la forma en la que Ino se lo devoraba cada vez que se ocupada del jardín, cuando nos acompañaba en nuestras tardes de cocina o sonreía ante los comentarios sin sentido de mi amiga, el respeto con el que trataba a Sasha pese a lo incómodo que podía hacerlo sentir. Entonces me quedé pegada con una imagen en particular: su mirada ausente frente a la ventana sin ropa alguna. Fue la primera vez que mi corazón se aceleró. Luego vinieron como flashes su confortante abrazo, su cálida sonrisa, su mirada tan tranquilizadora, el suave roce de sus manos en un baile, el rostro de preocupación que trataba de ocultar al verme en el hospital, la entereza que mostraba al defenderme frente a cualquier cosa, pero lo que más pude recordar, fue el remolino que había provocado la noche anterior con el roce de sus labios que, por más que traté de ignorar, eran más de lo que estaba acostumbrada a sentir. Los besos de Sasuke estaban cargados de algo que jamás habían estado los de Sai y no sabría explicar bien lo que era, pero no era simplemente algo que me gustara, era más complicado que eso.

- Sí… - respondí a Ino que parecía esperar que saliera de mi trance.

Mi respuesta no fue tan tranquilizadora como esperé que sonase. No hacía las cosas más fáciles y el rostro de Ino no fue el de la típica exclamación de felicidad que creí iba a lograr.

- ¿Entonces qué debo hacer? – pregunté mirándola con desesperación.

- No sé porque mierda digo esto… - su rostro se ensombreció - …pero creo que ya lo sabes.

El cruel escalofrío volvió a mi cuerpo. Quería llorar y gritar, pero no iba a solucionar nada con eso, prueba suficiente había sido mi estático comportamiento durante toda la mañana.

- Mientras más difícil sea para ti, más fácil será para él… - me aconsejó - …si te vas con drama y le dejas una carta, lo más probable es que te siga, que te busque y se meta en un problema peor por eso.

Sonreí con tristeza y miré a _Woody_. Si iba a llorar, tenía que ser ahora, no frente a él, así que solté todas las lágrimas que tenía frente a la vista apenada de mi amiga que trataba de calmarme, pero a la vez, sabía que se sentía impotente con todo esto.

Ino se fue cuando comenzó a bajar el sol por la pequeña ventana. La miré sin siquiera tratar de ocultar el miedo y nerviosismo que sentía.

Al despedirla frente a la puerta me miró apretando su labio interior y contrayendo prácticamente toda su musculatura facial.

- Llámame… - dijo tomando mi mano derecha - …por favor, cualquier cosa, a la hora que sea, dejaré mi teléfono encendido y en tono fuerte.

- Habla con Sasha… - pedí - …necesito que ella sepa todo esto.

Ino asintió y con un movimiento dudoso desapareció entre las escaleras.

Cerré la puerta, mirando el rostro de _Woody_ que me observaba con sus ojitos brillantes desde el sillón. Parecía entender todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y yo me sentí como la peor de las madres. Si no era capaz de convencer a un cachorro de que estaba bien, no sé como lo haría con Sasuke.

Caminé a la habitación, tomé la toalla y me preparé para una segunda ducha. Mi cara era espantosa y necesitaba recuperar el aliento de cierta forma, así que dejé que el agua caliente hiciera su trabajo. Salí envuelta en una toalla y luego de colocarme la ropa, ordené mi bolso y lo dejé en el living.

Me senté en el comedor y encendí la televisión en cualquier canal, me daba lo mismo, tratando de ponerle atención a una ridícula teleserie dramática que pasaban, pero mi tensión se acrecentaba con cada respiro que daba, así que opté por ir de canal en canal y ni que fueran demasiados. Repetía los cinco canales que permitía el televisor del departamento con angustia y veía por la ventana como las calles eran levemente alumbradas por unos focos bastante sombríos.

Me levanté para calentar la pizza que Ino había traído y entonces Sasuke llegó.

_El corazón prácticamente se me paralizó._

Su sonrisa nunca me pareció tan perfecta y todo mi cuerpo sufrió un corto circuito al ver como cargaba un par de bolsas de supermercado en sus brazos.

Se acercó hacia mi, con su mirada abrazante y oscura, y sus labios curvados en una perfecta sonrisa. Me abrazó y beso en la frente. Yo aproveché aquel contacto lo más que mi cabeza permitió, tratando de plasmar entre mis dedos su espalda, de grabar en mi cabeza lo hermoso que era y de sentir como nunca su aroma extasiante a través de la habitación. Deben haber sido 3 segundos, no más, pero creí que el tiempo iba a parar. Al menos me ilusioné con ello.

- Traté de venir al almuerzo, pero el _Candelabro_ estaba repleto… - sonrió - …y la jodida clase no se terminaba nunca.

Su voz me hacía notar que había añorado volver. Pese a mi comportamiento la noche anterior, se había cargado de fuerzas para volver al departamento con una sonrisa. Inevitablemente lo comparé con Sai. Sai y sus malas caras cuando llegaba cansado del trabajo. Sai y su carácter demandante todo éste último tiempo. Sentí un sube y baja en mi conciencia y me aparté de su lado. Tenía que decirlo y pronto.

- Siéntate conmigo… - dije dirigiéndome al living - …hay algo que…

Me miró un par de segundos y se colocó frente a mí. Luego se tomó un par de cabellos para posar una mano en el cuello.

- Quiero que olvides lo que ocurrió ayer… - suspiró - …todo… ha sido una mierda y no puedes martirizarte al respecto, yo no te voy a dejar sola en esto.

Sentí como si alguien me golpeara la nuca con un machete. No podía dejar que siguiera hablando, no cuando yo estaba a punto de destruir todo tipo de confianza que tuviera en mi.

- Voy a volver a mi casa… - dije, colocando el rostro más frío que pude - …sé que te va a parecer una locura y no espero que lo entiendas, pero es mi matrimonio y no voy a tirarlo por la borda, Sai es mi marido y no puedo… - tosí para aguantar el hormigueo se subía por mi cuerpo - …no quiero dejarlo, yo lo amo – concluí, como una mitómana patológica.

No pude sostenerle la mirada demasiado tiempo. No cuando vi como trataba de ocultar una decepción tan evidente como la mentira que había pronunciado.

- Él no va a cambiar… - sostuvo con la mirada pasando de mi - ...va a volver a ponerte la mano encima y yo no voy a estar ahí para verlo, más bien, no quiero estar ahí para eso.

Asentí.

Si bien Sasuke parecía tranquilo, algo en su voz decía que se desmoronaba. Sentí unos inmensos deseos de abrazarlo y sostener su cuello, besarlo como si nunca más lo fuera a ver, pero no podía hacerlo. No quería arruinar también su vida.

Hubiese reído de haber podido. Sólo necesitaba entender que no lo vería más para saber que si estaba enamorada de él. Explicarme a mi misma las razones, era completamente innecesario.

- Lo siento… - dije finalmente tratando de tragar la suficiente saliva como para no sentir que mi garganta tiritaría.

- Deja de disculparte… te quiero, pero no voy a obligarte a que te quedes aquí si por dentro quieres correr a esa maldita casa con ese animal que te tocó de marido – apretó los puños y se levantó de la silla, encaminándose a la puerta.

Fui por mi bolso y lo sostuve, apretando al punto de enterrarme mis propias uñas, las mangas al sostenerlo.

_Woody_ me miró y bajó las orejitas, emitiendo un pequeño llanto.

- Sé que no tengo derecho a nada, pero por favor cuídalo… - pedí mirando al cachorro - …está demás decir que jamás tendría un hogar con _nosotros_ – aclaré haciendo alusión a mi arruinado matrimonio.

No dijo nada. Se mantuvo al lado de la puerta y la abrió cuando me acerqué.

- Gracias por _todo_… - solté mientras pasaba frente a él y salía del pequeño departamento.

Él no iba a salir detrás de mi. No era imbécil y agradecí por ello. Aún así, apenas bajé el primer piso, fui incapaz de aguantar el peso, no del bolso, sino de mis propios sentimientos. Me dolía y no imaginé que iba a ser tanto. Era peor que un castillo de cartas. Era más pesado y caía más despacio. Dolía más. No era una reflexión ni algo que no pudiera entender, al contrario, era casi degustable en mi estúpido paladar. El miedo y la amargura nunca se habían fusionado de forma tan perfecta.

Me subí al primer taxi que encontré, sin mirar hacia la ventana de su departamento pues, temía, que me estuviese viendo. Para mi desgracia, al tomar la manilla de la puerta del coche, vi su reflejo asomarse en la luz de la ventana.

- A los _Altos_, por favor… número 772 - dije al conductor que no tardó en poner el carro en marcha.

A medida que me acercaba al infierno, podía sentir como mi temor crecía, pero a la vez la sensación de que hacía lo adecuado amortiguaba en algo el miedo. Podía vivir con un golpe físico, noches angustiosas, incertidumbre de que iba a pasar día tras día, pero no podría jamás estar tranquila sabiendo que podía hacerle daño a Sasuke. Volví a reír estúpidamente. Ojalá hubiese tenido también otra vida, quizás las cosas se hubiesen dado diferentes. Por primera vez recordé la muerte de mis padres con molestia.

- Son… - no dejé que terminara. Le entregué un billete de 20 y me bajé.

La luz del living estaba encendida. Su auto estacionado en el exterior.

Me encaminé temblorosa, pero a la vez segura de lo que hacía.

Su rostro al verme, fue de enojo, pero también culpabilidad. Hubiese deseado seguir amándolo lo suficiente para poder pasar por alto lo que había ocurrido, pero ya era tarde. Sin darme siquiera cuenta, Sasuke tenía algo que creí, era imposible entregarle a alguien que no fuera Sai.

De pronto, una voz que me pareció tétricamente familiar apareció tras de mí.

- Llegas tarde Sakura… con mi hijo estábamos a punto de tomar el té.

Sai miró a su madre y yo dejé el bolso en la entrada del living, caminando hasta el sillón y tomando asiento frente a él. Nanako por su parte ingresó con un sobre grande en sus manos y se sentó al lado de su amado hijo.

El living me pareció un lugar enorme en aquel momento. Fijé mi vista en Nanako y pude ver en instantes todas las cosas que Sasha había mencionado prácticamente con lupa. Ella estaba al tanto de todo y aún así, era un témpano de hielo que mantenía siempre _todo_ el control bajo una máscara de buenos modales y seguridad casi anormal.

- Podríamos comenzar con lo de ayer Sakura, pero la verdad, no quiero perturbar esto _más_ aún… - sonrió llena de cinismo - …odio los escándalos y sabes que tengo un prestigioso imperio sobre mis hombros y también mi hijo, así que vamos a olvidar _todos_ lo que ha ocurrido y…

- ¿Sai? – pregunté interrumpiéndola - ¿es que no vas a decir nada? – me paré exaltada - ¡me golpeaste! – le grité – ¡tengo un moretón por la supuesta cachetada que me diste!

Nanako carraspeó.

- No quiero interrumpir tu clemencia de justicia, pero déjame decir que tampoco estás libre de falta querida Sakura… - y abrió el sobre lanzándome una foto a través de la mesa.

Tomé asiento, tratando de que mis manos no demostraran el temor que aquella imagen que sostenía, provocaba en mí. La foto de Sasuke sosteniendo a _Woody_ y yo colgada a su brazo me dejaron sin palabras. Recordé sin querer a un hombre alto de traje negro y me estremecí.

- Usted… - la miré incrédula - …usted me ha estado siguiendo.

Entonces me mostró una cruel y malvada sonrisa, tan descorazonada como la de un _grinch_. Sentí desesperación y unas ganas de salir corriendo que provocaron que me diera un calambre en una de mis piernas. La impotencia que tenía era abrumadora. Una mujer vil había estado siguiéndome todo éste tiempo esperando algo que pudiera usar en mi contra, y al parecer, había dado en el clavo, pero no era la imagen lo único que me preocupaba ni lo que había hecho que me estremeciera por dentro. Era un acto de afecto, sí, pero la violación de mi intimidad iba más allá de eso.

Miré el sobre con desesperación y ella tomó la mano de Sai.

- Es innecesario mostrarte el resto, además, debemos respetar la privacidad de tu amigo – dijo triunfante y yo la miré asqueada - …sí… - dijo como explicándome algo de lo más trivial - …sabemos dónde vive, lo que hace y todos esos detalles insignificantes que componen la vida de ese muchacho, pero la verdad, estoy vieja y cansada y voy a pasar esto por alto con una pequeña condición, teniendo en cuenta, claro, que te doy ésta oportunidad porque has dado el primer paso de arrepentimiento viniendo de vuelta a tu hogar, el cual por cierto, necesita urgente algo de limpieza.

No podía decir nada. Mi cabeza estaba completamente en blanco.

- Le vas a dar a Sai un hijo… - sonrió - …y a ésta pobre mujer… - dijo con ironía - … la oportunidad de tener entre sus brazos a su primer nieto.

Mi corazón prácticamente saltó y yo apreté mis dedos contra el cojín de aquel lujoso sillón.

- ¡Está loca! – le grité - ¡jamás permitiría que un hijo mío entre en el mundo que usted…

- ¡Joder! – exclamó Sai - ¿qué acaso prefieres irte con ese crío que no tiene dónde caerse muerto?

No dije nada. Más bien mi silencio fue respuesta.

La mandíbula de Sai se tensó y Nanako me miró con disgusto, para luego volver a adoptar su tono complaciente.

- Sería una lástima que alguien tan joven perdiera todas sus oportunidades o más bien su vida por culpa de una chica encaprichada y testaruda como tú… - añadió con una dulce y desgarradora voz.

Mi cabeza nuevamente me paseó por todos los recuerdos de Sasuke y pude oler nuevamente su perfume, sentir su exquisita espalda a través de mis dedos, ver su hermoso rostro sonriendo y sus labios suaves sobre mi frente. No podía permitir que esa mujer cruel se introdujera en su vida.

- Ok… - respondí - …haré todo lo que usted me pida, pero le pido que por favor, deje a toda la gente que yo quiero tranquila.

Nanako sonrió nuevamente.

- ¿Ves hijo? – dijo mirando a Sai - ¡sabía que las cosas se podrían arreglar entre ustedes!

Yo miré a mi marido un momento. Sentí unas ganas casi animales de gritarle que como podía criar una familia con alguien así ¿qué acaso su padre no había sido capaz de inculcarle algo útil? Aún así me quedé callada al recordar lo mucho que también él había insistido con el tema de la píldora. Entonces pensé… ¿porqué no se casa con otra mujer y ya? ¡Oh si! "Escándalo". Ellos eran una familia perfecta y yo había sido la tonta que había encajado a la perfección con aquello. Una chica sola, sin familia y nada más que un par de amigos y una carrera que les pareció siempre maleable. Quería salir de ahí y retroceder el tiempo, pero no, no iba a correr riesgos innecesarios y egoístas por querer salir de un problema que sólo yo había encontrado tratando de darle una nueva chance a mi vida. Nadie jamás me obligó a casarme pese a que siempre intuí que esa familia era demasiado _compuesta_. Lo que se ve tan bien por fuera muchas veces está podrido por dentro.

Luego dirigí una mirada a Nanako que tomaba de su taza de té como si hubiese estado dando consejos de gastronomía como solía hacerlo cuando nos visitaba a la hora del té. Por último, dirigí la vista hacia la foto que había dejado a un lado del sillón.

Sólo entonces comprendí que él se había transformado en algo fundamental, pero ya era demasiado tarde.


	19. Chapter 19

Me metí de lleno en la universidad y el trabajo. No tenía tiempo para andar lamentándome por algo que nunca tuvo forma, sobre todo cuando creí estar poniendo de mi parte para que todo saliera bien. Ella de verdad me gustaba, la quería y me importaba ¿pero de que mierda sirve eso cuando no le importa? No iba a ser el mártir ni el perro arrastrado que corriera detrás de una mujer que prefería alguien que aparte de serle infiel, la golpeara.

No, no iba a calentarme la cabeza con una situación así. No iba a revivir prácticamente toda mi infancia, después de lo mucho que había costado armarme camino y tener una vida nueva, lejos de todos aquellos problemas y pudiendo dejar de sentir al fin de que el jodido destino de los padres terminaba siendo siempre el de los hijos.

_No… eso no iba a pasarme._

Dejé a mi nueva mascota libre en el departamento, previo hablar lo suficiente con Naruto sobre el tema, que por supuesto en un principio lo halló casi imposible. Si el conserje se enteraba que teníamos un perro seguro nos corría, pero llevábamos un historial completo de buen comportamiento, así que rogué que eso nos jugara a favor si perdíamos el cuidado. Me costó, eso sí, rogarle un poco al idiota de mi amigo, pero bastó que sostuviera al can para que le bajara todo lo bonachón que era y aceptara finalmente la idea. Claro que el tema de las comidas y vacunas irían por mi cuenta, pero no podía simplemente soltarlo así como así. Se lo había prometido y soy un hombre de palabra. Le había mentido, por supuesto, sobre el origen del animal. Simplemente alegué pena al verlo en la calle, aunque no se lo tragó por completo, después de todo, _Woody_ tenía algo de pedigree y bastaba verlo para saber que no era un simple recogido, pero esa una charla de la que no tenía ganas, no cuando tenía todo el día aún por delante.

- Me voy… - caminé por el living dándole una palmadita al cachorro - …salgo tarde, así que por favor si hace alguna cosa en el departamento, no te lo cargues – reí.

- ¿Te toca jardinear? – preguntó.

La estúpida pregunta me molestó, pero no podía culparlo. Después de todo el único responsable de esto era yo por pasarme la película con una tipa casada.

- Dejé eso de las plantas… - contesté para que abandonara el tema - …estoy viendo llenar el horario con el _Candelabro_ y así ahorrar gasolina, así que se buen compañero y si el perro llora, trátalo bien que voy a estar cargado de trabajo.

- Te la cobraría si no fuera tan simpático… - respondió tomándolo y cargándolo medio paternal.

- No te encariñes tanto con algo que no conoces – solté antes de abrir la puerta.

Naruto me lanzó una carcajada y yo simplemente le levanté el dedo. El consejo me había salido del alma. Quizás ese era mi problema, me sentía como un estúpido traicionado.

_¡Soy un imbécil!_

Monté la negra camino a la universidad para mi primera clase de la mañana que agradecí comenzara a las 11 y no a las 8 como otras veces. Temari me había enviado un mensaje avisando que el profesor del primer bloque estaba enfermo así que me di el lujo de dormir unas horas más, que agradecía de sobra porque la noche anterior había dormido peor que crío después de ver película de terror.

Bastó que pasara los cambios para obligarme a sonreír. Estaba dándole demasiada importancia, insisto, a una mujer extremadamente hermosa y que parecía ser tan perfecta, pero las apariencias no me iban a engañar ni joder por primera vez en la vida.

Temari me esperaba afuera del auditorio sin Shikamaru y yo la saludé efusivamente.

- ¡Me ahogas Sasuke! – exclamó, para apartarme con unos de sus golpes de rugbista.

- ¿Cuándo vas a empezar a canalizar tu fuerza en algún deporte? – dije – apuesto que Shikamaru anda con protectores bajo la camisa – reí.

- Si sigues con eso, vas a tener que comprarte unos tú también… - hizo un mohín de furia y yo me reí.

- ¿Y Shikamaru? – pregunté.

- Adivina quien no le ganó la batalla a la almohada ésta mañana – rodeó los ojos, ingresando conmigo a la sala.

- Al menos tú te las arreglas… - me senté y ella me siguió - …¿la camisa estuvo bien?

- ¡Se la puso dos días seguidos! – exclamó, provocando que dos tías que estaban delante de nosotros se voltearan. Temari las miró y levantó una ceja - ¿se les perdió algo? ¿una vida interesante o algo así?

Las chicas la observaron con odio y luego se voltearon. La rubia podía ser bastante peculiar en cuanto a sus reacciones.

- Odio estos adictos a la lectura que no me dejan hablar con mi querido amigo… - puso una cara de inocente.

Sólo le sonreí y miré hacia adelante. El profesor había llegado, pero no venía sólo. Un tipo alto vestido de etiqueta y con un maletín ingresó junto a él. Temari soltó aire por la boca en forma sonora.

- Genial… de haber sabido que vendría un tipejo a darnos charlas habría tomado el camino de Shikamaru… - suspiró y las luces se apagaron.

Me eché hacia atrás en el asiento y cerré los ojos un momento. Me sentía menos incómodo que en la mañana, pero de todas formas la sensación molesta seguía ahí, en alguna parte, esperando salir y arruinarme el día.

- Estimados estudiantes… - dijo nuestro formal profesor - …hoy día tendremos una clase más corta debido a que tenemos la excepcional visita de uno de los gerentes de las empresas más prestigiosas del país, me refiero a un joven egresado hace 8 años de ésta misma universidad, el señor Kabuto Mishirama.

Temari volvió a suspirar.

- No entiendo cómo es que creen que éste tipo de charlas pueden llegar a ser interesantes para nosotros… - negó con la cabeza mirando hacia el frente.

Cuando miré hacia delante vi al tipo arreglando algo de un computador y más tarde se proyectó frente a nosotros un fondo azul. Luego apareció una diapositiva con un logo que me parecía desagradablemente familiar.

- Jóvenes… - carraspeó un poco - …más bien futuros colegas… - sonrió mirando hacia cada rostro que llenaba el lugar - …tal como su estimado profesor me presentó, soy Kabuto Mishirama, ingeniero civil de profesión y egresado de ésta misma universidad, muchos de ustedes se preguntaran qué hago aquí, dándoles _la lata_ como suelen decir los estudiantes hoy en día, pero déjenme explicar mejor que es lo que hago, para que puedan entender la importancia de que esté hoy aquí… - comenzó a subir escalones - …trabajo hace 5 años en la superpotencia empresarial de nuestro país… Empresas Hayashi… - dijo cambiando la diapositiva y mostrando la enorme torre que tenían en la ciudad, para luego pasar por otro par de torres que sabía tenían a lo largo del país - …como habrán escuchado hace un par de días estamos ofreciendo programas a la universidad dentro de nuestra corporación y son ustedes parte del proyecto que queremos llevar a cabo, para ampliar nuestro liderazgo, no sólo en economía, sino también en educación… - siguió paseándose y se detuvo un par de mesas delante de nosotros - …cinco de ustedes podrán tener una pasantía de un mes en nuestras instalaciones, pero sólo uno de ustedes se ganará una beca al extranjero a la Universidad de Oxford, que como saben, es de las más prestigiosas e importantes a nivel mundial, para tomar los 4 semestres que restan y terminar sus estudios con aún mayores posibilidades de trabajo, pues esto les garantiza un puesto dentro de nuestra empresa lo cual sería algo bastante apetecible en cualquier curriculum de un alumno recién egresado – rió con sorna y toda la estúpida aula lo siguió, a excepción claro, de Temari y yo.

Un tipo, creo que de apellido Seinhen, levantó la mano y preguntó lo que yo no quería saber.

- ¿Y qué es lo que hay que hacer?

El resto devolvió la mirada hacia el empaquetado hombre que los tenía boquiabiertos a todos. Él sonrió y pasó a la siguiente diapositiva.

- Es bastante trabajo, pero créanme que lo vale… deben elaborar un proyecto de evaluación sobre la construcción de la estructura de nuestro próximo edificio en Shangai… - pasó a la siguiente diapositiva donde se veían planos y luego fotos - …además tomaremos en cuenta, por supuesto, las calificaciones obtenidas hasta el momento por ustedes… se hará una ponderación de la siguiente forma… - volvió a pasar otra diapositiva - …un 50% corresponde al proyecto como pueden ver, 40% a sus calificaciones y un 10% responde a la entrevista personal que tendrán que efectuar los que finalmente sean seleccionados.

- ¿Notas? – preguntó una chica.

Kabuto sonrió y pasó a la siguiente diapositiva. Temari volteó la mirada hacia mi y vio cómo mi mandíbula se apretaba evidentemente.

- Acá pueden ver el listado de los 5 mejores alumnos de éste curso… - apuntó con un láser - …que son, claro, los que tienen más que garantizado el 40% de éste proyecto.

Observé hacia el frente con rabia. En primer lugar estaba Shikamaru, seguido por mí. El resto la verdad, no me importó leerlo.

- Ay… mierda… - soltó Temari - …esto no me da buena espina.

No dije nada. Levanté mi mano y esperé que el tipo me diera la palabra.

- ¿Y si a alguien no le interesa? – pregunté.

Mentiría si no digo que todos se voltearon a verme con sorpresa, incluyendo el profesor. Lo extraño fue que el semblante del hombre que tenía frente a mi en ese momento ni siquiera se inmutó, más bien, sonrió.

- Qué extraño… a cualquier joven estudiante con miradas de futuro le interesaría esta oportunidad, pero respondiendo su duda, el convenio es con la universidad, pero si el alumno seleccionado para la beca o la pasantía no desea participar en el programa, basta con que no envíe el proyecto… - sonrió y pasó hacia arriba - ¿alguna otra duda?

Todos mantuvieron el mutismo y el tipo bajo hacia el profesor, que encendió la luz, quedando frente a nosotros.

- Un aplauso para el señor Mishirama… - habló con tono de admiración, la cual fue seguida por una lluvia de aplausos.

Odié a mis compañeros en ese momento. Me sentí extremadamente imbécil. Quizás lo que había dicho no tenía caso, pero me molestaba demasiado tener que, más encima, estar en el jodido piso del estúpido de su marido y, peor aún, ser uno de sus empleados.

Estaba bien, ella había elegido, pero yo también podía elegir no estar más en ese ambiente hostil y poco confiable que rodeaba a los Hayashi. No quería problemas, pero tampoco quería reconocer que no era lo único que me molestaba de todo esto. Trabajar para él, sólo me haría sentir más inferior a los ojos de Sakura y eso me jodía tanto, que me levanté de la silla sin despedirme de Temari y salí de la maldita sala.

Ésta vez el rugido de la negra no me calmó ni la velocidad tampoco. Me sentía ahogado, por decir lo menos, y lo peor es que lo estaba haciendo en un estúpido vaso de agua.

Al llegar al Candelabro, fui directamente a hablar con Kakashi, saludando sólo con la mano a Frank y a Yuuki, que se encontraba atendiendo la mesa de un grupo de tipos.

Toqué la puerta de la pseudo oficina que tenía, que más bien parecía un closet grande con un escritorio, una lámpara y una fila de papeles. Mi jefe no era muy bueno para el uso de archivadores y solía olvidar los papeles, así que siempre prefería tener todo a mano. El problema es que, en su caso, estaba _todo_ a mano, así que el resultado siempre era el mismo: no encontraba los papeles y solíamos tener que organizarnos después del trabajo a ayudarlo con eso.

- Sasuke… - se levantó de la silla y me extendió la mano para saludar - … ¿algún problema?

Era obvio que preguntara eso, después de todo no solía hacer visitas a la oficina. Siempre llegaba directo a ponerme una polera y a hacer lo mío. De todas formas lo miré tratando de ocultar mi tensión que llevaba cargando durante toda la mañana.

- Te veo ocupado… - sonreí e introduje las manos en los bolsillos de mis jeans - …quiero pedirte algo.

Él levantó una ceja y sostuvo un lápiz esperando que yo hablara.

- Hace un tiempo mencionaste que te vendría bien una ayuda extra con el local y yo me negué por el tema de la universidad… - asintió permitiendo que continuara - …pues bien, he dejado un trabajo que tenía y me hace falta algo de dinero extra… - negué con la cabeza - …para serte sincero, lo necesito.

Me miró serio y al parecer, se lo pensó un poco.

- El local va bien… - sonrió - …sé que lo has notado, y no tendría motivos para rehusarme, eres responsable y jamás has tenido problemas con los clientes… - ladeó la cabeza y suspiró - ¡porque no! – luego me miró – ¿te parece en total 400, sin incluir propinas?

Sonreí. Era más de lo que ganaba antes. Menos de lo que sacaba con lo de Sakura, pero me las apañaría de alguna forma, después de todo, siempre lo había hecho.

De todas formas, lamenté el haber prestado todos mis ahorros a mi madre para sacar a mi padre del lío en el que se había metido. Ese dinero me sería de buena ayuda en éste momento.

- Gracias… - me despedí de Kakashi y abrí la puerta - ¿vas a necesitar ayuda con esos papeles después? – pregunté.

Kakashi soltó el lápiz, con cara de cansancio y miró hacia la enorme montaña de papeles que tenía a su izquierda.

- ¡Esto está un lío! Creo que es primera vez que no encuentro un documento – rodeé los ojos por el comentario - …pero no te preocupes, sé que estoy cerca.

- ¿Y para que buscas papeles ahora? ¿no que las contribuciones, informes e inventarios los hacemos sólo dos veces al mes?

- Tengo una reunión importante… - se echó hacia atrás cubriendo su cara en señal de cansancio - …una de las grandes… al parecer alguien importante ha visto en mi _pyme_ futuro y quiere ver si lo transforma en franquicia…

- ¡Wow! – exclamé – eso sería genial.

Kakashi simplemente me sonrió y terminé por salir de la oficina. _El Candelabro_ como cadena sería algo que de seguro le daría dinero y realmente se lo merecía. Se sacaba la mierda trabajando, buscando siempre los mejores proveedores, las mejores alternativas, manteniendo siempre el local como nuevo, pese a la cantidad de años que tenía. Según lo que había escuchado de Frank, Kakashi había venido a la ciudad sin más que un par de dólares en los bolsillos. Comenzó trabajando de mesero, luego lo pusieron a cargo de los camareros en un restaurante y más tarde en la caja, donde probó grandes habilidades para los negocios y los números. Finalmente le ofrecieron el puesto de gerencia, todo esto sin siquiera haber cursado un semestre en la universidad, pero rechazó la oferta. Había juntado dinero suficiente para arrendar un local y emprender su sueño que se tradujo en el lugar donde trabajábamos actualmente. El tío era genial, nada que decir. Aún así no lo vi tan convencido con la reunión.

La tarde estuvo copada. Yuuki tenía las mesas llenísimas con su estrenado escote y falta que llevaba prácticamente hasta medio muslo. A veces me preguntaba como aguantaba todo _aquello_ en esa ropa tan chica. Incluso Frank, que nos sacaba su buen par de años, corría la mirada de vez en cuando y yo reía al verlo.

- Podría ser tu hija… - le molestaba.

- No es para tanto… - me miraba ofendido - …por lo demás, en ver no hay engaño.

- Ya… ya… - dije acercándome a la ventana por la que nos solía entregar los pedidos - … necesito 4 extra queso con mayonesa casera y 2 porciones maxi de papas fritas.

Dejé el papel sobre una mesita y me afirmé en la muralla, corriendo un piso. Miré el reloj e increíblemente eran las 11 de la noche. Por primera vez deseé que existiera un turno de madrugada, pero a Kakashi no le gustaba la idea de que el local fuera demasiado nocturno. Si bien las ganancias irían en aumento, también los problemas. Habíamos tenido casos de algunos tíos pasados de copas y nunca terminaba bien, así que seguimos con el mismo horario para evitar líos innecesarios.

- ¿Mucho estudio? – me preguntó Frank desde la cocina y yo me asomé levemente haciendo un gesto de interrogación - …traes una cara de culo… - rió con voz pesada y ronca, producto de la cajetilla de cigarros que solía fumarse a diario en sus momentos de descanso.

- Estoy más que saturado… - dije, aludiendo en parte la mala cara que traía a la universidad, lo cual solía ser siempre verdad - …nos han ofrecido una pasantía y una beca en el extranjero - …comenté tratando de olvidar el porqué realmente me molestaba todo esto - …y la verdad no estoy interesado, me molesta que nos sobre carguen aún más si ya es suficientemente competitivo y exigente el sistema.

Escuché como Frank abría una bolsa de papas y las echaba sobre la rejilla, para luego introducirla en la freidora. Salió de inmediato el olor a aceite caliente.

En ese momento llegó Yuuki con un papel y cara algo molesta.

- A veces hay tanto idiota en éste lugar… - suspiró y me entregó el papel - …Sasuke ¿puedes llevarle la orden por favor a la mesa 15? – me pidió y yo la miré extrañado.

- No hay problema… - y se acercó hacia mí colocando su cabeza en mi hombro. Frank soltó un carraspeo y luego una risa casi inaudible.

- Eres un sol… - sonrió y bajo el rostro - …voy al lavabo y vengo.

Y salió dándome rápidamente la espalda, para desaparecer por el pasillo del fondo.

- Algo le pasó… - pensé en voz alta.

Frank dejó las hamburguesas en la ventana y me quitó de las manos el papel que Yuuki me había entregado. Luego lanzó una risotada.

- Esa cría caía a tropezones al principio cuando salías detrás de ella… - rió.

- ¿Yuuki? – pregunté incrédulo mientras colocaba los platos en una bandeja - ¡estás de joda! Salimos un par de veces, pero más como amigos.

- Ya fue en todo caso… - rió - …ahora parece que anda con el repartidor de cervezas.

- ¿El de la coleta? - pregunté haciendo un mohín de desagrado.

- El mismo – confirmó Frank.

Hice memoria. No soy quien para dar conceptos de belleza masculina, pero estaba claro que ese escapaba de toda escala. Ni siquiera tenía lugar en la jodida campana de Gauss.

- A lo que voy y que, por cierto, quería llegar con mi pregunta anterior… - dijo de pronto Frank - …es que me gustaría verte en otra parada… - comenzó a echar las papas en unas cajitas - …no soy del tipo entrometido, pero te tengo un afecto así como de tío y siento un orgullo de que hayan jóvenes que suden la gota gorda por tener un futuro… - rió - …pero me gustaría comentar contigo algo que no sea la universidad y el trabajo, ya ni siquiera te veo con la peliroja buenaza… - estaba medio enredado al parecer con sus palabras - …bueno, quiero decir que no te encierres en el trabajo y la universidad, sale y haz algo que te haga feliz fuera de eso, nadie vive para trabajar y estudiar, no es la gracia.

Recibí las papas y coloqué los vasos sobre la bandeja con las bebidas que había estado sirviendo mientras escuchaba a Frank. No me molestaron sus palabras, para nada, pero me hicieron recordar algo que me había esforzado en dejar de lado. Quise comentar algo y sentí por primera vez el impulso de hablar lo que me pasaba por la cabeza. La rabia e impotencia que había sentido desde ayer, pero en vez de eso, apreté lo suficiente la mandíbula y me volví a tragar la rabia.

Frank me miró contrariado.

- No quería meterme… lo lamento… era sólo un comentario que quería hacerte desde ayer – dijo algo arrepentido.

Me sentí medio mal por él. Frank era realmente un tipo genial y yo quería poder contarle todo, pero no quería preocuparlo ni tampoco hacer de aquello algo grande. Si lo hablaba era darle aún más importancia de la que aparentemente mi cabeza estaba aguantando.

- No pasa nada… - sonreí - …quizás tienes razón.

Quizás mi comentario había sido convincente. Quizás no. De todas formas salí con la orden hacia la mesa 7 donde un grupo de chicas o, más bien, mujeres, conversaba agitadamente. Sonreí entregando la orden y una de ellas iba comenzar por una papa, pero otra de pelo castaño la detuvo.

- Esperemos a Charlotte… - su tono era molesto - …prometimos esperarla y ya sabes lo sensible que anda con todo lo de…

- ¡Lyn! – gritó otra para luego dirigirme una mira – muchas gracias lindo – dijo como una forma bastante directa de que las dejara cotillear.

Salí caminando hacia Frank para ir por la que, según mi reloj, sería prácticamente la última orden y me giré por el grito de la castaña.

- ¡Ahí viene!

Fue mera curiosidad pero, como decía Temari, _la curiosidad mata al gato_.

Caminó por los pasillos una mujer alta, rubia, tan o más curvilínea que Yuuki, de profundos ojos verde petróleo, oscuros a mi parecer en comparación a los de Sakura. Solté un suspiró hastiado por mi propia comparación.

- _Imbécil…_ - volví a pensar.

Al ir hacia Frank vi como éste observaba boquiabierto a la chica que recién hacía entrado y yo aproveché el momento para arreglar mi actitud poco amigable que había tenido anteriormente.

- Te va a entrar una mosca… - reí haciendo alusión a como la miraba.

Frank despabiló al instante y sacó un brazo por la ventana para darme un golpecito. Sentí cierto alivio al notar que no me guardaba rencor, después de todo, tal como él había dicho, ser compañeros de trabajo tan a menudo nos había convertido de cierta forma en familia, una que yo sentía más que la propia.

Me mantuve esperando la orden de la mesa 15 y entonces salió Yuuki del baño. Había demorado bastante, pero su rostro se había relajado, así que evité hacer preguntas incómodas, después de todo me cargaba el papel de metiche.

De pronto, algo comenzó a molestarme en la cabeza. Me costaría explicarlo, pero era como esa sensación cuando sales de que se te quedó algo en casa. Traté de hacer recuerdo, pero no había nada, así que traté de ignorarlo mientras Frank colocaba 7 combos número 5 en la bandeja. Saqué 7 cervezas tipo lager y me encaminé a la mesa, pasando nuevamente por el puesto del grupo de chicas. Ésta vez tenía a la rubia de frente, que levantó la vista dándome una mirada algo perdida con la pintura medio corrida, para luego volverlo hacia su amiga. Entonces fue como una maldita chispa en mi cabeza.

_La fiesta VIP de Ino y una rubia en vestido rojo besando desesperadamente al imbécil que todavía sentía impregnado en mis puños._

La pieza del puzle que faltaba en mi cabeza no hizo más que gatillar una cascada de ira que había estado reprimiendo durante todo el día. Como un maldito león enjaulado que quería salir y enfrentarse al mundo.

Caminé apretando la bandeja hasta la última mesa lleno de rencor, ansiado montar pronto la negra e irme a la mierda un rato, dejando de lado el sentimiento no correspondido que sentía tan intensamente por Sakura, al igual que la inútil preocupación que volvía a aparecer por ella.

Me paré frente a la mesa donde había un grupo de tipos, al parecer pertenecientes a algún equipo de fútbol o algo así, pues todos traían camisetas.

- 7 combos 5… - dije colocando los platos frente a cada uno, para continuar con las cervezas.

- Espera… espera… - dijo uno de ellos - … ¿y la tía de los pechos grandes? – preguntó haciendo que todo el resto riera.

Traté de no ser fósforo. Era un grupo de niños mimados, el típico que se agranda cuando están en patota, pero que cuando andan solos no son más que unos mariconcitos que no saben ni tomar el transporte público.

- Está ocupada… - contesté dejando la última cerveza y preparando para darme la vuelta.

- ¡Oye mesero! – me gritó otro - ¡trae a la chica bonita!

Me volteé tratando de contenerme. Estaba tan molesto que si me buscaban, era probable que me encontraran.

- ¿Eres sordo? – dije con ironía - …está ocupa…

- ¡Ahí está! – gritó otro apuntado hacia Yuuki que retiraba unos platos en una mesa a un par de metros - ¡oye bonita! ¡ven acá!

El grupo entero se rió y vi como Yuuki los observaba incómoda y no la culpaba. Si bien tenía buen manejo de los hombres, éstos estaban pasados de copas y eran bien desagradables.

Caminé hacia ella y le ayudé a sacar el resto de los platos. Su rostro reflejaba que estaba nerviosa. Al verme sonrió y dio un largo y tendido suspiro.

- Podría ser peor… - exclamó - …pero con el tiempo uno se acostumbra a los idiotas.

Quise replicar, pero no valía la pena. Sólo lograría enojarme más de lo que ya estaba. Odiaba recordar tantas cosas y creer que el día completo se había ido al cuerno.

- Quedan sólo esas dos mesas… - comentó - …yo levanto la de las chicas y tú la de los…

Unos pasos fuertes se detuvieron tras nosotros.

- Te dije que vinieras bonita… - dijo el tipo con ironía - …o ¿qué? ¿Ahora te crees mejor cosa porque tienes un trabajo decente y traes más ropa?

La arteria del cuello comenzó a palpitarme. No sabía cuántos imbéciles podía aguantar en menos de 48 horas. Miré hacia la puerta y me la imaginé. Con su cabello rosado, sus profundos ojos esmeralda y ese maldito rostro que parecía caído del cielo. La siguiente imagen fue menos agradable: sus palabras, su rechazo y la sensación inmediata de que yo nunca iba a poder superar a su marido. Que pese a que el la trataba tan mal como éste tío trataba a Yuuki, ella siempre lo iba a preferir a él, incluso aunque tuviera que aguantar una mierda de vida, ésta era mejor que la que yo jamás iba a poder darle.

- Vete Takeshi… - le habló Yuuki.

El tipo soltó una carcajada exagerada y miró a Yuuki con desprecio para luego mirarme con altivez.

- Una bailarina retirada al fin ha encontrado algo de su clase… - volvió la vista hacia ella y sacó de su billetera un par de verdes de los grandes - …ahí tienes puta, la propina por el último baile y algo extra para que mantengas a éste _don nadie_.

Y la gota derramó el vaso que traía acumulado.

Me lancé sin importarme que el tipo me sacara un par de centímetros y pareciera un jodido quarterback. Lo lancé al suelo, bajo un grito de Yuuki y la mirada de toda la gente que quedaba en el lugar. La ví negra en aquel momento. No pensaba en Yuuki ni el imbécil que tenía en frente, sino en el maldito Sai, su estúpida amante y la maldita burbuja que Sakura no quería reventar. Di tres fuertes golpes con todo lo que tenía y mi nudillo central sangró, pero la sangre no me importaba. Yo jamás había sido un tío violento, pero en ese momento me sentí agotado, frustrado y cansado de ver como los tipos con dinero hacían lo que querían con todo el resto que se sacaba la mierda por una oportunidad. Sentí ira hacia mi padre también, por dejarse utilizar por ese tipo de gente y hacia mi madre por nunca haber sido capaz de hacer algo al respecto… ¡era su vida, joder! ¿cómo nadie era capaz de tomar las riendas?

Me eché hacia atrás y miré el cuerpo que yacía algo asustado en el suelo. Takeshi había cambiado su semblante hacia mi. No era desdén ni menoscabo, sino miedo sumado a algo de respeto.

Me paré de inmediato, aún sintiendo la ira a flor de piel. Eso no era lo que yo quería. Yo jamás había admirado a la gente que se ganaba la admiración por su capacidad de dejar _knock out_ a todo ser que se le pusiera el camino. Había crecido rodeado de tipos así y me prometí siempre que sería mejor que eso. Sin embargo ahí estaba yo, descargándome con alguien que no tenía más culpa que estar pasado en la alcoholemia. Independiente fuera una rata, no tenía que golpearlo, menos en mi trabajo. Yuuki salió corriendo por unos hielos y yo levanté la vista hacia el grupo que se preparaba para levantarse hacia mi.

- ¡El local va a cerrar! – exclamó Frank caminando hacia el grupo con un sartén en la mano, que por más ridículo que pareciera, se veía amenazador.

Y es que Frank, si le sacabas ese gorro de cocinero que lo hacía parecer bonachón, era un oso corpulento de casi dos metros y unos 120 kilos de masa muscular, con una barba acentuada y unas cejas bien marcadas, que hacían verlo como a _Bill el carnicero_, con unos buenos kilos más.

El grupo de hombres se disipó y uno de ellos vino por el que yacía en el suelo, justo cuando Yuuki traía un par de hielos. Los aceptó con mirada gacha y le ofreció unas disculpas.

- Iré a retirar la mesa que queda… - dijo Yuuki, saliendo hacia la última que faltaba.

Observé a Kakashi asomarse a través del pasillo y caminar hacia nosotros.

- ¡¿Qué ha… - iba a preguntar, pero Frank lo interrumpió.

- Un idiota ha tratado de propasarse con Yuuki… - gritó mientras se acercaba a mi - …he tenido que encargarme.

Kakashi sólo levantó los hombres, dándole una mirada a Yuuki que le sonrió y luego volvió a la oficina.

Me preparé para quitar los platos de la mesa que había prácticamente desalojado, cuando Frank se paró a mi lado y me ayudó.

- Menudo idiota… - negó con la cabeza.

Yo iba a darle las gracias, pero me miró medio preocupado, borrando totalmente esa mirada amenazante que había visto hace un rato.

- No vayas a joderte el trabajo por un mal rato… - los platos hacían ruido mientras él los llevaba a la cocina - … lárgate, yo me encargo del resto.

Salí a sacarme la polera y me fui al estacionamiento trasero, no sin antes notar como la mujer que había gatillado a cien lo que había intentado olvidar durante todo el día, me observaba atentamente, como imprimando mi rostro en su cabeza.

No tardé demasiado en llegar al apartamento. Subí la velocidad al punto que el viento me congeló la garganta pero no era suficiente. Estuve a punto de chocar, pero la acera y los buenos reflejos me salvaron. La adrenalina nuevamente me subía por la garganta y no sabía que hacer para simplemente tirarme en la cama y que me bajara el sueño. Lo peor de todo, es que no dejaba de pensar en Sakura. Prácticamente podía oler su piel y sentir mis manos sobre sus caderas. Besarla era algo completamente diferente de describir.

Tiré las llaves de la negra con rabia. Estaba enojado con todo el mundo y pese a lo bien que me había sentido dándole un golpe a ese tipo en el bar, no dejaba de subir mi temperatura. La ira hacía que la ebullición de la maldita sangre se acrecentara. Por más que traté de no pensar en ello, la imagen de Sakura volvía como un maldito fantasma.

_¿Qué me había hecho?_

No podía estar enamorado. Era un mal rato después de todo, pero se sentía mal, en serio. Temari lo había dicho en el centro comercial hace unos días, o lo había dejado caer entre paréntesis, pero _colado_ sonaba mejor que enamorado. Nunca me había sentido así, por nadie y justamente ahora que no iba a hacer nada al respecto me tenía que sentir de ésta maldita forma.

Era una mierda, toda esta situación lo era.

El ladrido de _Woody_ hizo que dirigiera la vista al suelo. Con tan sólo verlo recordé a Sakura y me sentí aún más imbécil por hacerlo, pero al levantarlo y subirlo a la cama, pude ver que había algo resplandeciente en el suelo, que claramente no me pertenecía a mí. Su anillo de matrimonio o más bien esa montaña diamantosa que llevaba siempre consigo brillaba con vida propia desde la alfombra en el piso.

Lo tomé con desprecio y traté de doblarlo. Que imbécil creer que con deformar ese jodido anillo me iba a sentir mejor. Era un estúpido. Estaba pensando demasiado en vez de soltarme y mejorar la situación. Dejé el objeto plateado sobre mi velador y tomé mi teléfono. Necesitaba pensar en otra cosa y sacarme toda ésta problemática sin solución ahora. Bastó un par de palabras y ella iba a venir, lo sabía. Siempre lo hacía.

Media hora más tarde tenía a una peliroja sonriéndome en el umbral del departamento, con una polera escotada y una chaqueta de cuero. No dije demasiado, sólo la deje entrar y ella se pavoneó como un gato encerrado, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada extrañada a mi obligada mascota.

- No sabía que tenías compañía… - rió - ¿y éste?

Se dirigió hacia _Woody_ y lo acarició. Parecía que el cachorro entendiera más de la cuenta pues salió de la habitación, con la mirada baja y se sentó bajo la mesa del comedor.

- Creo que le gusto… - sonrió para luego mirarme de pies a cabeza - … ¿y bien? ¿para que querías que te visitara a las 11 de la noche? – preguntó humedeciendo sus labios, prácticamente preparándose para lo que venía.

No la besé. Simplemente la levanté por los muslos y ella rodeó sus piernas en mis caderas, sosteniendo los brazos en mi cuello.

En unos segundos estábamos sobre la cama y ella hacía lo de siempre, que solía tener el efecto que ella buscaba sobre mi cabeza, pero al parecer no sobre la que realmente pensaba. La toqué como nunca y ella gemía cada vez que el contacto se acrecentaba, hasta que terminamos sin ropa y se subió sobre mi. La tomé con fuerza y ella me miró.

Comenzó a besarme cargada de deseo. Yo me limitaba a responder y tratar de pensar en otra cosa, pero quizás había sido demasiado pronto. Aún tenía su aliento sobre mi garganta y desgraciadamente no se asimilaba al sabor a menta fresca mezclada con tabaco que Karin solía tener. Nunca me había gustado lo dulce pero Sakura llegó a ser la excepción.

- Pareces desconcentrado… - ronroneó sobre mi oído.

Luchaba contra ello. La toqué donde sabía que la volvía loca, a modo de preparación de que iba a introducirme sin cuidado en ella y ella se movía sobre mis dedos para sentir aún más el contacto. Hacía rato que estaba húmeda, pero hacerla esperar también ayudaba en que yo me concentrara y lo disfrutara más… ¡que estupidez! ¿Desde cuándo yo tenía que concentrarme para hacer esto? Comenzaba a sentir placer, sí, pero no más que el que había sentido o había más bien anticipado al tomar a Sakura sobre el mueble de…

_¡Joder!_

Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Abrí el velador, saqué un condón y me lo puse ante un rostro acalorado de la peliroja que miraba mi pene como si fuera la gallina de los huevos de oro. No fui cuidadoso y sabía que a ella tampoco le gustaba demasiado que lo fuera. Fue un golpe seco y hasta el fondo, tan así que gritó como nunca lo había hecho y yo sonreí. Me preparé para disfrutar lo que se venía. Ella acariciaba mi pecho y saltaba sobre mi, de forma lenta y otras más rápido, haciendo círculos con su entrepierna alrededor de mi ingle y yo suspiré por primera vez de placer. Karin se movía bien, como siempre y yo podía sentir que iba a llegar al clímax, pero entonces vi a _Woody_ mirarnos desde la puerta de la habitación, con la cabeza agachada sobre sus patas delanteras, sosteniendo un atisbo vidrioso hacia nosotros y el recuerdo de Sakura llegó como un maldito relámpago sobre mi espina dorsal. Todas las ganas de descargarme dentro de Karin, se fueron a la mierda y di una última embestida profunda para luego apartarme y botar el jodido condón.

- Sa…Sasu…ke… - gimió a mi lado mirando hacia arriba - ¿por…qué…te saliste? – preguntó.

No quería hablar. No me sentía con ánimo para dar explicaciones nada, menos a alguien que nunca las había pedido. Quería que se fuera y me dejara solo, pero tampoco iba a ser el tipo de hombre que trata a una mujer como una puta para follar y ella no tenía la culpa del lío mental que tenía. Estaba perdiendo la cordura al parecer. Sin querer di un golpe a la muralla, el cual hizo que Karin se sentara y me mirara con cara de preocupación. Mis nudillos comenzaron a sangrar.

- ¡Joder! – exclamó Karin a mi lado y se levantó - …sé que bebiste, pero ¿qué pasa? – me miró nuevamente y luego observó la pared, para salir de la habitación.

Me sentí como la mierda. Era segunda vez en el día que un golpe me hacía sentir bien y lamenté que se pudiese volver un hábito. Uno que me iba a traer problemas, pero que para mi mala suerte, parecía ser lo único que aliviaba la molestia que llevaba sintiendo desde ayer y que había tratado de pasar por alto inútilmente.

Manteniéndome en la jodida posición que estaba, esperé escuchar un portazo de Karin el cual entendería por completo y arreglaría con una disculpa al día siguiente, pero contra mis suposiciones la vi acercarse con un par de algodones y una taza.

Encendió la luz del velador y dejó lo que traía para luego tomar mi mano. Se había colocado mi camiseta y los lentes. Tomó un algodón y lo humedeció con el contenido de la taza, para luego comenzar a limpiar la sangre que tenía en los nudillos.

- Se te han subido las revoluciones antes, pero ésta vez se te pasó… nunca te había visto así Sasuke y creo que algo te conozco… - dijo mientras seguía limpiándome.

Después de un par de minutos terminó y yo nada más agradecí el gesto. Iba a voltearme a dormir, cuando ella me tomó del brazo.

- Está bien que no sea tu estúpida novia, pero al menos soy tu amiga, así que dime qué es lo que te pasa… - exigió.

_Y por primera vez respondí a una demanda de Karin._

Para los que no saben porque no han visto la peli…

- _Bill el carnicero: personaje de la película Pandillas de Nueva York._

_**Sobre la historia**_… he actualizado rápido gracias al apoyo de muchas chicas que les gusta la historia, de verdad muchas gracias =) por ustedes escribo y ahora que estamos en paro en mi universidad, tengo tiempo, así que ojalá nos sigamos leyendo…

**Ahora, sobre los reviews… **

- **Asukasoad:** jaja siii! sabes a veces tengo esos lapsus… siempre en los capis relatados por sasuke, pero tb los tengo cuando escribo el nombre de la mamá de sai.. nanako.. lo paso por sakumo.. lapsus por escribir de noche generalmente y subir de inmediato sin alcanzar a releer, ya dp m doy cuenta y no se cómo se corrigen los textos en ésta página, pero gracias por notarlo =)

- **Antotis:** buen punto, buen análisis… es fácil decir ¡qué estúpida y todo eso! Pero creo que es más fácil llevarse por el rato bueno y no pensar con miras de futuro, aunque ahora hay que ver cuanto aguanta con su propia desición… el lemon ya viene… jaja

- **Strikis:** lamento decir que no falo portugués… fui a Brasil hace como 7 años y no recuerdo NADA… pero lo que pude traducir, es como que estás aburrida con sakura… bueno lo entiendo, pero ojalá si me escribes lo hagas en español =) es más fácil pa mi… mi duda es cómo lees el fic en español sino hablas el idioma? Sorry que me desvíe del tema, pero me parece interesante… ahh! Otra opción es que escribas en inglés, eso si lo entiendo y lo puedo responder bem =)

- **Nathari Ishida:** No lloooores! Todavía no! Aguántalas un poco, para darte un buen motivo para hacerlo siiii? =) la actualización ya está… =)

- **Safaronox:** antes que todo, un gusto leerte acá tb, te vi pasar por mal pronóstico tb así que me alegro que sigas leyendo mis historias ;D gracias! la vdd esos dos personajes son una mierda… es mi único argumento y respuesta, uno más que otro eso si, pero supongo que no es momento de ver cual aún.

- **msdupree22:** bueno, tu comentario llamó mi atención, no de buena forma claro. Siempre busco distintas opiniones, pero quizás tu planteamiento no me ha parecido el más simpático. Yo sí he visto novelas mexicanas, cuando era más chica, y las disfrutaba. Ahora mi intención jamás ha sido escribir una, pero respeto tu opinión y lamento haberte aburrido, perdí una lectora, pero bueno… te deseo suerte y ojalá encuentres una historia que sí te entretenga…. Si encuentras a un guionista mexicano que se quede sin tragedia, mándale mi historia, quizás así gano algo de palta que me hace falta jaja

- **Sakupink:** sip… la vdd yo tp la esperaba, pero salió y tengo que apechugar con lo que escribí jaja mira, sé que se bien complicado y negro, pero te prometo un final feliz, no me gusta matar personajes ni nada de eso, así que no te preocupes =)

- **Sakujen:** pobres… si que sufren.. lo sé, soy mala con ellos, es muy malo el drama de la historia? Es interesante leer opiniones =) así que espero tu respuesta

- **Angie – chan:** te maté? De la forma en que uno esperaría a un lector o no? Jaja cariños!

- **valeeIU:** tienes razón, es una especie de fijación de apariencias, aunque claro que hay un afecto, pero ya dista de ser lo que era en un comienzo…. Y si, vienen muchas cosas! Jaja pero vamos ya a 12 capis del final, así que se viene de todo! =)

- **sakuritha-haruno:** buena con lo de la marioneta jaja dicen que los hijos a veces son espejos de los padres XD

- **2Wire:** jajaja no creo que la vaya a matar, soy más pro de que sufra algo que le duela d vdd en la conciencia =) ahí veré que hago con ella, don´t worry!

- **MonoChronus:** me saco el sombrero con tu comentario, no por lo largo y buena onda que ha sido sino porque según me cuentas te has tomado un día entero casi para leer toda la historia de corrido. Te agradezco d vdd todo y la forma en que entiendes los personajes con lo bueno y lo malo, es siempre muy entretenido leer la forma en que la gente que lee la historia los ve, porque yo claramente tengo algo para cada uno, se lo que hará, lo que no etc, soy como la marionetista como dices con ellos, pero una buena! No comparada con nanako jajaj en fin, muchas gracias y espero que ver que hay una conti te ponga contenta y de paso nos sigamos leyendo. Me has dejado con una duda, eso si… decías que Sasuke no era para nada de tus personajes favoritos de Naruto, al contrario, que te cargaba… entonces como es que terminaste leyendo un fic Sasu-saku? Pregunto por mera curiosidad, la mayoría de las chicas que leen son fans de sasuke, así que espero tu respuesta jeje Cariños y ojalá duermas bien!

- **OOANDISAOO:** jaja a sai lo vienes odiando del anime o de antes? Yo trataré enmendar en un 10% al menos su imagen, pok siempre lo terminan odiando XD te juro… jaja pero con nanako no hay nada que hacer, nunca NUNCA la van a querer en éste fic… y en su momento habrá una aclaración mutua ;) así que tranqui… gracias por leer!

_Por último y no menos importante... gracias a todos los que escriben, de verdad, darse un tiempo para hacerlo se agradece, ya que normalmente pasan y leen y es un buen aporte a la historia saber lo que la gente piensa, ya que al menos en ésta página, no hay que estar registrado para dejar un review =) cariños y ojalá les guste el capítulo =)_

_Atte_

_Camila Lan_


	20. Chapter 20

Por alguna razón ajena a mi propia fuerza de voluntad, me sentía agotada. Como si me hubiesen succionado toda la vida que me quedaba.

Me levantaba, sí. Me duchaba, también. De ahí en adelante el día era algo mecánico. Preparaba el desayuno a Sai antes de que se marchara a _KCM_, luego me tomaba un vaso de leche viendo las noticias, volvía a la cama y dormía hasta que el teléfono o algún ruido me despertaran. A veces rogaba porque el teléfono no sonara. Eso significaba que Sai no vendría a almorzar y que podría mantenerme en cama todo el resto del día.

Sai había tenido el cuidado de no obligarme a nada y agradecía que durante la noche llegara lo suficientemente cansado como para que no intentara abordarme de ninguna forma. No podía. Me había dado vueltas miles de veces y cuando sentía que se dormía, soltaba lágrimas sin hacer demasiado ruido para no despertarlo. Era de las pocas veces del día que sentía que me liberaba de lo que yo misma había creado, pero llegaba a ser irónico que me sintiera libre cuando él estaba a unos centímetros de mi cuerpo. Quizás su presencia simplemente liberaba el odio reprimido que sentía hacia mi por no haber sido capaz de estar con Sasuke, de no habérmela jugado como una colegiala loca en vez de haberme subido a ese taxi hace unas semanas para hacer lo que yo daba por sentado era lo mejor.

Éste día no era demasiado diferente, pero había algo que si me entusiasmaba. Nanako había ordenado hora con el médico de la familia para tomarme unos exámenes y asegurarse de que yo estuviera cumpliendo con mi parte del trato respecto a las pastillas y el embarazo. Como era de esperarse, esto era como cerrar un contrato de la empresa: todo sumamente calculado y sin ninguna arista que pudiese interferir en ello. De todas formas no era eso lo que me daba algo de ánimo en éste día en particular, sino el hecho de que andaría en la ciudad y saldría de mi encierro y tendría algo de libre albedrío.

Me lo pensé mil veces en el camino y finalmente decidí que lo que necesitaba era algo que me nutriera el alma. Visitaría la galería de Sasha y luego iría por algo de pintura.

Mi sensación de alivio fue cambiando a una de ansiedad e inseguridad cuando comencé a ver las ventanas de la opulenta clínica donde me dirigía. Apreté los labios y albergué mi vientre de inmediato.

El taxista se detuvo y me disponía a preguntarle la tarifa del viaje, pero entonces me respondió.

- La Señora Hayashi ha hecho un especial trato con la empresa… no es necesario que… - iba a concluir, pero yo me bajé del coche rápidamente y di un portazo.

No era culpa del taxista, claro que no, pero había sido demasiado tonta al creer que esa mujer iba a aceptar mi negativa a su oferta de transportarme con vehículos de la empresa de forma tan positiva sin tomar medidas al respecto.

Al llegar a la entrada una mujer de unos cuarenta años me sonrió detrás de un mesón.

- Bienvenida a _Clínica Thot_… - sonrió detrás de unos lentes - …¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

Miré dubitativa a mi alrededor y sentí unas terribles ganas de salir corriendo del lugar. Todo parecía tan limpio, tan pulcro y tan brillante que me molestaba.

- Tengo una cita con el doctor… - abrí mi cartera y busqué el papel en que había anotado el nombre, pero no lograba encontrarlo.

- Dígame su nombre… - sugirió la mujer - …será más sencillo.

- Sakura Haruno… - solté.

La mujer tecleó y luego tocó la pantalla de la computadora. Sonó así como un golpe.

- Lo siento… no tenemos nada… me aparecen muchas Sakura pero quizás su apellido…

- Hayashi… - dije dándome por vencida - …Sakura Hayashi.

El semblante de la mujer cambió de inmediato a uno de respeto. Toda la cordialidad con la que me había atendido se transformó a una amabilidad más bien a la fuerza. Como si alguien le fuera a echar del trabajo por decir una palabra inadecuada frente a alguien que portaba ese apellido.

- Lo siento Señora Hayashi… - dijo disculpándose - …no volverá a ocurrir.

- No es su culpa… - traté de persuadirla de su nueva actitud - …no tenía cómo saber.

- Es que se ve usted tan joven y… - miró nuevamente la pantalla - …disculpe el improperio y mi intromisión, aquí está… Sakura Hayashi… tiene hora con el doctor Heget… es en el octavo piso, área ginecología… si gusta llamo a alguna de las asistentes y le pido que…

- No es necesario… - interrumpí - …puedo tomar el ascensor y luego pregunto en el piso… muchas gracias.

Me despedí de la mujer y caminé por la entrada enorme hacia los ascensores que se ubicaban en la parte lateral del edificio. Todo me parecía demasiado claro, a tal punto que mis ojos comenzaban a molestar. A los costados pude ver ocho guardias dispuestos en cada pilar de mármol que se imponía entre las enormes ventanas de cristal del primer piso. Un gran grupo de personas salía y entraba del lugar.

El sonido del ascensor hizo que volteara mi vista hacia la puerta que se abrió en aquel momento, mostrándome un rostro desagradable, que me ofreció una sonrisa tan cínica como la de Judas.

- Me avisaron de tu llegada… - se acercó hacia mí y yo ingresé al ascensor - …querida… - dijo besándome la mejilla con aquel labial rojo carmesí que traía sobre sus ponzoñosos labios.

La saludé tratando de mostrarme tranquila y la observé. Venía con un traje de dos piezas color blanco invierno y una especie de _tocado_ negro sobre el cabello, que traía tirante sobre un moño que hacía círculos sobre la nuca. _Tan compuesta como siempre_…

- ¿Has hablado con Sai sobre los posibles nombres de mi nieto? – me preguntó como si nada.

Deseé darle una cachetada y huir del lugar, como una loca que se arranca de un psiquiátrico, pero no podía. Su presencia crispaba cada músculo que reaccionaba en aquel momento, aún así, preferí responder simulando tranquilidad. No quería mostrarle cuanto me afectaba todo esto y lo mal que lo estaba pasando. Sería sólo darle más ventaja.

- Había pensando en… - el timbre del ascensor que avisaba que llegamos al octavo piso me salvó.

No había pensado en ningún nombre y si Sai lo había mencionado o no, no me interesaba compartirlo y menos con ella. Ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a ser capaz de traer un hijo al mundo bajo la sombra de esa familia. Se alejaba de cualquier sueño que tuviese cuando pequeña mientras jugaba a las muñecas. En mi infancia jamás había habido una bruja o una infelicidad como la que experimentaba en aquel momento.

Seguí a Nanako en silencio, arremangando mi blusa y tratando de no sentir las náuseas que comenzaban a salir de mi estómago. Se detuvo sólo a unos pasos frente a una chica que al verla adoptó la misma actitud de la mujer de la recepción. Posteriormente caminamos hacia una puerta de vidrio de color blanco y un hombre alto, calvo y de ojos azules nos sonrió.

- Nanako… - dijo acercándose a mi suegra para darle un formal pero afectuoso abrazo.

- Hiroto… - respondió con su sonrisa de protocolo característica.

Entraron y yo les seguí como una maldita oveja, quedándome algo estupefacta al ver la enorme habitación a la que habíamos ingresado. No sólo estaba perfectamente decorada a un estilo japonés clásico, sino que además tenía unas enormes estanterías y pinturas hermosas de mujeres en cinta.

- ¿Y ésta chica? – preguntó mirando hacia mí y yo estiré la mano torpemente.

- Es Sakura… - dijo como quien se refiere a un objeto sobre la mesa - …la mujer de mi hijo.

- ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! – negó – lamento no haber podido asistir a la boda, mi hijo recibía su título ese día.

- No hay problema… - continuó Nanako mientras yo me sentía tan decorativa como los cuadros que tenía en frente - …te perdiste de una excelente fiesta y la comida estuvo espectacular.

El hombre sólo sonrió y luego Nanako puso las palmas de su mano sobre la rodilla.

- Bien… bien… entonces ¿qué te trae por aquí? – se dirigió hacia mí.

- Venimos a un chequeo… Sakura tomaba pastillas anticonceptivas… ya sabes como es la juventud, evitando que la naturaleza haga lo suyo en vez de cuidarse en forma natural… - negó - …como en mis tiempos… pero bueno, no venimos a hablar de la moralidad de nuestra sociedad, sino más bien quiero recibir pronto buenas noticias y ser abuela… ya vez que la juventud no es eterna Hiroto.

El hombre se levantó y se dirigió hacia un biombo. Apretó un botón y apareció una pantalla frente a nosotros a través de la pared.

- Bien Sakura… pasa por favor… - dijo para que yo fuera a su encuentro, mientras podía oír como se colocaba los guantes de látex.

Mi estómago se estremeció de inmediato. Me sentía como una mujer a punto de ser violada. No es que fuera virgen, estaba demás decirlo, pero nunca me habían gustado los ginecólogos. Mi sensación sólo empeoró al ver la silla disimulada con un diseño elegante que se extendía al lado de otra. Si bien el doctor se merecía una estrella por haber agraciado el lugar, la forma no distaba de la silla original.

- Ahí detrás puedes cambiarte de ropa o si gustas en el baño, que es esa puerta que tienes a tu derecha… - dijo indicándome y yo vi la jodida maquinita.

Asentí y fui al baño donde encontré una especie de sábana blanca dentro de una bola que demostraba la pulcritud de todo el asunto. Aún así, no sé porque me sentía tan sucia.

Salí envuelta de las caderas hacia abajo cubierta tan sólo por aquel suave género, que pese a la calefacción del lugar, no hacía más que producirme escalofríos.

- Sube los pies… - dijo el doctor y yo obedecí con la mandíbula tiritando - …coloca los talones sobre… eso es… - dijo al ver como me afirmaba - …ahora baja un poco.

Él era profesional, no había duda al respecto y en otras circunstancias yo me habría atendido con él, pero sentía como si la mujer que estaba detrás de aquel elegante biombo japonés, me estuviera probando, como cuando probaban a las vírgenes la noche de bodas, ella necesitaba probar que yo era materia fértil para su hijo y su futuro nieto.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vi una cosa blanca con una especie de círculo en la punta. Mis tiritones se hicieron aún más intensos y el doctor colocó un gel y un condón sobre la punta. Me quería morir. Abrió la sábana y se colocó frente a mis caderas y sentí la fría punta sobre mi entrada.

- ¡Ouch! – gemí por lo bajito.

Se separó de inmediato y colocó gel sobre la punta, mirándome con rostro medio de abuelo.

- Tienes que relajarte… levanta un poco la cadera, esto es algo meramente muscular… va a ser rápido… no te preocupes… - soltó y yo traté de hacer esfuerzo sobre humano por seguir sus palabras.

Entonces sentí el frío gel entrar por mi cuerpo e inhalé fuerte. Todo aquello estaba siendo traumático para mí, pero no era peor que la sensación que tuve al ver una pantalla frente a nosotros.

- Ese es tu útero Sakura… - explicó hacia la pantalla y luego sacó el artefacto, por lo que deseé dar las gracias, pero omití lo que pensaba.

Fue todo. Me bajé de la silla y volví al baño a vestirme. Mientras colocaba mis pantalones comencé a sentirme mal. No sólo físicamente. Estaba superada y sabía bien quien o más bien, quienes eran los responsables de todo esto. Yo había cumplido mi parte, había dejado las pastillas. Ésta cita al médico era completamente innecesaria o quizás para ella era otra forma de demostrarme que yo no era más que un animal bajo el yugo de su poder. Me sentí tan estúpida y tan impotente, que comencé a llorar.

Lavé mi rostro mirándome al espejo y una vez vestida salí en dirección al escritorio del médico que hablaba con Nanako. La mujer me miró sonriendo y el doctor me observó por primera vez con gesto de compasión.

- El médico ha dado buenas noticias… - se paró Nanako de la silla - …muchas gracias Hiroto.

Extendí la mano hacia él, que se despidió con un gesto amable, y salí prácticamente corriendo de aquel lugar, camino al ascensor, pero Nanako avanzó a mi lado mientras yo esperaba el ascensor con desesperación, que se detuvo y dio el timbre justo cuando la cruel mujer que tenía por suegra me había alcanzado… ¡que estupidez pensar que ella siquiera levantaría la voz para llamarme en un lugar público! Todo siempre salía como ella lo calculaba.

Me subí al ascensor seguida de ella que apretó el botón del estacionamiento. Yo apreté el del primero piso.

- ¿No dejarás que te lleve a casa? ¿o quizás a la oficina de mi hijo? – preguntó.

Conté hasta diez, no quería levantar la voz.

- Quiero comprar unas cosas en el centro y mirar unos cuadros… - no quería hacer alusión a Sasha.

- Puedo decirle al chofer que te lleve – continuó a sabiendas de que no era lo que yo quería.

¿Porqué no me daba sólo un respiro? ¿Qué había hecho yo para que ella me odiara tanto?

- No gracias… quiero caminar… - dije mirando con impaciencia la pantalla que mostraba los pisos.

- Espero que llegues temprano a casa, que noticia tan feliz querida… ¡estás ovulando! – sonrió - …nunca pensé que serías un espécimen valorable luego de pasar tanto tiempo con esas pastillas, pero ahora pienso que serás de gran utilidad en la familia, sólo espero que mis nietos no hereden tu terquedad y falta de…

- Aquí bajo yo… - prácticamente exclamé, exasperada, cuando llegamos al primer piso.

Me preparé a salir del ascensor, cuando ella me habló.

- Te esperamos en casa a las 9 en punto… - dijo mientras las puertas se cerraban tras de mi.

Salí rápidamente por las calles de la ciudad respirando el aire fuera de aquel edificio como si hubiese estado encarcelada durante todo éste tiempo. Sentía unos brazos alrededor de mi garganta, pero no era más que la incómoda sensación que producía Nanako en mis venas.

Mis pasos se transformaron en zancadas y minutos después me encontraba corriendo por las calles, para después pasar desesperada entre una multitud de gente para llegar a la galería de Sasha.

Ingresé nauseabunda y con el corazón en la boca en busca de mi amiga. Miré las paredes de la galería como quien va en un carrusel andando y mira a su alrededor. Todo parecía lejano y difícil de tocar, pero entonces caí de vuelta al mundo cuando escuché los gritos de Sasha.

- _¡Incompétent!_ – miró a uno de los tipos que movía los cuadros, el cual, aparentemente, había volteado una jarra de cristal con rosas blancas - _¡ne sais rien faire!_

Apretó la sien y suspiró exhausta. Yo caminé, tratando de mejorar mi rostro y mostrarme más agradable. No quería darle más problemas que los que parecía llevar con la galería.

Al verme, su rostro se transformó y sonrió ampliamente, caminando tan grácilmente como una bailarina de _ballet_.

- Queriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiidaaaaa – exclamó – mi amiga del alma… - llegó hasta mí y me dio un enorme abrazo.

Una chica se nos acercó con una libreta de notas y Sasha la miró indignada.

- ¡Macaco! – gritó frunciendo el ceño – saaaaleeeeeeeeee – su voz se tornó más aguda de lo normal - …me voy a mi oficina… que nadie me moleste… vamos querida… - dijo tomándome del brazo.

Cuando llegamos le vi con más atención. Traía un abrigo de terciopelo y se había aclarado el pelo un par de tonos. Lucía un maquillaje sutil de color canela y traía pestañas postizas elegantemente camufladas tras una sombra dorada.

- Lamento si estabas ocupada… - sonreí arremangando mis puños nerviosos - …andaba por el centro y pensé en visitarte.

- Divina… tú no necesitas aviso… tan sólo te apareces y ¡ya! – exclamó y se echó para atrás en su asiento de cuero – la gitanilla me lo ha contado todo – me miró fijamente – no necesitas disimular.

Entonces me solté. No aguanté más. Los lagrimeos que había ocultado en el médico y delante de Nanako salieron como cascadas a través de mis ojos. Sasha se paró de inmediato y me abrazó, acariciando mi espalda con suavidad.

- Si hubiese sabido antes que esto iba a terminar como tragedia griega… - suspiró - …yo misma habría quemado a esa vieja bruja.

Respiré hondo y luego de unos minutos intenté decir algo. Iba a comenzar a relatar lo del doctor, pero me detuve al recordar que ella no tenía idea, al igual que Ino, del inescrupuloso trato que había hecho con mi suegra.

- Ha sido difícil… - comencé - …más de lo que yo creía.

- Ya era difícil estar con ese moningaco… - dijo exasperada - …me imagino como debe ser estar con él ahora que no lo amas y que no puedes estar con… - me miró y supo de inmediato que entendía.

Suspiré y me eché sobre el escritorio. Realmente estaba deprimida.

- ¡Ya sé! – exclamó y apretó un botón en el teléfono - …Claudiiiiiiineee.

Por el otro lado de la línea apareció la voz de una mujer.

- _Madam…_ - respondió.

- Quiero que me traigan 2 capuccino ¡de inmediato! de la cafetería Lait y además 6 de esos pasteles de crema con salsa de frambuesa… - me miró – ya sabes como me chifla la frambuesa – se dirigió nuevamente a la chica - ¿sigues ahí Claudine?

- _Si… estoy…_

- ¡Pues que esperas! ¡Anda! ¡anda!

Y le cortó. Me miró y volvió a suspirar. Sabía que a veces se pasaba, pero Sasha era buena persona con la gente que tenía a su cargo, no por nada era de las galerías mejor pagadas de la ciudad y con más alto prestigio.

No pasaron diez minutos antes de que una chica de corte a lo casco estuviera en la puerta con el pedido de su jefa. Sí que le respetaban en aquel lugar.

Se llevó un pastel a la boca casi con ansiedad y luego tomó café.

- Pese a lo que trato de estar de acuerdo con esto… la situación me tiene loca… - agarró una de mis manos - …es que eres mi queridísima amiga y casi ángel de la guardia… no soporto verte triste con éste asunto y aunque traigas esa cara de compuestita por la vida mira como te soltaste, te estás partiendo por dentro… como una acuarela a la que se le tira agua… ¡ay, darling!

Quise mantenerme indiferente ante su opinión, pero no podía. Llevaba semanas haciéndome a la idea de esto, pero la sensación de que estaba mal y que me iba a morir, no mejoraba. Aún así, seguía aguantando.

- Me encantaría decirte que estoy de acuerdo… pero no puedo… - suspiré comiendo un pastel mientras mi amiga iba por el segundo - …no quiero arruinarle la vida a Sasuke por mis malas elecciones y si bien Sai ha sido un imbécil – dije tratando de convencerme a mi misma – al menos me ama.

Sasha me miró espantada.

- ¡Pero queriiiiiiidaaa! ¿Cómo alguien te va a golpear para demostrarte afecto? – negó con la cabeza y me miró entrecerrando los ojos - …aquí hay algo que no me estás contando.

De pronto sentí que estaba siendo obvia y estiré mi mano para sacar otro pastelillo, pero entonces Sasha la agarró fuerte y abrió los ojos como plato.

- ¡La roca! – gritó - ¡dónde está!

La miré confundida y vi como miraba mi dedo anular esperando una respuesta.

- ¡Mierda! – exclamé - ¡el anillo!

Hice memoria mental sobre donde podría haberlo dejado y llegué a la conclusión del posible paradero de la infortunada joya. Sería mejor darlo por perdido.

- En realidad… quizás que maldición le había tirado esa vieja así que me alegro… puede ser el primer paso… - sonrió.

- Sasha… - negué con la cabeza y ella levantó los hombros.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? Si la ooooooooodioooooooo… - sacó otro pastel - …desde que la vi con esa cara de zorra… y tú sabes que odio decir esa palabra, es peor que maldecir para mí, además, no puedo dejar de pensar en cómo ayudarte con todo esto y llego siempre a la conclusión de que si tú no das el primer paso, aunque tuviera una casa en el cielo para que empezaras de cero, no se puede si no quieres.

- Tendría que ser en el cielo de la dimensión desconocida para que Nanako me dejara en paz… - traté de anteponerme a lo que probablemente iba a saber en un par de semanas - …además, he decidido que quiero tener un hijo finalmente.

Sasha se paró del asiento, tirándolo hacia atrás y colocando las manos sobre la mesa.

- ¡¿Qué acaso se te soltó el pincel querida? – empezó a inhalar y exhalar para calmarse - …un, dos… tres, cuatro… - suspiró - …me ha subido hasta la presión y tú sabes el cuidado que tengo con la sal… - me miró y se sentó nuevamente ¿cómo es eso? ¿cómo vas a tener un bebé de ese demonio? ¡quizás hasta te sale con cola!

No pude evitar reír frente a la imagen de Nanako y Sai con cola. Al menos había sonreído una vez éste día, pero la sonrisa me duró hasta que la desdicha volvió a caer sobre mi frente. La desdicha de una vida que iba a entregar en bandeja, sin siquiera pelear.

Terminé el último pastel y luego de intentar cambiar el tema, encontré uno que le podía interesar a mi amiga: mi deseo de volver a pintar. A Sasha le pareció fantástico y me entregó una tarjeta con una dirección a las afueras de la ciudad, pero yo ya tenía algo en mente.

Antes de irme, Sasha bajo el semblante y se disculpó. Según ella, le costaba demasiado y sentía no poder hacerme las cosas más fáciles, pero era más bien porque me adoraba de sobremanera y no quería ser espectadora de cómo yo tiraba mi vida y mi futuro por un barranco. No pude sino disculparla y agradecer que gracias a su charla y dispersión, lograra al menos sacar de mi cabeza la terrible visita al doctor que había tenido antes de ir a la galería. Por supuesto, nunca lo mencioné con detalles. Sólo dije que iba a hacerme un chequeo, lo cual, aún así, le pareció extraño pues sabía mi aversión a la jodida silla partera.

Cuando bajé para salir de la galería Claudine me alcanzó y me entregó un sobre.

- Se lo envía Sasha… - dijo sonriendo – había olvidado entregarle su porcentaje por la venta del cuadro que pintó.

Di las gracias, pero sin embargo, me sentí nostálgica. Todo aquello parecía tan lejano, pero a la vez tan real, que dolía.

Opté por encaminarme a mi último destino en busca de algo que sabía, podía ayudarme con lo que veía venir. Y es que lo necesitaba.

Había estado trabajando todo éste tiempo por sentirme mejor y no había obtenido un resultado que al menos se acercara a la normalidad. Estaba prácticamente presa en esa casa, que cada vez la sentía menos como el hogar que había sido hace unas semanas para mí y ahora, más encima, iba a darle un hijo… ¡cómo! ¿cómo iba a hacer eso? Quizás era más fácil tomar una pistola y apuntarme.

Mi vida se había caído a pedazos y sin embargo yo seguía aguantando.

Divisé desde la calle de al frente el lugar que buscaba. Parecía que el amarrillo de sus paredes se encontraba siendo prácticamente oprimido por las dos bibliotecas que lo rodeaban y que luchaban por ocupar su espacio, pero no, sus paredes brillaban incluso más que antes.

Sonreí cruzando la calle y entre a _Aquarela_. Sentí de inmediato el olor a pintura y a madera que tanto me gustaba e inhalé aún más fuerte antes de encontrarme con las estanterías y aquel hombre canoso que me había atendido la primera vez.

El saludo fue tan amable como recuerdo y encontré de inmediato lo que buscaba. Me sentí contenta al pagar con efectivo. Con _mi_ dinero. Uno que sí estaba limpio y me había ganado haciendo algo que siempre me había gustado.

Salí con una enorme bolsa. La verdad no era tan pesada, pero había comprado un lienzo de 81x65 lo cual algo era, después de todo, nunca me destaqué por mi porte de pasarela.

Caminé hasta la _Quinta Avenida _y esperé en la esquina que me parara algún taxi. El tráfico era un asco y justo dieron la luz roja. Levanté la cabeza para cruzar hasta la otra esquina donde ví en aquel momento un taxi estacionado, pero me detuve al ver un rostro sonriente demasiado familiar con una chica de la mano. Inmediatamente el recuerdo de Sasuke se alojó en mi retina y empecé a sudar nerviosa, rogando porque no me reconociera, pero su rostro amable y su vista en dirección a mi, me hizo caer en cuenta de que pasar de ser percibida ya había sido imposible.

Me mantuve en mi lugar, apretando el plástico entre mis manos y tratando de parecer lo más normal posible. La chica que venía con él no había reparado en mí, hasta que la pareja se encontraba frente a mi bolsa.

- Hola… - sonrió el chico de ojos azules que me miraba haciendo memoria - …¿Sakura no?

- Sí… - sonreí - …tú eres… ¡Naruto! – grité de golpe.

El rubio se rascó el brazo y me dirigió una cálida risita.

- Buena memoria Sakura-chan… - respondió.

Pude ver cómo la chica que traía tomada de la mano me miraba como quien hace memoria de algún evento ocurrido hace mucho tiempo, pero negó con la cabeza la ver que yo la observaba extrañada. Entonces Naruto carraspeó.

- ¡Qué mal educado! Sakura… ésta es Hinata, mi novia… Hinata ella es Sakura, Sasuke trabajaba en su casa podando el…

Mi rostro sin querer sufrió una especie de caída y mi semblante alegre fue algo más complicado de mantener. Sin intentar permanecer ahí, corté la conversación de inmediato.

- Lo siento… - dije mirando hacia mi izquierda donde se aproximaba un taxi - …debo irme a mi casa… parece que escogí un mal día para venir al centro, los diez taxis que han pasado, han estado ocupados.

- ¡Lo había olvidado! – Naruto hizo un gesto de disculpa y luego se dirigió a la chica de ojos grises que seguía algo ausente - …Sakura vive en los Altos y…

De pronto, el rostro de la novia del rubio se puso aún más pálido de lo que parecía. Su boca se contrajo, al igual que su mandíbula, y se echó hacia atrás. Se tapó la boca y me miró como quien mira a un fantasma.

- ¡Eres su esposa! – me gritó sin importarle la cara de extrañeza con la que la observaba Naruto - …¡tú… - negó - …te había visto en una foto, por eso… - se quedaba callada y parecía sacar sus propias conclusiones mientras yo sentía que necesitaba algún tipo de explicación.

Naruto se acercó más a ella y yo me quedé pasmada mirándolos.

- Hinata… - le susurró - ¿qué pasa? Estás confundiendo a Sakura y a mi también, porque mejor no vamos a comer y luego me explicas que…

- ¿Es qué no te acuerdas? – dijo mirando a Naruto y soltando su agarre - …ella es la esposa de ese maldito… del tipo de mi amiga… Charlotte.

Naruto abrió los ojos como plato y su semblante sonriente cambió considerablemente a uno más serio. La rabia de Hinata parecía aún contenida en sus puños y cuando se volteó hacia mi, pareció recién recordar que yo seguía ahí.

- Lo lamento… - me miró arrepentida - …en serio.

Entonces caí en cuenta de todo. Ella no se disculpaba por lo que había dicho, sino porque ahora yo no sólo era la tonta Sakura a la que su marido había golpeado, sino también a la que engañaba.

No me despedí de Naruto ni de Hinata. Caminé rápidamente hacia un taxi que se había estacionado a dejar a un pasajero al frente y comencé a llorar. No dije dirección ni nada. Sólo le pedí que arrancara.

_Y entonces mirando los enormes edificios y abrazando el lienzo que recién había comprado sentí el enorme peso sobre mis hombros… que me avisó que ya no daba más. _

O - O - O - O

_Acá está la conti... ojalá les guste... aviso que me encanta leer criticas, siempre que sean dichas de buena forma. También entiendo que haya gente que se aburra con que la cosa se ponga fea y todo eso, pero insultos no acepto de ninguna forma. Yo escribo con respeto y espero el mismo respeto de vuelta, sobre todo porque pongo mi nombre para hacerlo.. en ésta página es fácil decir algo feo, y no sólo a mi, he hablado con muchas chicas a las que les ponen cosas re feas, y no es la idea... la gente que lee deben ser personas educadas... o sino, ésto no vale la pena..._

_Cambiando de tema,... gracias por sus comentarios, d vdd me encantan! =)_

- **OOANDISAOO: **jaja si, la verdad fue súper flash la subida del capi, pero bueno, ahora toca volver a los deberes y a tardarse más… ojalá no taaaaaanto pero bueno… y bueno, creo que Sasuke responde un poco a la ira acumulada que tiene, así como uno acumula ira, el otro acumula pena y viceversa, creo que son dos sentimientos que están de la mano :P respecto a la beca… ya veremos… ya veremos… jaja pero creo que tiene argumentos más que suficientes para decir que no XD cuidate tb!

- **MonoChronus:** te dije ya como hablas de los personajes y todo lo que piensas respecto a ellos? Sino te lo repito jaja. Bien, respecto a lo del grupo de amigas de Charlotte, debo decir que no es más que una mera coincidencia, como podrás darte cuenta en éste capi el círculo de Charlotte no tiene noticias de Sasuke, más bien de Sakura, pero luego de la pelea, a Charlotte si se le grabará el rostro de Sasuke, para bien o para mal. Creo que aún soy media pava con ésta página y no entiendo bien eso de los favoritos y todo eso. Hasta me cuesta responder directo, así que termino haciendo esto, pero bueno, agradezco al que me haya tenido de link por haber ganado una lectora como tú. Con lo de Sasuke, doy por entendido que te cabrea que lo pongan excesivamente, rico, poderoso, inteligente, y blablablá? jaja me parece, siempre es divertido leer algo diferente… y me alegro que te guste el sasuke de la historia =) gracias por leerme y espero seguir haciéndolo =) ojalá te guste la conti… siempre es interesante tu punto de vista… cuidate!

- **Safaronox:** jaja algo de memoria me queda! Eh! Eh! Oye fue un agrado encontrarte en FB, d vdd, muchas gracias por las cosas buena onda que dicen =) respecto a la historia, sip, sasuke está fatal, pero ya verás que en próximo capítulo le daré uno de esos giros que tanto gustan =) y si, me agradó darle un giro a Karin, siempre la ponen como la perra superficial de la historia … cuidate y nos leemos!

- **Sakuritha-haruno: **sip, está in love el pobre… cuando dices que te molesta es porque no querías que se metiera con ella o porque fue poco considerado femeninamente hablando? Gracias por lo de la madera, si pudiera escribir trotando sería perfecto, creo que he engordado con la lectura-escritura, pero bueno, vale la pena por los comentarios que dejan, d vdd me encanta tener contacto con los que leen la historia =) ojalá te guste la conti… cariños!

- **Asukasoad:** es una lata la vdd, pero bueno, lado positivo tiene que tener :/ respecto a sasuke, le afecto bastante, no sólo hay sentimientos sino además un sentido de autoestima que pasó a llevar, no quiero hacer a sasuke como un hombre que llega y llama a una chica, que als puede tener a todas, no se si me entiendes, quiero a un chico que se siente como lo haría cualkiera si lo mandan a volar por alguien con dinero y todo lo que tiene sai que el siente que no tiene… =) saludos pa ti tb!

- **Sakujen:** fui veloz jaja lo reconozco… pero bueno, sabía que no gustaría eso y prometo tratar de no poner más de eso =) y no te preocupes, es un sasusaku, asi que no habrá olvidos de esos jeje con lo de sai, creo que leerás aquí que llegó el STOP que sakura estaba o necesitaba más bien =) ojalá te haya gustado el capi y gracias por el piropo J

- **Hanna: **pues de nada! Si la historia es para ustedes! Sería interesante que me contaras que crees que va a pasar, siempre es divertido leer esas cosas =) la vdd ta complicado, pero veremos un final feliz =)

- **Sakuita:** perdoooooon! Jaja me alegro que no me odies XD respecto a lo del comen, ya vez que me terminé riendo con eso, lamentablemente se me borró el capi en la otra página, pero nadie se creía eso, y al ppio si como k lo lei como que onda, pero dp m lo tomé con humor, no vale la pena hacerse mala sangre, es un comentario y todos los demás son super educados y buena onda así que :P jaja prometo darles un día inolvidable… se los debo, cero que la han pasado mal leyendo =( así que ya viene ya viene jajaja y bueno… creo que oliste algo de kakashi… diste en el clavo, ya lo leerás en el capi siguiente =) muajajaja XD cariños y cuidate

- **Titaternura:** querida titaaaaaaa! Te habías perdido! Tanto tiempo sin leerte =( gracias por reaparecer y es un agrado leerte again! Ojalá te guste el capi y no te pierdas =)

- **Hanna:** jaja lo tomaré MUY en cuenta… per sería tan malo que fuera de sai? jaja mentira… sería re malo XD

- **Naru-chan:** gracias! yo tb estoy deseando eso hacer rato, pero mira que nuestras plegarias fueron escuchadas! Eh eh jaja y no te preocupes, me encanta leer este tipo de comentarios, no es rollo así que a la próxima dale que yo leo tu punto de vista más que feliz! =)

- **Angie-chan**: no quiero matar a mis lectores XD lo juro XD y tranquila, vas a tener una sakura así… y si te lo preguntas, tienes que estar tranquila porque ya lo vas a ver, no por nada los puse ;) creo que siempre uno dice "toqué fondo", pero con agua y una pala, siempre se puede excavar más profundo el agujero, espero con eso responder tu pregunta =) espero te guste el capi =)

- **Antotis**: tan triste fue el capi? No era mi intención, en realidad quería plasmar la desesperación aguantada de sasuke ufff sip, tienes razón respecto a enamorarse de alguien que está ocupado, pero bueno, es como dice el título "no lo elegí"… uno no maneja esas cosas. La chica rubia, Charlotte, es la "amiga de compañía", medio colega de Hinata que estaba en la fiesta VIP de Ino… la recuerdas? Y si pues, no es de un día, para nada… respecto a porque no la deja así, te respondo fácil: las apariencias, la fama, la importancia de lo social, mal, bien visto… para la gente que tiene tanto dinero es así… =) nos leeemos!

- **GreeceSJL**: jajajaja he leído toditos tus reviews y gracias! Me encanta leerlos =) d vdd eres bailarina? Que entrete, que bailas? Sasha es todo un personaje no? Como es eso que te saltaste al último capi! No! Jaja bueno te entiedn pk yo leo a veces los finales de los libros cuando estoy ansiosa XD y si! Se quien es umbridge, pero nanako es más vieja y con una cara peor, la umbridge hasta tierna se ve antes que hablara, nanako nunca sería asi, créeme… y lo de las drogas lo vamos a aclarar más adelante, don´t worry, algún papel tienen en el puzle que tenemos aquí =) y como es eso que conspiran? Pobrecita jajaja

- **Miki1920**: me alegro que vuelvas entonces =) espero que lo de las emociones que se traspasan sea algo bueno =) la vdd si, al ppio todo tan relajado y mira como está, pero como he dicho a otras chicas, hay final feliz y se viene un par de buenos momentos de sasuke y sakura =) y nooo! No has dado la lata, para nada, espero leerte más seguido con tus opiniones, que son siempre interesantes =) esa es la idea de los rvs, no sólo poner "me gusta" =) cuidate y cariños!

- **LilyeShot**: lo voy a continuar! No te preocupes, de hecho aquí está la conti =)

- **Strikis**: No te preocupes! Si quieres agregame a fb o msn para que te ayude cn tu español.. mi maile s camilanu arroba Hotmail punto com punto ar , y de paso suerte en la copa América! Vives en uruguay ahora? O en Brasil? Cariños!

- **Mely**: porqué tanto tiempo? Pucha si, fue una pena cuando se borraron mis fics, sobre todo el primero, no tengo copias de mis fics, así que si se borran, es comoo que nunca hubieran existido =( que distracciones tuviste? Está todo bien si? Espero no haberte incomodado, pero de preocupada más que nada =) sasuke no es tu predilecto en el anime o en mi fic? Me alegro que te gustara el final de MP =) ojalá te guste la conti =)

- **Blossomprr**: suenas frustrada… lo siento d vdd, pero vendrá un capi más feliz y como siempre digo, la historia tiene un final feliz, no me gustan las historias que terminan tristes =) gracias por lo de los capis! Y espero seguirte leyendo tb =)


	21. Chapter 21

El Candelabro no estaba demasiado lleno ya que la hora peak de almuerzo había pasado. Lo genial de trabajar durante la mañana es que tocaba dos turnos importantes en los que el lugar se llenaba. Lo bueno, para mi, eran las suculentas propinas de la hora de almuerzo. Levanté cinco mesas para luego ir al lavabo a enjuagarme la cara y sacarme el delantal.

- ¿Te vas ya? - me preguntó Frank mientras recibía los tratos para lavar.

- Tengo una clase a las 5 y tengo que pasar al supermercado, así que no quiero andar corriendo... he gastado más de lo presupuestado en gasolina.

Y no mentía. Mi presupuesto usual había subido un buen par de dólares y no precisamente porque el Candelabro estuviera más lejos ni nada, sino porque solía dar unas vueltas por mera distracción. Me relajaba y distendía cualquier mal pensamiento, así que era dinero que valía la pena.

Frank me miró y sonrió afablemente.

- Distraerse es bueno - y pasé de su lado a sacarme el delantal y el sudor de la cara.

Mientras me quitaba la camiseta mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Era Karin.

- Hola - le saludé.

- ¿Estás ocupado? - me preguntó.

- Voy saliendo al supermercado - contesté.

- Estoy a una cuadra del Candelabro - señaló - ¿me esperas?

- Apresúrate - respondí sin más.

En menos de 5 minutos Karin se encontraba en la entrada acompañándome a ir por la negra. Al encontrarnos frente a mi moto, ella dio un brinco y me dio un enorme abrazo, que al parecer había contenido durante todo el día.

- ¡Joder Sasuke! - exclamó - ...te ves tan cansado.

- El trabajo quizás... - reí por lo bajo.

- ¿Y al supermercado? - preguntó levantando la ceja - ...deberías al menos darle algún deber a Naruto, últimamente eres tú el que se encarga de las cuentas, de la cocina, de la limpieza...

- Necesito comida para Woody, no es que me sobre el tiempo... - reí - ...además tengo una clase a las 5 - expliqué para hacerle entrever que estaba apurado.

- Te voy a ayudar entonces... - dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Irás al supermercado y tomarás mi clase?

Karin me sonrió y yo agradecí que alguien hiciera mi día más fácil.

- Sólo iré por la comida de tu perro... bobo...- suspiró - ...pero al menos prométeme que vas a cambiar esa cara ¿si?

Le sonreí y ella me besó la mejilla.

Últimamente, luego de un comentario de Naruto, trataba de ser más cuidadoso con mis gestos. Según el rubio Karin se estaba enamorando y la verdad, por más que me agradara su compañía, era lo que menos necesitaba. Me agradaba demasiado para hacerle daño, pero no lo suficiente para estar con ella y ese era un límite que trataba de dejar sobre la mesa. Según yo, ella lo tenía bien claro, pero para evitar confusiones, decidí cortar gestos demasiado efusivos. Un clavo no saca a otro.

Finalmente me dirigí a la universidad, donde Temari esperaba afuera de la aula con Shikamaru que al verme sólo alzó las cejas, mientras que su efusiva novia saltó hacia mi y me abrazó como jodido peluche.

- ¡Joder! ¡Duele! - le dije riendo mientras ella volvía a hacer el puchero típico.

- Estás tan frío Sasuke... - soltó con un deje de molestia - ...creo que estoy pensando en serio que me dejas de lado por esa pechugona cuatro ojos.

Y entró a la sala medio apurada, dejándome atrás con su novio, el cual me pegó una palmada en el hombro.

- Anda con el período... - suspiró Shikamaru - ...ayer dejé parte de la carne que había preparado para la cena y fue peor que Hiroshima... - rió con pesar - ...así que trata de...

- Entiendo... - respondí ingresando a la sala y sentándome a un lado de la rubia que ya había arreglado sus cosas mientras miraba hacia el frente.

La clase transcurrió normal, inclusive un tanto aburrida. Podría decir que prácticamente no me hubiese perturbado sino fuera porque el jodido profesor volvió a tocar el tema de la pasantía y la beca en Oxford, pidiendo incluso que Shikamaru, otro grupo de tíos y yo, nos quedáramos cinco minutos al final de la clase.

- Seré breve... - sostuvo mirando al grupo que había citado - ...he recibido una llamada del señor Mishirama preguntando por el proyecto y para ser sincero no he recibido ninguna duda ni nada al respecto así que me gustaría saber el progreso en que va cada uno, soy un libro abierto y cualquier ayuda que necesiten pueden...

- Le enviaré hoy mi primer análisis... - dijo un chico llamado Seiji.

- Me parece... - sonrió el profesor, al parecer, satisfecho - ...espero noticias del resto durante la semana... ¡suerte a todos!

Salí callado pensando un montón de cosas. Primero, cómo comunicar de forma educada al profesor que me importaba un carajo participar en el maldito proyecto de los Hayashi para tener el honor de ser uno de sus jodidos empleados.

- Esto está raro... - dijo Shikamaru - ...habiendo tanta universidad a nivel nacional con tanto prestigio y justo interesarse por nosotros, no es cómo que aquí sea la única sede que tengan... - negó con la cabeza - ...¡qué problemático!

No volvió a decir nada y agradecí aquello, porque empezar un debate al respecto era justo lo que no se me daba para nada la gana. De nuevo mi día se volvía agrio y pese a lo mucho que Karin intentaba hacer que me distrajera, la rutina usual parecía estar perdiendo contra las jodidas apariciones fantasmas de Sakura en mi vida, como había sido el recordatorio reciente por parte de mi profesor.

Ella no había desaparecido, ni había muerto. Seguía respirando el mismo maldito aire que yo en esa jodida ciudad. Seguía viviendo en la misma casa donde yo las hacía de jardinero. Seguía metida en mi cabeza, aunque fuese en un jodido cajón oscuro donde yo la había colocado para que no me fastidiara más la vida.

- ¿Sasuke, tu podrás? - preguntó Temari con ojos lastimeros, sacándome de la estúpida reflexión que comenzaba a crear.

La miré tratando de entender a que se refería y Shikamaru me miró como diciendo joder ¡te lo advertí!, pero en vez de decírmelo, comenzó a dar una explicación para que a su novia no le bajara la desesperación que al parecer, sabía manejar mejor que yo.

- Temari tiene dos entradas para ir a una exposición de arte en el Museo Central, yo no podré acompañarla porque mi madre irá al médico y no puede dejar a mi hermana sola.

Pensé en dar un no rotundo en primera instancia, pero quizás la rubia tenía razón. Realmente la estaba dejando de lado o bien pasaba la nada de tiempo con ella y no era justo. De todas formas no sabía si ir a una jodida galería era algo que se me apetecía. Cada vez que veía un jodido cuadro recordaba la escena de sus ojos verdes y sus largas pestañas tras el atril y me volvía loco.

- Es una buena invitación... - dijo observándome con atención a espera de alguna reacción de mi parte - ...además es un algo pequeño... pero con buenas pinturas y esculturas.

- Todo esto del arte... - negué con la cabeza y mordí mi labio.

- No tiene que seguir siendo así... - me ofreció la entrada con suavidad - ...de hecho tiene que dejar de ser así ¿bueno? Estar todo el día del trabajo a la universidad y a la casa... - se cruzó de brazos - ...date un respiro ¿si?

No había dado explicaciones a la rubia sobre nada, pero ella parecía entenderlo bastante bien.

- Podría decirte que fuéramos a un bar a emborracharnos pero no creo que una borrachera te distraiga... - sostuvo mirándome con tristeza - ...ver gente bonita un rato hace bien... - rió con ironía - ...además no puedo obligar a mi novio a que abandone a su familia... - miró a Shikamaru y lo abrazó - ...pero a ti si te puedo obligar a dejar un rato la apatía y salir con tu amiga temperamental, pero feliz.

Entonces comprendí que no podía negarme, aunque quisiera. No contaba con una excusa tan buena como Shikamaru. No tenía una familia a la que acompañar a ningún lugar ni que cuidar, después de todo, la mía sólo aparecía cuando necesitaba dinero o había algún problema.

- Acompáñame a buscar un traje... - respondí tomando las llaves de la negra y Temari sonrió.

- No es algo demasiado formal, pero si insistes en que no estamos aptos... - puso cara angelical - ...yo tengo mi ropa en la parte trasera del auto.

Y así como resolvimos el asunto de la galería se solucionó el de mi mala pinta. Mi amiga fue lo suficientemente considerada para darme tiempo de una ducha pues sabía de sobra que tenía el peso de ocho horas de trabajo en el cuerpo y quizás no era agradable para nadie.

Cuando salí al comedor encontré a la rubia jugando con Woody el cual mostraba la panza mientras movía sus patas y sacaba la lengua.

- Es demasiado adorable... - dijo tomándolo entre sus brazos - ... aún no entiendo cómo te decidiste a tener un perro.

- Vueltas de la vida... - traté de reír y salí camino a la puerta.

- Se me olvidaba... cuando estabas en la ducha pasó la senos parlantes a dejarte esto... - indicó una bolsa con comida de perro.

- Se llama Karin... - resolví por defender - ...y ha sido un favor.

- Ajá... - dijo Temari saliendo por la puerta - ...ojalá no te los termine cobrando.

Preferí guardarme lo que quería decir y salí tras ella como un caballero.

Habíamos quedado en que iríamos en su auto a la galería y ella me pasaría a dejar cuando terminara el asunto. No me negué exclusivamente por el tema de la bencina.

Durante el camino Temari puso la radio y empezó a tararear la canción. Era extraño pues sentía de alguna forma el distanciamiento que ella había mencionado más temprano, pero no quería hacer mención particular a nada que me llevara a hablar de Sakura para explicar mejor porque me comportaba cómo lo hacía últimamente. Si comenzaba a ponerla al día, inevitablemente terminaría recordando todo y no quería saber de ella y punto. No es que le odiara ni le deseara lo peor ni ninguna patraña de esas, pero quería retomar mi vida normal, sin complicaciones ni nada que alterara nuevamente el equilibro que tanto me había costado alcanzar en mi vida.

- Va a ser una noche preciosa... - dijo mi amiga indicando a través del parabrisas - ¡la luna está enorme! - rió.

No era de noche, pero a medida que comenzaba a caer el sol, pese a que el cielo seguía de ese color celeste característico, se podía ver a la perfección una enorme luna en el horizonte.

- Ya vas a ver que lo vamos a pasar genial o sino juro que no te traigo más a mis estúpidos eventos - comentó al poner el cambio y acelerar tras la luz verde del semáforo.

- Temari... - negué con la cabeza - ...ya sabes que con Shika estamos acostumbrados a ellos, no te pongas niña.

- ¡Ya! ¡ya! Luego no digan que es mi culpa, son ustedes al fin y al cabo los que me tienen mal acostumbrada.

Ingresamos luego por una amplia calle, llegando finalmente a una especie de estacionamiento gigante rodeado de guardias y rejas.

- ¿No que era una pequeña exposición en el Museo Central? - pregunté mirándola algo molesto.

- ¡Oh, vamos! Si te decía que era con carpa y parafernalia jamás habrías aceptado... -sonrió - ...además ¡estás guapísimo!

Me quedé callado y apreté la sien de mi cráneo. No tenía remedio, ya estaba allí y no había que hacer. Ni siquiera andaba en mi par de ruedas para simplemente escapar.

Al avanzar un guardia pidió las entradas y preguntó el nombre de mi amiga y de su acompañante. Luego nos indicó con una luz a un tipo el cual posteriormente nos mostró un lugar donde aparcar.

La rubia se estacionó tras un ostentoso Benz, pero ese no era más que un cacharro al lado de todos los demás que iban apareciendo. Quedé impresionado. Mientras más avanzábamos hacia la entrada, parecía que más caros era los autos que pasábamos.

- Creo que mi auto quedó mal aquí... - acotó Temari haciendo una mueca.

- Ahora entiendo porque te negaste a venir en la negra... - reí con ironía.

Ingresamos a una enorme carpa, donde un tipo que llevaba un traje mejor que el mío nos dio la bienvenida. Todo parecía excesivamente arreglado para mi gusto, pero supongo que soy demasiado simple para mis cosas.

El lugar estaba lleno de gente, pero era lo suficientemente grande como para no parecer el concierto de un rock star. Creo que desde afuera y de primera entrada no era capaz de apreciar la amplitud del recinto, pues una vez adentro no alcanzaba a visualizar bien el final. Caminamos sólo unos metros antes de que una chica nos ofreciera un panfleto y comenzara a explicarnos todo del lugar, luego de que un mozo nos ofreciera dos copas de champaña y una especie de conchas con salmón y camarón cubiertos de una salsa especial. Todo micro, claro. Creo que es característico de la gente con dinero el hacer comidas en pequeño tamaño para mostrar lo opulentos que son. Mientras menos, más dinero, o al menos así suelen mostrar.

Avanzamos hacia la primera exposición. Debo aclarar que cada artista al parecer tenía una especie de habitación dentro de la blanca carpa donde colgaban 6 o 3 de sus pinturas, dependiendo de la importancia y tamaño de ellos.

En nuestra primera estación nos volvieron a ofrecer champagne, de primera calidad al parecer, y micro aperitivos. Junto a nosotros habían 6 mujeres con ropas de alta costura y una copa de champaña en una mano y un cigarro en la otra. Parecían calcadas con sus sombreros y collares de perla al punto que me pareció gracioso, pero preferí aguantarme para no ser descortés. Una mujer sentada en una esquina se levantó, caminó hacia nosotros y nos saludó, comenzando a explicar cada una de sus obras. Eran en su mayoría con tonos rojizos y mostraban el atardecer tras una enorme forma de planeta y aguas de diferentes colores. Nada que me pareciera demasiado espectacular ni profundo como para estar en una galería de éste tipo, pero al parecer mi sensibilidad artística valía menos que un dólar, pues tanto Temari como las otras mujeres la miraban con atención como si estuvieran ante una jodida diosa. Finalmente una de las mujeres preguntó el precio del cuadro de más atrás y casi me boté la jodida copa cuando la locutora aclaró que era una oferta y se encontraba en sólo 25 mil dólares. Juro que tosí. Temari me miró y salió conmigo del brazo a otra exposición. Una vez que estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos soltó una gran risotada y me sentí aliviado.

- ¡Joder! ¿los viste? ¡eran todos iguales! - rió tomando otro vaso de champaña de un camarero.

- Pensé que estabas atenta y apreciabas su puto arte... - sonreí.

- Si vende uno de esos cuadros te juro que voy a sentir que estudiar es una pérdida de tiempo y me dedicaré a pintar cosas raras y parecidas... - miró hacia el frente y volvió a tomar mi brazo - ¿sigamos Monsieur?

Avancé junto a ella por el enorme hall y seguimos hasta la otra exposición. Un grupo de chicas, de nuestra edad al parecer, quedó viéndome raro y susurrando cuando pasamos de ellas. Bastó una mirada de desprecio de Temari para que voltearan hacia otro lugar.

La nueva estación era de esculturas. Al frente había un hombre que según vimos en el folleto tenía apellido Bernier. Era alto y muy delgado, con una barba poco tupida y pelo corto en puntas. Sus esculturas eran de cierta forma bastante más interesantes que las pinturas que habíamos visto anteriormente. Se acercó a nosotros y comenzó a contarnos de su trabajo. Venía de Francia y se había establecido hace 3 años en la ciudad, lo que lo hacía relativamente nuevo en el ambiente, pero su extraño y singular estilo habían hecho que se ganara un lugar en el arte nacional.

- ¡Ya sé! - exclamó Temari interrumpiendo su relato - ...¡usted hizo la escultura que pusieron en la facultad el año pasado! ¿recuerdas Sasuke?

Hice algo de memoria y en efecto era muy similar a las que tenía en frente. Habían colocado en el centro del edificio una especie de águila de metal la cual se posaba hacia el suelo, sujetada tan sólo por una delgada varilla. Debía la verdad ser muy difícil hacer algo así pues se notaba que la suspensión debía ser muy pesada para soportar la estructura.

- Es interesante... -acoté y él me miró esperando que prosiguiera - ...debe ser complicado combinar materiales de distinta densidad y masa y lograr que haya una armonía y equilibrio estético y de peso suficiente para que ésta no colapse.

El hombre rio al parecer satisfecho.

- El arte no es sólo saber dar bonitas formas, también hay física y otras cosas que la mayoría de la gente no tiene idea que sabemos, por ejemplo ese hombre que va con su mujer con cara de exasperación debe creer que esto del arte es para homosexuales, pero no tiene idea la fuerza que algunos tenemos que tener para fundir nuestras propias creaciones y darle forma, fuera de todos los cálculos y proporciones que debemos manejar. Tener sensibilidad artística no te hace de plano marica ¿o si?

Temari rió y yo me sentí algo intimidado.

Salimos de la estación y mientras caminábamos a la siguiente, juré que no volvería a juzgar por gay a todo el que fuera medio artista para sus cosas.

Debimos haber pasado unas 20 estaciones más, tanto de pinturas como esculturas, y ya el champagne comenzaba a tener efecto sobre mi amiga, así que decidimos que ésta sería la última. No porque no hubiese más, al contrario, no llevábamos ni la mitad.

A la entrada, como en las demás, había un mozo con una bandeja de plata y copas de champaña. A su lado una mesita con un mantel elegante y una garzona preparada para seguirnos llenando el 0,00001% del estómago con sus bocados.

Al ingresar una de las mujeres que admiraba las pinturas me miró con excesiva sorpresa y de pronto sentí un flash en toda mi cara que me dejó viendo todo brillante por al menos cinco minutos. Finalmente decidimos pasar de ahí a la siguiente y cuando el hombre o más bien, pintor, me vio, corrió hacia mi y me estrechó la mano. Un grupo de 5 personas que se encontraban en la estación prácticamente hizo un círculo a mi alrededor y Temari, que parecía en un comienzo tan sorprendida como yo, lanzó un grito estruendoso y soltó la copa. Pude ver cómo la champagne se derramaba en el suelo seguida de trozos de la costosa copa.

- ¡Eres tú! - gritó la rubia - ¡mierda!

Entonces comprendí las extrañar miradas que recibía de vez en cuando en esa enorme carpa. El pintor comenzó a pronunciar frases en otro idioma, francés creo y Temari me llevó a ver de lo que estaba hablando. Mi rostro prácticamente se cayó al suelo cuando vi la pintura para la que alguna vez había posado por necesidad en medio de esa enorme galería. Me eché hacia atrás cuando una mujer intentó saludarme y mi cabeza comenzó a rebotar al tratar de entender dónde estaba Sakura en todo esto.

- ¿Sasuke? - mi amiga trató de aterrizarme de donde fuera que estuviera - ¿estás bien?

- ¡Joder! - exclamé cuando un tío con una cámara se acercó hacia mi con todo el intento de apuntarme - ...salgamos de esto, por favor - rogué.

Temari dio una especie de grito y la gente se alejó de nosotros, permitiendo que nos dirigiéramos a la maldita salida. Era extraño, casi irreal.

Mi vista pareció apaciguarse cuando dejamos atrás las encandilantes luces de la carpa y el ajetreo absurdo que nos había rodeado anteriormente fue reemplazado por los autos que inundaban el estacionamiento. Di un largo y tendido suspiró al que mi amiga respondió con una exclamación.

- ¿Qué mierda fue todo eso Sasuke? - exigió de pronto.

Caminé lo suficiente para que no viera mi rostro aún contrariado, tanto por la vergüenza como por la sorpresa. Sentí de pronto unas ganas inmensas de fumar.

- Sigo aquí... - reiteró la rubia - ...así que vamos al auto y me cuentas que es lo que pasa.

Puse las manos dentro de los bolsillos del jodido pantalón de tela y caminé tratando de ver cómo iba a explicarle a mi mejor amiga él porque yo estaba en un cuadro tal como Dios me había lanzado al mundo.

Cuando sonó el beep del cierre centralizado, me afirmé un segundo en la puerta y miré hacia el cielo. La luna sí que estaba jodidamente enorme. Cerré los ojos un momento y traté de reprimir el recuerdo de Sakura que salía de a poco del maldito cajón donde lo había cerrado bajo doble llave.

- ¿Tan malo es? - soltó de pronto Temari que se encontraba ahora frente a mí.

- La amo... - dije negando con la cabeza y ella me miró con ternura - ...pero no puedo... - volví a negar - ...ya eligió y puedes ver que no fui yo el maldito afortunado - reí con ironía.

Inmediatamente me rodeó con sus brazos y me apretó fuerte.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio por unos minutos y entonces decidí seguir con la explicación.

- Necesitaba el jodido dinero, mi estúpido padre nuevamente la fregó y no podía negárselo a mi madre... - comencé - ...por supuesto nunca supe que iba a ser ella quien estuviera con el pincel hasta que la vi con mis propios ojos, creo que desde entonces quedé embobado con Sakura.

Temari me soltó con suavidad y se afirmó en el capó. Tomó mi mano y sonrió.

- La muy tonta pinta jodidamente bien, has quedado hasta mejor de lo que eres... - rió y yo solté una pequeña risa como respuesta - ...te voy a llevar al departamento ¿si?

Asentí con la cabeza y abrí la puerta, mientras ella caminaba hacia su puesto de piloto. Una vez adentro volvió a colocar la música y comenzó a tararear una canción, mientras retrocedía y se disponía a salir del lugar. Cuando nos encontramos nuevamente en las calles, soltó un suspiro.

- Perdona... - explicó - ...por lo insistente, ando con el jodido período y me pongo más desesperante de lo normal, pero descuida, no volveré a obligarte a acompañarme a éstos jodidos eventos, es más, creo que no volveré a uno por un buen tiempo.

- ¿Y eso? - pregunté.

- Me quitan tiempo valioso con la gente que de verdad importa... - respondió - ...y me pierdo cosas tan importantes como ésta que me acabas de contar, si hubiese estado allí, si te hubiese aconsejado mejor... podría incluso haberte ayudado con ambas... Sakura y el dinero.

Sonreí y puse mi mano sobre la suya.

- De todas formas no me arrepiento... - sonreí - ...de nada.

Y cerré los ojos y me sentí por primera vez en paz conmigo mismo. Abrí el cajón y ésta vez sólo salieron los recuerdos buenos. Su sonrisa no fue tan dolorosa y sus besos no dejaban cicatrices. Quizás una nueva perspectiva podría hacer que todo fuera mejor o por lo menos en ese corto trayecto de vuelta a la realidad lo fue.

Me despedí de Temari con un corto saludo al que ella replicó con un abrazo más que apretado y la promesa de que todo iba a ir bien de ahora en adelante. Bajé sonriendo y subí las escaleras, esperando meterme en la cama y sentir que mañana iba a ser un buen día. O al menos diferente a todos los que había tenido.

Cuando llegué a mi puerta metí la llave en el cerrojo y escuché un ladrido de Woody, el cual hizo que sintiera una extraña sensación de alivio. Todo seguía igual, pero yo tal vez me sentía diferente. Hacer el loco no iba a ahuyentar los problemas, simplemente tenía que enfrentarlos como lo había hecho toda mi vida. Si tenía que presentar un jodido proyecto, lo iba a hacer. Ser mediocre no era parte de mi filosofía y esto no iba a impedirme tener la vida por la que había luchado tan arduamente.

Al abrir la puerta lo primero que vi fue al can sobre el sillón meneando la cola con una bolsa de alimento al lado. Debía recordar agradecer a Karin. La imagen siguiente fue algo extraña. Sentados en el comedor estaban Naruto y su novia, con tan solo un vaso de jugo, un sandwish a medio comer, acompañados de un silencio sepulcral. Digo que era extraño no porque ella se pasara por el apartamento, de hecho a veces solía quedarse a dormir con mi amigo, pero el silencio no los caracterizaba en absoluto. Naruto era más que gritón y ella había pasado de parecerme una chica apática a una con más energía de la que mostraba al resto de la gente, cuando estaba a su lado por supuesto.

Levanté la mano, saludando al par de entes que tenía frente a mi y quise pasar de largo a mi habitación pues cabía la posibilidad que estuvieran en una pelea y yo no me iba a entrometer de mediador ni menos, el apartamento era bastante estrecho para incluirme en la situación, pero la voz de Naruto me detuvo.

- Hey Sasuke... - saludó en primera instancia - ¿te sientas con nosotros?

Traté de quitarle peso al ambiente y ayudarlos un poco. Caminé hacia la mesa e intenté de mostrar una sonrisa amable.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Arriba esas caras que nadie se ha muerto! - reí un poco, pero Hinata me miró con pesar.

- ¡Lo siento! - exclamó e hizo un gesto de arrepentimiento.

Me senté al lado de Naruto y miré como él me ofrecía un vaso de jugo.

- A ver... - habló para si mismo - ...por dónde comenzar... - parecía tratando de aclarar sus ideas y yo empecé a sentirme confundido.

Quizás había gastado el dinero del arriendo comprándole regalos a la novia o habían descubierto a Woody por culpa de Hinata que gustaba de sacarlo a pasear.

- Comienza por lo simple... - aconsejé.

- Íbamos caminando por la Quinta... -sonrió nervioso - ...veníamos del cine y bueno...

¡Genial! Lo habían asaltado...

- Nos encontramos con Sakura... - suspiró y me observó esperando que le golpeara o algo parecido.

Trague saliva muy espesa y trate de apretar las manos lo suficiente para no exponer lo que su nombre producía en mí. No me iba a mostrar vulnerable y menos frente a una chica que no era mi amiga. Ya había tenido una sorpresa en la noche, aguantar otra quizás venía en el paquete.

- Hinata no la conocía... - negó - ...y al verla prácticamente saltó pues reconoció su rostro de alguna parte...

- Charlotte tenía una foto de ella... - habló al fin una arrepentida ojiperla - ...hablaba montones de cosas, no tanto de ella, sino de su jodido marido y...

Los miré intentando que dijeran la conclusión del enredo que habían armado.

- El asunto es que Hinata le dijo, no intencionalmente, lo de su marido y Charlotte y ella pareció bastante sorprendida y alterada con el tema... - explicó Naruto.

- La verdad, no tenía para nada buena cara y se fue... lo lamento Sasuke... no tenía idea de que tu salías con ella, si hubiese sabido me hubiese quedado callada, no suelo ser chismosa para éstas cosas, menos cuando no me competen, pero me impresioné y...

- ¿Les dijo dónde iba? - pregunté tratando de no exaltarme.

- No tengo idea... salió apresurada a un tomar un taxi, pensé en no contártelo pero creí que era importante por... - explicó el rubio.

Tomé mi chaqueta y busqué en un bolsillo mi celular. Luego marqué aquel número que me era tan familiar. Esperé dos tonos, luego tres más y finalmente esperé hasta que me salió el buzón. Di un segundo intento y luego de cinco tonos me contestó un hombre.

- ¿Si? - preguntó bajo unas risotadas tras él.

- ¿Sakura está? - pregunté levantándome con desesperación.

- ¿Quién? - rió y luego me cortó.

Me recorrió una gota de sudor frío por la espalda y mi respiración precipitó a modo de aviso. Fui a mi pieza y saqué las llaves de la negra rápidamente, para luego salir al estar y encontrarme con la mirada de Naruto.

- ¿Vas a salir a com... - comenzó a preguntar.

No dejé que terminara. Abrí la puerta con rapidez y le lancé una última mirada a Woody que se encontraba con ojos lastimeros sobre el sillón.

Bajé lo más rápido que pude las escaleras, sin siquiera detenerme a pensar lo que estaba haciendo. Me subí a la negra con desesperación la encendí con poco cuidado y al segundo comenzaba a rugir. La vibración del motor sobre mis piernas me calmó por una fracción de segundo, lo cual agradecí de sobremanera porque estaba demasiado exhaltado.

Apreté los puños y pensé con rapidez ¿dónde estás Sakura? ¿qué te pasó? Abrí los ojos de par en par y arranqué a toda velocidad. Mi primer pensamiento fue hacia la galería de su amiga Sasha.

Creo que iba a unos 100 kilómetros por los callejones más despejados y los frenazos llegaban a humear las llantas de mi negra en cada esquina que me precipitaba a frenar o a veces simplemente no lo hacía y me pasaba cualquier rojo que encontrara en mi camino.

Finalmente me encontré frente a la galería, donde un grupo de personas salía entre sonrisas y humo de cigarrillo.

Ni siquiera me preocupé de estacionar mi moto en un lugar adecuado, simplemente la coloqué frente a la galería, sin importarme que estuviese en medio de la acera.

Entré con rapidez buscando a Sasha entre medio de la multitud y lo encontré en una esquina hablando animadamente con un tipo de cabello rubio. Me acerqué apresurado, pasando sin cuidado entre la gente. Cuando me vio sonrió, pero al ver mi semblante, dejó a su compañía de inmediato y me llevó hacia un rincón.

- ¡Sakura! - exclamó - ¿qué ha pasado? ¿qué le ha hecho ese imbécil o esa bruja ahora?

Tardé menos de un minuto en hablar. El rostro garboso del distinguido director de la galería se volvió rojo de inmediato y de pronto lo ví caminar a toda velocidad hacia una chica, entre medio de gritos, para luego volver hacia mi.

- Dame 10 minutos... - sacó su celular - ...si está en alguna galería, la voy a encontrar, voy a avisar a Ino así que esperemos...

- No puedo esperar... - interrumpí - ...no sé qué le pasó y no puedo siquiera cerrar los ojos tranquilo pensando en la voz del maldito que contestó - apreté los puños y Sasha me entregó su tarjeta - ...llámame en un rato, tengo tu número por cualquier cosa...

Salí prácticamente disparado y comencé a hacer memoria de cada conversación con ella intentando dar con algo que me ayudara a encontrarla. Fui a todas las tiendas que salían en la lista telefónica donde podían vender pinturas, pero estaban en su mayoría cerradas o en vías de. Me pasé incluso por la policía y aparte de ofrecerme una denuncia, no había rastro de ella, así que salí rápidamente hacia el último lugar donde creí poder encontrarla. Subí la colina con el corazón ya agotado y me estacioné donde solía hacerlo. Vi de inmediato el enorme jeep afuera, seguido de un mercedes que me era algo familiar. Creo que era de la madre del asno aquel. Cuando me bajé de la negra, el guardia que alguna vez había interpelado mi presencia en la casa de Sakura, se acercó con rapidez, iluminándome con la linterna.

- ¿Busca a alguien? - preguntó.

- Necesito hablar con la dueña de casa - respondí mirando con desesperación hacia adentro.

- ¿La dueña de...? - preguntó y luego miró hacia adentro y volvió la vista hacia mi - ...la dama se encuentra de compras en la ciudad - respondió - volverá más tarde, pero dudo que alguien en esa casa le quiera recibir.

Su respuesta me bastó para tomar la moto y alejarme. Ir a golpear a Sai no iba a hacer que encontrara a Sakura más pronto. Finalmente me detuve frente a un semáforo al sentir mi teléfono. Era un mensaje de Sasha diciendo que había prácticamente barrido todas las galerías y lugares a los que solía ir con Sakura, pero que ella no estaba por ninguna parte. Luego oí un mensaje de voz con la voz de Ino desesperada, diciendo que no sabía donde estaba su amiga. Mi impotencia y rabia llegó a tal punto que lancé el teléfono contra la acera y no pude aguantar un grito desesperado.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! - vociferé a todo pulmón sin importarme nada.

Prácticamente derrotado me encaminé de vuelta al departamento dispuesto a descansar un poco y reanudar la búsqueda en un par de horas. Me estacione y al bajar de la negra sentí un enorme peso en mis hombros. Como si la gravedad me quisiera tirar a piso.

Subí las escaleras exhausto y harto, tratando de entender qué clase de familia no se preocupaba de la esposa y nuera que no llegaba a casa. Mañana iría a la jodida compañía a darle un golpe a quien se lo mereciera, incluso si esa maldita vieja hiciera que me echaran de la universidad. Mientras giraba el picaporte, recordé las palabras de Temari y me pregunté cómo iba a ser posible que todo mejorara de aquí en adelante. Nuevamente mi humor se iba a la mierda y la paz interior que había sentido, la había tirado por el excusado.

¡Joder!

La televisión de la salita estaba encendida y vi como Naruto roncaba con el remoto en las manos. Ahí estaba la explicación de la subida de la cuenta de electricidad del último mes si eso se había convertido en un hábito de mi amigo. Antes de apagar el televisor, busqué a Woody, pero supuse estaba en mi pieza así que simplemente le di el off.

Solté mi chaqueta sobre una silla y me di vuelta hacia la cama, para tirarme y dormir. Nunca, pero nunca, había sentido la sensación que recorrió mi maldita columna en aquel momento.

La enorme luna iluminaba a través de la ventana entreabierta, el rostro de Sakura que dormía sobre mi cama, con Woody en su regazo, que parecía finalmente haber encontrado toda la felicidad que un cachorro necesita.

El jodido corazón prácticamente se me salió y saltó hacia ella. No pude contenerme y la abracé como si no la viera hace 100 años. La sola sensación de pérdida, me había tenido destruido, pero bastó que la viera para que resucitara como un maldito zombie. Ella seguía medio dormida cuando comencé a acariciar su rostro y me acosté a su lado y continué besándola como si se me fuera la vida en ello. De pronto, sus pozos verdes se entreabrieron y me dirigieron una mirada, que hizo que sonriera al instante.

- Perdóname Sasuke... - dijo finalmente dándome un corto beso, para luego acariciar mi rostro con su suave piel.

En otro momento le hubiese discutido el hecho de que se estuviera disculpando siempre, pero en ese momento no tenía palabras para ella. Sólo quería besarla y tenerla para mí sólo. Agradecía el sólo hecho de encontrarme con sus orbes esmeralda que me recordarían siempre la escena tras el atril que me había cambiado la vida. Sakura lo había hecho y no podía estar menos feliz de que ella estuviera allí.

Rodeé entonces su cintura con mis brazos y volví a besarla, sin siquiera tratar de disimular lo mucho que la deseaba. Ella no me rechazó. Rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y se acercó a mi. No pude evitar prácticamente pegarme a su cuerpo. Pude sentir cada músculo de su abdomen y cada vez que me besaba, sentía como sus pechos subían y bajaban a través de mis pectorales, hasta el punto que sus pezones endurecidos, me demostraron que no eran sólo caricias lo que quería hacer esa noche.

Sentí pronto cómo Woody se bajó de la cama, para echarse en el suelo y continuar durmiendo. Sakura, entonces, sonrió y vi sus sonrosadas mejillas, junto a su respiración agitarse. Comencé entonces a desabotonar la camisa mía que supuse se había colocado y pude corroborar lo que presumí cuando acaricié su espalda. Aún traía el maldito sujetador. La despojé inmediatamente de la camisa y me coloqué sobre ella un segundo para admirarla. Desde el punto que la viera Sakura era perfecta. Su piel nívea y suave no hacía más que acrecentar el deseo que tenía por probar cada espacio de su cuerpo, sobre todo cuando sus pechos se hinchaban con los intentos de respirar con normalidad que demostraba. Acaricié su mentón, soportando el peso de mi cuerpo con uno de mis brazos, y eché su cabello hacia atrás. Luego posé mi mano en su cuello y fui hacia los tirantes del sujetador, dejando al descubierto los apetitosos hombros de Sakura. En ningún momento dijo que me detuviera, así que seguí degustando su piel hasta volver a su clavícula. Ella no pudo contener un pequeño gemido al sentir que me acercaba hacia sus pechos. Se mordió el labio inconsciente de que yo observaba con atención cada gesto que ella realizaba. Entonces ella afirmó uno de sus codos en el colchón y se levantó unos segundos para introducir sus manos a través de mi polera. Me miró fijamente y me sentí idiotizado por ello, casi al punto de no moverme. Subió sus manos con suavidad pero en un toque demasiado erótico, que prácticamente bastó para que mi pene se irguiera de inmediato y me sacó la polera en un par de segundos.

Me la hubiese devorado de inmediato si no hubiese visto cómo el sostén caía frente a mis ojos, dejando a la vista sus redondeados y perfectos pechos, que hicieron contacto con mi piel cuando ella se sentó frente a mi para comenzar a besarme. Sumado a esto sus ojos parecían relucir como nunca ante la jodida luz de la maldita luna que entraba por la ventana.

_Ya no podía más...y se lo iba a demostrar con creces por todo éste tiempo que lo había tratado de controlar..._

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o - o o o o o o o oo o o o o o o o o oo o

Lamento la tardanza, pero como saben, no siempre hay tiempo, soledad, energía e inspiración como para escribir. Súmenle a eso la gran cagada que está en mi país en este momento...

Pero bueno... gracias por sus lindos rvs como siempre! y repito aquí que para los que quieran estar más en contacto con las actualizaciones, y porque no, tardanzas, me pueden agregar al FB. Mi nombre es Camila Lan y en mi foto de perfil sale una chica fumando.

- **Asulasoad:** pues wow, muchas preguntas. Es creo más fácil responder desde la perspectiva que el nuevo capi ya está jaja pero bueno, no subestimemos a Sakura. Si hay que hacer sacrificios de ahora en adelante, se la va a jugar, para bien o para mal. Ya me vas a entender mejor en un par de capítulos más. Muacs!

**- safaronox: **sii! pero es que Hinata estaba en esa especie de fiesta en un edificio lujoso? recuerdas? dónde se fue enojada y Naruto salió como baboso tras ella XD un gusto conocerte tb!

- **Nathari Ishida:** supongo que estaba demasiado alterada para pensar con claridad. Creo que vio pasar todas las oportunidades que ha perdido en la vida y se cabreó por ello. Lo del adulterio probablemente seria una buena forma, pero no sé si resultaría bien al fin y al cabo, ya sabemos que Nanako es poderosa.

- **OOANDISAOO:** jaja sería bueno matarlo pero la pobre o el pobre de Sasuke terminarían en la cárcel y no juntos buu! y creo que en la escala de el peor día de la vida, Sakura se sacó un 10, al menos hasta ese momento... puede terminar bien, no?

- **Antotis: **lamento haberte mal acostumbrado, creo que ahora ni me dejarás un rv dp d un mes de ausencia...creo que el episodio de pastillas puede ser superado por un comportamiento más benevolente, de todas formas recuerda que en lo de las pastillas puede haber estado metida incluso Nanako, sineot que todo lo que toca lo pudre. Y las respuestas a tus otras interrogantes están en la conti! =)

- **titaternura: **querida titaaa! me alegro hayas arreglado lo de la navegación y POR FAVOR dime si tus sospechas han sido acierto finalmente. Cariños! Ya sabes que de plano te estimo =)

- **valeeIU: **ay vale, pena me ha dado con la comparación con la novela mexicana, creo que me perseguirá como estigma... haré una poll para ver que tan mal voy :S cariós!

- **Strikis:** agregame al Fb, mis datos los puse arriba =) la foto está en blanco y negro. No sé si me llegó notificación ami correo =

- **Hanna:** ayyy si encontrabas que ahí me tardé, creo que ahora me vas a matar... Realmente luego de ver lo que creías venía me gustaría saber que opinas de lo que pasó... con respecto a nanako creo que matarla sería algo demasiado dramático para la historia (que YA es dramática) y lo otro se me ha pasado por la mente, pero tengo que desarrollarlo de una forma que sea interesante. Supongo que todos espreramos que Sai tenga un giro o cambio de actitud y puede que se de, te adelanto, pero tiene que haber un cambio propio en su a tu última petición, creo que si te hice caso.

- **sakuritha-haruno: **me alegro sacarle en algo el estereotipo de la perra hueca a karin, no creo que sea tan mala dp d todo. Cuéntame si eso de una diaria de gym te ha servido para ver si me animo! Ojalá te guste la conti!

- **andrea:** ay amo que te emociones con la historia, d vdd así re ultra dan ganas de escribir! =) y bueno, entiendo lo tedioso, pero sabes que yo tp daba más sin que ellos tengan un tiempo juntos, aunque por tiempo no sé a cuánto específicamente me refiera :S dp d todo quedan sólo 10 capítulos, así que imagínate, tengo que arreglar y dar cabos a todo en 10 capis, siguiendo con la trama. Suena fácil, pero no lo es! jaja Aún así lamento la tardanza y respecto a tus suposiciones creo que no tengo que ocultarte que has acertado en que Sakura si quedará de Sasuke, jamás podría darle un hijo con Sai. No fue nunca la idea desde el comienzo :) Cariños y lamento si te ha parecido tedioso en algún momento.

- **miki1920:** primero gracias por apreciar mis escritos =) con el drama incluido. Y el final feliz lo tendrás, no te preocupes por eso. Viene incluido desde el comienzo como garantía.

- **Mita kyu:** jajaj fue gracioso... "iba genial hasta...! " gracias! me alegro que te guste la trama. Creo que en un comienzo Charlotte era un personaje más, pero cre que tendrá su rol en todo ésto. Cuidate!

- **Rossary mei:** Yo tb quiero eso, pero creéme que falta, pese a que quedan 10 capis. hay otras cosas medio importantes que tienen que pasar antes... ya verás.

- **Mariale Uchiha:** y ya la terminaste? wow... lo de sai no es novedad, creo que mi fic no hizo más que agradecer ese sentimiento XD saludos!

- **Circum Doloris:** creo que tu imagen de la clínica es bastante acertada. Todo muy pulcro pero a la vez "creepy", no sé si me entiendes. La verdad yo tampoco sé cómo aguanta, pero supongo que hay mujeres que aguantan más que ella. He escuchado algunas historias de vida terrible y lamentablemente no todas incluyen una seguridad económica como la que al menos tiene ella, que debo decir, es terrible pero es "algo". Yo tb quiero ver a Sakura levantarse por su vida, pero lamento que no vaya a ser siempre por lo que todos esperan, aunque decierta forma si. Espero entiendas a que me refiero. Lamento la tardanza, tal como señalo arriba, porque se la lata que es esperar una conti de un fic. Lo bueno es que hoy tengo toda la intención de escribir la conti. Ojalá que el resto del día me acompañe en eso. Cuídate y nos leemos!

- **2Wire:** creo que estoy de acuerdo contigo. Yo lo veo como un tipo muy mal enfocado en su vida. Creo que en algún punto tendrá que ayudar, después de todo, en gran parte tb tiene culpa de la miseria de Sakura.

- **LilyeShot: **gracias por amarlos XD y creo que si las tuviera, tb me las rompería! jaja

- **Kristellyta: **a veces si que soy mala jaja y la estimo, aunque reconozco que al comienzo del manga de naruto y anime, cuando lo solía ver, me desesperaba un poco su actitud hacia Sasuke. Quizás por eso estoy tomándole venganza jajaja nooo! broma! =) Reconozco que tb m gusta ver a Sasuke en un papel más normal y no como el tipo que tiene todo perfecto en la vida y que simplemente se aprovecha de la tonta de turno. Gracias por lo de mis historias, me alegro que te gusten =) Y lamento si decir que no sé si va a existir una parte real en que ellas crucen su camino a tal modo de llegar a ser amigas. Creo que todavía le faltan giros a la historia.

- **agui neko-chan: **gracias! que bueno que te gusten mis historias, espero seguir en contacto y lamento haberme tardado.

- **sakujen: **uff si crees que éste capi lo terminé en el peor momento, me vas a matar con el que sigue... Xd creo que la conti de la otra la trataré de llevar más en paralelo con ésta, digo trataré porque siempre tengo ganas pero no dispongo de las cosas que necesito para escribir...

- **sakuita:** la vdd yo tp kiero k se metan ahí... =( y si, creo que la balanza va más por malos momentos, tanto juntos como individuales del pobre par de protagonistas, espero que al final haya valido la pena.

- **GreeceSJL:** jaja no te preocupes, no me molestaré si te sigo leyendo en el próximo =) que bkn bailar danza árabe, hacen ese movimiento con el abdomen y caderas que es difícilisimo! así que te felicito.. respecto a tsunade, no es tía de sakura en ésta historia. Las únicas personas en el mundo de Sakura son Ino y Sasha. Ahora Sasuke y antes Sai.

- **sweetmaxi18:** jaja lamento haberte medio desvelado! creo que Sai es un idiota, totalmente de acuerdo, pero no es que no la haya amado, simplemente las cosas pasaron y quizás fue todo medio manipulado y precipitado...yo tb los quiero ver felices! si que si, al menos tendrás un par de capis sasu saku =)

- **CriVamp: **jajajajja siii! te salio re parecido =) es todo un honor escuchar que digas que mi historia si vale la pena, asi que gracias... =) lamento si tardé con la conti, pero no puedo escribir tampoco cualquier cosa, es complicado cuando ya vas en 20 capis! cariños!

- **itszel:** puchaaa! lamento hayas gastado el dinero de tu celular! y lamento haberme tardado tb tanto en actualizar, al menos así tienes carga de nuevo! (trato de encontrarle el lado positivo para tener unas diculpas =) )

- **kaoruchan 17:** si! siempre tengo la intención de no girar así, pero supongo que es parte de mi simplemente escribir estas historias, no hay que luchar contra la corriente jaja respecto al lemon, quizás no es 100% como pensabas, pero al menos existie =)

- **Joxa:** que lindo eso que dices que se da a entender por lo que piensan que si se quieren mucho. =) Lamento si he tardado, pero al menos sigo, y la voy a temrinar, aunque pasen estos lapsos de un mes sin escribir. Cariños!

GRACIASSS! Y ESPERO, DE VERDAD, PODER ESCRIBIR HOY EL CAPI CON EL LEMON. DIGO ESPERO PORQUE PARA ESCRIBIR UN LEMON DECENTE TIENE QUE SER DE CORRIDO... SIN INTERRUPCIONES. IMAGÍNENSE RETOMARLO A MEDIO DE... BUENO, SUPONGO QUE ENTIENDEN...


	22. Chapter 22

Traté de mostrarme decidida y segura, pero podía sentir cada vez más sus ojos posados sobre mi rostro, mi cuerpo, mis gestos… necesitaba saber si el disfrutaba mis caricias tanto como yo disfrutaba las suyas. Admiraba cada rincón de su cuerpo y tocaba con cuidado su suave piel como si estuviese ante la más magestuosa de las obras de arte. Sasuke en sí, era algo demasiado hermoso como para no quedarse atónita ante él.

Sentí una ligera sensación de frío cuando tocó mi espalda a tal punto que mi piel completa se erizó. Mi sostén había caído tan sólo minutos antes y podía sentir toda su piel en contacto directo con la mía. Traté de inspirar de forma lenta y pausada, pero me costaba. Cada vez que su boca seguía la ruta desde mi cuello hasta mi clavícula, sentía que me iba a desmayar. Sentía el apremio de que me tomara como siempre había querido hacerlo y estar unida a él de la forma que había esperado inconcientemente tanto tiempo.

Su mano se posó directamente en mis caderas y me acercó hacia él en un gesto posesivo, adentrándose en mi boca sin previo aviso. Yo no pude más que aferrarme a su cuello, aprovechando de acariciar sus cabellos que me parecían más suaves que la última vez que los había rozado.

Me sentía excitada de una forma casi descontrolada y con tan poco aún. Mantenía la ropa interior de la parte de mi cuerpo que más demandaba su presencia y sentía el cuerpo más caliente que nunca en toda mi vida. Su cercanía me sofocaba de una forma tan agradable y placentera que intentaba por todos los medios abrasarlo con éste calor de la misma forma que el lo hacía conmigo.

Acarició uno de mis senos con suavidad, de forma superficial, pero lo suficientemente tentadora como para que yo llegara al punto de rogar por más. Abrí la boca en un gemido casi involuntario y el sonrió recostándome sobre la cama y bajando por la línea media de mi cuerpo, desviándose un rato en mis erectos pezones que apuntaban directamente hacia su boca, que se deleitaba a éstas alturas con el sabor de toda mi piel.

Siguió bajando con exquisitos besos en mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi ombligo, mientras entretenía sus manos en mis pechos que parecían cada vez más deleitados con el roce de sus manos. No sabía que decir, sólo sabía que lo quería y que esto era más de lo que alguna vez pensé que iba a probar, pero cuando siguió bajando por mi ombligo mis piernas comenzaron a tiritar e intenté levantarme y detenerlo con mi mano derecha.

- Sasuke… - imploré - …por favor, yo… - intenté ocultar mi vergüenza.

Él se incorporó y juntó sus labios a los míos mordiendo levemente mi labio inferior.

- Voy a tener cuidado… - sonrió.

Lo miré asintiendo con la cara totalmente acalorada y volvió a bajar. Lo que vino a continuación era más de lo que podía resistir.

Bajó con minuciosa prolijidad mis pantaletas, besando la parte más interna de mis muslos a medida que yo movía mis piernas para ayudarle en el acto, mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba el muslo del lado contrario. Apreté mis labios para no decir nada. Confiaba en él y sabía que no haría nada que me hiciera sentir incómoda, pero entonces una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi vientre al sentir como la punta de su lengua contactaba con la parte más solevantada de mi clítoris. Tuve que aguantar el grito que luchaba por escapar de mis pulmones, así que apreté con fuerza el costado de la sábana de su cama, en un intento por no moverme hacia los lados, como intenté hacerlo en un comienzo.

Por más que intenté acostumbrarme a la sensación, comprendí que esta no iba a cesar. No era algo que fuera a cesar y aprendí algo importante de mi propio cuerpo: sí existían zonas que no dejaban de dar placer. Sasuke continuó con el movimiento de su lengua intercalándolo con pequeñas, pero placenteras succiones que acompañaba de caricias y, de vez en cuando, besos en mis muslos, que no alcanzaban a darme el tiempo suficiente para que dejara esa sensación de calor intenso que comenzaba a quemarme. Finalmente, no pude más y una especie de calambre me dejó prácticamente aturdida por unos segundos, en los cuales Sasuke se aferró a una de mis piernas, para finalmente subir hasta mi cuello y finalmente a mi boca. Saboreé por primera vez mi propio cuerpo a través de sus labios, pero estaba tan ida que no podría decir que sabor tenía yo específicamente. Sólo entendía que a él le había gustado por la sonrisa con la que me observaba.

Entonces sentí la necesidad de tenerlo y que ésta vez los dos fuéramos capaces de disfrutarnos. Bajé mi mano, intentando controlar como mi mente tiritaba de sólo pensar que el tacto sería capaz de hacerme sentir lo que guardaba tras la tela de algodón que lo cubría en aquel momento. Aclaro que no tengo recuerdo consiente de cuando se quitó el pantalón, pues en todo momento sentí los suaves vellos de sus piernas rozar mi piel.

El primer toque fue dubitativo, pero al ver la cara de placer que colocó al sentir mi mano sobre su masculinidad, no pude sino quitar la irritante prenda y sentir de lleno, tanto sobre mi mano y mi parte más inferior, el erecto miembro que presionaba con deseo nuestros cuerpos.

Con toda la fuerza que tuve en el momento, le di vuelta y me posicioné sobre él, dejando al descubierto mis pechos, tapados sólo por un par de mechas de mi lacio cabello, a éstas alturas ya bastante despeinado.

En primera instancia lo besé, como supuse, sería un buen comienzo, pero sentí de inmediato que mi humedad comenzaba a fluir de una forma que nunca antes lo había hecho y no podría esperar mucho más. Me dí el impulso que bastó y me subí entonces sobre en duro miembro de Sasuke, con el cuidado suficiente de no ser demasiado brusca, pero manteniendo en su rostro el placer que mi actuación le estaba dando. Era grande, eso lo notaba. Durante los primeros segundos, me dolió. Lo reconozco, pero me olvidé de inmediato al sentir como la ingle de Sasuke se movía e ingresaba cada vez más dentro de mi, no pudiendo más que seguir el ritmo con mis propias caderas.

Mi vientre estaba ardiendo y yo también. Sumado a todo lo agradable, o más bien, extasiado que se sentía el tenerlo dentro de mi, no dejaba de acariciar mis senos y mi abdomen.

Me encontré después moviéndome como una mujer desesperada y al notar mi cambio de ritmo, se levantó, afirmando mi espalda con una de sus manos, mientras con la otra comenzó a tomar mi cabello.

La nueva posición no hizo más que acrecentar la temperatura de mi cuerpo, llegando incluso a la necesidad de jalarle el cabello para sentir que podía en cierta forma controlar las ganas que tenía de gemir, sin poder evitar descargar de vez en cuanto un largo suspiro que no hacía más que aumentar tanto en fuerza como intensidad las embestidas de Sasuke, al punto que sentí de pronto que nuestros cuerpos estaban ahora también unidos por una capa de fino sudor.

Mi cabeza dio vueltas y mi abdomen bajo comenzó a contraerse y sentí un líquido tibio y algo espeso derramarse en mi interior, provocando que tanto Sasuke como yo, cayéramos sobre la cama, abrazados y algo exhaustos.

Él simplemente sonrió y yo intenté cómo pude enderezar mi respiración que estaba entrecortada y extremadamente acelerada. Para empeorar un poco, mis piernas temblaban como cadenas de escalofríos.

Sasuke no dijo nada y yo tampoco. No porque no quisiera, sino porque no quería cortar el momento. Me giró con mucho cuidado dejándome de espalda hacia él y, de paso, humedeciendo mi pierna, pero no me importó en lo más mínimo. Todo lo que venía de él parecía gustarme. Luego cubrió con uno de sus brazos mi abdomen, mientras que con el otro, sostuvo uno de mis senos, para luego cubrir con sus labios húmedos mi espalda.

- Eres perfecta… - susurró.

Me mantuve en silencio mirando hacia la pared, sintiendo el latido de su acelerado corazón sobre mi piel.

- Lamento todo… incluso el haberte preocupado… - susurré.

- Fueron sólo un par de galerías… - sonrió - …pero valió la pena… - sentí como volvía a sonreír - …todo esto lo vale.

Y con esas palabras una ligera sonrisa de paz se dibujó en mis labios y cerré los ojos, sintiendo que al fin, podría conciliar un sueño tranquilo.

Me desperté por el sonido de las bocinas de los autos que provenían de la calle. Creo que una de las desventajas que había olvidado de vivir en la ciudad, es que eres parte de ella sin importar tu reloj biológico, pero me gustaba. De hecho luego de todos éstos meses en un lugar dónde el eco de mi propia voz era el único ruido que tenía por las mañanas, los autos y movimiento de la ciudad me parecía perfecta.

De pronto recordé que no estaba sola. Sonreí como una chiquilla tonta al sentir su respiración sobre mi cuello tan calmada como la de un bebé que duerme profundamente, pero la tranquilidad mental de ese momento parecía una completa antítesis de todo el infierno que había vivido últimamente. Más bien, los últimos meses.

Pese a que todo fuera de esas cuatro paredes se estaba desmoronando, me sentía a salvo, aunque sabía que no iba a ser para siempre. Ellos nunca me iban a dejar en paz. Ella no iba a permitir que yo fuera feliz y dejara a su maldito hijo, aunque éste llevara quizás cuanto tiempo acostándose con otra mujer. Las apariencias lo eran todo y yo seguía encajando perfecto en ese mundo, pero en parte por mi culpa. Haberme comportado como un animal bajo el yugo de esa mujer, me había hecho domable y manipulable. Había perdido toda la chispa que mis padres habían sembrado y me había encerrado en una especie de calabozo adornado con cadenas de oro y paredes de mármol.

Seguí mirando hacia el frente, tratando de disfrutar al máximo el momento, cuando sentí de pronto que Sasuke movía levemente el brazo en mi cintura, apretándose contra mi espalda. Me sonrojé de inmediato al sentir toda, y digo _toda_, su piel contra la mía. Aguanté una risa nerviosa a sabiendas de que estábamos sin ropa. Ambos habíamos caídos exhaustos después de un día tremendo, que agradecí, terminara de esa manera y no conmigo nuevamente en mi supuesta casa sin saber nada de él.

Un fuerte portazo de Naruto hizo que diera un brinco y con ello Sasuke pareció despertar al instante, pues apartó la mano a modo de reflejo y se levantó para mirar en dirección a la pared. _Woody_ dio un ladrido a modo de saludo.

Al mirarme debió verme con los ojos cerrados, lo cual fue mi acto reflejo ante el portazo de Naruto, y salió de la cama. Me mantuve con los párpados apretados aún nerviosa. Aclaro, nerviosa, pero jamás arrepentida, después de todo es obvio que la noche no es lo mismo que el día. Te permite esconder vergüenzas e inhibiciones de un modo bastante peculiar.

Pude oír sus pasos salir de la habitación y respiré hondo. Escuché luego que se cerraba otra puerta, supuse la del baño, así que me levanté rápido y busqué mi ropa que parecía tirada por el suelo. Me vestí rápidamente con su camisa y mi ropa interior para ir a la sala-cocina. Por más vieja que seas, aún no existe un manual para esto.

Escuché la llave del agua y puse una tetera a hervir. Tenía hambre y sed. Un té con unas tostadas me vendría bien, al igual que su compañía.

Sasuke salió del baño con el cabello todo despeinado y sólo un pantalón de pijama. Me sonrojé de inmediato. Verlo era cómo apreciar una minuciosa obra de arte. Era digno de la envidia del _Apolo de Belvedere_, que a su lado no era más que una reproducción ociosa de la perfección de un Dios griego.

- Buenos días… - me saludó sonriendo estirando en parte sus brazos para lanzar la pereza hacia el techo.

Y entonces tuve mi primer dilema mental. Saltar a sus brazos y besarlo como quería hacer o saludarle medio robótica, tratando de comportarme como una mujer casada-no divorciada-en vías de buscar alguna solución.

- Hola… - dije manteniendo la compostura y me volteé hacia la cocina para buscar algo para comer.

Pude sentir los pasos de Sasuke de vuelta a la habitación y escuché que levantaba ropas del suelo. Mientras, abrí un mueble tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa, pero sentía nuevamente esa sensación de colegiala. Tenía que parar y en serio. Ayer había tenido el peor día de mi vida y hoy necesitaba pensar las cosas claras. Centrarme. Mientras rebuscaba en la especie de alacena, Sasuke volvió a la salita y yo me levanté para ver cómo se dirigía en dirección a la puerta con toda la intención de salir. Mis nervios se acrecentaron y sentí pánico de pensar que mi estúpida actitud podría haberle molestado.

- Lo siento… - dije caminando hacia él, deteniendo su brazo que estaba a punto de girar el picaporte - …es sólo que no sé que decir, soy pésima en éstas cosas, no es una situación normal para mi y yo…

Me tomó de la cintura con ambos brazos y me besó. Sentí que se me iba el aire y mis músculos se dilataban.

- Voy por algo de pan… - sonrió - …y un par de huevos… vivo con una especie de pozo sin fondo que se traga toda la nevera… - lo miré y sus ojos me devolvieron la calma que necesitaba - …así que espérame.

Asentí, abrió la puerta y me volteé.

- Y ¿Sakura? – volteé hacia él.

- Me alegro que estés aquí.

Me sonrojé. De nuevo. Parecía que mi amable jardinero me causaría ese efecto con más frecuencia que en pasado.

Una vez sola con _Woody_, fui a apagar la tetera que ya había hervido. Woody me movía la cola y yo lo tomé con mis brazos y comencé a hacerle arrumacos. Acercó su nariz hacia mi y me olfateó para luego estirar la lengua a través de mi mejilla.

- También te extrañaba... – respondí como quien le habla a un niño pequeño.

Saqué dos individuales de plástico del mueble y dos tazones, uno de color negro con una especie de escudo de abanico y otro de color celeste. Había otro que decía "_Food is my religión_", supuse que era de Naruto.

Busque arduamente el té y luego de cinco minutos encontré una pequeña bolsa en el rincón de atrás del mueble. Puse el azúcar y un plato para colocar la tetera. Luego encendí la televisión y me senté en el sillón con Woody. Miré el reloj del programa que estaban pasando y eran las 10 de la mañana. Puse atención, a la mujer que enseñaba algo sobre primeros auxilios con algo de impaciencia, durante 5 minutos que se me hicieron eternos y luego me paré. La sensación de nerviosismo comenzaba nuevamente a resquebrajarme la cabeza cuando Sasuke no estaba allí.

Fui a la cocina y me puse a lavar un par de platos sucios y vasos que había en el lavadero. Luego fui por una botella de cloro y saqué una esponja para comenzar a limpiar el piso.

Cuando sentí la puerta, bastante rato después, me encontraba limpiando el lavamanos del baño. Sasuke dejó una bolsa sobre la mesa del comedor y se afirmó en la puerta para ver como continuaba mi faena.

- Le has dado un toque genial… - habló con seriedad tratando de aguantar la risa.

- Gracias, pensé que un par de universitarios solteros necesitarían algo de ayuda.

- Me refería a mi camisa… las manchitas de cloro van a quedar de lujo.

Solté la botella y la esponja y miré hacia abajo para ver como unos salpicones de cloro habían dado un nuevo toque a la camisa azul marino de Sasuke. Me sentí como una completa idiota.

- Lo siento…. – dije rindiéndome finalmente.

- Es tercera vez que lo dices en menos de 24 horas… - replicó - …ahora mejor, porque no te sientas, esperas que te sirva el desayuno y hablamos un poco.

Suspiré y me senté en el sillón como una niña recién reprendida por una fechoría, pero entonces recibí un premio. Un beso en la frente.

Traté de poner atención al televisor, pero no podía dejar de desviar la mirada hacia la cocina. Sasuke traía una sudadera blanca y un pantalón de buzo. No se había bañado y tampoco había puesto especial énfasis en su peinado. Aún así era demasiado atractivo. Recordé todas las veces que Ino lo admiraba desde el jardín y yo pasaba por alto que frente a mis narices tenía a un hombre prácticamente perfecto. Y entonces caí en cuenta porque. No era que Sasuke hubiera ganado masa muscular, ni fuera más atractivo que antes, el problema era yo… como siempre. Estaba tan convencida y sumida que todo iba bien, que todo iba a salir perfecto o que mejoraría sí o sí, que era incapaz de darme cuenta de todo lo que llegaba a perder por ello. Y no me refiero simplemente a Sasuke, quizás al fin y al cabo es correcto pensar que el matrimonio es con una persona, tres en el baile hace que los demás se tropiecen y yo ahora era la fiel prueba de aquello, pero haber dejado mi carrera, mis gustos y a las únicas dos personas que tenía en el mundo en aquel momento, no estaba bien. La vida jamás iba a marchar bien si no podía hacer las cosas que quería, para las que había estudiado y que me hacían sentir realizada, menos aún encerrada en una casa donde mi única función era cocinar y mantener el orden… ¿el orden de qué? Sai solía ordenar su ropa en el closet y las pocas veces que no llevaba las cosas a la lavandería eran las únicas que yo incursionaba con la tabla de planchar.

- ¿Te gusta el jamón? – la voz de Sasuke me sacó de mi trance mental.

Levanté la vista y lo ví caminar hacia la mesa con un sartén en una mano y un plato con pan tostado.

- Si… - respondí tratando de desbloquear mi mente de los malos pensamientos.

- He calentado el agua de nuevo… - explicó volviendo a colocar la tetera sobre la mesa.

Caminé hacia una de las sillas y me senté frente a él. Sasuke me sirvió el agua y saqué una rebanada de pan.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó colocando la bolsa de té dentro de mi tazón.

- No he hablado con Ino, se suponía que hoy iría con ella a comprar unas cosas… -susurré - …y mi teléfono… ya sabes.

- He llamado a Sasha de un teléfono público… por una extraña razón todas estaban preocupadas de tu pseudo desaparición de la que nadie suponía estaba al tanto… el tema es que ya saben que estás bien y que estás conmigo… - explicó dando un sorbo a su taza.

- ¿Y tú teléfono celular? – pregunté.

Soltó un poco la taza y luego me miró.

- Ha sufrido un pequeño percance que creo lo ha sacado del mercado… - sonrió - …puedo conseguir otro.

Sus palabras agregaron una cuota de alivio a mi pesar. Por alguna extraña razón, Sasuke me hacía sentir en casa en su pequeño apartamento, y lo más importante, feliz.

Llegaba a ser tranquilizador comerme una rebanada de pan y tomar desayuno junto a él. Despertar junto a él, era tentador y además, agradablemente familiar, y por eso, necesitaba decirle algunas cosas, pero al parecer, él también necesitaba decir algo, pues me miraba de reojo haciendo intervalos entre mi rostro y el televisor. Traté de distender la situación.

- ¿Debes ir a la universidad o al _candelabro_ hoy? – pregunté.

- Puedo saltarme la universidad… - respondió - …pero el _Candelabro_ no… he tenido que aumentar mi turno por la pérdida de mi último trabajo.

- ¿Tu último…? – iba a terminar la pregunta pero su sonrisa me aclaró el punto, aparte de hacer que me sonrojara nuevamente.

- Lo siento… - repliqué.

- Y es la cuarta vez… - dijo desviando la mirada.

Sin poder evitarlo, mi mandíbula comenzó a temblar. No sabía si era que me sentía estúpida o simplemente estaba nerviosa, pero no pude detener el nerviosismo y posterior lagrimeo que comenzó a salir. Él, al verme, soltó la taza de inmediato y se sentó a mi lado.

- Ahora lo siento yo… - susurró en mi oído y me abrazó.

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y como quien levanta un paquete de algodón, me tomó en brazos y me llevó a la habitación.

Nuevamente pude aspirar el aroma que desprendía su cuello, lo cual parecía un relajante muscular para el atado de nervios en que me convertía de vez en cuando.

Me recostó sobre la cama y se sentó a mi lado.

- Va a estar bien… - dijo - …es una mierda ahora, pero lo vamos a arreglar… digo ¿tú lo quieres arreglar?

Me incorporé de inmediato y él me miró tratando de ocultar la expectación detrás de sus pupilas.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – negué con la cabeza – por favor no me malinterpretes, que sea tonta y algo histérica en este momento no quiere decir que no te ame.

Me tapé la boca de inmediato cayendo en cuenta lo que había dicho y el pareció relajar el semblante. Se acercó hasta mis labios con suavidad lo justo y necesario para que yo tuviera que cortar el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre ellos.

- Eres perfecta… - me susurró en el oído y luego besó mi mandíbula.

Estaba a punto de caer nuevamente en el éxtasis cuando sentí unos golpes brutales en la puerta de entrada. Prácticamente todo mi cuerpo se tensó y pude ver cómo Sasuke apretaba la mandíbula. Se levantó camino a abrir la puerta, pero lo sostuve con todas mis fuerzas del brazo.

- Sabe todo de ti… ¡todo! – exclamé soltando sin reprimir nada de lo que alguna vez había tratado de protegerlo - …no es tan simple, no van a dejar que yo me vaya y listo… no quiero que te pase nada, ni siquiera que te toquen, juro que no podría estar tranquila sabiendo que por mi culpa…

- No es tu culpa, yo también tomé mi decisión en esto ¿recuerdas? – respondió tratando de calmarme.

Los golpes nuevamente volvieron a hacer vibrar la puerta del apartamento y Sasuke se desprendió con suavidad de mi agarre dándome una mirada de ternura para que estuviera tranquila.

Lo vi caminar a paso seguro apretando uno de sus puños y me puse a buscar como loca algo en la habitación con que pudiese ayudarlo, pero sólo encontré una zapatilla, así que la tomé. Era eso o nada.

Sasuke se paró frente a la puerta y una vez que el ruido cesó, al parecer porque lo habían escuchado, giró el picaporte con rapidez.

- ¡SAKURAAAAAAAAA! – gritó Ino desesperada desde la puerta.

Solté la zapatilla en el acto y me levanté a ver a mi amiga, que al verme se detuvo y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¡Estúpida! – me gritó haciendo que Sasuke la mirara con cara de que estaba loca y yo no entendiera nada.

- Hola Ino… gracias por visitarme… estoy bien ¿y tú? – ironicé.

- Anoche no pegué ni medio ojo ¡medio ojo Sakura! ¡pensé lo peor! – negó con la cabeza – la pobre Sasha amaneció con urticaria y despidió a dos de sus empleados por no ser capaces de abrir la galería… nos tenías con los nervios de punta y… - me miró de pies a cabeza y su humor comenzó a suavizarse - …mmmm ¿en lo que estabas…?- negó con la cabeza.

Sasuke me miró, entre divertido y confundido y yo miré a Ino en señal de que guardara silencio. Conociendo a mi amiga era capaz de preguntar directamente cualquier cosa que quisiera saber y por más de que las situaciones ya estuviesen fuera de cualquier contexto cotidiano, no quería incomodar aún más a Sasuke. Menos después de caer en cuenta las pintas en las que había llegado mi amiga.

Traía el pelo completamente tomado en una especie de tomate, lo cual ya era bien raro, pues era fanática de traerlo suelto y al viento. Cubría la mitad de su rostro con unos anteojos gigantes y tenía una especie de turbante que le cubría prácticamente toda la cabeza. Preferí omitir algún comentario y fui hacia ella y le di un enorme abrazo, el cual respondió efusivamente, para luego dirigirme una mirada fulminante.

- Nunca más vuelvas a arrancarte sin dar señas ¿eh? Porque juro que pongo la foto de la fiesta de bienvenida a la universidad por todo internet.

Sasuke me miró, aún más divertido, si era posible, y trató de contener la risa, motivo por el cual Ino lo miró con desaprobación.

- ¡Y tú! – lo apuntó - …casi nos matas anoche con la noticia de que Sakura estaba desaparecida… te vas por prácticamente toda la ciudad buscándola y no eres capaz de darnos un llamado a Sasha o a mi para avisar que está viva hasta hoy en la mañana… ¡hoy! ¡después de toda la noche! …aghhhh… - negó con la cabeza caminando hacia el sillón.

Me quedé algo impresionada tras escuchar las palabras de Ino. Sasuke no había mencionado el tema de la que aparentemente había sido más que una simple búsqueda por una o dos galerías, como había mencionado Sasuke y evidentemente él lo notó pues desvío la vista y caminó hacia la habitación.

- Me voy a dar una ducha… - dijo algo despreocupado - …Ino, estás en tu casa.

Y desapareció un par de segundos después con una toalla y sin la sudadera tras la puerta del baño. Mi amiga lo miró y se sacó las gafas.

- Juro que si no fuera tan suculento, ya lo habría golpeado… - rió y la miré algo contrariada - …lo lamento, parece que ahora_ sí_ está ocupado.

- Ino… - suspiré - …¿quieres un té?

- Al parecer hay costumbres que mantienes ¿no? – negué con la cabeza a modo de respuesta y sonreí.

Fui en busca del tazón que quedaba y me senté frente a mi amiga, sirviéndole el agua y luego la bolsa de té. Ino se sacó el pañuelo y se soltó el cabello un momento.

- ¿Y eso? – pregunté.

- Es mi look para pasar de ser percibida ¿no está genial? – al parecer ella creía que era irreconocible.

- Para alguien que no ha pasado todos sus años de universidad contigo… si.

Tomó el té bastante rápido y dio paso a las cosas que supuse aguantaba en su cabeza anteriormente.

- Lo has decidido entonces… - afirmó.

- ¿El qué? – pregunté.

- Quedarte con Sasuke y finaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalmente luchar por una vida en vez de perder la que te quedaba.

Medité un momento qué contestar para ser lo suficientemente clara.

- No es algo que haya decidido ni meditado en primera instancia, digo… - comencé a enredarme - …creo que todo ha sucedido rápido, pero es bueno, creo que lo que pasó ayer era algo así como la piedra que necesitaba… y Sasuke… él ha sido…

- Jodidamente genial y te apuesto que todo un semental ¿no?

- ¡Ino! – exclamé mirando hacia mi taza - ¡por favor! ¡está al lado!

- Bah… bah… - hizo un ademán con la mano - …sigue duchándose ¿no escuchas el agua correr?, pero bueno… quiero que sepas, algo que es como obvio, pero no está demás repetírtelo… tienes todo nuestro apoyo… de Sasha y mío, somos como tu escuadrón incondicional, si quieres quedarte con alguna de nosotras no dudes en decirlo.

- Gracias… - sonreí - …pero creo que por hoy seguiré aquí.

Pude ver en mi amiga el gesto pícaro que anunciaba una frase de la misma índole a punto de salir de sus labios, pero la salida de Sasuke del baño, nos mantuvo en silencio. Agradecí que trajera el pantalón y una polera puestos, así evitaba alguna insinuación de mi amiga.

Pese a que creí que iría a la habitación, tomo una silla y se posó a mi lado, quedando ambos frente a Ino, la cual nos miró nuevamente como un par de adolescentes que andaban haciendo travesuras. Inevitablemente le pegué una ligera patada por debajo de la mesa a lo que ella simplemente se mordió la lengua para no dejar salir el rosario entero.

- Bien… - sonrió incorporándose con algo más de seriedad - …me gustaría saber qué es lo que el par de tortolitos va a hacer, ahora que tenemos bien claro que están juntos, que se quieren y blablá…¡Woody! – se detuvo un momento al ver al can aparecer por la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke - ¡joder! ¡qué lindo está! …. veeenga venga venga…. – lo llamó haciendo unas caras bien graciosas.

- Ino… - le interrumpí una vez que lo tomó en los brazos.

- Continúo… - dijo poniéndose nuevamente en modo seriedad - …como todos sabemos la historia no pinta todo color de rosa, tú sigues casada con el _estúpido hijo de la gran puta_ ese, la gran bruja de mierda sigue siendo tu suegra y aunque el muy hijo de la gran… - suspiró - …bueno él, se haya revolcado con una tía X, no la vas a tener fácil, así que me gustaría saber cuál es el paso a seguir en todo esto. Me encantaría dejarlos solos y que lo resuelvan ustedes, pero no confío en que la soledad de éste apartamento los haga pensar en eso precisamente, así que propongo que reunamos ideas y saquemos alguna conclusión decente, porque además, aunque estoy cabreada de sueño, no voy a pegar un ojo hasta saber que vas, o más bien, van a estar bien.

- Sakura se viene a vivir aquí… - comenzó a hablar Sasuke - …el espacio es pequeño y quizás no está demasiado amoblado, pero creo que el mejor lugar para ella es uno donde yo la pueda cuidar.

- ¿Y cuándo te vayas a la universidad? ¿o a trabajar? – preguntó Ino - ¿crees que Woody va a darle escarmiento a algún matón? Fuera de ganarse otra golpiza en su linda barriguita no va a poder hacer nada por Sakura.

Sasuke la miró algo cabreado y con un brazo me acercó hacia él en gesto protector.

- ¡Joder! – exclamó.

- Bien… a mi me encantaría llevármela, al igual que Sasha, pero es más que lógico que los primeros lugares donde van a querer acorralarla es allí, así que los tres estamos eliminados.

Traté de pensar en algo, pero claramente toda la gente que yo conocía iba a estar involucrada y no quería eso. No quería perjudicar a nadie.

- Tiene que ser alguien que no tenga ningún hilo con Sakura, alguien que viva relativamente cerca ojalá, para que tú puedas ir a verla, tengo la sensación de que llevarla al otro extremo de la ciudad no la va a ayudar en ningún caso en alguna emergencia… - prosiguió Ino.

- Podría pedirle a Yuuki o a Frank… -siguió Sasuke - …incluso Temari podría…

- Trabajan contigo y ella es tu mejor amiga… creo que tampoco es conveniente… - continuó Sakura.

- Además ninguno de ellos vive solo… - reflexionó Sasuke.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio, supuse cada uno recorriendo la memoria de gente conocida y confiable que nos podría ayudar con esto. Estaba a punto de darme por vencida cuando Sasuke me besó.

- ¡Lo tengo! – exclamó - …ya sé quien podría ser nuestro distractor y a la vez podría tenerte en casa mientras resolvemos lo del divorcio.

Con Ino lo miramos dándole a entender que sólo él lo tenía claro.

- Karin… - soltó.

- ¿Karin? – preguntó Ino.

- Es una amiga… - explicó Sasuke - …no lo suficientemente cercana como para que esté en mi lista de gente frecuente, pero si somos muy amigos. Confío plenamente en ella y sé que tiene otra habitación en su apartamento. Vive a tan sólo 10 cuadras de aquí y además su edificio no cuenta con guardia ni conserje que pueda andar husmeando por ahí.

- ¡Genial! – exclamó Ino.

- ¿Y cómo es que sabes que tiene más de una habitación? – pregunté - ¿has quedado en su casa, son compañeros o qué?

Sasuke me miró aparentemente sin saber que contestar, pero Ino lo sacó del paso.

- Lo importante es lo importante, tienes dónde quedarte y puede incluso servir de pantalla a Sasuke como si fuera la novia o algo así.

Le pegué la segunda patada.

- ¿Qué? – levantó los brazos - ¿quieres volver a ese mausoleo o hacer las cosas bien ésta vez? Además de esa forma sabes que Sasuke estará más seguro también y a pesar de que te vas a aburrir muchíiiiisimo, vas a tener la tranquilidad que no te van a encontrar tan fácilmente, además recién hoy deben estar atando cabos y preparando la cacería, así que Sasuke ¿la puedes llamar de inmediato?

Sasuke metió la manó en su bolsillo como gesto reflejo y luego estiró la mano.

- Préstame el tuyo - pidió a Ino.

- ¿Y tú teléfono? – preguntó mi amiga.

- Se me cayó por accidente… - explicó.

Se separó de mi y se levantó de la mesa para ir a llamar a la habitación.

Sabía que era una buena opción, la más segura y aceptable, pero aún así me corría hiel por la garganta y sentía que esto no era tan rosa como lo pintaban.

- Apuesto que es alguna tía que se ha follado… - susurré lo suficientemente bajo para que él no escuchara, pero para que mi amiga sí oyera.

- La verdad, creo que sí… pero joder ¿qué importa? – negó con la cabeza – le pongo un algodón y le limpio la baba que anda botando por ti… lo has dejado calado Sakura y si esa tipa se lo folló o no da igual, porque ahora está contigo, después de todo su primera sugerencia fue que se quedaran aquí…mira que tonta tú con los celos, nunca te los había escuchado así.

- Quizás porque nunca me había sentido así… - hice un puchero e Ino sonrió de oreja a oreja, como si eso fuera algo fenomenal.

Sasuke volvió entonces hasta nosotras.

- Creo que no lo ha captado al cien, pero dijo que si… - nos informó.

- ¡Genial! – exclamó mi amiga - …ya Saku… a cambiarte de ropa.

- ¿Ropa? – pregunté.

- ¡Joder! ¿Crees que traje un solo atuendo de éstos? – fue hacia su bolso - ¡hasta te he traído una peluca! Mira que con ese pelo te reconocen hasta en Nueva York.

Sasuke no pudo aguantar una risotada.

Minutos más tarde, me encontraba en la sala, con unas especies de tacos dorados y un pantalón blanco estrechísimo que casi me dejaba sin respirar y para arriba… ¡ay no! Me había puesto una blusa medio transparente que bajo mis sostenes negros me hacían parecer una prostituta. A todo esto, mi peluca era una mezcla de colores rubios y rojizos de dudosa procedencia, levantados en unos rulos dignos de una película de los Ángeles de Charlie.

- No entiendo porque has quedado tú con el look de loca conservadora y yo con el de prostituta medio regalada… - solté molesta.

- Ridícula, si te vieras mejor te quemarías – me sonrió encantada - …Sasuke ¿nos das la dirección? Y por cierto ¿tu amiga dejara la llave o irá a encontrarnos?

- No hay problema, yo tengo una copia – dijo volviendo a su habitación por lo que aproveché de darle una mirada de odio a Ino - …aquí está y la dirección te la anotaré en un papel.

Mi amiga luego se excuso de que debía ir al baño y me quedé con Sasuke a solas en la sala. Me parecía mentira que después de todo, me tuviese que separar nuevamente de él.

- No quiero estar sin ti… -dije sin importarme demasiado - …ya ha sido malo una vez, una segunda…

- Iré a quedarme contigo… -respondió - …ésta noche – y me tomó el rostro y cubrió mis labios con un largo y dulce beso que prácticamente me sacó el aliento.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos abrazados besándonos, pero la tos de Ino nos medio interrumpió y volví a rodearlo para darle un último beso rehusándome a soltar su cuello.

Sentí nuevamente la angustia que el extraño momento de humor con Ino había borrado y me sentí desprotegida fuera de aquel departamento y sobretodo porque estaba lejos de Sasuke.

- Ponte los lentes… - me sugirió Ino - …el sol afuera está fuertísimo.

Hice caso tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar que tenía, más para ocultar mi patético semblante, que para cubrir mis ojos de los malditos rayos de sol.

El departamento de Karin estaba vacío, tal cual Sasuke había sugerido y había una habitación con un par de sábanas encima de la cama y un plumón de color blanco. No era algo demasiado elegante, pero parecía más grande que el de Sasuke.

- No está mal… - dijo Ino después de recorrer el lugar - …y creo que incluso esta chica tampoco ¿la hemos visto en alguna parte?

Miré una foto de la supuesta Karin en la pared donde salía con un grupo de amigos entre los que estaba Sasuke e hice memoria. Tenía la misma sensación de Karin, pero no podía recordar dónde la había visto.

Mi amiga se marchó casi al terminar la tarde y no pasó más de una hora antes que Sasuke volviera. Abrí la puerta y mi rostro prácticamente se iluminó cuando sus orbes oscuras se posaron sobre mi. Me recorrió una especie de alivio por cada terminación nerviosa y por fin me sentí más relajada. Traía una mochila en su espalda y una caja envuelta en un paquete de regalo.

Fuimos a la habitación que a esa hora yo ya había medio armado y nos sentamos sobre la cama.

- Ábrelo… - me dijo mirándome con atención y curvando los labios en un gesto que se me hacía deliciosamente familiar.

Rasgué el papel y no pude evitar apretar su mano y lanzarme sobre él.

- ¡Un celular! – exclamé.

Me rodeó con los brazos a nivel de la cintura y yo lo besé tan apretado como mi nula fuerza me permitió.

- No es la como la jodida modernidad que tenías, pero así no te sentirás tan sola y podrás estar en contacto con Ino y Sasha… trae conexión a internet así que podrás enviarles mensajes… -sonrió.

- ¿Y tú? – pregunté haciendo hincapié en que él sabía, ya no tenía el suyo.

Entonces sacó un pequeño teléfono del bolsillo.

- Shikamaru tenía este, así que sólo he tenido que comprar un chip.

Lo volví a besar y él se colocó de lado conmigo de frente y me besó por un buen rato.

De pronto toda la angustia se apaciguó y todos los malos recuerdos comenzaron a diluirse. El beso no era necesariamente el más apasionado como suelen mostrar en las típicas escenas telenovelescas, al contrario. Era pausado pero lo suficientemente profundo como para dejarme idiota. El ritmo fue disminuyendo hasta que nos detuvimos y cerramos los ojos sin decir nada más.

Sentí la calma que nunca antes había sentido y caí en cuenta lo que era estar de verdad con alguien a quien amas y que éste te ame de vuelta. No había comparación, y de hecho, no iba a ser necesario hacerla. Me juré a mi misma que no iba a seguir dándole la espalda a las oportunidades. No iba a sucumbir bajo amenazas. Íbamos a ser _sólo_ Sasuke y yo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aviso que éste capi no está corregido ni nada! por si encuentran algún error. Ahora lo reeleré y lo iré corrigiendo. Generalmente subo en la otra página y después acá, pero creo que ésta vez será justo en las dos =) los reviews los contestaré durante la semana y ahí "re subo" el capi con las correcciones y comentarios personales...

Muchas gracias por leerme y espero que si les gusta la historia dejen más comentarios, en ésta página no hay que estar registrado para hacerlo y siempre es constructivo leer la opinión de los que leen =)

Ahora, respecto a la historia tengo noticias... como saben son 30 capitulos, los cuales tengo el agrado de informar que ya tengo deglosados... o sea, tengo la idea o esqueleto de cada capi ya formado, así que tenemos un final y todo eso... sólo espero que los deje a todos contentos... =) Ah! y como adelanto/aviso/spoiler, debo decir que el último capítulo no será narrado ni por sasuke ni sakura y que tendrá un formato "diferente" al usual de la historia...


	23. Chapter 23

Traté de hacer lo posible para que Sakura se sintiera en casa, aunque bien sabía que debía sentirse por el momento en una especie de limbo con todo lo que había digerido los últimos días.

Había perdido lo que alguna vez había querido llamar hogar y sabía que mi departamento no podía llegar a ser seguro en éste momento. El de Karin, por su parte, era más amplio y además tenía las comodidades que el mío no ofrecía, pero aún así, cuando la ví por última vez hace cinco días, sentía que en su mirada había un deje de tristeza que intentaba, con todas las ganas, hacer imperceptible para mi.

Su rostro se iluminaba por completo y sus ojos parecían volver a recobrar vida los momentos que podía ir con ella, pero eran casi nulos comparados con los que me ausentaba. Y es que el problema no era que no quisiera estar con ella, al contrario, hubiese cambiado turnos por pasar más tiempo acompañándole, pero todas mis ganas se veían opacadas cuando notaba alguna sombra tras mis pies o algún encuentro repetido con un desconocido camino a casa. Bastaría decir que ayer cuando fui por un poco de pan y jugo, me encontré 2 veces con el mismo tío en menos de un día y frente a eso caía cada vez más en cuenta que quizás no era simple paranoia de Sakura y exageración de Ino, la que por cierto me había enviado con la mochila llena de cosas para su amiga... y en dos viajes. Primero, había sido ropa, lo cual me parecía adecuado, pero luego comenzó con detalles para mi gusto innecesarios, como velitas de la buena fortuna y toda esa saltada de estupideces que tienen las mujeres en sus piezas para hacerlas más acogedoras. A mi con una cama, una lámpara, un velador y un mueble para la ropa me basta y sobra, pero bueno, no lo comparto, pero lo acepto.

Mientras cerraba mi bolso terminada la clase me puse a pensar en que podía hacer para hacer sentir bien a Sakura, que no involucrara sacarla a pasear para que finalmente me pillaran con ella y terminaran arruinando todo antes que yo pudiese siquiera intentar hacer algo al respecto. De primeras, creí, claro, que un par de golpes a quien fuera podían bastar, pero me quedó claro que golpear a su suegra no iba a hacer que ésta nos dejara en paz. Al contrario, me ganaría un boleto a la cárcel sin retorno y terminaría arruinando la vida de ambos.

Antes de dejar la sala, el profesor me llamó adelante. Sabía de lo que se iba a tratar probablemente, pero no tenía las ganas de discutirlo.

Me estrechó la mano con fuerza y sonrió. Era un tío amable.

- Estoy algo preocupado Sasuke... - comenzó - ...no quiero ser obstinado con ésto, pero me parece que eres un alumno excepcional, impecable siempre en tus trabajos y muy puntual y serio cuando debes serlo, la verdad si alguien me preguntara si tengo algo que criticarte, no tendría que acotar que fuera substancial, pero déjame darte un consejo. He notado que últimamente andas algo distraído, no sé si de cansado, de aburrido o que va, tampoco es mi asunto preguntártelo, pero creo fervientemente que te estás perdiendo una enorme oportunidad al no querer participar en lo de la beca para Oxford.

- No es no querer... - le interrumpí educadamente - ... necesito pensar bien si puedo estar en eso, tengo motivos personales al respecto y la verdad no estoy seguro si participar en esto sea una opción que llene mis expectativas.

- Quizás tengas tus razones o quizás no... - replicó - ... pero deberías recapacitarlo dos veces o ¡qué más da! ¡veinte veces si es necesario! Lo de la pasantía es un paso, pero créeme que lo de la beca... es recorrer mil kilómetros. No va a haber empresa que se lo piense más de un segundo con un curriculum así... porque, y espero no haberte malinterpretado, me pareciste desde el comienzo un chico esforzado con grandes aspiraciones de futuro.

- Y las tengo... - afirmé - ...pero quiero tener claro esto.

- Pues te doy hasta el viernes para tenerlo claro... - estableció - ...tengo ya todos los informes de tus compañeros y sólo me falta el tuyo, ya dijo Mishirama que por notas tienes el mérito... ahora demuéstrame no sólo a mí, sino a todo el resto, que por capacidad también la tienes.

Estrechó mi mano afectuosamente en gesto de despedida y salió con su maletín a través de la puerta derecha del aula.

Afirmé mi cuerpo contra el mesón unos segundos y comencé a pensar bien en que era lo que tenía y quería hacer. Daba para reflexionar bastante, sobre todo cuando en mi cabeza la idea de mediocridad era insuficiente, pero si ponía mi orgullo en la balanza junto al bienestar de Sakura, creo que había un resultado bastante obvio.

Salí apresurado, esperando que el buen tiempo me acompañara de regreso a casa. Temari me atajó a la salida, invitándome a su casa para la cena. Yo simplemente me excusé por ésta vez diciendo que iría a lo de Karin, a lo que ella respondió mirándome con las cejas arrugadas, intentando descifrar si iba en broma o en serio con mis reiterados comentarios sobre mi acercamiento a la colorina, después de todo, sabía de sobra que no le caía en gracia, pero me tenía sin cuidado siempre que fuese una buena pantalla para el resto que no hiciera sospechar que había algo más que lo que trataba de dar a conocer.

Caminé un par de cuadras sin rumbo, pues preferí dejar la negra en el estacionamiento del apartamento al salir en la mañana. Creía que era más fácil perderme entre la multitud a pie, que sobre esa preciosas dos ruedas que llamaban bastante más la atención.

Medité un buen rato, sin resultado alguno, hasta que el pitido del celular me interrumpió. Una llamada entrante de mi madre hizo que me detuviera en la esquina de _Murray_ con _Geary_, mientras esperaba el cambio de luz.

- _Tengo dos llamadas de éste número..._ - preguntó mamá - _...disculpe, ¿con quién hablo?_

- Soy yo... - contesté.

- _ ¡Sasuke!_ - exclamó - _¿y tu otro teléfono?_

- Me lo han robado... - mentí.

- _Por Dios... ¡que lástima! _- supuse lo era ¿cierto? - _...pero... ¡te has acordado! _- comentó finalmente.

- Nunca se me ha olvidado tu cumpleaños... - volví a caminar cuando dio verde el semáforo - ... feliz cumpleaños.

- _¡Oh, hijo!_ - pronunció - _muchas gracias._

- ¿Estás sola? - pregunté.

- _ Tu padre vendrá más pasada la noche, ha encontrado un nuevo empleo... _- relató más feliz que la última vez que le había escuchado hablar del tema.

- ¿Lo despidieron de los estacionamientos? - me impresionaba como alguien podría estropear el tomar las llaves de un simple _parking lot _y correr los autos.

- _Tuvo un problema... no había descansado la noche anterior y se quedó dormido... _- comenzó a explicar.

- Estaba borracho y se quedó dormido en una silla querrás decir.

- _Sasuke..._ - iba a comenzar con lo típico - _...tienes que entender a tu padre, no es que tenga una enfermedad, eél trata pero..._

- ¿Siempre termina jodiéndola? - acoté.

Pude oír cómo suspiraba a través del teléfono.

- _ Algún día me vas a entender... lo vas a entender... aunque la verdad, de todo corazón, espero que no lo hagas... _- pareció meditar.

- Cuídate mamá... - comencé a despedirme sin muchas ganas de retomar el tema de siempre - ...y ve al correo, te envié un regalo a la casa de la señora Ferguson.

- _¿Y por qué no lo enviaste a nuestra casa?_

- No quiero que él más encima se quede con el dinero de tu cumpleaños.

- _Eres un buen chico Sasuke, sólo tienes que aprender a dar oportunidades._

- Adiós mamá.

Y corté.

Al levantar la vista y mirar a mi alrededor caí en cuenta que no había ido en la dirección correcta.

_¡Joder! _¿Dónde mierda estaba ahora?

Observé el letrero de la esquina. _Lenox_ con _Murray_... _Lenox con Murray_. Caminé sin apresurarme hasta divisar un viejo edificio. Tenía una vaga idea de donde me encontraba, pero dejé que mi idea me llevara directamente a la entrada, para dirigirme hasta el cuarto piso donde se sentía aún más el olor a polvo y humedad que llenaba el ambiente.

- ¡Qué tonto! - negué un par de minutos al encontrarme frente al letrero que colgaba sobre una puerta ya bastante deteriorada. Quizás aún más que la última vez que la había visto.

Podía no ser mera coincidencia haber llegado ahí y tal vez iba a serme muy útil, pero ante la idea, una estúpida inseguridad me embargó y decidí retomar mi camino. Probablemente no iba a encontrar una solución.

Al bajar la escalera me topé con un tío de cabello blanquesino que subía apresurado con un vaso humeante. Chocamos de frente y derramó prácticamente la mitad de su café sobre mi camisa, sin dejar de lado que me quemó.

- ¡Joder! - exclamé.

El tipo me miró algo pensativo un par de minutos y luego sonrió.

- Una coincidencia... - pareció pensar más para si mismo - ...yo me quedé sin café y tú sin camisa.

Su punto de vista me parecía completamente absurdo, así que en vez de comenzar un pleito, preferí retomar mi camino, pero él tomando mi brazo, no lo permitió.

- Ven a mi oficina... ahí te paso una camisa - y subió un par de escalones para luego voltearse hacia mi - ¿qué? ¿esperas que te lleve del brazo también? - y lanzó una risotada - ...vamos, que no tengo todo el día.

Desde su perspectiva, quizás tenía razón, pero al ver mi camisa gris totalmente teñida en el frente, caí en cuenta que no era del todo descabellado aceptar su ayuda, ya que finalmente era su culpa.

Subimos hasta el cuarto piso, desde donde yo ya venía, y entramos por la misma puerta ante la que yo había estado preguntándome si ingresaba o no a aquel lugar.

- Shizune... - sonrió el hombre tomando una carpeta.

- Recibió cuatro llamadas, señor Jiraya... - le entregó un sobre - ...una de su ex mujer, una de su hijo, una del abogado de su ex mujer y una del departamento.

- Gracias... - asintió y la mujer volteó la vista hacia mi.

- ¿Es cliente del señor... - y calló al ver mi camisa - ...oh... lo del café _de nuevo _- soltó una risita y me miró como quien trata de recordar a una persona.

Yo sabía que ya me había visto, pero no tenía interés en hacer de recordatorio.

Miré por última vez el pequeño escritorio donde la mujer parecía ordenar papeles como loca y finalmente entré a la que parecía ser su oficina.

¡Joder! Nunca más iba a tener la imagen del abogado pulcro y lleno de estanterías. Éste tipo, al parecer, no conocía la palabra archivadores ni nada similar. En lugar de tener los papeles sobre un mueble, junto a libros con el código penal o algo así, tenía recipientes plásticos, montados uno sobre otro, con tres o cuatro letras del alfabeto, escritas con un plumón negro. El escritorio no era mucho mejor: tenía unas dos tazas de café encima, una lámpara de estilo escritorio, una lapicera del banco y unas hojas en blanco. Detrás, el supuesto Jiraya se sentó sobre lo único que parecía haberle costado más de 5 dólares ahí: un enorme sillón de cuero reclinable, que parecía más cómodo que mi propia cama.

Tomé entonces asiento y sacó de un cajón del escritorio una camisa y me la lanzó sobre éste mismo.

- El baño está a la salida... - apuntó mientras bebía su café - ...cualquier problema lo conversas con mi secretaria Shizune.

Tomé la camisa, aún envuelta en splástico por lo que deduje estaba nueva, y pensé en pararme, pero entonces decidí tomar las astas del motivo que me había llevado hasta allí.

- Tengo un problema... - solté, volviendo a ponerme cómodo en el asiento.

- Hijo... todos los tenemos... - rió - ...pero como puedes ver, sicólogo no soy, así que... -volvió a indicar.

- Uno legal... - aclaré dominando las ganas que tenía de lanzarle un improperio.

Se sentó un poco más derecho y pareció tomarme más en cuenta, así que proseguí.

- He leído afuera que es usted especialista en el tema de divorcios.

El tipo me miró como si yo viniera de marte.

- ¿Y a esa edad ya te fregaste la vida casándote? - negó con la cabeza.

- No... - inflé mis pulmones lo suficiente para no mandarlo a la mierda.

- ¿Entonces?

Repetí internamente la pregunta e intenté encontrar una respuesta bien estructurada, pero la verdad era difícil explicarlo a un abogado sin dejar de verme mal con todo esto.

- Mi novia se quiere divorciar... - dije finalmente, no sin notar lo adolescente que podía sonar.

Él hombre se tomó la barba y comenzó a reír, para luego verme fijo.

- Entonces debería ser el marido el que viene aquí a quejarse y no el amante de la novia... - explicó sin mucho cuidado - ...el adulterio es causal pero no para la adúltera ¿entiendes?

- No cuando el marido se apellida Hayashi... - solté levantándome a éstas alturas molesto, dejando atrás al tipo y preparándome para salir, pero la orden del abogado a retomar el asiento hizo que le volviera a prestar atención.

Me senté de nuevo y ésta vez el se ubicó derecho en su asiento, frente a mi. Tomó un lápiz, bebió de un trago todo su café y marcó a Shizune, dándole la orden que no le pasara ninguna llamada.

- Te escucho... - dijo ahora más serio.

Y relaté todo lo que sucedía, omitiendo los escenarios absurdos pero no los detalles que me parecían importantes, como el tema del seguimiento, la madre, las amenazas, la infidelidad y violencia de Sai. Terminé más molesto que tranquilo de recordar todo eso y Jiraya soltó la pluma, echándose hacia atrás tomando su cabello.

- Me parece muy escabroso... - suspiró - ...pero interesante.

Le miré dándole a entender que lo suculento de mi relato no me decía nada en absoluto respecto a la situación en sí. Al parecer entendió mi semblante, pues comenzó a hablar tranquilamente.

- Si te lo dijera sin anestesia, la verdad es que estás jodido... ¿cuál es tu nombre? - preguntó haciendo hincapié en que en ningún momento se lo había dicho.

- Sasuke... - respondí - ...Uchiha.

- Bien... - asintió - ...estás jodido Sasuke. Sakura debe ser todo un ángel y no me la podría imaginar de otra forma porque una chica que aguanta y aguanta así, ayuda divina debe tener, pero bueno, si fuera un caso común y corriente, te diría que te apartaras unos días, la trajeras a mi oficina, comenzaríamos con la demanda de divorcio y ya está, porque la verdad, viendo las cartas, están de su lado, pero tal como te dije, esto no es un caso común y corriente porque ella está casada con el hijo de una mujer con mucho poder y, lamento decirte, ese poder puede comprar a un fiscal y a toda una fila de jurados sin mayor esfuerzo para salirse con la suya... - comencé a sentirme algo derrotado y él sonrió - ...pero hay una dos cosas que tienes a favor - le miré dándole a entender que no tenía puta idea - ...mi ingenio, por supuesto, y la voluntad de la señorita... - rió.

Genial. De todos los abogados que podía encontrar, me tocaba uno que se las daba de superman.

- Este va a ser mi caso... - sonrió - ...creo que me he cansado de sacarles dinero a los maridos de todas esas mujeres y esto complace totalmente mi hambre legal - abrió el cajón y sacó una tarjeta - aquí está mi número, y ahora vamos a discutir que es lo que podemos hacer con esto.

- Espere un poco... - interrumpí - ...necesito sus honorarios, pues como le mencioné aún no termino la universidad.

- Te la voy a dar gratis - respondió - después de todo, no cualquier tipo gasta dos mil dólares en sacar a un estúpido padre de la cárcel ¿no?

Le miré sin pestañear.

- Éstas paredes son delgadas y Tsunade no se caracteriza por hablar demasiado bajo - rió - ...pero no te preocupes, yo sí tengo ese cuidado - ...aclaró.

Comencé a cambiar mi apreciación del viejo. Al principio me parecía un bueno para nada, pero durante las casi tres horas que me pasé ahí discutiendo todas las aristas posibles de la situación, llegué a pensar que era un hombre sumamente inteligente e incluso más observador que yo. Finalmente, llegamos a tres puntos específicos y a la conclusión para algo que venía replanteándome una y otra vez. Debía realizar el proyecto ofrecido por la empresa Hayashi, es más, debía ganar el jodido proyecto y ¿por qué? La respuesta era más que obvia: porque era la única forma de estar dentro del monstruo y poder buscar cabos sueltos para un asunto legal que parecía podía llegar más allá que la nulidad al matrimonio de Sakura, pues al final, la única forma de tener paz, iba a ser llevando a piso la supuesta barrera intocable que rodeaba a Sai y a su madre.

Me levanté finalmente del asiento, estrechando las arrugadas manos del viejo que me ofreció una cálida sonrisa.

- Gracias... - sonreí.

- Te veo la próxima semana, así yo también hago mis tareas... - agitó la palma en señal de adiós.

Salí despidiéndome de Shizune y al abrir la puerta, me encontré con la voluptuosa abogada de mi madre, que expedía un marcado olor a cigarro.

Me miró de pies a cabeza, pero no me lanzó ningún comentario de mal gusto como la última vez, así que preferí ignorarle y seguir mi camino. Debía llegar al Candelabro, para así retirar mi cheque mensual y además reunirme con Karin como habíamos quedado el día de ayer.

El jodido autobús se tardó media hora más y entre acelerado y sudado llegué al restaurant, pasando por un alegre saludo de Frank y una sonrisa generosa de Yuuki. Entré apresurado a cambiarme la jodida camisa y luego fui a lo de mi jefe.

En su oficina Kakashi parecía colmado de papeles y luego de entregar mi sueldo, volvió a una carpeta que lo tenía bastante atareado. Al preguntar que era lo que ocurría solo me explicó que leía el supuesto contrato que le habían entregado en la reunión que había mencionado tenía hace unos días. Parecía más que ofuscado con el tema.

- Quieren manejar ellos todo el tema de contrato del personal... - negó con la cabeza - ...en otras palabras... despedir a Frank, a Yuuki y a ti y reemplazarlos por gente de _primera categoría_ como dicen, con cursos de gastronomía, atención al cliente y todas esas estupideces.

Apreté los puños para contener un poco la rabia. Era sin duda la mano de los Hayashi, metiéndose en los lugares donde nadie los llamaba. Iba a decir algo grosero para expresar mi verdadera creencia con todo esto, pero me quedé en silencio al ver el semblante preocupado de Kakashi.

- Somos una familia Sasuke... - levantó la vista - ...y a la familia no se le hace esto.

Y a penas terminó de hablar, tomó el contrato y lo rajó por la mitad para lanzarlo al bote de basura que amenazaba ya con tirar papeles al suelo. Intenté contener la sonrisa que quería mostrar, pero en vez de eso, caminé hacia el escritorio.

- Te voy a sacar la basura - comenté haciendo alusión más que nada al contrato y tomé una bolsa para llenarla con ello.

Me despedí dando las gracias y sonriendo de que Kakashi fuera de las pocas personas que valorara a la gente sobre el dinero, pues estaba claro que firmando un contrato así terminaría por hacerse rico. Sólo esperaba que fuera lo mejor, pero al ver la alegría con que Frank tarareaba una canción de Elvis mientras hacía sus hamburguesas y la gentileza con que Yuuki atendía a la gente, me di cuenta que su elección era correcta. El lugar estaba lleno, nadie se quejaba y todos se iban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Mientras esperaba a Karin, no dudé en ayudar un poco a mis amigos con limpiar un poco y sacar las enormes bolsas de basura que se habían acumulado. Tomé la bolsa que había sacado de la oficina de Kakashi y la eché en otra gigante, que tuve que cargar al hombro, para salir al lugar donde colocábamos la basura en un enorme recipiente verde plástico. Levanté la tapa con algo de dificultad, sin dejar de percibir un olor que mezclaba comida de todo el día y otra en vías de pasarse de tiempo. Solté con algo de cuidado la bolsa y finalmente cerré para llamar a Karin nuevamente. Me encontré de inmediato con un rostro, se podría decir conocido, pero a la vez no familiar.

- Hola - me saludó.

La miré unos segundos antes de responder tratando de entender que mierda hacía ella allí. Sonó un _beep_ de mi teléfono y vi un mensaje de Karin.

- Sasuke ¿no? - dijo inclinando su mano hacia mi, dejando caer los enormes bucles dorados.

- ¿A qué vienes? - interrumpí su gesto sin importarme lo maleducado que podía llegar a ser.

- Entiendo... - retiró la mano y me miró algo nerviosa - ...necesito que me escuches un momento.

Dudé si entrar o quedarme escuchando quizás que estupidez de la boca de la mujer con la que el marido de Sakura había estado gastando el tiempo últimamente. No la odiaba, pero lamentablemente no podía dejar de pensar que en parte el rostro triste de la chica que pasaba encerrada éstos días, era debido a mujeres como ella.

- Lo siento... - me preparé para volver al restaurante puesto que Karin me había avisado que estaba casi llegando - ...no estoy para esto.

- Tengo 8 semanas... - soltó - ...8 semanas y cinco días.

Me detuve en seco y la miré intentando disimular el asombro.

- ¿Es de... - iba a preguntar, pero su rostro me respondió sin necesidad de articular palabra alguna - ...ya veo... ¿y por qué me lo cuentas a mi? - pregunté sin entender bien el motivo de su visita.

- No tengo a quien decírselo... - su rostro mostraba genuina aflicción - ...me siento vigilada, como si cargara una sombra a mis espaldas todo el día y tengo miedo... - me miró suplicante - ... creí que me entenderías, yo _sé _que tú estás con ella - comenzó a llorar - ... todo esto... - apretó su abdomen - ... parece ser más complicado de lo que pensé en un principio.

- Deberías hablarlo con el padre de tu hijo, no conmigo... - repliqué.

- ¿Y si no lo acepta? ¿si me hacen daño? - preguntó.

- Tú deberías saberlo - respondí - después de todo tú te involucraste con él.

No quise despedirme y entré nuevamente al restaurant. Sentí como desaparecía el sonido de unos tacones alejarse y pensé un minuto en devolverme y ver qué hacer para ayudarle, pero no podía. Finalmente no podía cargar con esa responsabilidad también.

Karin llegó un par de segundos después con una inmensa sonrisa que desapareció de inmediato al verme. Se afirmó en el capó de un auto con una lata de bebida y un paquete de papas.

- ¿Ahora qué? - preguntó.

Supuse que había pasado de ser el tío genial con el que follaba esporádicamente al tío con novia y problemas, con el que ya no follaba. Debía ser una mierda y no entendía como me aguantaba, pero ahí seguía, afirmada con genuino interés y sosteniendo algo de comida chatarra para que no me olvidara que sí se me había pasado el almuerzo.

Acepté las papas y la bebida y comenzamos a caminar lentamente.

- Alguien nos observa desde la esquina... - susurró colocándose los lentes.

Karin estaba al tanto de todo el lío en que estaba metido y pese a ello no puso reparo en seguir hospedando a Sakura y tampoco en que prácticamente la ocupara de pantalla. Estiró su brazo por mi espalda y me dio un corto beso el cual sinceramente me tomó de improviso, pues iba de a poco con eso de cogerle la mano, y la verdad nunca he tenido una relación seria menos fuera de las cuatro paredes de mi apartamento, a excepción la que estaba llevando, pero que ocultaba, con Sakura, así que mis reacciones no eran las más espontáneas.

- Con esa calidad de actuación, parece que te estuvieran pagando por salir conmigo... - negó con la cabeza mirando hacia el frente.

Me sentí algo mal la verdad. De la forma en la que lo había dicho, parecía ser que yo la sintiera repulsiva, pero no era eso. El problema era que no podía besarla ni apretarla entre los brazos sin sentir que estaba jodiendo a Sakura. Ella, por supuesto, había aceptado todo de buena forma, pero no había podido ocultar en su mirada un deje de frustración con todo esto, así que cómo iba yo a aprovecharme de Karin y de Sakura al mismo tiempo. Quizás era la fantasía de un idiota promedio: besos subidos de tono en la calle con una y cama en el departamento con la otra. Puede llegar a sonar con morbo, pero sabía que la gran mayoría de los tíos lo iban a pensar así, aunque claro, no podía comentárselo a nadie fuera de Jiraya, quien lo había aprobado sin dejar de colocar una cara medio picaresca. Fue una de las ocasiones de nuestra charla en que me volví a replantear si ese tipo realmente sabía lo que estábamos haciendo.

Tenía que pasar al supermercado, así que nos desviamos en el centro comercial y una vez que termine lo que me había traído, rodeé sus hombros con mi brazo, mientras llevaba el otro en un bolsillo. Karin sonrió, al parecer, aprobando el gesto y yo volví a preguntarme si su buena voluntad no iba a terminar pasándome la cuenta.

- ¿Qué falta en el departamento? - pregunté mientras avanzábamos por los iluminados pasillos.

Karin soltó mi agarre para ir por un carro y volvió sonriente. La miré un par de segundos y besé su frente en innegable gesto de agradecimiento. Ella realmente se estaba esforzando y ayudaba lo más que podía con la difícil situación que estaba pasando.

- Bueno... - comenzó mientras avanzábamos - ...a tu princesa le gustan las pastas y al parecer la repostería, pues me la encontré en el comedor hojeando una especie de revista de pasteles... - negó con la cabeza - ...ahora entiendo todas esas veces que ibas a jardinear... - dijo con ironía - ...y llegabas pasado a tartaletas o manjar cuando antes eras devoto a las pizzas y todo lo salado.

- Karin... - suspiré - ...no se trataba de eso - reprobé.

- ¡Vale! - exclamó - ...necesitamos jugo, algunos tallarines, pollo, ensalada, aceite y si quieres hacerla feliz, creo que un kilo de harina, media docena de huevos, manjar y mantequilla... al menos eso leí en su tonta revista... - me sacó la lengua.

Terminamos el pasillo de las sopas, cuando la cabellera rubia de Temari apareció por el otro lado.

_¡Joder!_

Mi amiga nos ofreció una sonrisa poco amigable y Karin me miró de reojo.

- Maldición Sasuke... perdón pero yo a ésta no la soporto, así que voy por la harina...- y avanzó por el pasillo, dejándonos atrás, para luego gritar - ¡te espero en la caja, _amor_!

Metí ambas manos en mis bolsillos y bajé la vista hacia mi amiga que me miraba con cara nauseabunda y los ojos casi saltando.

- ¡¿Amor? - exclamó - ¿desde cuando esa guarra te dice amor?

- Se llama Karin, no es una guarra y estamos saliendo... - aclaré - ...y por cierto, un _hola _no me molestaría.

- Perdona Sasuke, ya sabes que odio meterme... - la miré haciendo hincapié en su reciente mentira, pues no había caso en que ella no lo hiciera - ... pero ¿Karin? - la miré dándole a entender mi postura afirmativa - ...o sea, no voy a repetir nuestra discusión de la galería, ya sabes que soy pro de que hagas tu vida y saques el provecho que corresponde... pero ¿Karin?

- ¿Y por qué no? - pregunté.

- Porque... - respondió con el tono más obvio del mundo - ...te la follas hace ¿cuánto? ¿dos años? ... y ¡abracadabra! De pronto parece ser el mejor parche para tu casi destruido corazón... ¡joder! Sasuke, date un tiempo o no sé... ella... simplemente no me agrada, es que es tan _extrema_... por decirlo de alguna forma.

- Bueno, lamento si mi decisión no va _a doc_ con tu estándar de pareja ideal para mi, pero la verdad Karin ha sido genial y no quiero hablar más del tema ¿se te olvidó acaso cuando salías con ese tonto que jugaba al fútbol americano y yo te apoyé, incluso cuando te tuve que acompañar a la comisaría porque se había colado a tu casa ebrio?

- Me apoyaste luego de que le pegaste una trompada por eso... - replicó.

- Bueno, tú ya has tenido tus encontrones con Karin, así que espero ahora puedas llevarte decente con ella... es buena gente, tienes que conocerla.

- Sasuke Uchiha paseándose de la mano en un lugar público... - suspiró - ...si que te produjo un _click_ todo esto.

- Vamos, ni que fuera un mujeriego malvado en mi vida pasada... - reí.

- Malvado no... - sonrió de vuelta - ...mujeriego... a veces sí.

Dio un par de pasos y mirándome como a medio regaño, me dio un abrazo, para luego levantar la vista hasta el fin del pasillo, desde donde se podía ver a Karin haciendo la fila para la caja.

- Ya... ve con tu cosa y sé feliz... - ordenó - ...debo ir rápido al departamento, si llega el cerrajero y no estoy, Shikamaru me mata.

- ¿Cerrajero? - pregunté intrigado.

- Ayer por la tarde alguien entró al departamento... la chapa no estaba forzada ni mucho menos, pero encontré algunas cosas desordenadas sobre la cama ¡puedes creer que se llevaron la computadora de Shika y no los 500 dólares que tenía dentro del velador! Parece que ahora les mola lo de la tecnología medio vieja, el computador de Shika era una especie de reliquia.

- ¿No sacaron nada más? - pregunté.

- Mmmm... no... - suspiró - ...nada, me tinca que a Shikamaru se le cayeron alguna vez las llaves, les hicieron una copia y ya, sabes cómo es de despistado... lástima que tenía gran parte de su proyecto para el estúpido concurso, creo que ha decidido retirarse, le parece muy problemático comenzar de nuevo.

- Una lástima... - hablé sin demasiado entusiasmo.

- ¡Qué va! ¡está feliz porque ahora tendrá un ordenador moderno y la excusa perfecta para no participar!

Luego de despedirme de mi amiga, me encontré con Karin y pagamos en la caja. Tenía un extraño sabor en la garganta. Casi amargo. El relato de Temari carecía de sentido para mi y en el camino de vuelta al departamento traté de entender el porqué de ese extraño robo. Karin, tomada de mi brazo, me dijo que el hombre que nos había mirado en la esquina, ahora venía tras de nosotros, pero justo antes de cruzar por la plaza, se había perdido nuevamente.

- Debo decir... - comenzó ella - ...que todo esto está teniendo un tinte raro... - susurró - ...pero al menos se han tragado éstos días, de que estás conmigo, porque a mi apartamento no ha llegado nadie.

Yo sólo sonreí algo preocupado por ella misma, cuestionándome incluso si era tan bueno que la asociaran a mi. Estaba claro que andaban en busca de Sakura, pero al parecer, Temari era una mejor opción cuando creían que seguía conmigo. Entonces, recibí una llamada de Naruto. Estaba totalmente alterado.

- _¡ Sasuke !_ - prácticamente gritó - _...alguien ha entrado al departamento y Woody..._

- ¿Qué pasa con Woody?

- No está - respondió.

Corté el teléfono sin despedirme. Karin me miró preocupada.

- Aparecieron... - conté tratando de controlar mi ira - ...entraron al apartamento, se llevaron a Woody.

Karin no pudo evitar poner un semblante de extremo nerviosismo.

- Está bien... - suspiró - ...está bien, no hay que estar preocupados, quizás es bueno, así saben que Sakura no está contigo y...

- ¡Joder! - exclamé soltando una de las bolsas sin querer.

Karin me abrazó y me apretó fuerte. Me sentía tan jodidamente impotente, que quería botar todo al suelo y golpear el cemento.

Tardé al menos cinco minutos en calmarme y retomar el paso con ella, que sostenía mi brazo igual que al comienzo.

- Sakura se va a volver loca con todo esto... - habló, cuando estábamos a sólo dos cuadras - ...la verdad, se va a querer borrar - sugirió Karin.

- No le voy a contar esto ni nada... no tiene que saberlo - respondí.

- ¿Y lo del proyecto y el abogado? - preguntó.

- No voy a decírselo todo... preocuparla aún más no tiene sentido, no puede hacer nada al respecto aparte de ponerse ella misma en riesgo y creo que ya ha pasado suficiente como para exponerla más encima a las noticias nuevas.

- ¿Vas a mentirle?

- No... - repliqué - ...voy a salvarla por omisión.

Cuando ingresamos al departamento, Sakura se encontraba viendo televisión con una especie de tejido en sus manos. Soltó el objeto de inmediato y se lanzó sobre mi rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos. Karin pasó de nosotros y llevó las cosas a la cocina, para luego objetar que debía ordenar unas cosas en su habitación. Me volví a sentir una mierda pues no sabía cuál podía ser la forma de hacer todo esto sin que nadie saliera _herido_.

Fuimos a la habitación, dónde Sakura tenía ya todo perfectamente ordenado y comenzó a hacerme mil preguntas como una niña pequeña. Probablemente el estar ahí todo el día limpiando y ordenando, la tenía más que saturada, pero lo disimulaba lo mejor posible.

- ¿Cuándo crees que puedas traer a Woody? - me preguntó de pronto - ...aunque fuese un día de compañía, juro que me haría tan feliz... y por el tema del baño, no hay problema puedo poner unos diarios en la cocina y después yo misma limpio - sonrió con auténtica inocencia.

- Lo vamos a ver ¿si? - me sentí una mierda - quizás la próxima semana, le preguntaré a Karin más tarde.

Me devolvió un cálido beso y me abrazó. La apreté con algo de desesperación y luego me levanté.

- Tengo que hacer un trabajo para la universidad - expliqué - quizás esté hasta tarde.

Ella me mostró una amplia sonrisa y se levantó.

- ¿Tienes hambre? - preguntó.

- Algo... - susurré - ...no he almorzado.

- Cocinaré algo para la cena... - terminó por decir mientras me seguía tras la puerta.

Una vez en el living me observó mientras sacaba mi computadora y unos libros.

- Estoy muy feliz... - soltó - ...sé que es difícil, pero al menos sigues con tus cosas de la universidad, te ha ido bien con el abogado, nadie ha venido a patearme la puerta y están todos bien... - volvió a sonreír - ...creo que finalmente si va a terminar todo como dijiste.

Se acercó hacia mi, se afirmó de mi cuello, colocándose en puntillas, para darme un enorme beso.

- Gracias Sasuke... - me observó fijo a través de sus centellantes ojos - ...te amo, de verdad que sí.

Desapareció luego tras la puerta de la cocina. Sentí un ruido de puerta en mi espalda y vi a Karin observarme desde el umbral en un gesto algo desaprobador.

No sé si hacía lo correcto con no decirle que fuera de esas cuatro paredes, todo se comenzaba a caer, pero tampoco sabía a ciencia cierta si iba a obtener algo diciéndole_ la verdad_.

...

o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o

- _vintageflow:_ gracias por el comentario, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo =) espero cambiar tu opinión y que tengas otro capi favorito más adelante ;)

- _safaronox:_ jajaja es como que quieres que sufran XD

- _Ana_uchiha89:_ gracias por seguir tan fervientemente la historia =) el lemon la vdd me salió así, podría haber hecho que se subieran a una mesa, pero creo que estuvo a tono con la situación jajaja =) nos leemos! y ojalá te guste la conti

- _sakuita:_ pucha a mi me incomoda tanto eso de leer por partes, como k uno pierde la emoción jaja creo que al final lo de vivir con karin será siempre como una chispa de remordimiento en la cabeza de sasuke, como podrás leer, jajaja me rei con eso de cara pálida de sai XD con lo de las noches de pasión, creo que no tendrán muchas, por no decir que es bastante poco lo que se ven como podrás entender en la conti =) cariños!

- _Antotis:_ y yo que creía que había demorado XD creo que sakura pasó por un estado de letargo mental y ahroa está como despertando, pero no sé si necesairmanete sea tan bueno para ella eso de pasársela encerrada en el departamento de karin. Creo que yo me volvería loca. Con karin si entiende todo, pero creo que ni ella sabe hasta cuando aguantar jaja nos leemos en la conti!

- _asukasoad:_ siii! suelo subir a esa página primero porque acá no tengo idea como editar un capítulo jajaj =) pero bueno, muchas gracias por leerme =) éste capi creo que si esta corregido =)

- _sakuritha-haruno:_ que lindo eso de que se te encogio el corazón... sniiif... y con lo del gym espero tener dinero la otra semana para comenzar a ir! =)

- _Hitorijime: _sasuke es como un sol, en vdd... y sakura taba en una especie de hoyo emocional en general =)

- _OOANDISAOO:_ jajajajaja sii, sonaba como super sencillo pero luego es como que TODO está incompleto todavía XD con ellas, no creo que se maten, pero bueno, ya leeremos un capi de sakura y más de algún encontron van a tener =) thnks for the good vibes!

- _Andrea:_ jaja eso de laaaargos y exhaustos me sonó muuuuuy tedioso Xd lo lamento! jajaja y no pues, no lo arruinaste, siempre hay dos chicas que adivinan mis pistas =) así que felicitaciones! jaja no entendi eso de mencion exaustiva de sai, pero si quieres verlo, aguanta un poco más, que ya a volver y creo que ahora si que te sorprendo jaja con lo de nanako, siempre fue asi, siempre fue la mala de la historia... al menos la MÁS mala... pero creo que al final todos tienen que aprender una moraleja con ésto asi que lo suyo tendrá que tener... =) muchas gracias por leerme y espero seguirte leyendo tb jaja a propósito, mi segundo nombre es andrea! asi que somos algoa si como tocayas jaja

A las que me escribieron... _graciass! :) _y a las demás..._ tan malo estuvo?_

WOW


	24. Chapter 24

CAPITULO 23

El tiempo era ingrato conmigo. Mientras los momentos con Sasuke parecían ir demasiado rápido, a penas desaparecía por la puerta, las manijas del reloj prácticamente desgarraban mis oídos.

Mantenía mi sonrisa lo mejor posible, no quería que se preocupara y sabía que hacía el mayor de los esfuerzos por llegar temprano al departamento sin llamar la atención, aunque yo también hacía mi mayor esfuerzo de no sentir celos cada vez que salía con Karin y yo me quedaba sola en el lugar.

Sasuke no había explicado mayormente cual era su relación con ella, fuera de decir que eran bueno amigos, pero yo tenía claro que no eran de los de tipo primaria que jugaban a saltar la cuerda. A veces incluso veía que se dirigían miradas casi cómplices cuando Sasuke mencionaba la universidad o el tema del abogado y en más de algún momento pensé que me ocultaba algo, pero luego suspiraba sintiéndome la más absurda de las desconfiadas. Él jamás me iba a mentir.

Karin, por su parte, no era descortés conmigo. Cada vez que veía que buscaba algo o parecía necesitar de su ayuda, ella me auxiliaba sin malas caras ni mayor problema, pero no pasaba de eso. En éstas tres semanas jamás nos habíamos sentado a charlar sobre ningún tema y cuando le consultaba algo que tuviera que ver con mi desaparición de la faz de la tierra y el mundo exterior, me respondía con una negativa, seguida de un "_pregúntale a Sasuke_", para luego esfumarse en su habitación, lugar al que tenía claro, yo no estaba invitada. De cualquier forma, tampoco podría quejarme. Era su departamento, yo era una total extraña que había llegado a invadir su espacio, así que merecía tener un rincón en el cual yo no metiera mis narices.

Intentando despejar mi mente decidí cocinar algo para todos. Sería una buena opción para que habláramos o simplemente, compartiéramos algo más que esa sensación tensa que parecía estar en el estómago de los tres últimamente.

Abrí en primer lugar la puerta de la alacena para ver que ingredientes tenía a mi disposición. Encontré una bolsa de harina que sabía no tenía demasiado pues la había ocupado cocinando una tarta hace unos días atrás. También había dos cajas de leche, un tarro enorme de café, sal, azúcar, una bolsa de pan, un paquete de tallarines y una caja con especias. Rogué que el refrigerador estuviese un poco más surtido, pero al parecer, tampoco iba a tener demasiada suerte. En la parte superior había mantequilla, mermelada, unos trozos de jamón sobre un plato blanco y lo que parecía ser el resto de un limón. La parte inferior no estaba mucho más abastecida: un plato con quesillo, dos láminas de queso chanco, un plástico con lo que quedaba de la lasaña de ayer y más abajo una lechuga, dos zanahorias, medio morrón y pepino. En la puerta había dos enormes botellas de coca cola y cerveza, arriba, una hilera de huevos. En la parte del congelador sólo quedaba un paquete de salchichas grande y los restos de un pote de helado de chocolate. Me crucé de brazos. Podría haber hecho un vegetariano pero satisfacer a un hombre con verduras frías es como llenar la bañera con un vaso de agua.

No estaba segura sobre salir. Sasuke me había mencionado un centenar de veces que podía ser peligroso y que la vigilancia y seguimientos extraños continuaban, pero yo conservaba la peluca de Ino, al igual que el resto del disfraz estrafalario.

Había un negocio en la esquina y yo podía verlo desde la ventana de la cocina. Caminaría rápido y nadie me notaria. Quizás me colocaría algo menos vistoso, pero siempre con lentes y peluca. Fui a la habitación a buscar las llaves que me había entregado Sasuke la semana pasada para alguna emergencia y adorné mi disfraz o más bien la apariencia que podía mostrar fuera de éstas cuatro paredes y salí para comprar algo. No pude evitar mirar mi cabello rubio-rojizo en un espejo frente a la escalera. Me veía horrenda. Si alguien alguna vez se había burlado y me había tironeado el pelo cuando pequeña porque pensaban que tenía una peluca rosa, debían verme ahora. Claramente no disimulaba, pero tomado en un moño y con un sombrero y los lentes me veía algo más normal.

Salí a la calle e inspiré hondo y profundo con cada paso que daba. No pude evitar mirar de reojo de vez en cuando, pero al parecer la chica con sombrero y lentes de cabello exótico en que me había transformado estaba completamente fuera del radar de la familia Hayashi. Me relajé y di más lentitud a la caminata. Quería disfrutarlo porque hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Sabía que era todo para mejor y que iba a llegar el momento en que todo evolucionaría en forma positiva, pero no podía evitar tener la sensación de que había pasado de un encierro a otro, aunque era obvio que el actual era más agradable. Aún así ansié la libertad. Quería soltar mi cabello y que se mezclara con la brisa de los árboles y el olor de la ciudad. Quería tomarme un café, vestir mi ropa y caminar de la mano con Sasuke al cine, para luego llegar a su pequeño apartamento y besarnos sin pensar que hacer demasiado ruido podía ser descortés con Karin. Quería ir por un lienzo y pintar a Sasuke, pero que ésta vez estuviésemos los dos desnudos. Necesitaba esa felicidad completa que sólo se tiene cuando las cosas materiales se dejan a un lado. Yo no necesitaba dinero, podría arreglármelas comiendo pizza con él y pintando cuadros para venderlos en la galería de Sasha. Incluso si había un trabajo en _El Candelabro_, yo estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo. Trabajaría durante la mañana y desarrollaría mi veta artística durante la tarde, para finalizar el día acurrucándome sobre su suave y firme pecho. Sentir que tienes tantos sueños y sabes que están lejos, no hace más que provocarte nostalgia y abatimiento, pero aún así llegue hasta el negocio sonriendo y alucinando en lo feliz que sería cuando ese momento llegara.

Cuando me detuve, ya estaba frente al letrero de las ofertas y los precios de las verduras. Miré hacia los lados y entré recordando de sopetón la realidad y el motivo por el cual me encontraba ahí. .El local no era demasiado grande. Había un mostrador al frente con snacks y más atrás unos estantes con verduras, frente a los cuales había máquinas con bebidas y luego un corredor con más abarrotes. En la estantería derecha se encontraban tallarines, arroz, salsa y cosas más bien saladas. A la izquierda había harina, huevos, azúcar y la dulcería. También podía ver al fondo todo lo que era enlatados, desde atún a leche condensada, más papelería.

Pasé rápido por el lado del hombre que se encontraba en la caja y fui donde se encontraban las verduras. Tomé rápidamente una bolsa , saqué papas y dos cebollas. Tenía en mente hacer un pastel con ello y colocar en vez de carne, salchichas. Haría una mezcla con los demás ingredientes de los que disponía y podría concluir en algo delicioso. Pasé apresurada de vuelta para pagar y el cajero me sonrió con cordialidad. No me quité los lentes dentro del local. Preferí pasar por excéntrica. El hombre al ver que yo no hablaba simplemente tomó la bolsa, la colocó sobre la pesa y apretó unos botones en la máquina registradora.

- Son dos con cincuenta - me devolvió la bolsa y me entregó un papel.

Le pagué con un billete de cinco y me entregó el vuelto.

- Gracias - hablé bajito, sonreí y salí nuevamente hacia la calle.

El viento sopló con fuerza y las ramas de los árboles se movían en dirección opuesta del departamento. Intenté sujetar mi sombrero, pero el viento me jugó una mala pasada sacándolo de su lugar y botándolo por el suelo. Corrí tras él entre las pisadas de la gente que transitaba por el lugar, hasta que finalmente un zapato detuvo el sombrero y lo levantó. Me paré sin decir nada y estiró la mano para entregármelo. Sostuve la llave con nerviosismo al igual que la bolsa con papas y tomé el sombrero luego de asentir en un gesto de agradecimiento.

Tuve un extraño presentimiento y me apresuré en llegar al departamento. Subí las escaleras a esperas de ver que alguien me pisaba los talones y me perseguía pero cuando me encontraba con las llaves frente a la puerta, sabía que no era más que psicosis. De alguna forma la sensación de libertad que había tenido en un principio se había transformado rápidamente en inseguridad.

No alcancé a colocar la llave cuando vi como giraba la manija y Karin aparecía frente a mí. Me observaba de pies a cabeza y se hizo a un lado para que pasara.

- Hola - le saludé con una media sonrisa.

- Hola Sakura - respondió tan monosílaba como siempre y con un leve tono de molestia en la voz.

Una vez que cerró la puerta tras de mi me alcanzó. Vi como estiró la mano hacia mi rostro y por algún momento tuve el _deja vu_ de que me iba a dar una cachetada, pero en vez de eso, tomó la peluca en la parte de mi chasquilla y me la quitó.

- Se te corrió de adelante - y la dejó sobre la mesa para desaparecer, como siempre, en su habitación.

No sabía que había hecho mal con ella ésta vez. A veces parecía que con Karin las tuviera todas pagadas hace tiempo.

Tratando de enfocarme en la cena, me fui a la cocina a dejar las papas y luego dejé la peluca en la habitación. Me hice un moño y volví para preparar la cena.

Comencé a pelar las papas y seguí para trozar el morrón y luego las salchichas. Saqué la cebolla y la piqué. En casa había dejado uno de esos corta fácil que te evita el lagrimeo, así que intenté no acercarme demasiado para que no me ardieran los ojos. Karin claramente no era amante de la cocina, porque no tenía demasiados utensilios. No quería creer que se la pasaba en el Candelabro almorzando con Sasuke y que por eso no cocinaba.

Apreté los labios sin querer. Era imposible no presentir que ellos habían tenido algo y que yo la incomodaba. Si estaba en lo correcto, debía ser un martirio para ella cada vez que él llegaba y me besaba o cerraba la puerta de nuestra habitación.

Como si mi mente la hubiese llamado, apareció en el umbral de la cocina y entró para sacar un vaso y servirse agua. Pude ver que tenía un tatuaje en la parte más baja de la espalda. Una especie de halcón.

- ¿Te dolió? - pregunté intentando iniciar una conversación.

Karin cerró la llave y volteó a mirarme. Sus ojos no tenían simpatía, sino franca molestia.

Esperé que dijera algo, pero no hizo más que observarme como si fuera la mancha negra en un vestido de novia.

- El tatuaje... - indiqué mi espalda para que me entendiera mejor.

En un comienzo creí que se iba a ir y me iba a lanzar el vaso con agua en la cara, pero se afirmó en el mueble de cocina, dejando el vaso a un lado, y se cruzó de brazos.

- Realmente no lo entiendes... - movió la cabeza en señal negativa.

La miré dejando sobre la cocina los huevos que había sacado recién del refrigerador en espera de que dijera lo que tenía que decirme de una vez.

- Todos están sacrificando algo por ti - su voz era una mezcla de aflicción y de enojo - cada momento que él no pasa contigo, lo pasa ingeniándoselas para arreglar toda esa vida de mierda que tu elegiste, no habla de otra cosa, y si hace otra cosa que no sea la universidad, es trabajar como animal para que tu vayas a tirar todo por la borda saliendo a comprar un par de papitas para la cena.

Salió de la cocina dejándome con las palabras en la boca. Me sentí como una tonta.

- ¡Karin! - grité aguantando un poco las ganas de llorar.

La peliroja se detuvo y me paré frente a ella. No quería que viese que su discurso me podía afectar, aunque esas pocas palabras que me había dicho lo hubiesen hecho de sobremanera. Espere calmarme unos segundos antes de hablar.

- Lo lamento ¿si? - me apreté el estómago - lamento haber arruinado su vida si crees que así lo hice, pero yo lo quiero... no voy a renunciar a eso de nuevo y te pido disculpas si arruiné tus planes o algo similar, pero no es justo que me culpes a mi por eso.

Me salió del alma lo que me pasaba con esta situación. Karin probablemente tenía razón en cierta parte, pero también había un resentimiento en ella que no era capaz de apaciguar cuando estaba frente a mí. No me odiaba, pero yo jamás le iba a simpatizar.

Espere que me hablara a gritos, pero al contrario, pareció calmarse y fue hacia una silla, la echó hacia atrás y se sentó.

- No es sólo eso - sonaba más calmada - pero no puedo evitar molestarme si te veo saliendo de compras al mundo mientras todos hacemos lo imposible porque esa familia no te encuentre - miró hacia la ventana y luego suspiró para mirarme a mi - tú no sabes Saskura, no estuviste ahí, no viste su rostro cuando lo dejaste.

Quise sentarme frente a ella, pero preferí quedarme viéndola desde donde estaba.

- Creí que era lo mejor - llevé las manos hacia mi espalda - yo también me preocupo de Sasuke y si hago lo que hago, es pensando en que sea lo mejor para todos, no voy a comprar unas papas por el mero capricho de cocinar un rato - suspiré - quizás el problema es que me ves como la simple ama de casa que te quitó a tu... - me lo pensé - ...amigo.

- Claro... - rió - a mi amigo.

Se paró y siguió caminando hacia su habitación.

- Sakura - me habló de pronto y yo la miré - ...si vuelves a romperle el corazón, no te voy a dar una segunda oportunidad.

Me recorrió una honda de remordimiento y traté de entender a Karin mejor. Fuera amante, fuera amiga, ella se preocupaba por Sasuke. Quizás era el único punto que teníamos en común, pero no dejaba de ser el más importante. De todas formas, sabía de sobra que yo estaba lejos de ser su persona favorita en el mundo, pero lo disimulaba lo mejor que podía.

Me fui a la cocina y seguí cortando la cebolla. Ésta vez no me importó demasiado que me irritara los ojos, porque al menos podría explicar con eso las lágrimas que estaba soltando. Yo sólo quería algo para todos, puede sonar doméstico y tal vez egoísta, pero lo quería. Tal vez debería haber encontrado una mejor forma, podría haberle encargado cosas a Karin, pero dudaba que se sintiera cómoda atendiendo mis mandados a comprar.

Me relajé mientras metía todas las cosas en una fuente y fui luego a encender el horno. Si no iba a ser su amiga, al menos tenía claros los puntos de conflicto y los que teníamos en común, o, más bien, el único: Sasuke.

Pasó al menos media hora en que yo estuve sola en la cocina y no volví a ver a Karin. Me sentí agradecida por ello, porque dudaba que si nos encontrábamos de nuevo pudiese salir algo agradable de nuestra conversación.

El olor de las especias me avisó que el pastel estaba listo, así que me fui a colocar la mesa. Estaba yendo para preparar el pepino cuando se abrió la puerta y apareció Sasuke. Mi corazón prácticamente saltó cuando vi su rostro. Todo de Sasuke era digno de plasmar. No había nada de él que me fuese desagradable, al contrario. Tenerlo frente a mi no hacía más que calmar todo tipo de ansiedad y recordarme porque éste encierro valía la pena.

Dejó su bolso sobre la mesa, me abrazó y me tomó levantándome sobre sus hombros. Yo no pude sino enganchar mis piernas en su cadera y sonreír de felicidad. Hoy lo había extrañado más que nunca. Solía llamarme o dar alguna señal en el transcurso de la tarde, pero no había aparecido durante todo el día y sumado a esto mi discusión con Karin, sentía un sabor agrio en mi cabeza.

Me abracé a su cuello y lo besé con fuerza. Luego me refugié en su clavícula y el afirmó sus labios en la parte más baja de mi mandíbula.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó con su ronca voz que parecía ser música para mis oídos.

Quería llorar. Tenía una mezcla de tristeza y desesperanza ¿Porqué no podía todo resolverse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos? Pensé en decirle lo mal que me sentía, pero miré hacia la habitación de Karin y recordé sus palabras. No podía romper el muro de Sasuke. El necesitaba creer que yo estaba bien, era la única forma de seguir con esto y que todo saliera bien. Si yo me derrumbaba, Sasuke iba a desesperar y en consecuencia, yo también. Él estaba haciendo el trámite con los abogados y hasta ahora todo iba bien. No había ninguna intromisión extraña y toda la gente que yo quería no tenía mayor problema. Él estaba a salvo de esa manera y estábamos juntos lo más que podíamos, eso era lo importante.

- Perfectamente... - sonreí aguantando la bola de presión que me intentaba subir por la garganta - ...cociné pastel de papas.

- Parece que me voy a tardar más seguido - rió y yo le golpeé levemente el pecho.

- No lo hagas ni de broma - lo miré seria.

- Ni de broma lo haría - su boca me mostró una segunda sonrisa y no pude más que apretarlo lo más que pude.

Me besó y yo bajé de sus caderas para quedar a nivel de su pecho.

- Huele delicioso - miró hacia la cocina y pareció reflexionar algo - ¿quedaban papas?

Tragué saliva. Con tantas cosas que hacer no podía tener tan buena memoria.

- Las traje del negocio de la esquina - habló Karin saliendo de su habitación.

La miré y ella me obvió por completo. No sabía porque había mentido, pero el resultado era más que suficiente. Si él estaba tranquilo, yo también.

Sasuke le besó la mejilla y yo intenté olvidar mis celos anormales. Él no la observaba de la misma forma en que me miraba a mi, pero ella si lo miraba de forma distinta.

- Voy a preparar ensalada - comentó caminando hacia la cocina, dejándonos a las dos en el living - Frank me la mandó para la cena y está trozada, así que ya vengo.

Caminé hacia el comedor y me senté. Karin imitó mi gesto y se mantuvo en silencio.

- Gracias - susurré.

Se sirvió una copa de vino y desvió la vista hacia la cocina.

- No lo hago por ti - aunque la explicación no era necesaria, me la dio de todas formas.

- Eso no quita que te lo agradezca - intenté ser amable.

- Sólo no vuelvas a ponernos en peligro a todos, eso si te lo agradecería.

Iba a rebatir sus palabras cuando Sasuke apareció con la ensaladera y la fuente de comida. Karin le sonrió sínicamente y yo le copié el gesto. De ahora en adelante me replantearía seriamente el hacer comida para que todos compartiéramos. Quizás la barrera que tenía con Karin era más que necesaria y bastaba con la cordialidad diaria. No era necesario que fuéramos amigas ni nos aprendiéramos nuestras fechas de cumpleaños.

Intentando retomar la cena con total normalidad, serví pastel para todos. Sasuke dio prueba al primer bocado y sonrió ampliamente.

- Si Naruto probara esto - rió - creo que se volvería adicto.

Me sentí totalmente satisfecha. El gozaba de las cosas simples. Podía cocinarle unos tallarines con salsa y los comía como si fuera carne de Kobe. Por primera vez en el día, sonreí y me sentí libre encerrada en ese lugar. La compañía de Sasuke era toda la libertad que yo necesitaba.

Comimos en total normalidad y extrañamente discutíamos temas triviales como si estar en esa mesa fuera algo turinario, algo así como ser amigos de hace años. Estaba feliz sintiendo que pese al mal rato que había pasado con la colorina, la cena estaba resultando tal y como lo quería. Recordé entonces que Sasuke no había mencionado el tema legal en éstos días, así que me atreví a tocarlo, aprovechando que todos estábamos de buen humor.

- A propósito - comenté luego de que Karin mencionaba que un profesor de su facultad había sido demandado por una alumna por acoso - ¿has hablado con el abogado? - pregunté llevándome un bocado.

Bastó que pronunciara la palabra abogado para que la sonrisa de Sasuke disminuyera su amplitud. No habló de inmediato y eso no hizo más que acrecentar una ansiedad enorme sobre mi pecho. Lo observé preocupada, pero el retomó la sonrisa de inmediato.

- Lo siento - me miró dubitativo - hoy no pude ir, estuve terminando un proyecto para la universidad y luego el candelabro - negó con la cabeza y vi como dirigía una mirada a Karin - de todas formas mañana nos vamos a reunir de nuevo.

Intenté mostrarme relajada, pero esa molesta sensación de que algo no andaba bien volvió a zumbarme los oídos. Me reprendí mentalmente. No podía dudar de Sasuke. Le tomé la mano y sonreí.

- No hay problema - entrecrucé mis dedos con los suyos - todo está saliendo bien, no tenemos que preocuparnos de más.

Pude sentir como láser la mirada de Karin sobre nosotros. Ésta vez, fue un demasiado evidente.

Solté su mano como reflejo y estiré el brazo hacia la ensaladera para servirme un poco. Necesitaba cambiar de tema y urgente.

- Sasuke - eché un poco de sal sobre mi ensalada - ¿me darías el teléfono de Naruto?

Su semblante se volvió a tornar sombrío y distante. Por un momento sentí que mi pregunta le había caído mal.

- Es para preguntar sobre _Woody_ - aclaré -me gustaría tenerlo aunque fuese una vez, no lo veo desde que dejamos tu departamento y te lo pedí la última vez, pero como no ha ocurrido nada, creí que si yo llamaba a Naruto, el podría fingir que te viene a visitar con él o algo así.

La mesa de pronto se tornó silenciosa. Karin me miró y luego bebió algo de vino.

- Los propietarios no admiten mascotas en el edificio, si ven que traen a un perro, me pueden sacar de aquí y la verdad es que no quiero más problemas - su tono era serio y no demasiado agradable.

Me sentí mal con su comentario, pero preferí no decir nada y fingir una sonrisa.

- Es verdad - habló Sasuke y me sentí por un breve instante sola en esa mesa - voy a ver alguna alternativa.

Asentí y me comí un enorme trozo de tomate. No volví a tocar el tema de Woody ni del abogado. De cierta forma, la cena que yo misma había organizado, quería que terminara de una vez por todas. Por más que me quisiera integrar, me sentía fuera de lugar cuando estaban Sasuke y Karin. Probablemente habían pasado cosas entre ellos que yo jamás iba a entender, era la única explicación, porque no sabía porque se cruzaban esas miradas tan extrañas.

Me dediqué a observarla unos segundos. Tenía la piel blanca, pero había adquirido un leve tono bronceado que resaltaba sus ojos violáceos. Su vestimenta no era demasiado recatada. Solía llevar pantalones cortísimos que dejaban en evidencia las piernas larguísimas que tenía. No pude evitar mirarme un segundo. Me pasaba por lo menos por 10 centímetros. Yo podía ser delgada, pero ella parecía haber tocado todo lo que a mí me faltaba. Fue inevitable que se me viniera a la mente la imagen de Karin y Sasuke recostados sobre la cama y...

Sin poder aguantar me levanté de la mesa. Ambos me miraron y tomé mi plato y lo llevé a la cocina. Sasuke se paró de inmediato y fue a mi encuentro. Se acercó a mi lento y me observó de pies a cabeza.

- Hay algo que no me estás contando - pareció concluir.

Yo simplemente lo miré. Tenía ganas de zamarrearlo y salir de ahí ¿pero a dónde? No tenía vía de escape fuera del baño y de la habitación.

Pasé de él intentando calmarme y me fui al dormitorio. Sentí la mirada de Karin que por primera vez parecía preocupada por mí... ¡que irónico!

Me sentía asfixiada. Nunca había tenido claustrofobia pero mi vida comenzaba a repercutir en mi cabeza. Yo ya no estaba funcionando bien. Quería hacerlo lo mejor posible, pero me sentía sobrepasada. Sin querer me mordí el labio demasiado fuerte intentando contener el maldito llanto que había querido aflorar durante todo el día. Recordé a Sai, lo bueno que era en un principio y lo cruel y mentiroso que había terminado siendo. Me recorrió un escalofrío al pensar en Nanako y todo su circo del terror. De sólo pensar que podía estar allí afuera esperándome me congelé. Pensé en el ginecólogo y otro temblor sacudió mi cuerpo. Ella era capaz de cualquier cosa.

Me paré rápido para abrir la ventana y me volví a tirar en la cama. Me quedé mirando el techo un rato. A lo lejos podía escuchar las voces de Karin y de Sasuke. No entendía que hablaban, pero a estas alturas tampoco quería saberlo. Todas mis ganas y ánimos se vieron reducidas a dos gotas que caían por mi mejilla.

No sé si me quedé dormida de inmediato o simplemente tenía cerrados los ojos para descansar, pero cuando los abrí de nuevo la pieza estaba totalmente oscura. Me despertó el ruido de la puerta del departamento. Probablemente ellos habían salido y yo me quedaba sola de nuevo.

Me levanté para beber algo de agua. Últimamente me despertaba con mucha sed y con un sabor amargo en la boca.

Caminé hacia la cocina sin encender las luces y cuando salí de vuelta a la habitación, una voz ronca provocó que soltara el vaso mojando la alfombra.

- ¿Vas a hablar ahora conmigo? - preguntó desde el sillón.

Lo miré titubeante. Su rostro era parcialmente iluminado por la luna y la ventana entreabierta dejaba entrar aire que meneaba la blanca cortina, dándole una atmósfera de calma total.

Recogí el vaso, lo dejé sobre la mesa y me mantuve en el comedor. Debió haber pasado un buen rato en el que ninguno dijo nada.

- ¿Y Karin? - pregunté rompiendo el silencio.

- Salió recién - aclaró.

- Ah... - miré hacia el suelo.

- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí? - miró hacia el comedor.

- Prefiero - contesté - así podemos hablar mejor.

- Me parece justo.

Se sumó otro silencio.

Traté de organizar mis dudas, pero sentía que era absurdo comenzar con Karin, aunque luego de analizar los temas en cuestión, parecía ser el menos grave de todos.

- Alguna vez... - aclaré mi garganta - ...quiero decir, con Karin, han sido siempre sólo amigos.

Escuché una leve risa escapar de su boca y las ganas de lanzarme a golpearlo las reprimí solo porque yo tenía que ser la persona adulta de la relación, o al menos así lo sentía.

- No - contestó con más seriedad - pero ella nunca ha sido ni la décima parte de lo que eres tú.

Su respuesta me dejó seca. Sasuke parecía tener siempre las palabras justas y necesarias para provocar que yo cayera rendida y dócil ante él.

- ¿Cómo es que acepto esto? - continué disimulando que sus palabras me habían provocado cierto regocijo - creo que es bastante incómodo para cualquiera tener que convivir con la nueva... ¿novia? - en realidad no sabía cómo decirlo, nunca me había preocupado de darle un nombre a esto - o lo que sea de su ex.

Se paró del sofá y fue a dar frente a mi. Me puse nerviosa.

- Lo que sea que tuvimos fue hace tiempo - reconoció - nunca fue demasiado serio y si le tengo algún efecto es de una buena amiga, quizás ahora podría ser como Temari, pero no más que eso - acarició mi mejilla y yo sentí que la piel se me volvía miel - está demás decir que ella sabe todo de nosotros y aún así aceptó sin replicas ayudarme, así que eso no tiene que ser una preocupación para ti - prácticamente susurró las últimas palabras.

Quería concentrarme, pero mi cuerpo no obedecía mi cabeza. Parecía que el cambio de switch al saber que estábamos solos, había comenzado a desplazar al de la molestia racional que sentía.

- Quiero que me lo digas - insistí - quiero que me jures que está todo bien, yo siento que hay algo que me estás ocultando Sasuke y quiero saberlo... - su mano bajó levemente por mi cuello y comenzó a quitar los botones con lentitud - dímelo... - rogué haciendo el inútil intento de normalizar mi respiración.

- Está complicado - su mano desabrochó el último botón de mi blusa - pero no imposible - sentí el aire ingresar a través de mi piel con la abertura - si hay cosas que no te cuento es porque no quiero que te preocupes de más, ya tienes suficiente aguantando aquí encerrada todo el día - hizo a un lado la tela que cubría mis hombros manteniendo la misma distancia de siempre.

- ¿Y qué pasa con _Woody_? - pregunté provocando que detuviera sus caricias.

Se acercó un poco más y acarició mis labios con su dedo pulgar.

- Lo sacaron del departamento - dijo sin más, como quien dice buenos días o buenas noches.

Mi rostro debe haber dado un giro abrupto porque pude ver de inmediato el arrepentimiento en su semblante. El viento que ingresó por la ventana hizo que la piel se me erizara, pero no era sólo eso, sentía también miedo. Nuevamente la inseguridad se coló por mis sentidos y me arrepentí completamente de haber salido si quiera de aquel lugar. El encierro no era nada comparado con volver a estar bajo la custodia de Nanako y la compañía de Sai. Me mantuve quieta unos instantes y miré a Sasuke. No quise hablar pero sabía que el podía leer lo que yo estaba pensando.

- Lo vamos a recuperar... - sus ojos traspasaron los míos en la oscuridad - ...te lo prometo.

Me acerqué a sus labios y los rocé levemente. Él acarició mi cuello y yo froté mi rostro contra su mejilla.

- Gracias - sentí como la delgada blusa de seda caía por mis brazos y comencé a quitar la molesta polera que traía y que separaba nuestros cuerpos - gracias por decirme la verdad.

Nunca había consumido ninguna droga. Ni siquiera marihuana que era lo que solían fumar mis compañeros en la facultad, pero las caricias de Sasuke debían sentirse algo similares o probablemente mejor. No sabía si era porque lo amaba ya tanto o porque su piel sobre la mía se fusionaba de tal forma que podía olvidarme de que afuera de ese departamento todo era peligroso para nosotros. Su respiración agitada sobre mi oído junto al movimiento de la madera de la mesa bajo nuestros cuerpos era lo único que escuchaba en ese momento. Cada vez que se profundizaba dentro de mi, sentía que me quemaba de una forma inexplicablemente agradable. Sentía frío en la superficie, pero calor por dentro. No pude evitar mirarlo los últimos instantes luego de caer rendidos. Su sonrisa pícara seguía allí, pero su mirada de niño había cambiado desde la primera vez que nos conocimos. No quería creer que eso era mi culpa.

Me desperté con una sonrisa en los labios recostada en la cama. Sonaba al parecer una máquina de la construcción a un par de cuadras. Estaba totalmente desnuda cubierta solo por una sábana. Mi cuerpo se sentía revitalizado y yo también. Miré el reloj y me levanté de inmediato. Eran las 12 y media del día y yo seguía sin levantarme. Bajé la vista y observé una bandeja con un vaso de leche y una tostada. Al lado había una nota en papel blanco.

"_Tuve que salir rápido. En la mañana me llamó el abogado y no te quise despertar... ten paciencia, todo va a terminar bien...nos vemos en la noche._

_Sasuke_

_PS: por si no lo recuerdas, evita comer sobre la mesa_"

Reí como una cría y me eché hacia atrás en la cama. Me sentía llena de felicidad. Sasuke me amaba y yo lo adoraba también. Al verlo de esa perspectiva, todo era perfecto.

Me sentí tonta al ver como toda mi forma de ver el mundo cambiaba con algo tan simple. Tonta, pero tranquila y feliz. Una completa antítesis de cómo me había despertado ayer.

Recordé lo de _Woody _con tristeza, pero tenía plena confianza en Sasuke. Nunca he sido demasiado religiosa, pero antes de bañarme recé porque estuviera bien. No sabía que placer podía darles fuera de mi sufrimiento a esas personas robarse a un can tan tierno como _Woody_, pero no iban a conseguir nada de mí, aunque me ví tentada un par de veces en llamar a Sai a la empresa y exigirle una explicación, pero mi conciencia me lo prohibió de inmediato. No iba a arruinar _esto_.

Ino había quedado en pasar a la hora de almuerzo con comida para verme. Hablábamos casi todos los días, pero no la veía desde que había llegado al departamento. Era una estrategia por el bien de las dos.

Llegó a la media hora, cubierta con un pañuelo, unos enormes lentes y un labial rojo carmesí. Al verme, prácticamente me mató con un abrazo. Cerré la puerta en mi último intento vital y luego me soltó para mirarme de pies a cabeza.

- ¡Sakura! - habló fuerte, pero sin gritar - ¡Joder! ¡están tan cambiada!

Su voz reflejaba genuina emoción, sin embargo, su teatralidad no pudo evitar que soltara una carcajada.

- ¿Estamos solas? - preguntó emocionada y yo asentí - ¡genial! - se sacó el bolso y lo abrió para mostrar la comida árabe que había traído.

Vi mientras iba por los individuales como iba a colocarla sobre la mesa y recordé de inmediato la noche anterior.

- ¡Ino! - la detuve - ¡la mesa no!

Mi amiga se sacó los lentes y levantó una ceja.

- Comamos en el living - sonreí nerviosa - así estamos más cómodas.

- Te pusiste como tomate Sakura - miró hacia la mesa - ¡oh, Dios! ¡noooooooooooo! - se quitó el pañuelo - ... ¡lo hiciste en...

- Ino - la miré seria - no quiero comentarios.

La rubia saltó de emoción y me miró como si yo fuera la jodida Einstein del sexo o algo por el estilo.

Dejando las bolsas sobre la mesita de centro, fue hacia la cocina y me dio un segundo abrazo.

- Sasha te manda miles de abombonados besos - rió - y uno adicional para Sasuke.

Volví a reir y mi amiga me abrazó de nuevo. Entonces se paró y me miró nuevamente, ésta vez analizándome.

- ¿Estás comiendo pollo? - preguntó.

Ino si que salía con preguntas raras.

- Eh... creo - reí caminando hacia el living con los cubiertos y los platos, mientras Ino llevaba los individuales y vasos.

- Estás más exuberante - dijo colocándolos sobre la mesa y yo la miré - de arriba - dijo indicando mis senos.

La observé como si su comentario fuera el más absurdo del mundo.

- Ya... ya... - fingió una cara triste - debe ser el tiempo que no te veo ¿puedo encender la tele?

- Está en la cocina - indiqué.

- La traigo para que tengamos música de fondo - sonrió.

Comencé a servir los platos. El vapor de la comida salió a penas abrí los envases y de pronto me vinieron unas nauseas espantosas. Debo haberme puesto pálida, pues Ino a penas se volteó luego de enchufar el televisor, me preguntó si estaba bien. Le mentí, diciendo que no pasaba nada.

Mi amiga encendió la tele y me sirvió jugo orgánico.

- Adivina quién me sigue cortejando en la universidad - comentó mientras enredaba los fideos de arroz en el tenedor.

Desvié de inmediato la vista del plato. No solía rechazar la comida del medio oriente, pero ésta vez me disgustaba demasiado.

- ¿Ese alumno madurón que ha fallado tu ramo reiteradas veces? - pregunté bebiendo de mi vaso.

- Ojalá - rió - al final no estaba tan malo - se llevó el tenedor a la boca - ...el idiota de Kiba - terminó diciendo con algo de frustración.

- ¡Lo recuerdo! - sonreí - en algún momento pensaste formalizar una denuncia para que se rindiera con el tema de la invitación a cenar.

Su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca rara.

- ¡No! - reí - ¿lo denunciaste?

- Peor que eso - admitió - acepté la cita.

La miré estupefacta. De todos los chicos o más bien hombres con los que relacionaría a mi amiga el sería de los últimos en la lista. Ino tenía fobia a los hombres demasiado serios y estructurados porque ella sentía que era todo lo contrario. Solía decir que alguien así le iba a cortar las alas y la dejaría encerrada en una jaula preparando arroz al curry, cuando ella ni siquiera sabía cocinar, así que cualquiera podría imaginar el desastre en que eso terminaría.

- Le dejé claro que sólo algo corto, sin baile y nada de vino ni restaurantes formales - explicó - ojalá algo donde comamos con la mano para que si llega el minuto en que estoy tan desesperada y me da por tocarlo, recuerdo que puso sus manos sobre algo aceitoso y chorreante.

- Buena técnica - admití.

- Y segura - suspiró - quiero que de esa forma se rinda y yo también reafirme mi teoría de que los hombres así están lejos de ser una opción para mi.

- Bien dicho - intenté apoyarla, pero algo me decía que estaba más preocupada de convencerse a si misma que de arruinar su propia salida.

Miré mi plato por segunda vez y me obligué a probar un bocado. Me excusé rápido y fui a la cocina por agua. Era la única forma al parecer en que podía pasar esto. Entonces el rostro de Ino se puso tenso y apagó el televisor de inmediato.

- Prensa sensacionalista basura - rió nerviosa - deberíamos colocar música.

Le quité el control de inmediato y encendí el televisor nuevamente.

En primera plana se veía a Nanako, con un traje formal de color gris y un rostro de falso pesar.

- _Señora Hayashi..._ - gritaba un reportero, mientras cientos de personas luchaban por llegar hacia ella - _¿qué siente respecto a la seguridad de la empresa? ¿cree que hay alguien vinculado a la desaparición de esos archivos?_

Ino me miró preocupada y yo seguí observando con atención. Nanako se detuvo de inmediato y observó fijamente hacia la cámara. Por unos minutos la piel se me erizó. Podría sonar estúpido, pero podía sentir su mirada a través de la pantalla.

- _Todo lo que sucede en mis dominios está controlado_ - sonrió sínicamente - _no hay nada que pueda simplemente evaporarse de la faz de la tierra, menos si es de mi incumbencia, así que tenga por seguro que todo lo que alguna vez se ha perdido, termina siendo encontrado por las buenas... o por las malas._

Siguió caminando dejando a la multitud atrás. Ino me quitó el control y apagó el televisor.

- Está loca - me miró de frente - cree que todo es de su propiedad y que son cosas que puede mover o reclamar a su antojo.

Me senté en el sillón intentando borrar sus palabras. Pensé de inmediato en Sasuke.

- Deberías comer - me indicó hacia el plato - ¿comiste algo antes?

Miré el plato y mi estómago se apretó y una arcada me subió por la garganta. Corrí hacia el baño y vomité el jugo y parte del desayuno.

Ino ayudó a que me levantara y me lavé la cara. Estaba blanca como un papel, unos cinco tonos más de lo normal.

Caminé a duras penas hacia el sillón e Ino se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿Estás enferma? - preguntó tocándome la frente.

- No lo sé - respondí sobándome el estómago.

- Deberías ver un médico - estaba preocupada, podía notarlo en sus ojos.

- Sabes que no puedo - me crucé de brazos - no puedo salir de éste lugar.

Me eché hacia atrás y ella me observó unos segundos.

- ¿Qué? - pregunté.

- Nada - dibujó una sonrisa intentando ocultar algo - es sólo que... - volvió a sonreir - son estúpidas conjeturas mías - confesó - ya sabes que soy media tonta con esa cosa de las cartas y todo el cuento.

- Ya... - dije para que continuara.

- ¿Recuerdas esa vez que te vi la suerte y encontré que tus cartas eran malas?

Por supuesto que lo recordaba.

- ¿Estoy enferma y me voy a morir? - dije observándola con atención.

- No tonta ¡por supuesto que no! - me golpeó la mano con cariño - creo que voy a tomar un curso de cartas de nuevo, estoy perdiendo el don ¿sabes?

- Oh ¡si! - negué - por algo se llama "don" - hice un gesto con las manos - si fuera algo que se aprende en las escuelas, todos seríamos artistas.

- Tienes toda la razón, pero bueno ¿quieres un postre? - se levantó - traje helado no étnico de frambuesa para las dos.

- Me parece perfecto - le ayudé a levantar los platos - creo que la comida árabe me ha caído pésimo éste día.

- El helado te va a arreglar el estómago - me ayudó a levantar las cosas.

Minutos más tarde, estábamos felices saboreando el helado. Me lo pasé genial durante toda la tarde disfrutando de su compañía, aunque de vez en cuando sentía que me observaba de forma extraña. Aún así, no quise arruinar la tarde y preferí mantener las cosas agradables. No iba a desaprovechar su compañía con absurdas discusiones sobre cartas y tontos presentimientos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**Bueno, sé que tardé un montón, mis disculpas, pero fue por motivos mayores, además tampoco puedo forzar la historia, y ahora con el original me tengo que dividir en dos jeje espero les haya gustado, leo sus comentarios y los respondo en el próximo capítulo... recuerden que quedan pocos! :) NAMASTE!:)**_


	25. Chapter 25

Hola a todos:

Primero que todo... wow... hace mil que no entraba a ésta página y hoy entré para leer mi primer fic, mal pronóstico, y revisé no lo elegí y wow... fue una agradable sorpresa ver todos sus reviews así que muchas muchas gracias de verdad...

Segundo... sé que he tardado cuánto ¿más de un año? La verdad si, ha sido bastante, pero comencé a escribir un original y no tenía tiempo para hacer las dos cosas… la verdad escribir dos historias tan diferentes al mismo tiempo, sumado a mi tesis y término de la universidad… era mucho! Pero bueno, ya he terminado la otra historia, así que ahora retomaré "No lo elegí". Probablemente ésta semana suba la actualización, pero necesito algo de tiempo pues debo leer toda la historia de nuevo (en un año hay cosas y detalles que se olvidan). A las que han esperado con paciencia y me han recordado en el otro fic ésta historia… gracias, a las que la perdieron, es completamente entendible. Sólo espero poder hacerlo bien y dejar a todos contentos con los pocos capítulos que le van quedando a ésta historia.

Un abrazo y gracias por la paciencia,

Camila

PD: dejo el link de mi original por si a alguien le interesa hacer tiempo mientras me pongo al día con "No lo elegí" (tengo que releer la historia completa para recordar detalles!)

. ?sid=28928&index=1


End file.
